Hacia la luz
by CherryFlower18
Summary: En su vida, tenia dos caminos. La chica de ojos jade, representaba la luz, mientras "ella", la oscuridad.
1. Traición

_**Hola :)**_

Esta es la primera historia que publico, así que bueno si diste click significa que te llamo la atención xD

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía.

* * *

Siempre lo he visto. Las ambulancias, las sirenas, la sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo, el pititeo de aquella máquina que conecta tu vida. Es raro, pero lo he sentido. He sentido aquel dolor, el olor metálico de la sangre, dolor de sentirla fuera de mis extremidades. El llanto de mi madre al saber que ya no estoy. Un padre que como siempre ausente, recién se da cuenta que estoy aquí. Que mi cuerpo inerte yace bajo un ataúd a la vista de todos lo que se encuentran despidiendo mi alma. En un alma salida del cuerpo, ver la vida fuera de mí.

¿Qué significa eso? Aquello ronda siempre por mi cabeza. ¿Será alguna premonición de un futuro incierto? , ¿Un sueño malo?, francamente: No lo sé. Solo espero que no suceda, no quiero, aun morir, no debo, no puedo. Hay personas especiales en mi vida. Tales como mi madre, que sé que llorará mucho si no estoy como siempre en casa. No me gusta ver sus ojos opacos. No me gustaría, verla así. Además, esta él. El gran amor de mi vida, aquella persona a la que entregué mis sentimientos y por la cual estoy dispuesta a entregarlo todo. Es mi amor, el único que he sentido. Mi primer amor. Imaginarme siempre su rostro sonriente hace que me calme. De pronto el paisaje es cambiado a uno donde estamos él y yo. Unas alas negras en un segundo lo alejan de mi lado, por más que grite él se va. Ya no está conmigo…

Me sobresalto ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aun siento el dolor de lo acontecido en ese mal sueño.

Un espasmo recorre mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos. El mismo sueño otra vez. ¿Qué me pasa? Porque solo puedo soñar eso cuando duermo. ¿Pronto me iré? Niego con la cabeza. No es posible, pero soñar todas las noches el mismo escenario siento que no me hace bien; ni física, ni, emocionalmente porque… ¡Yo los amo! ¡No quiero dejarlos! Me repito internamente.

Es el último año de mi carrera. Me falta tan poco para terminarla que la pregunta de si moriré resuena en mi cerebro ¿Por qué siempre tengo el mismo sueño? Algo anuncia mi funesto deceso. ¿Es eso o me estoy volviendo loca?

Ha pasado, solo fue una pesadilla.

Me repito una y otra vez...

Mi corazón bombea rápido, tanto que empiezo a asustarme. Me incorporo de la cama asustada. Mi respiración irregular se presenta como lo único real que está pasando. Siento mucho miedo. Busco mis pantuflas en el suelo. Veo las sabanas y están hechas un desastre, me toma pocos segundos dejarlas suaves y sin ninguna arruga. Es tarde, eso me dice el reloj que reposa en una mesita cerca de mi cabecera. No hay tiempo cogeré el carro de mi primo para ir temprano. No creo que le moleste, después de todo soy como su hermana menor. Sonrió él siempre ha estado presente para mí. Es como el hermano que la vida jamás me dio. Es, mi modelo a seguir.

Corro al baño para tomarme una pastilla y aminorar los latidos de mi corazón, después de todo el tener una enfermedad en ese órgano, siempre ha sido mi punto débil. Decido bañarme antes de salir del baño así que corro la cortina y empiezo a desnudarme para meterme en la ducha. El agua fría cae sobre mi cuerpo y causa un pequeño temblor producto de aquella baja temperatura. Mis poros se dilatan y siento como el poco sueño que queda en mi cuerpo se va rápidamente. Salgo con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo y me dispongo a buscar en mi armario. Jeans, vestidos, poleras. Hay mucho que elegir, pero como siempre cuando estoy apurada me pondré lo primero que encuentre. Unos Jeans y una camiseta que dice un mensaje de "I love U" con un corazón son mi vestimenta de ese día. Nada hace juego con nada y es que nunca me ha gustado arreglarme demasiado. Cojo un carmín y me lo coloco en el pelo en una coleta alta.

Al bajar por las escaleras noto que el desayuno está en la mesa. Mama ha salido temprano, como siempre, cojo una tostada y la engullo rápidamente. El yogurt que reposa en el refrigerador es servido en un vaso y lo tomo de un sorbo. Vuelvo a la mesa donde con una cuchara le doy un pequeño piqueteo a la comida. Voy tarde. Si no me apuro perderé las primeras clases.

Llego al estacionamiento de la casa. La amplia cochera es abierta en cuando pongo la clave en la misma, deja ver el espectacular carro de mi primo que está estacionado. Al parecer ha sacado la moto únicamente. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Sonrío si le pregunto simplemente dirá "Eres aun pequeña para saber que hacen los adultos". Si supiera que hace mucho deje de ser una niña. Después de todo, pronto cumpliré 21.

Al llegar a la universidad todo parece tranquilo. Aunque estudiar derecho, no lo es tanto. He escuchado un montón de sermones del porque elegí esta carrera. Después de todo, es implacable; ruin, cuando se lo propone y un dolor de cabeza en tiempos de evaluación.

Entro al aula y como me lo esperaba el profesor está muy molesto. Tanto, como para tras un escueto "Puede pasar" dejarme entrar. Observo las graderías hasta ubicarlo le dedico una sonrisa correspondida, pero me veo obligada a tomar los primeros asientos, pese a que mi novio está un poco alejado. No puedo ocasionar disturbios.

Las clases pasan como flashes en mi cabeza. Al llegar nuestro receso. Empiezo a empacar mis cosas, cuando siento una mano firme en mi cintura, sonrió un poco. Veo su cabello pelirojo y su sonrisa coqueta que me hace estremecer. Es él, mi novio.

─ Hola amor─ respondo rápido en cuanto me volteo y paso mis brazos por sus hombros. Sus ojos brillan especialmente, testimonio de lo mucho que me ama.

─ Sí que tardaste─ reprocha. Suelto una risita. Él coge uno de mis cachetes para luego halarlo. La caricia aunque sutil duele un poco, pero creo que lo entiende porque lo suelta al instante.

─auch ─ digo por aquella acción. ─ Lo siento, el despertador no sonó. ─ afirmo mientras le doy un casto beso en los labios. Lo amo, muchísimo.

Sasori afirma su agarre en mi cintura y me besa con pasión, les correspondo automáticamente yéndome junto con él a volar en un sitio lejano donde solo estamos los dos. Un tercero hace un carraspeo. Es Deidara quien aprovecha cualquier instante para aguarnos la mañana a mí y mi novio, su mejor amigo.

─ Par de tortolos─ llama nuestra atención─ Las siguientes clases empezaran en 10 minutos─ conviene. Me zafo del agarre de Sasori y lo cojo de las manos. Tayuya sensei me tiene en la mira desde que encabece la lista de un grupo que estaba en contra de su trabajo. Es una mala profesora, bien conocida por pedir coimas a sus alumnos. Así que como representante del consejo estudiantil tengo que reclamar por los derechos de los estudiantes y por una buena enseñanza. Caminamos juntos hasta el cafetín donde nos disponemos a probar un postre y un refresco. Ya casi es medio día y mi estómago inquieto como siempre reclama alimento.

─ Quiero pastel de chocolate. ─ susurro. Sasori quien está a mi lado se percata de aquel susurro.

─ Te lo traeré. ─ En seguida se zafa del agarre de mi mano y se dirige al mostrador, pide a la empleada una enorme porción de aquel dulce y lo trae. El por su parte trae un pedazo de torta de piña. Deidara, se ha alejado, para irse con su novia. Comemos juntos en un armonioso silencio. Cuando es hora de ir a la siguiente clase. Siento un mareo, lo dejo pasar, porque como me lo imaginaba, tengo que checar algo con mi doctor. Desde que nací he sido alguien súper delicada y enfermiza. Es una suerte que mis alergias no hayan vuelto en estos meses. Además, de por supuesto, mi problema con el corazón.

Las siguientes clases pasan como las primeras. Al final del día, solo tengo que hacer un montón de tareas. Salimos temprano solo a las 3 de la tarde, así que le digo a Sasori que ingresare un rato a la biblioteca para avanzarlas. Con un "cuídate amor" se despide.

Al llegar al lugar, la universidad es enorme, así que tuve que caminar por un buen rato. Busco los libros en la sección 2 de la biblioteca, es una enorme construcción que se divide en muchos pasillos que conectan áreas específicas. Y esta es solo la de derecho en la universidad había una biblioteca por facultad.

Antes de empezar el capítulo 2 de aquel libro una vibración llama mi atención. Es mi móvil, al ver la pantalla me alerto. Ni si quiera le he avisado a mi primo que cogí su auto, debe de estar furioso y es que siempre le envió un mensaje cuando lo saco de casa.

─ _Alo._ ─ contesto. Escucho un gruñido del otro lado.

─ _¿Dónde estás?_ ─ pregunta.

─ _En la Universidad._ ─ me apresuro a responder atropellando mis propias palabras.

─ _quiero mi auto en el instituto en media hora._ ─ Su voz suena a advertencia.

─ _Está bien,_ ─Cojo mi cabello y lo hago un ovillo. Debe estar explotando. Ese instituto que menciona no me agrado en lo absoluto, después de todo ahí estudia la ex de mi novio y ella me ha declarado la guerra desde hace mucho tiempo.

─ _Sakura_ ─llama mi atención.

─ ¿ _Que_?

─ _No tardes._

─ Ok. Un beso.

─ Un beso, hermanita menor.

Dejo salir un suspiro. Tendré que dejar el estudio por un momento. Lo bueno es que mi primo no está enojado. Al llegar al estacionamiento, veo a un par de amigos. Ellos me saludan a la distancia antes de que encienda el automóvil y me pierda por las extensas calles.

-.-

Dejo el auto de mi primo en el instituto. Para volver a casa, me ha prestado su motocicleta aunque sabe que manejar una moto se me da fatal. Recorro las calles aledañas en la moto, no falta mucho para llegar a casa y eso me alivia, tengo un poco de miedo de perder el control y terminar estrellándome con cuanto peatón encuentre.

Aunque Gaara ha sido mi instructor en cuanto manejo de autos y motocicleta. En esta última he sido fatal.

Antes de cruzar una de las calles una cabellera peliroja escondida entre los arbustos llama mi atención ¿Sera él? Y si lo es… ¿Qué hace él por aquí? Mi voz interior con aquella interrogante hace que me estacione cuidadosamente cerca de donde está. Al acercarme más constato que mi suposición es correcta. El chico sentado en aquella banca es mi novio ¿Con una chica? Ambos se levantan del lugar y veo quien es la mujer que lo acompaña ¿Que hace él con su ex? un sentimiento de repulsión se instala en mi estómago. Lo que veo a continuación parte mi corazón en mil pedazos. Tomándola de la barbilla la acerca y le planta un beso en los labios. Una punzada de decepción surca mi pecho, una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. No puedo más nunca pensé sentir este dolor. Fui tonta e ingenua al creer en él. Después, de todo hace una semana oí en los baños algunos rumores de que me estaba siendo infiel, aunque claro, como una tonta confié en él. Le di mi corazón y él lo apuñalo con la más ruin de las traiciones.

No puedo seguir viendo, así que volteo dejándolo atrás. No quiero enfrentarlo, soy una cobarde.

Arranco la motocicleta a máxima velocidad. El ruido del motor alerta que estoy ahí. El parece escucharlo me ve y creo que me reconoce pues suelta a la chica a la que estuvo besando.

Repulsión, asco es lo que me da.

Lo veo de reojo mientras paso junto a ellos. Hace ademanes de seguirme, pero la velocidad a la que voy es más que la capacidad que un ser humano puede soportar. En un instante ya estoy muy lejos. Tanto como mi corazón lo quiere estar lejos de él.

El dolor en mi pecho va en aumento, el ser una persona con el corazón tan frágil siempre ha sido mi debilidad. El agujero que tengo dentro empieza a hacer que mis latidos se aceleren. La vista se me vuelve nublosa. No veo nada es más, no me fijo ni en el tiempo ni espacio. Hay una luz que me desconecta de la realidad. Blanco, todo blanco.

En un instante veo un borrón corriendo hacia mi dirección. Sé que soy una tonta al haber aumentado tanto la velocidad, pero el querer escapar de Sasori; ha sido mayor a la razón en un instante. No puedo evitarlo. Es como en cámara lenta lo que veo a continuación. Es una intersección. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la luz del semáforo. Es mi irresponsabilidad lo que va a causar esto.

El dolor del impacto se desencadena en un instante. Siento como si algo filoso me hubiera cortado antes de que la luz me ciegue. Esta es diferente a la anterior, a la que sentí por causa del dolor de su traición. Poco a poco pierdo la conciencia.

-.-

Veo las ambulancias alrededor de un cuerpo. Estoy un poco alejada para saber qué pasa. Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto a Sasori en brazos de otra. Me toco el corazón aun siento el dolor de su traición.

Camino sin prisas por curiosidad. Es como si nadie me viera porque inclusive choco con personas y nadie se dedica a mirarme parece como si realmente en físico no estuviera presente. Algo ilógico, por supuesto.

Rápidamente llego hacia el lugar del accidente. Me abro paso en la multitud para observar lo que le paso. Una mujer esta tirada en el piso de espaldas. Su cabello rosa me alerta. La ropa que lleva puesta es el detonante ¿Soy yo? Un paramédico le hace una seña a otro para que volteen a la mujer de cuerpo inerte. Cuando veo su rostro no hay nada más que decir.

Esa mujer soy yo.

El shock se apodera de mí. Los recuerdos vienen como flashes.

 _La luz, el choque._

Me doy cuenta de la realidad

¡Me choque con un auto!

Empiezo a temblar.

¡Quiero volver a mi cuerpo físico! ¡Quiero hacerlo!

De lejos veo un auto estacionarse. Es de Gaara, mi madre baja con él. Lanza un grito de desesperación cuando me ve en ese aspecto, tirada en el pavimento. Una gran mancha de sangre solo añade un poco de dramatismo a aquel suceso.

Estoy muerta…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Debo aclarar aunque sea en un inicio Sasosaku. Esta historia es Sasusaku

Por si se preguntaron ¿Donde esta Sasuke? pues bien el aparece en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Les gusto esta loca idea?

Si les gusto y quieren que continué esta historia me lo dirán a través de un review :)


	2. Trato

Hola :)

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo

Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior y por sus favoritos y alertas hacen que me pongan feliz :3

Diclarimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto sensei. Esta historia, mia. :D

* * *

Está llorando, mi madre está llorando. Un paramédico trata en vano de reanimar mi maltratado cuerpo. Es una pérdida de tiempo, lo sé. Ya no hay nada más que hagan

por mí. Tengo deseos de llorar pero, no puedo. Mi mamá se aferra al pecho de Gaara mientras me suben a la ambulancia. Un doctor toma mi muñeca ensangrentada.

"Tiene pulso" dice pero, sé que es en vano…

¿No por algo estoy fuera de mi cuerpo?

Subo junto con ellos, recuesto mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi madre. No ha querido apartarse ningún segundo de mi lado. No nota que estoy junto a ella porque físicamente no lo estoy. Los paramédicos tratan de

estabilizarme. Algo que es imposible por el momento. El pititeo de las maquinas es inestable, mi cuerpo convulsiona varias veces antes de llegar al destino, el hospital.

Llegamos al hospital en medio de los ruidos de las sirenas. Me bajan junto con la camilla. Una par de paramédicos están monitoreando mi estado a cada segundo. Estoy ida solo sigo a mi cuerpo que parece dormido. No estoy muerta, tampoco viva. Solo soy muda testigo de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Nadie puede verme.

Mi cuerpo es rápido llevado en una ambulancia hacia la sala de emergencias. Se ve muy mal. Está lleno de moretones y sangre seca. Hay una gran herida en mi frente que hace que se vea un poco de hueso. Puedo ver que un hueso sobresale en mi brazo izquierdo. Me aterro.

El pánico pasa mediante los minutos, no entiendo ni si quiera porque puedo verme a mí misma y no regresar. Es un paradigma de lo imposible. Es lo más bizarro que le pueda suceder a una persona. Soy un alma que está en la tierra y no asciende.

Recuerdo el sueño.

¿Sera eso?

El ambiente es tan similar que… Claro, el sueño fue una premonición de lo que iba a pasar. Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

Espero afuera de la habitación mientras los médicos tratan de hacer lo imposible por salvarme. Están que operan. Escucho a algunos doctores que dicen que si es que sobrevivo es altamente probable que ocurran secuelas. Sigo aquí, nadie lo nota. Estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ellos. Mi voz no puede ser escuchada. No puedo decirle a todo el mundo que me encuentro aquí con ellos que dejen de hablar de mí como si no pudiera escucharlos. Tengo muchas ganas de llorar de impotencia. No sé qué pasara de aquí en adelante ¿Seré un alma que vaga sin su cuerpo?

Nunca he creído en la vida después de la muerte, pero ahora lo entiendo. Todo lo que solían contarme sobre espíritus es cierto. Tengo mi conciencia fuera de mi cuerpo y aunque es aterrador, es real. Está en mi camino estar entre ellos cuando realmente no lo estoy. Camino de aquí para allá en espera junto con mi madre de resultados. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que ingresé. Un médico aparece por el pasillo.

─ Ha quedado en coma─ dice. Mamá se desploma y mi primo la toma entre sus brazos ¿Dónde está papá? No lo encuentro por ningún sitio. De seguro ni el accidente de su hija le importa. Siempre he sido una carga para él.

Coma… Debo suponer que sigo viva, pero no puedo regresar ¿Qué será de mí?

El medico se pone a revisar a mamá. El shock en instantes la ha dejado realmente mal. Poco a poco con un poco de algodón y alcohol recupera la conciencia.

Quiero decirle que sigo aquí, mi voz no es escuchada.

Alguien ingresa a la sala. Su cabellera peliroja y sus ojos achocolatados me hacen reconocerlo en instantes. Sasori. La ira se apodera de mí, toda la culpa la tiene él ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar con la insulsa con la que me puso el cuerno, después de todo.

El dolor emocional de verlo aquí es enorme. En todo el trayecto desde el accidente recuerdo con claridad como la besaba. Siempre me uso, debe ser eso por lo que me dejo plantada el sábado y después me metió un montón de excusas que involucraban a su abuela, Chiyo Oba-chan. ¿Desde cuándo me habrá engañado? O será que… ¿Nunca termino con ella?

Es un idiota. Si tuviera mi cuerpo físico conocería un buen derechazo mío. La decepción de horas anteriores cala dentro de mi corazón. Yo lo amaba y me traicionó.

Si estuviera en mi cuerpo físico les contaría la clase de hombre que es a mi mama y Gaara. Esperaría a que mi primo se encargara de él, sería divertido ver como lo muelen a golpes.

Mamá…

Si tuviera mi cuerpo correría a abrazarla, me duele verla así y no poder hacer nada.

Grito para que todos me escuchen. Es algo en vano, lo sé, pero al menos lo intenté. Solo queda esperar.

¿Dónde está el ángel de la muerte?

Quiero que venga por mí. No soporto verlos y no ser escuchada.

Sasori le pregunta a los presentes como me encuentro, parece preocupado. Aunque dudo que sea cierto. Mama le responde que ya estoy estable, pero el medico ha dicho que estoy en coma, las lágrimas no dejan de resbalar de sus mejillas. Este demasiado mal.

Papá llega una hora después del cruel diagnóstico. Sus ropas de oficina y su porte de gran señor de negocios traslucen en la sala de espera. Pregunta a mamá como me encuentro y le cuenta mi estado. No parece preocupado, es más sale del lugar porque una llamada interrumpe la conversación. A él no le intereso. Mamá no dice ni hace nada, solo a ella le preocupo, con papá las cosas son siempre así. Para el no existo, si no me nota cuando estoy en casa, mucho menos ahora.

Los dejo en la sala de esperas y camino rápidamente hacia cuidados intensivos. Me veo fatal, casi todo mi cuerpo esta vendado. Sobre todo en la cabeza donde hay una enorme venda que cubre mi frente. Tengo un montón de rasguños en el rostro.

Un ruido alerta la presencia de alguien más, Sasori.

Ve a través de la ventana y veo como una hipócrita lagrima baja por su mejilla. El amor que siento por él se ha convertido en una gran decepción, que hasta creo que llegará a convertirse en odio, porque en estos instantes solo sentimientos negativos tengo por él. No lo soporto, no soporto la mirada de compasión que me lanza. Es un hipócrita.

Su celular empieza a sonar y el deja de mirarme. Atiende su llamada, a través del vidrio puedo ver el movimiento de sus labios. Karin.

Ruedo los ojos para luego acercarme y escuchar lo que le dice. Después de todo, no puede verme.

─ "Si amor. Ella está bien" ─ Es una de las cosas que le dice a través del teléfono.

‹‹Amor›› Esa palabra suena hipócrita viniendo de él. No creo que alguien que traicione a otra persona sea capaz de sentir amor.

Rabia es lo que siento en estos instantes. No soporto que hable con ella son los celos y dolor que siento por lo que he visto. Le di mi corazón y él lo rompió en mil pedazos. Veo como sus lágrimas hipócritas se reflejan en su rostro. Más que dolor parece lastima.

¡No necesito su lástima!

¡No quiero que este aquí!

Grito pero no puedo ser escuchada. Quiero que se largue.

Una risa viene acompañada del grito. Me asusto.

¿Sera la muerte?

Al fin quiero dejar de verlos, ya están sufriendo mucho por mi estado. Si quiere venir por mí no hay problema. Es mejor eso a que ellos no me vean ni escuchen.

─ ¿Dónde estás? ─ pregunto. La risa de antes se vuelve más siniestra. Miro por todos lados para encontrarlo, pero no está aquí.

─ Estoy aquí─ dice una voz varonil.

Volteo y veo unas alas negras que cubren a un ser.

─ ¿Eres la muerte? ─ cuestiono. Poco a poco las alas de esa persona me van dejando ver su rostro.

─ Nombre equivocado─ dice burlón.

─ ¿Quién eres?

─ Un demonio Sa-ku-ra─ deletrea mi nombre y me alerto. Un demonio no es ni de cerca alguien con quien me hubiera querido topar pese a que mi cuerpo reacciona atraído hacia el.

─ ¿Vas a llevarte mi alma? ─ lo miro a los ojos. Si es así, ya estoy resignada. Despues de todo al parecer no puedo regresar a mi cuerpo.

Él sonríe. Parece divertido.

─ No puedo aun ─ dice con una sonrisa de lado. Me percato de su aspecto. ¡Es guapísimo!

─ ¿Por qué? Si no estoy viva ni muerta.

─ Porque los seres como yo tenemos que hacer un trato con los humanos para llevarlos. Además, tú aun eres pura, lo puedo oler ─ Arruga la nariz, parece asqueado. Lógico para un ser como el─. No puedo llevarme a almas como la tuya.

─ Entonces ¿porque estás aquí?─ lo miro a los ojos de un ónix intenso.

─ Hagamos un trato, Sakura ─ propone, lo miro expectante─ Dime, ¿Qué deseas? ─ pregunta.

─ ¿Puedes darme todo lo que te pida?─ pregunto. El me asiente con la mirada y da una sonrisa perversa.

Solo hay una cosa que ronda en mi cabeza en estos instantes. Veo a Sasori por el pasillo. No ha dejado de hablar por el celular con la insulsa de su ex. Él es el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado. Lo detesto, quiero que sufra por lo que me hizo.

Quiero…

─ Venganza ─ al fin respondo. El demonio me extiende su mano.

─ Bien, Sakura te ayudare. ─ Me mira a los ojos haciendo que su aspecto increíble me ruborice ─ Es un trato ─ dice.

Le extiendo mi mano y su agarre firme me eriza la piel.

He firmado la sentencia de mi alma. Ya no tengo salvación.

* * *

Este es el final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y el próximo empieza la venganza. wujuju

Y si, nuestro querido Sasuke es ese demonio con el que habla Sakura :3 aunque ella todavía no lo sepa.

Bueno si te gusto el capítulo y quieres una rápida continuación, me dejaras un review. Eso me ayuda a inspirarme mucho *W*.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	3. Una nueva vida

**Hola :)**

 **Bueno aquí de nuevo yo y con la siguiente parte de esta historia. Espero que les este gustando. Aunque es rara la idea lo sé xD**

 **Diclarimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto sensei. Esta historia, mia. :D**

* * *

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ le pregunto. No me ha dicho su nombre, pese haberme propuesto un trato como este.

El demonio se pasa las manos por la cabeza para luego mirarme otra vez.

─ Sasuke ─ responde con fastidio en la voz. Parece como si no le gustara su nombre.

Un nombre original, nunca he escuchado a otro hombre que se llame igual. Bueno, al menos no en esta ciudad. Que digo pero ni si quiera es un hombre. Es un ser malvado que solo está aquí para llevarme con él.

─ ¿Has pensado la forma en la que quieres vengarte? ─ me pregunta. Solo caigo en cuenta de que realmente ni eso lo pienso. Sé que quiero vengarme, pero no sé cómo.

Sería un poco cliché tratar de enamorarlo, como venganza pero por ahora es lo único que se me ocurre, quiero que sufra el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando lo vi en brazos de otra. Se lo comunico de inmediato a Sasuke. Quizá en un futuro se me ocurra algo mejor.

─ Quiero que se enamore perdidamente de mi ─ le digo. Sasuke suelta una carcajada.

─ ¿A quien te refieres? ─ me mira curioso. Sasori aún continúa en el pasillo.

─ Lo ves ─ señalo a Sasori. El asiente con la mirada y lo inspecciona ─ Quiero que se enamore perdidamente de mi para luego vengarme de él.

Creo que le gusta la palabra venganza porque veo que esos dos pozos oscuros que tiene como ojos chispean cada vez que la menciono. Lo inspecciona unos instantes para luego volverse a mí.

─ ¿Está enamorado de otra persona? ─ pregunta. Solo espero a que no hayas reglas.

─ Sí ─ me apresuro a responder, después de todo está enamorado de su ex o eso aparenta.

─ No puedo hacer que se enamore de ti de inmediato ─ es la respuesta del demonio.

─ Pero… ¿Por qué? ─ le pregunto.

─ Porque no puedo interferir en sus sentimientos por esa muchacha. ─ me decepciona su respuesta ¿No se supone que es un demonio? Bufo molesta. Él se percata de mi acción. ─ Pero... ─ un pero es un buena señal ─ Puedo ayudarte a enamorarlo.

Bueno eso sería aún más divertido. Se lo digo así y al parecer gustarle lo que le digo.

Me pasa la vista por todo el cuerpo, alma o lo que sea lo que sujeta mi existencia. No estoy viva ni muerta.

─ ¿Tienes alguna idea de que quieres hacer primero? ─ me pregunta.

─ Regresar a mi cuerpo ─ respondo. El me mira extrañado.

─ Tampoco puedes, Sakura. ─ me responde de inmediato.

─ ¿Y porque?

─ Porque tu cuerpo es ahora un recipiente sin alma. El lazo que lo une a ti aún está débil, solo puedes esperar a que se fortalezca.

Lo miro pensativa. Son muchas reglas las que me da.

─ ¿Entonces como hare para volver a verlos y hacer que él se enamore de mí? ─ pregunto. Esta situación se me hace muy extraña.

─ No eres el único recipiente Sa-ku-ra ─ dice ─ te prestare un cuerpo provisional para que empieces con tu venganza. Es mejor que tengas otra apariencia.

─ Está bien ─ hago un mohín. Qué difícil es todo esto.

─ ¿Y cuándo podré regresar a mi cuerpo entonces? ─ pregunto.

─ Pueden pasar meses, incluso años, pero lo harás. Es mi palabra. Eso si el día en que realmente mueras iras conmigo ─, sonríe de lado.

─ Está bien.

Luego de aquella palabra Sasuke me coge de la mano y con sus alas negras me dirige a un lugar que no conozco.

…

─ ¿Quién es esa muchacha? ─ pregunto. Recostada en una cama hay una mujer. Es una chica pelirosa un poco parecida a mí, pero con los ojos azules. Los mantiene abiertos, algo extraño y parece una muñeca.

─ Es tu nuevo cuerpo ─ dice Sasuke. La observo con detenimiento. No cabe duda de que es mucho más hermosa que yo.

─ Pero… ¿porque es tan parecida a mí?

─ Porque tienes que recordarle quien eres. ─ hace referencia a Sasori y mi venganza.

─ ¿Y el asunto de la universidad? ─ pregunto. ─ No puedo volver con este cuerpo a seguir estudiando derecho.

─ No te preocupes. Sera algo así como un traslado externo.

─ ¿Manipularas a los demás? Su mente, todo.

El asiente y sonríe de lado.

─ Sí. ─ responde─ Eso si con este cuerpo físico podrás acercarte a los humanos, pero no a tu cuerpo─ advierte─ Si lo haces antes de tiempo el trato será removido y te llevare conmigo para siempre.

─ Es un trato con muchas clausulas ─ susurro. Sasuke camina hacia dentro de aquel cuarto, parece más que una marioneta que un cuerpo real.

─ ¿Estas lista? ─ pregunta. Yo asiento. Entonces siento como Sasuke señala mi cuerpo y una especie de energía sale de su mano para luego animar el cuerpo. Lo resto que siento es sentirme parte de ese cuerpo.

Me levanto y corro a mirarme a un espejo. Hay uno en esa habitación.

Entonces lo veo. La mujer frente al espejo soy yo. Los rizos rosas extremadamente largos caen por mi espalada. Mi ahora más grande busto reluce. Mi cuerpo es aún más desarrollado y alto que mi verdadero cuerpo. Mis ojos azules complementan todo. Aunque algunos rasgos míos se pueden ver en mi rostro, como la forma de mi nariz e incluso la forma de mis pómulos.

Me toco para sentir que realmente estoy arraigada a este cuerpo. Miro mis manos y es real. Sasuke está detrás de mí. Sus alas negras cubren gran espacio de la habitación. Esto es demasiado extraño.

─ ¿Cuándo iremos a la universidad? ─ pregunto.

─ No comas ansias. Pero… mañana mismo. ─ Entonces sale de la habitación dándome espacio a una exploración más íntima de este cuerpo nuevo. Antes de perderse por la sala emite una palabra ─ Descansa.

Camino por la habitación y saco de un cajón algo de ropa y me la pongo. Se siente tan raro estar en este cuerpo, pero a la vez familiar ¿Quién habrá sido esta mujer? Aún hay cosas que debo preguntarle a ese demonio. Todo lo que ha pasado parece una de esas películas de terror, por lo poco cuerdas de su contenido.

¿Todo lo que he vivido desde el accidente es real?

Una vez puesto ese pijama, demasiado provocativo que encontré, me dispongo a dormir. La cama es cómoda, pero por más que quiera no puedo conciliar el sueño rápido. Muero de ganas por ir y empezar con mi plan de conquistar a Sasori y de paso vengarme de Karin.

…

Despierto un poco somnolienta por el ruido de un despertador en ese departamento. Me incorporo de la cama dando un sonoro bostezo para luego ponerme las pantuflas e ir a desayunar. Al parecer, por ser humano este recipiente, necesita comida así que tengo que dársela.

No soy muy buena en la cocina así que un par de huevos revueltos están muy bien. Hay pan de hoy en la mesa. Quizá Sasuke fue el que lo puso ahí.

Antes de que diga algo veo a alguien salir de una habitación. Es Sasuke con una toalla alrededor de la cintura su cuerpo es magnífico. Bien decían en algunos libros que los demonios fuera de la cultura popular son seres hermosos. Lo miro detallando su belleza. Es el hombre más guapo que he visto jamás. Recorro con la mirada su extraordinario torso. Sus abdominales definidos y sus pectorales bien marcados. Al ver su espalda me desconcierto.

Sus alas ya no están.

─ ¿Y tus alas? ─ pregunto.

Sasuke pasa de largo frente a mí.

─ ¿No me responderás? ─ No dije malo que yo sepa. Sasuke es un demonio realmente extraño.

Detiene sus pasos un momento para luego girarse en dirección mía.

─ No las necesito como humano ─ responde. ─ ¿Estas lista? ─ pregunta. Niego inmediatamente.

¡Estoy aun en pijama!

─ Espera un poco.

Sasuke pasa su vista por mi aspecto y me encojo. Este cuerpo es demasiado provocativo. Tiene unos senos enormes algo que mi cuerpo real no tiene.

Me sonrojo un montón nunca he sentido ojos tan descarados, pasearse por mi figura. Automáticamente mis manos sostienen mi pecho como protección de su mirada lasciva.

─ Deja de mirarme así ─ sugiero. El bufa molesto y va hacia la otra habitación.

Yo sigo con lo mío pongo en cada pan un poco de algo del huevo revuelto que prepare. El café que puse ya está listo así que me lo tomo todo. Me siento un rato en un sofá y espero descansar un poco después de haber ingerido esos alimentos.

Sasuke aparece por el pasillo de ese apartamento con una bolsa en la mano.

─ Toma ─ Me extiende la bolsa con algo de impaciencia.

─ Gracias ─ contesto; inspecciono dentro de ella y encuentro ropa. Es ropa ajustada que me quedará súper entallada. Lo miro con reproche. El tuerce su sonrisa un poco.

─ Eso ayudara que lo conquistes más rápido ─ suelta burlón. Este demonio goza mucho tomándome el pelo.

─ Espérame ─ le digo. Sasuke asiente.

Corro a darme una ducha. El agua cae por mi cuerpo y es la sensación más placentera que he sentido, justo hace un par de días estuve vagando fuera de mi cuerpo y hoy me encuentro en uno nuevo con ganas de construir una nueva vida y matar por fin a la Sakura ingenua que fue en el pasado. Matarla para siempre, la venganza es la única palabra firme en mi mente.

Sasori pagará caro su traición.

…

Nos dirigimos a la universidad en una enorme motocicleta. Sasuke la maneja y es realmente bueno. Es un poco irónico que esta subida en una; puesto que mi accidente fue en una de ellas. Pero creo que siendo Sasuke el que la maneja me siento mejor, pues no quiero nunca más en la vida volver a manejar una.

Mientras avanzamos por las calles cercanas. En la lejanía puedo distinguir la universidad. Su construcción enorme de al menos 6 pisos es vista desde lejos. Tiene un enorme campus y es que es la mejor universidad de toda la región además de la que tiene mejor prestigio.

El portero nos deja pasar por los carnets que no sé de donde Sasuke los sacó. El mío tiene un nombre muy similar al mío realmente. Sakumi Ayonara, extraño sí, pero a la vez me gusta. Caminamos por los pabellones dirigiéndonos a las oficinas de dirección tenemos que ver "el papeleo de traslado". Sasuke entra a la oficina antes que yo y se dispone a hablar con Tsunade, la directora de departamento.

Ella asiente en todas sus afirmaciones y nos dirige hacia las aulas donde se imparten las clases.

Hoy nos toca derecho constitucional así que el aula se encuentra en el quinto piso. Sasuke me acompaña junto con la directora y antes de que pueda imaginármelo nos encontramos a pocos metros de distancia de donde está.

Cada segundo que pasa en dirección hacia aquella aula mi corazón late más rápido. Sé que lo veré y eso me tiene un poco emocionada. Quiero que me vea así, que sufra, que todo mi plan marche a la perfección y el pague por lo que me hizo.

Las clases están siendo impartidas desde hace al menos 15 minutos. Así que la directora toca la puerta. El maestro nos hace ingresar y empiezan las presentaciones. Sasuke a mi lado se presenta como un primo mío.

En cuanto me toca presentarme a mi titubeo un poco. Hay muchos chicos que nos dejan de verme con miradas cargadas de lujuria. Incluso Sasori quien está en las últimas graderías del salón.

─ Soy Sakumi Ayonara ─ digo atropellando mis palabras ─ Viví en Tokio por un tiempo y bueno me trasladaron a este lugar por motivos familiares. ─ No sé cómo salen tan fácil estas mentiras de mis labios.

Escucho aplausos, risas y una que otra invitación a que me siente junto a algún compañero que conozco obviamente. Me rio internamente. Sé que si la sosa y enfermiza Sakura estuviera presente nadie se tomaría el atrevimiento de invitarla.

─ Vamos ─ dice Sasuke a mi lado, espantando a más de uno. Me lleva junto con él a un lugar vacío y empezamos a escuchar las clases. Toda esta situación es realmente bizarra.

Las clases pasan rápido y me sorprendo de que más de una vez Sasuke participe. Es un demonio bastante inteligente por así decirlo. Sabe mucho, aunque es obvio, después de todo es un ser maligno que debe saberlo. Yo por el contrario me dedico a apuntar en una libreta cuáles serán las faces que tendré en cuenta para que Sasori caiga a mis pies.

\- Una cita.

\- Un beso casual.

\- Un abrazo de parte mía que lo convenza que me intereso por él.

\- Unas salidas.

\- Un regalo.

\- Un encuentro a solas.

Antes de terminar las clases, el profesor propone hacer grupos de 3. Para ellos hace sacar a un estudiante un papel. Sé que Sasuke los manipula pues me toca hacer grupo con él y un sorprendido Sasori, quien me sonríe en cuanto cae en cuenta que nos toca juntos.

Idiota.

Lo miro sonriente y coqueta. El me devuelve la sonrisa y se pone a mi lado.

Empieza a preguntarme muchas cosas de mi vida. Claro algo que con mentiras suelto con facilidad. Sasuke se ha ido con un par de chicas que lo han mirado embobadas. Es guapo hay que reconocerlo y es de por sí que haya captado tantas miradas femeninas.

─ ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─ pregunta el pelirojo mientras nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

─ Tengo 24 ─ contesto. Es una edad acorde a lo que este cuerpo transmite.

─ Eres muy bonita Sakumi ─ Sí claro. Lo mismo seguro le dice a todas. Esas lágrimas que derramo frente a mi cuerpo original fueron una bizarra mentira. Me decepciono aún más de todo lo que ha pasado. Lo detesto.

─ Gracias ─ Respondo por el piropo. Solo actuó mi papel.

La siguiente pregunta me pilla por sorpresa.

─ ¿Tienes novio? ─ pregunta. Yo niego inmediatamente. Quisiera decirle que esta frente mío después de todo. Es un imbécil que nunca me amó. Claro solo lo pienso no puedo decirlo en realidad. En cambio observo de reojo los movimientos de Sasuke para luego volverme al pelirojo.

─ No, acabo de salir de una relación hace unas cuantas semanas ─ Lo miro coqueta para que piense que le sigo el juego.

─ ¿No te importaría si te invito a salir? ─ sigue con su papel de conquistador. Se ve que con Karin no es suficiente.

Sonrió una sonrisa sugerente que el devuelve inmediatamente.

─ No me importaría ─ digo… Quién lo diría fue muy fácil.

Primera parte de plan completado.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del capítulo

¿Que les pareció? ¿Que opinan de la forma de pensar de Sakura?¿Están de acuerdo con ella?

Pueden decírmelo a travez de un review

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio


	4. La cita

Hola :)

Bueno aqui de nuevo yo para dejarles el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

Diclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

¡A leer!

* * *

Me veo en el espejo y todo parece ir espectacular. Mi cabello ondeado cae sedoso en mi espalda y la falda a juego con la blusa semitransparente combina a la perfección. Detallo mis ojos con sombras oscuras, pongo algo de rubor en mis mejillas y termino con los labios de un rojo intenso. Nunca me he maquillado así, bueno en mi cuerpo real jamás lo haría, pero este es uno diferente así que creo que no hay ningún problema.

Me miro una última vez dando una pequeña vuelta y satisfecha por la imagen que reflejo salgo del cuarto. Me siento algo incomoda por los enormes tacones que llevo, pero nada de mi vestuario es elegido por mí. Sasuke es quien me ha estado trayendo ropa estos últimos días y al parecer divertirle verme con ropa ceñida o ropa que muestra mucha piel. Es un demonio supongo que cosas como la lujuria y el deseo carnal son sus más grandes entretenciones.

Al llegar a la sala lo encuentro mirando televisión. Voltea al escucharme acercarme. Su mirada intensa me sonroja.

─ date una vuelta ─ ordena. Rodo los ojos, pero igualmente lo hago. Es incomodo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerle caso en todo, no sé qué sucedería si le desobedezco, mi alma le pertenece, es suya. Además, el aura maligna que despide me ha hecho asustarme más de una vez. Estoy a su merced.

─ Te ves hermosa ─ dice y me regala un guiño que me hace sonrojar al instante.

─ Ya regreso─ informo. El hace un gesto con las manos de despedida y salgo del departamento dejándolo solo o quizá con compañía dentro de poco. Sasuke tiene o no sé qué realmente pasa, pero como humano, mucho dinero. Ese apartamento es de él. Tiene un auto, motocicletas y hasta múltiples cuentas bancarias. Supongo que los demonios deben ser así, aunque es demasiado extraño. Su verdadero lugar debería ser el infierno. Sacudo la cabeza, a mí no me importa eso, bueno, no por ahora.

Abro la puerta del ascensor y bajo los pisos del edificio. Sasuke me ha dejado algo de dinero en mi habitación.

Hoy es la dichosa cita con Sasori.

En cuanto salgo por fin del edificio llamo a un taxi. El muy descarado me ha invitado a salir al mismo lugar donde le pidió a la antigua Sakura que sea su novia. El odio que sentí en esos instantes fue indescriptible. Pero, acepte quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar.

Veo a través de las ventanas del taxi la gente yendo y viniendo. Me da nostalgia…

Quisiera ver a mi madre y mi primo, pero no puedo. Me gustaría regresar a tiempo atrás, solo por ellos. Aquel accidente lo cambio todo. Ahora mi alma está condenada para siempre. Dejo de pensar en aquello en cuanto el chofer del taxi me dice que ya llegamos. Salgo del taxi y sacando de mi billetera le doy el respectivo dinero. Él lo recibe y se marcha.

El lugar esta abarrotado de comensales. Camino por la estancia hasta encontrar a Sasori apartado en un rincón consultando su reloj por unos instantes y volteando inspeccionando el lugar en busca de su "cita", claro hasta que me ve y me dedica una sonrisa de galán que me hace revolver mis tripas. Del amor que he sentido ya no queda nada. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y camino rumbo a su mesa.

Como todo "caballero" se yergue en su asiento y me saluda. Un hola es respondido por otro hola de mi parte

─ Pensé que ya no vendrías─ comenta divertido.

─ Claro que iba a venir ─ le contesto para luego acomodarme un mechón detrás de la oreja.

─ Estas preciosa Sakumi─ el pelirojo pasea su vista "disimuladamente" por la blusa semitransparente que llevo. Sus ojos lascivos se pasean por los pechos de este cuerpo. Es un descarado.

─ Gracias ─ contesto. Añado una mirada tímida a mi actuar.

Un mozo se acerca a nuestra mesa a preguntarnos que deseamos. Sasori me pasa la carta. Lo más caro que hay pido, aunque eso a él no le importa, después de todo es alguien de familia acomodada.

─ Buena elección ─ dice en cuanto informó mi pedido.

─ Dame lo mismo que a la muchacha─ pide al mozo quien anota todo en una pequeña libreta. Luego nos deja otra vez solos. Espero que inicie la conversación.

─ Cuéntame algo de ti─ propone. Debemos "romper el hielo"

─ ¿Qué deseas saber?

─ Todo. ─ Con esta con doble sentido.

Entonces mi mente maquina todas las mentiras posibles que puedo decirle.

─ Ya sabes que vengo de otra ciudad─ le digo.

─ Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

 _Mi familia está en el hospital esperando que despierte por culpa de un accidente que fue la causa de tu traición._ ─ pienso, mas no lo digo.

─ Mi familia…─ hago un silencio─ Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña y fui criada por mi tía, la mamá de Sasuke. Papá viaja constantemente por sus negocios─ miento, pero él parece creer todo lo que le digo. Mi semblante es de tristeza y nostalgia.

─ ¿tienes hermanos? ─ pregunta─ Yo niego inmediatamente.

─ ¿Y tú? ─ Aunque ya se la respuesta pregunto.

─ Tampoco─ responde─ que curioso somos hijos únicos ─ añade─ ya tenemos algo en común─ ríe un poco. Sí, las mismas coincidencias que tenía con la antigua Sakura.

─ ¿Sakumi tienes más familiares en esta ciudad? ─ inquiere. No sé a dónde quiere llegar.

─ No ─ contesto luego pregunto─ ¿Porque?

─ Es que tu cabello me hace recordar al de una persona.

─ ¿Es extraño este color no? ─ pregunto divertida.

─ Pues la verdad, sí─ Me toco el cabello y siento su suavidad los rizos rosas son lindos aunque extraño más el lacio de mi verdadero cabello. ─ El tuyo también esa algo inusual─ comento. Es rojo pocas personas lo tienen de ese color en esta parte del país.

─ Es herencia de mi familia. Ellos son extranjeros.

También lo sé. Conozco todo lo que se debe de saber de él, pero igual lo miro atenta a cada una de sus palabras.

─ Ah, entiendo ─ respondo inmediatamente. ─ ¿A quién te hace recordar mi cabello? ─ pregunto.

A Sakura de seguro. Su mirada nerviosa me dice que eso quizá dirá.

─ A una amiga─ emite de inmediato ¿Amiga? Sí, claro ¡Pero que hipócrita y descarado!

─ Entiendo… ¿Esta en la universidad? ─ pregunto.

─ No…─ su semblante cambia al de algo de... ¿tristeza? ─ Sufrió un accidente y bueno los doctores dicen que está en estado de coma.

─ Lo siento─ respondo tratando de brindarle "consuelo" ─ debe ser difícil para ti. Se nota que la quisiste mucho─ No sé cómo salen esas palabras tan rápido de mí.

─ No sabes cuánto─ trata de acariciar mi mano─ la quiero mucho─ miente.

─ ¿Cómo se llama? ─ pregunto. Su mano sigue cogiendo la mía y empieza a frotarla suavemente. Mi pulso se acelera un poco, lo odio, pero no puedo evitar el dolor que ciento al saber que quizá en el fondo de mi corazón aun haya un poco de amor por él.

─ Sakura ─ emite. ─ Su nombre es como el de aquella flor y bueno su belleza lo es igual.

Mentiroso.

Mi corazón late aún más rápido. ¡Maldito traidor!

Empiezo a sentirme muy incómoda y retiro mi mano de la suya. Es en ese momento donde llega el mozo con los pedidos afortunadamente. En el resto de la cita solo se dedica de hablarme de algunas anécdotas que después de todo ya sé aunque hay algunas nuevas que no sabía. Es divertido es cierto, pero mi corazón no debe confundirse, debo llevar esta venganza hasta el final. Lo haré pagar caro por su traición. Aunque una parte de mi desee primero saber por qué lo hizo y trate de justificar su actuar.

-.-

Deslizo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento. Un sonido sordo es producto del abrir del pestillo. Me inclino hacia adelante y por fin entro. El largo camino hacia el departamento de Sasuke ha sido agotador. Y bueno en la cita de hoy he dejado a Sasori mas que convencido de que Sakumi está interesada por él.

Sasuke no se encuentra por ningún lado cuando llego a casa. Corro por el living hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me arranco los tacones no soportaría estar unos segundos más con ellos.

Me pongo unas ballerinas y me quito la estorbosa ropa que traigo puesta. Un short y una polera son mi atuendo en estos instantes. Falta solo un poco para las 8 de la noche. Me tiro un rato en la cama y entro al Facebook de Sakumi hay muchas solicitudes de amistad, elimino algunas y me quedo con la de Sasori. Está en línea y no duda ni un segundo en empezar a hablarme. Le sigo el juego por unos minutos comenta lo bien que la paso en la cita y un montón de cosas que más que sinceramente no presto importancia.

Salgo de internet y reparo en algunos libros de la estantería de mi cuarto. Tengo que seguir siendo buena en el estudio aunque el mérito se lleve Sakumi. Leo poco más 45 páginas cuando escucho un ruido en la sala. Me incorporo de la cama para ir a recibirlo, seguramente es Sasuke.

Camino hasta la cocina que está al frente de mi cuarto y me detengo unos instantes en el umbral. El aura pura que se emite en el living me desconcierta. Esa persona que está en ese lugar. No es Sasuke.

─ No está─ emite una voz varonil. Me asomo un poco y veo la luz que emana ese ser.

─ Olvídalo, cielo. El eligió ser así. No podemos hacer nada más─ la mujer al lado de ese ser que transmite paz, habla.

─ No me importa, yo nunca me resignaré. Sasuke es alguien que yo siempre quise proteger. ─ Menciona aquel hombre. Todo esto es demasiado extraño.

La curiosidad me mata ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Ángeles buenos? ¿Qué quieren con Sasuke? Él es un demonio malvado. Me asomo un poco más de modo que puedo ver sus alas puras y blancas. Me causan una enorme curiosidad así que me asomo aún más. No domino bien el equilibrio y caigo haciendo un ruido sordo que espero que no haya sido escuchado por aquellos seres.

─ Sabemos que estás ahí─ dicen refiriéndose a mí. ─ Acércate, no te haremos daño.

El pánico se apodera de mí, me han descubierto…

* * *

Bueno este es el final del capítulo

Todo es misterioso lo sé, pero habrán puntos en los siguientes capítulos que descubriremos que pasa. Por cierto el que Sakura este en un cuerpo que no es suyo también tiene su secretito xD.

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Pueden decírmelo a través de un review

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hola :)

Bueno aqui de nuevo yo para dejarles el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

Diclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

¡A leer!

* * *

Camino hacia esos dos seres y mi alma se tranquiliza. Al verme veo la cara de sorpresa que refleja sus rostros. Es como si me conocieran, algo herrado por supuesto.

─ ¿Yuriko-chan? ─ pregunta la mujer castaña que esta junto a aquel hombre alto y moreno tan parecido a Sasuke.

─ ¿Quién es Yuriko? ─ pregunto algo alarmada. No entiendo nada. Me acerco más inquieta por aquella pregunta ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Son estos los momentos que quiero a ese demonio a mi lado. Esos seres de luz me empiezan a incomodar pues sus miradas son las de alguien que está mirando un fantasma aunque técnicamente lo soy.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ pregunta el hombre al cual por fin veo su rostro ¡Es idéntico a Sasuke! Me aterro y retrocedo un poco cayéndome sentada.

─ Sa-ku-ra─ digo nerviosa y entrecortada. ─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ pregunto. Esto no me da buena espina.

El hombre desordena su cabello un poco y me mira a los ojos. Su mirada oscura y a la vez cálida me sume en un trance. Siento demasiada paz al verlo.

─ Ella no es Yuriko─ responde la mujer activando unos ojos rojos que son algo tétricos. ─ Puedo ver ella solo está usando su cuerpo. Después de todo cariño, sabemos que Yuriko murió hace mucho tiempo─ las palabras de esa mujer me hacen tambalear ¿De qué hablan?

─ Sakura─ pronuncia mi nombre aquel hombre alto y tez morena─ ¿Por qué estás en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo?

─ Eso no le importa ─ respondo severa, pese a los nervios traicioneros que me poseen.

─ ¿Dónde estás Sasuke? ─ pregunta la mujer para mitigar el silencio cortante producto de mis palabras.

─ No lo sé ─ respondo de inmediato.

─ ¿Sabes qué horas vendrá? ─ pregunta el hombre.

─ No tengo la menor idea, debe de estar cazando almas─ ellos deben saber que es un demonio oscuro después de todo.

─ Entiendo ─ dice el hombre. ─ Sakura─ me llama.

─ ¿Que? ─ respondo.

─ Aléjate de él─ No puedo dice mi inconsciente, después de todo he firmado un trato con aquel demonio. Ya estoy condenada. Me rio dejándolos contrariados.

─ No puedo ─ añado. Es ilógico. Soy propiedad de ese demonio.

─ ¿Has hecho un trato con él? ¿No? ─ El ángel blanco me mira con tristeza supongo que es por no tener un alma que ascienda hacia la luz. La mía no ascenderá si no bajara al infierno.

─ Sí─ respondo.

Me miran con lastima unos segundos antes de que un haz de luz los envuelva y desaparezcan. Esto es extraño. Me quedo nuevamente sola en aquella casa.

¿Qué querrán de Sasuke?

…

Despierto somnolienta para dirigirme a la ducha. Estuve esperando hasta pasado las 11 de la noche, pero Sasuke no había llegado. Tengo tantas dudas que no se si estará dispuesto a resolver. Camino hacia el pequeño cuarto y empiezo con la tarea de desvestirme lenta y pausadamente. El pijama cae y lo mismo hace mi ropa interior. Enrollo la toalla en mi pecho y por fin entro. Cierro la puerta de la misma y dejo la toalla en uno de los ganchos que hay dentro.

El agua cae relajantemente por este cuerpo dejando una sensación deliciosa en la piel froto mis músculos y siento como la tensión y la preocupación del día anterior se desvanecen.

‹‹Aléjate de él››

Esas habían sido las palabras de aquellos ángeles. No puedo hacerlo. Mi vida ya no es mía, mi existencia ya no está aquí.

Sigo con la tarea de masajear mi cuero cabelludo con el shampooh y termino de bañarme.

Ya en la habitación cojo un short y una camiseta y me los pongo. Consulto el reloj y son aun las 6:45 de la mañana hay tiempo suficiente para tomar desayuno e irme tranquilamente a la universidad. Suspiro aliviada.

Hay leche en el refrigerador y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Mi estómago ruge cuando los veo y vacío un poco de la leche en un vaso y cojo el pastel para degustarlo. Como tranquilamente hasta que un ruido me alerta. Saliendo de su habitación esta Sasuke con una mirada asesina ¿Qué le pasa?

─ ¿Estuvieron aquí? ¿No es así? ─ me mira y no sé qué responderle. ¿Debería contarle lo que paso ayer?

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ pregunto haciendo como si no supiera nada.

─ De ellos "los de luz" ─ explica. Se refiere entonces a aquellos ángeles buenos.

Afirmo, no tengo porque negar nada.

─ ¿Les has dicho algo? ─ Su interrogatorio sigue.

─ No─ respondo, ─ pero fueron muy extraños. Me llamaron Yuriko─ comento. Sasuke voltea su mirada hacia mí y sus ojos se vuelven como los de la muchacha, se hacen rojos como la sangre y unas aspas aparecen en ellos. Tengo miedo.

─ Yu-ri-co ─ Se agarra la cabeza y el departamento empieza a temblar. Se nota que está muy molesto y me asusta su actuar. Todo es tan extraño.

─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ pregunto, pese a que pienso que estoy metiendo la pata.

─ No es de tu incumbencia ─ Sasuke azota la mesa haciendo que lo poco que queda de leche en mi taza se desparrame hacia un lado y manche la alfombra.

Lo miro con reproche unos instantes, luego corro hacia el cuarto de aseo y traigo algo con que limpiar todo este desorden. Al llegar a la sala Sasuke ya no está. Se ha ido.

Esto es demasiado misterioso y amerita una investigación y aunque le tengo miedo Sasuke me dirá lo que pasa tarde o temprano. A finales él ya tiene mi alma que yo sepa algo no tiene la mayor importancia si le pertenezco a él.

…

Al llega al salón encuentro a Sasuke sentado en una esquina de las gradas. Está leyendo detenidamente Derecho Romano. Sasori rápidamente corre hacia mi lado en cuanto llego. Y por supuesto, pasea descaradamente su vista por el pequeño vestido que tengo puesta.

En serio… ¿Qué le vi?

Subo cada escalón a paso lento para ir a sentarme al lado de Sasuke. Sasori me ofrece irme a su lado, pero le descarto aquello porque tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle al pelinegro, aunque no sé si me conteste.

─ Hola ─ digo al sentarme al lado del ángel negro. Sasuke me mira furioso y por unos instantes veo como sus ojos se vuelven rojos otra vez.

─ ¿Quiénes preguntarme por aquella mujer no es así? ─ pregunta.

─ Sí ─ contesto. Luego lo miro una vez más ─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─ Yo puedo leer tu mente Sa-ku-ra ─ siento un escalofrió que me pone los pelos de punta. Sasuke es demasiado extraño. Me gustaría saber más cosas de él.

─ Eres un ser muy extraño, Sasuke─ le digo─ Si ya me tienes ¿Por qué no me explicas quienes son ellos?

─ Porque no te incumbe ─ corta tajante. ─ Tú alma es mía, Sakura. Nunca lo olvides.

─ Al menos podrías hablarme de la persona a la que perteneció este cuerpo.

─ Ya lo sabes ─responde.

─ No lo sé─ contraataco. El ángel me mira con los ojos rojos otra vez.

─ Yuriko es el nombre de la mujer─ Me mira e inspecciona mi vestimenta.

─ ¿Fue otra persona que hizo trato contigo?

Sasuke niega inmediatamente.

─ No te debería importar. Por ahora, es tuyo.

Sí es mío, pero me siento demasiado extraña.

Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando el maestro entra al aula y tengo que ponerme a apuntar todo lo que dice. Todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida en estos días es de locura. Mi corazón aprieta, debe ser la nostalgia de ver a quien en realidad soy en un espejo. Extraño a mamá, a Gaara. A mi vida feliz.

No vuelvo a hablar con Sasuke en todo el día.

Las clases terminan rápido y Sasori se ofrece a llevarme a casa. Yo acepto solo porque no quiero un incómodo silencio entre Sasuke y yo. Sasori empieza con su jueguito del filtreo al que yo le sigo la corriente. Antes de llegar a casa propone ir a comer algo.

Acepto nuevamente y doblamos una esquina antes para ir a un restaurante.

Las charlas son amenas si así podrían decirse. En más de una ocasión Sasori me coge la mano y yo acepto su cálido tacto. Estoy ida solo pienso en aquellos seres y en las respuestas que me ha dado Sasuke, pero eso no quita que me vuelvo receptiva bajo la compañía de Sasori. Es más, no freno ni si quiera el pequeño beso que me roba antes de salir del local.

Saco la libreta de apuntes donde tengo el plan de conquista de Sasori y subrayo la parte de "primer beso"

Sasori me deja en el apartamento, pero ni si quiera entro. Salgo de inmediato. Necesito hacer algo.

Cojo el primer taxi que veo en la pista y me dirijo al hospital.

Es difícil poder entrar, pero una enfermera me deja. En vez de ir por los pasillos me escondo por los jardines. De lejos veo a mamá con unas flores llegando hacia mi habitación. Yo estoy frente de ella, pero ella no me ve. La ventana está cerrada, pero sé que es la habitación correcta. Un sonido me alerta y es que mama ha corrido las cortinas de la ventana.

Me observo. Sigo en coma. Las gasas de la cabeza han disminuido por lo que entiendo que las heridas que tengo ahí están cicatrizando.

Un dolor se me instaura en el pecho cada segundo que sigo observando. Es insoportable. Lo siento tan real. Corro fuera del lugar y me encuentro cara a cara con alguien que estuve evitando las últimas horas. De pie frente a uno de los pilares del hospital se encuentra el ángel negro que tanto terror me da.

─ Me desobedeciste ─ emite.

Lo miro con mucho miedo. Las aspas en sus ojos giran rápidamente. El pánico me hace temblar.

¿Será mi fin?

* * *

Bueno y este capitulo llegó a su fin xD

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno se que con este capítulo les he dejado mas con dudas que con respuestas (inserte sonrisa de villana) :v

pero ¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben me lo pueden decir a travez de un review :)

PD: Estaré actualizando dos veces por semana asi que no se sorprendan si en pocos días ya tengo el sexto capítulo alzado :3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Nuevo trato

Hola :)

Bueno aqui de nuevo yo para dejarles el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

Diclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

¡A leer!

* * *

Sasuke está furioso. Su aura es tan tétrica que mi piel se eriza en un instante. Sus ojos rojos aterrorizan a cualquiera. Un niño que pasa junto a nosotros se queda mirándonos y al ver los ojos de Sasuke corre a su madre a protegerse. Su mirada dice peligro a todas luces. Tengo miedo.

─Lo-o si-en-to ─ tartamudeo. No puedo decir algo incorrecto o no sé qué pasara.

─ Eres una estúpida─ suelta con desprecio cogiéndome bruscamente el brazo y jalándome prácticamente con él mientras camina a paso apresurado.

─ ¿A dónde iremos? ─ Lo miro unos segundos la presión que hace en mi brazo empieza a dolerme ¿Cancelará el trato? ¿Me llevará con él?

─ No debes estar aquí─ corta tajante. Mi pecho golpea con fuerza, siento como si una aguja se clavara en mi corazón. La misma sensación que sentí al acercarme a mi cuerpo.

Que extraño…

Llegamos a la salida del hospital y veo el auto de Sasuke estacionado en la amplia playa de estacionamiento que hay.

Abre la puerta y prácticamente me tira dentro tan bruscamente que siento un poco el dolor en mi cuerpo por la superficie de los asientos. La he jodido bien feo. No debí desobedecerle.

─ Sasuke… ─ lo llamo. El conduce con la mirada fija en la autopista. Como desearía estar en el asiento de copiloto para poder tener un poco más de atención de su parte su mutismo me está matando.

─ Es todo Sakura, se acabó─ tiemblo. Sus ojos se ven rojos a través del espejo retrovisor.

─ Me llevaras al… ─ no concluyo la palabra "infierno".

─ No, Sakura, pero se acabó mi paciencia contigo. De ahora en adelante te prohíbo salir del apartamento a no ser que sea solo para fines de nuestro acuerdo. ─ Se alborota el cabello y vuelve a poner la mano en el manubrio del auto. ─ No puedes ir a ver a tu cuerpo te lo dije antes o tu alma se desconectará de este cuerpo provisional y vagará sin rumbo. Te quedaras estancada y morirás al instante ¿Entiendes?

El pánico se instara en mi piel tanto que siento como se pone chinita. Esto es aterrador.

─ No entiendo nada ─ Me quedo en blanco un momento. Sasuke me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

─ Lo peor que un espíritu en el infierno es un espíritu estancado en la tierra. Uno que no asciende y solo ve la vida de las personas pasar. ─ explica. Yo lo pienso un segundo y me imagino a mí en esa situación. Sentí horrible cuando podía ver a todos pero ellos no podían verme a mí. Creí que enloquecería, no quiero ese final para mí.

─ Entiendo ─ bajo la cabeza apenada. ─ Pero… ─ lo miro con cautela─ quiero volver a mi cuerpo─ susurro por lo bajo. Sasuke flexiona un poco sus hombros.

─ Tienes que esperar─ gruñe Sasuke.

Observo las calles próximas y me doy cuenta que ya estamos a punto de llegar al edificio. Sasuke detiene el auto en la playa de estacionamientos y me empuja fuera del vehículo. Camina detrás de mí como asesino tras su presa. Y aunque es aterrador solo atino a seguir el paso. Pronto nos encontramos en el elevador y llegamos al apartamento. Sasuke saca las llaves y hace que pase delante de él.

No dice nada en todo el camino.

Me empuja prácticamente a mi habitación. Y de un momento a otro corta la distancia que nos separa. Un beso sin previo aviso cae en mis labios sus manos ansiosas se mueven por mi cuerpo como un loco desesperado. Este no era el panorama que me imaginaba. Escucho el latido de mi corazón esta apresurado. Trato de quitármelo de encima pero por cómo me tiene apresada no puedo escapar. Su aliento cálido me está haciendo perder la cabeza.

¿Qué me pasa?

Sasuke pone mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y empiezo a sentir esa sensación desconocida para mi algo que hace presión en mi parte baja y es muy placentero. Fricciona un poco y siento que estoy en las nubes. Nunca antes he sentido algo así, pero es delicioso. Mi mente se desconecta unos segundos de mi cuerpo, pero vuelve rápidamente

¿Qué se supone que hace?

─ Sa-su-ke ─ tiemblo en sus brazos. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una de sus manos coge mis pechos y jadeo.

Sasuke se separa de mí mirándome fríamente. Lo miro de reojo y veo como la luz de la ventana abierta de mi habitación define sus rasgos. Me permito detallarlo mejor. Es un joven que no aparenta más 24 sus facciones de la cara son delicadas, casi femeninas pero con una varonilidad que lo hacen demasiado guapo. Sus cabellos negros combinan perfectamente con su tez blanca.

Es hermoso.

Muevo la cabeza negándome a verlo de esa manera.

Y veo que él también me está mirando de una forma que me empieza a sonrojarme la mirada fría ha desaparecido. Veo deseo en su mirada.

─ ¿Eres virgen? ─ pregunta. Siento la cara arder.

¿Si soy virgen? pues sí. He sido prácticamente una santa en mi verdadero cuerpo. No entiendo porque me deje llevar hace unos instantes.

─ En mi verdadero cuerpo sí ─ hablo. No sé realmente si este cuerpo lo es. El que debería saberlo es él.

─ Eso es algo bueno ─ responde. Luego se acerca a mí nuevamente pegando su rostro muy cerca de mis labios. ─ Solo hay una manera de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo ─ comenta acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

Siento el perfume de su piel. Es exquisito.

─ ¿Cuál es? ─ pregunto.

Sasuke sonríe de lado.

─ ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo todo? ─ inquiere. Veo una ligera chispa de luz en sus ojos.

─ Lo que sea ─ respondo. Extraño estar con mamá, mi vida todo. También podría ejecutar mi venganza en mi verdadero cuerpo.

─ Entrégame tu virginidad. ─ emite.

¿Qué?

El shock me invade unos segundos. Me ha pedido que le de mi pureza a él un ser maligno que no sé qué tenga en mente. Lo miro unos segundos. Me cuesta mucho responder. Es una decisión muy complicada para mí. No se la di ni al idiota de mi ex pese a los años que llevábamos de noviazgo.

Sí, muy soso todo, pero prácticamente era una santa hasta que Sasuke vino a mí con ese trato. Desde que pasó lo del accidente.

─ Déjame pensarlo ─ digo. Sasuke sonríe de medio lado.

─ Está bien ─ baja sus manos descaradamente hasta situarlas en estos senos que no son míos y los aprieta. Gimo en respuesta ─ pero sé que me deseas.

Sí, joder lo deseo. Esas sensaciones que sentí cuando me empezó a besar de esa forma aun me tienen mareada, pero es que más fácil hacerlo todo en este cuerpo. El mío no encaja con la perversión que posee.

No digo nada observo como él se levanta y me deja sentada en la cama mirando cómo sale del cuarto. Antes de que por fin salga se detiene unos segundos en la puerta para luego venir y darme un beso en los labios y salir por fin de la habitación,

Me tiendo en la cama mientras pienso en todo lo que ha pasado. Hoy efectué una parte de mi plan con Sasori. Fui al hospital y pensé que Sasuke me mataría lo cual no fue así. Llegamos a casa y se abalanzo sobre mí prácticamente para besarme y tocarme. Aunque no fuera realmente a mi si no a este recipiente. Doy un manotazo en la cama mientras me incorporo y voy a la ducha. Me miro una vez más en el espejo tratando de encontrar algo mío en este cuerpo mas no lo hallo. Esta chica en realidad es bella. Recuerdo la conversación con aquellos ángeles.

¿Por qué Sasuke tendrá este cuerpo?

No entiendo muchas cosas. Veo otra vez la figura que reflejo y noto que los labios están hinchados paso los dedos por ahí y los toco. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida cabe decir. Aunque algo brusco aun su tacto me tiene en las nubes.

¿Sera tan malo si me acuesto con él?

Mi voz interior me dice que no. Total ya le pertenezco o bueno mi alma le pertenece.

Hasta hace algún tiempo solo había pensado que mi primer hombre seria Sasori, pero ahora que lo pienso. Fue una completa tontería de niña estúpida que sueña solo cosas rosas.

…

Despierto somnolienta después de haberme debatido incesantemente en la noche que debería hacer. Tuve un sueño. En él veía a dos alas que ascendían hacia el cielo. Sasuke corría hacia ellas mientras yo solo observaba atónita como es que un ángel malo seguía aquella pureza que no contrastaba con su personalidad. Fue realmente extraño. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que eran solo los 2 de la mañana así que luego de otro debate mental dormí.

En mi último debate mental pensé en su nuevo trato de Sasuke. Esperare una semana en la que trataré de enamorar a Sasori. Será divertido enamorarlo para luego Sakumi desaparezca. Y claro, luego completaré mi venganza en mi verdadero cuerpo.

Sonrió de lado tal como lo hace Sasuke pensando en cómo me gustaría humillarlo. Es un idiota que no debería importarme ya, pero en el que aun pienso muchas veces. Me ha hecho mucho daño y mi situación es responsabilidad de sus actos. Tomo asiento en la cama mientras empiezo a despojarme de mi ropa.

Una idea surca mi mente mientras pongo la toalla en este cuerpo.

A finales haga lo que haga este recipiente no afectará en nada lo que haga.

Salgo de mi cuarto con muchos pensamientos que nos son tan santos en mi mente. La sensación punzante en mi entrepierna no se ha desvanecido. Paso por la sala para ver que Sasuke no se encuentra en ella. El ruido de alguien bañándose me hace sonreír.

La Sakura inocente está desvaneciéndose.

Doy unos pasos y abro la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. El relajante sonido del agua caer es como una música a un baile. Desenrollo la toalla de mi pecho y me voy despacio hacia la ducha. Corro la cortina y encuentro su espectacular cuerpo frente al mío.

Pasó a su lado y me situó muy cerca de él. El deseo se apodera de mí y le doy un beso en la boca. Nunca me imaginé a mí misma haciendo esto, pero es algo que no puedo ni quiero controlar. La sensación en mi entrepierna sigue aumentando el calor. Sasuke sonríe de lado al verme y rompe distancias. Besándome también.

Me separo sonrojada.

─ Te tengo mi respuesta ─ digo abalanzándome otra vez hacia él.

* * *

Y este es el final del capítulo. Manito arriba si te gusto okno aquí no hay me gusta u.u.

Así que bueno como no hay me gusta me lo podrás decir a través de un review xD

Un review ayuda a inspirarme :3

¿Que tal les pareció el nuevo trato? xD

jejeje bueno espero leerlos

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^_^


	7. Tentación

.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aqui de nuevo yo para dejarles el séptimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **Adevertencia:** Escenas no aptas para menores de edad :3

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

.

Capítulo 7 : Tentación

.

El suave sonido del agua al caer es relajante. Sasuke me presiona cada vez más a su lado. Coge mi cintura y la siento chocar contra su duro abdomen. Mis manos se sitúan en sus hombros cortando aún más la distancia entre ambos. Siento sus suaves labios sobre los míos y es una sensación maravillosa. Nuestras lenguas entran en contacto la una con la otra luchando por hacerse espacio entre ellas: acariciándose, excitándose. Es un beso demandante, fiero que solo busca despertar una pasión que nunca pensé que existiría en mí. Lo miro unos segundos en medio del beso. Sus ojos están abiertos y son esos ojos rojos los que me miran. Deja mi boca después de un tiempo. Baja por mi cuello dejando marcas de fuego, a cada succión que deja sobre mi piel siento como cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo se activa. Si mañana probablemente veo lo que ha dejado en mi cuello serán unas marcas rojizas poco disimulables, pero eso no me importa. El placer de sus caricias me ha nublado la mente provocando que los gemidos que he tratado de aguantar por un poco de vergüenza salgan de mis labios.

Es maravilloso.

Al llegar a los pechos los pellizca con regocijo y siento que explotaré. Su lengua traviesa deja mi cuello adormecido, sensible. Baja a estos enormes senos. Es una sensación increíble. Siento su lengua en uno de mis pezones succionándolo con ahínco. Una ligera presión sigue en medio de las succiones. Acaba de morderlos. No me causa dolor, pero si una sensación que no había sentido antes. Las piernas se me vuelven gelatinas y el me pega más a su cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo y encuentro un enorme miembro apuntándome. Es grande, muy grande. Más grande de los que vi una vez en un película porno que tenía Gaara en su cuarto.

¿Sera virgen este cuerpo?

Si no lo es, me dolerá mucho.

Sasuke desatiende unos segundos mis pezones mientras baja por mi abdomen y se sitúa entre mis muslos. Me empuja fuera de la ducha y me hace sentar en su cama, luego se acerca lentamente hacia mí. Lo miro otra vez y detallo su cuerpo, tiene un cuerpo espectacular.

Sasuke se arrodilla frente a mí y siento su cálido aliento cerca de mi sexo. Sitúa sus manos en mi trasero. Forma círculos con ambas manos en mis nalgas hasta subirlas a mis pechos que no tarda en apretar y masajear. Un gemido alto sale de mis labios.

Es el paraíso.

Me rio mentalmente con él más que ascender al paraíso me iré al infierno. Pero… al paraíso quiero que me lleve en este momento. Cada caricia sobre mi piel me está matando, quemando por dentro. Quiero que me haga sentir mujer de una vez por todas aunque no soy capaz de decírselo.

Miro hacia abajo y lo veo entretenido mirando mi clítoris. Se percata de mi mirada en unos segundos.

─ Separa ─ ordena.

Y lo hago, separo más las piernas y siento como asoma su cabeza entre ellas. Su lengua invade esa zona tan íntima de una mujer. Es delicioso. Lame, succiona y juega con el clítoris mandándome descargas de placer a cada rincón de este cuerpo. Siento como vuelo lejos de este lugar, como el placer me está llevando a un lugar mágico. Es lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida. Mis manos cogen fuerte las sabanas y no aguanto, quiero más. Así que cojo con mi mano derecha su cabeza y la aprieto más en mis piernas. Sasuke muerde mi clítoris en muestra de que no le gusta mi acción y me coge de las caderas para hacerme voltear boca abajo contra su cama. Ahora no puedo verlo. Estoy a su merced. Siento como con fuerza me abre de piernas y como nuevamente se sitúa entre mis muslos. Esta vez lame por instantes y con uno de sus dedos empieza a penetrar. A cada succión siento que algo empieza a escurrir. Es mi placer el que escurre entre mis piernas. El placer que solo él me ha dado. Ataca sin piedad mi sexo y en unos segundos mi orgasmo ha llegado dándole de lleno en la boca. Saborea hasta la última gota. Luego me voltea y puedo verlo. Su cara demuestra satisfacción, sigue mirando mi sexo por unos instantes hasta que empieza a subir su mirada. Me mira unos segundos en los que se me hacen eternos. Veo como la comisura de su labio forma una media sonrisa.

Baja su mano hasta llegar a mi pómulo y lo detalla lentamente. Sus ojos dejan de tener ese odio implícito y siento como si algo bueno le estuviera pasando. Parece feliz.

─ Yuriko ─ susurra.

Esa mujer otra vez…

¿Me ha hecho esto pensando en otra?

Lo empujo lentamente y me siento a un lado de la cama. El orgasmo ha dejado mi cuerpo y ahora me invade una sensación de vacío. Sasuke desactiva esos ojos rojos que tanto miedo me dan.

─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ pregunto.

Me ha dejado algo inquieta que la haya nombrado. No estoy molesta porque lo único que siento es deseo por ese ser maligno, lo que si es que me gustaría saberlo. Sasuke baja la cabeza mientras coge una toalla y se envuelve en ella. Puedo notar que su erección sigue despierta, pero no me besa, no hace nada por continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo. En cambio coge otra toalla y la envuelve en mi cuerpo.

Es tan extraño.

─ Supongo que estas dispuesta a todo ─ evade lo que le he preguntado.

─ Lo estoy ─ paso delante de él y lo beso nuevamente en los labios. Aunque ya no siento mucho porque me ha satisfecho. Me gustaría provocarlo, para hacerlo culminar a él, pero si la vuelve a nombrar…

Meneo la cabeza a mí no me importa quién sea ella, aunque deduzco que fue alguien importante para él. La duda me está carcomiendo el cerebro.

─ Muy bien Sakura ─ responde ─ ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

¿Le pido solo una semana o dos?

Lo pienso un momento. Veo el rostro de Sasori y pienso que una semana es poco tiempo. Mejor que sean dos.

─ 14 días ─ respondo ─ dentro de 14 días quiero volver a mi cuerpo.

─ Muy bien ─ contesta acercándose a mi ─ una vez que me entregues tu pureza y se cumpla nuestro primer pacto. Tu cuerpo me pertenecerá al igual que tu alma. Serás otro recipiente. ─ manifiesta ¿Sera acaso este el trato que tuvo con la mujer de este cuerpo? Niego. Ya nada me importa aprovecharé el tiempo que me queda con mi familia y mi madre.

─ Ya nada me importa. Solo quiero cumplir mi venganza y aprovechar el tiempo con mamá ─ contesto. Sasuke sonríe de lado dejándome boba unos instantes.

Dejo la sonrisa cuando muchos pensamientos invaden mi mente. Creo que si lo hubiera conocido de antes y si fuera un ser normal creo que me enamoraría de él, pero no es así. Sasuke es un ser malvado, no es un humano, es un demonio. El cual solo quiere aprovecharse de la situación para llevarme al infierno. Pero… es muy guapo, demasiado debo admitirlo. Además, me ha dado mi primer orgasmo y ha sido maravilloso.

─ Trato cerrado ─ dice pegándome a su cuerpo y dándome un beso en los labios para luego sacarme de la habitación.

Sonrió un poco cuando llego hacia la puerta que sigue abierta; me froto los labios queriendo revivir cada uno de sus besos.

¡Joder! ¡Fue maravilloso!

Luego miro de reojo hacia su dirección. He notado que su erección aún estaba despierta.

Yo me siento satisfecha, pero él se ha quedado con las ganas.

…

Camino rumbo a la biblioteca. Los exámenes finales de unidad se acercan y tengo que prepararme para cuando vuelva realmente a la universidad. Sasori se me ha pegado demasiado y está junto conmigo estudiando. Han pasado 3 días desde que hice aquel nuevo trato con Sasuke. No lo he vuelto a provocar, pero cada vez que nos saludamos terminamos dándonos besos en los labios. Es una adicción desde que probé el dulce sabor de su boca no puedo dejarlo. Soy yo la que a veces lo beso disimuladamente.

Sasori aparenta mirar el contenido del libro mientras sus ojos se sitúan en el escote en V de mi blusa. Lo miro hastiada. Cada vez me está costando más ir de aquí para allá con él. Hace un día me hizo una gran confesión quizá tratando de que me solidarice con él. Me contó que había terminado con su novia porque ella lo había engañado con otro. No me ha querido decir el nombre, pero supongo que debe de ser alguno de los chicos de salón. Ha herido su orgullo y haber escuchado aquello, me encanta. Además, después de haberme invitado a tantas cosas se hace el ofendido porque le hagan lo mismo. Su juego del filtreo conmigo empezó cuando aún estaba con ella. Yo le sonreí y le dije que no había problemas, por supuesto y añadí un me gustas que creo que se lo creyó.

─ El profesor sí que nos ha dañado el fin de semana ¿verdad? ─ comenta mientras trato de memorizar algunos párrafos de derecho penal.

─ Yo que quería salir a bailar ─ susurro con aire soñador. Quiero que me lleve a algún lado.

─ Te invito a una discoteca que recién abrió ─ dice emocionado. Le dedico una sonrisa lo más real posible.

─ Está bien ─ acepto. Sasori sigue su juego de chico coqueto. De reojo miro a una chica entrando al vestíbulo. Es rubia y voluptuosa. Miro a los ojos a Sasori y se ha perdido en el escote de la rubia aquella. Es un idiota.

─ La pasaremos excelente ─ dice mientras me enseña sus blancos dientes.

Luego de 3 horas metidas entre libros, salimos. Sasori me lleva a ver una película -no tenemos clases en la tarde- y me divierto un poco. No fue mala, lo único malo fue la compañía. Me hubiera divertido más estando con Sasuke… Pero que estoy diciendo. Creo que sus besos me están dejando tonta. Llego al departamento algo cansada. Sasuke no está por ningún sitio. Llamo a su celular y no me contesta. ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Deja de importarme cuando lo veo en la puerta del apartamento. Esta muy extraño, sus ojos rojos están activados y sus alas negras han aparecido. Miro sus labios y están cubiertos de sangre. Me alarmo. Alguien lo ha golpeado. Corro a su lado y lo ayudo a sostenerse por sí mismo para luego dejarlo en el sillón de la sala y salir corriendo a traer un alcohol y algodón con que curarlo.

Sasuke se acomoda en el sillón con mucha dificultad y cuando regreso sus alas se han ido. Está en su forma de ser humano normal. Cojo un poco de algodón y froto sobre el corte que tiene en el labio. Él evade un poco el contacto para luego dejarse hacer. Quiero preguntarle que le ha pasado, pero no me deja hacerle ninguna pregunta. En un mutismo que no me gusta para nada sigo mi labor hasta haber desinfectado cada una de las heridas que posee en el cuerpo.

Le pregunto si quiere que le ponga algunos curitas para tapar las cicatrices a lo cual el responde que para mañana no habrá rastro de ellas. Supongo que así funciona el cuerpo de un demonio. Sasuke hace un espacio y yo me siento junto a él en el mueble.

Propongo que veamos una película para pasar el tiempo. Él dice que no hay problema, aunque parece no importarle nada. Está tan desconectado de la realidad. Coloco el disco en el blu-ray y empieza a transmitir. Es una cinta de terror, sobre demonios. Cada vez que salen, parecen seres horribles, miro a Sasuke y veo que gruñe cada vez que los ve en pantalla. Es ilógico que los pinte como tal. Tengo uno al lado y no es nada de lo que dicen en películas, es muy guapo. La película sigue rodando hasta que unas partes me dan un poco de miedo y me pego un poco a Sasuke quien no hace ningún ademan de apartase. Es en cierta parte de la película que lanzo un grito Sasuke sonríe un poco y sin querer golpeo cerca de su costado. Por la poca luz veo algo de sangre escurrir. Al prender la luz veo mucha sangre salir de su cuerpo. Me asusto. Lo miro a los ojos que parecen perdidos.

─ Estas sangrando ─ digo entrecortada.

¿Puede un ser maligno morir por esto?

─ Tráeme el elixir ─ dice con la voz ronca. No sé a lo que se refiere, pero no me gusta verlo en este estado así que asiento en silencio.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ pregunto. Sasuke respira con fuerza.

─ En mi cuarto, en el tercer cajón de mi cómoda ─ ordena. Salgo disparada hacia su habitación y busco desesperadamente donde esta eso que me mencionó. Cuando estoy por darme por vencida encuentro en una caja una botella con una sustancia rojiza que brilla dentro del cristal. Lo miro curiosa. Supongo que esto debe ser.

Camino apresurada hasta donde se encuentra y lo encuentro inconsciente. Abro sus labios y le doy de beber. Poco a poco empieza a despertar.

─ ¿Quién te hizo esto? ─ pregunto molesta. Hay tantas cosas que me llenan de dudas.

Sasuke parece ido y me mira con aquella mirada cálida que me dio cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Bajo la vista hacia abajo y parece que la sangre empieza a dejar de salir.

─ Itachi─ susurra, para cerrar los ojos otra vez.

.

* * *

Y bueno este es el final de este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado. No hubo lemon completo porque todavía no es tiempo, pero no desesperen porque si habrá. Después de todo a Sasukito lo dejamos con las ganas e.e.

Si les siguen generando dudas algunos puntos de la historia. Estoy dando con lo que quiero muajajajaj xD, okno En los siguientes capítulos se ira descubriendo el porque del comportamiento de algunos personajes y de otros tantos que no tardaran en aparecer :3

Gracias a FrancysKurt, Luna y amysd por comentar el capítulo anterior *-*

Ya saben si les gusto el capítulo me lo dirán a travez de un review.

Un review ayuda a inspirarme.

Dudas, teorías, felicitaciones, tomatazos jajaja me lo pueden decir no sean tímidos xD

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

.

* * *

.


	8. Fuego

.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aqui de nuevo yo para dejarles el octavo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mía.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas no aptas para menores de edad :3

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

.

¿Quién es Itachi?

Miro a Sasuke una vez más, pero ya ha caído totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo. Trato de levantarlo, pero aunque es delgado pesa mucho para lo que puedo soportar en mis débiles brazos. Como no puedo llevarlo a su cama, lo dejo en el sillón. Algo que luego de unos segundos desestimo como tonto de mi parte. No puedo cargarlo es más que obvio. Traigo unas cobijas y lo recuesto mejor en el mueble poniendo debajo de su cabeza una almohada.

Salgo hacia mi cuarto dejándolo dormido. Echo una última mirada hacia su dirección. Su expresión es la de un niño durmiendo; sus facciones, son casi angelicales; parece más que un ángel malo de mirada turbia, uno bueno. Claro es una completa estupidez determino al cabo de unos instantes.

Al llegar a mi habitación, prendo la lamparilla que hay cerca de mi cama y saco un libro de la mesita de noche. Tengo que estudiar mucho, últimamente se me está complicando retener información, todo esto que ha pasado me tiene muy distraída a la vez de confundida. Leo los dos primeros capítulos del libro, antes de, por fin. Luego de tan agotador día, caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-

Me levanto temprano. Es un día bastante nublado para mi gusto. Es época de verano, pero al parecer las estaciones ya están empezando a cambiar. Relajo mis músculos estirando ambos brazos. Y salgo de la cama. La dejo hecha y voy por un relajante baño hacia la ducha. Cuando salgo de mi habitación. Me encuentro a Sasuke desperezándose en el mueble. Voltea hacia mí en cuanto me ve. Saludo con un "hola" que no recibe contestación alguna. Abochornada, giro hacia la izquierda y me pongo a preparar algo de alimento. Hay sopa instantánea en la despensa, pero descarto tomarla. En vez de ello, saco algo de frutas del refrigerador y me preparo una ensalada. Amo lo dulce y una ensalada, se propone como un buen alimento para empezar el día. Rebusco un poco más en los muebles de la cocina y encuentro un poco de nutella, la que rápidamente, hecho en mi ensalada. Está delicioso. Cuando termino de comer Sasuke esta con una toalla en la cintura por la sala recogiendo al parecer su móvil de la mesita de sala. Al verme, detiene su vista en mi ensalada; así deduzco que quizá desee algo que comer. Le ofrezco un poco, pero él la mira con desagrado alegando que detesta las cosas dulces.

─ ¿No vas comer? ─ pregunto.

─ No ─ responde.

─ Deberías ─ sugiero.

─ No es necesario. ─ Contesta de inmediato ─ El elixir que tome ayer me dará energía para todo el día. ─ explica. Luego dirige una mirada despectiva hacia a mi ─ no necesitare sucios alimentos humanos, por ahora.

─ Que descortés ─ susurro por lo bajo recibiendo una mirada de odio de su parte.

No me vuelve a hablar cuando camina nuevamente hacia su habitación. Entre el intertanto busco algún canal que sintonizar en la televisión. Más aburrida, ninguno tiene una temática interesante. Dejo el control y me siento de forma perezosa en el mueble. Luego de 15 minutos, Sasuke aparece en la sala. Lleva unos Jeans negros con una camiseta negra que se ajustan perfectamente a su cuerpo atlético y delgado. Detallo su cuerpo unos segundos para luego pasar por su lado y coger mi cartera que está en la mesita de la sala. Sasuke pasa junto a mí y me escolta a la salida, pronto estamos en la playa de estacionamiento del edificio. Lo miro de reojo, una vez más, para darme cuenta que coge con un poco de dolor su costado, pese a haberse recuperado, creo que aún sigue mal.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ preguntó. Sasuke afirma en el acto para luego ingresar al auto y arrancar el vehículo.

─ Ya está sanando─ dice mientras alza la camiseta y me deja ver su costado, la herida aún tiene una línea rosácea, pero su estado dice que es cuestión de poco tiempo para que termine de sanarse y quizá borrarse.

─ No te entiendo ─ susurro. Sasuke voltea hacia mi dirección y relaja los hombros. Estoy sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

─ Es mejor que no lo hagas.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Hay cosas que los humanos no deben saber.

─ Pero yo te pertenezco ─ giro la cabeza indignada. Me oculta demasiadas cosas y aunque, sé que soy una completa desconocida; vivo con él, debería decirme que sucede. ─ Deberías decirme lo que pasa. Todo esto es… Demasiado confuso…

─ Es cierto ─ dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, parece solo haber escuchado lo primero que le dije: ─ Tú me perteneces ─ recalca mientras una de sus manos que está en el volante es guiada hacia mi muslo. Hoy llevo vestido, uno que cubre muy poca piel en las piernas. Sasuke aprieta un poco mi piel sensible y empiezo a sentir lo que siempre me provoca cuando está cerca, deseo. Sube su mano mientras sigue manejando, algo muy peligroso, y se sitúa en las bragas de encaje que me puse hoy. Separo más las piernas y siento como uno de sus dedos está jugando con mi clítoris. Maneja y me toca.

¡Joder! ¿Así piensa hacerme callar?

Lo peor, es que está resultando. Quiero que detenga el auto en cualquier sitio y culmine lo que ha empezado a hacer.

─ Detén el auto ─ digo señalando una intersección poco concurrida. Hace unos instantes estaba buscando respuestas, mientras ahora, solo busco que acabe con lo que ha empezado.

Sasuke suelta una sonrisa poco sonora, pero que escucho a la perfección. Vaya forma de jugarme sucio. Sus manos me están quitando la poca cordura que tengo si no acaba lo que ha empezado. Tendré una sensación horrible todo el día. ¿Por qué lo hizo? La poca razón se ha alejado totalmente de mí.

¡Quiero que me haga acabar!

Sasuke aparca el auto en un callejón cuya pinta da algo de miedo. Ni bien pone el freno subo las ventanas, las que gracias a dios son polarizadas. No sería para nada bueno si alguien pasa por aquí y ve lo que vamos a hacer. Con las ventanas totalmente cerradas, lo miro una vez más, mientras jadeo al sentir como su mano traviesa empieza a introducir un dedo en mi interior y me lanzo hacia él. Una sonrisa socarrona se presenta en sus labios. Me subo encima de él y noto como con ambas manos hace presión en mi cadera con su parte baja en una fricción deliciosa. Yo empiezo el movimiento arriba y abajo sobre la tela aun puesta y su miembro empieza a crecer. Sasuke me muerde un poco los labios en medio de sus besos, para luego, bajar besando y succionando mi cuello con fuerza. Yo hago lo mismo con él. Bajo por su cuello dejándole pequeños moretones que no se si terminaran dejando marca. Su cuerpo de demonio parece muy resistente.

Sasuke me hace empinarme un poco y mete sus manos por el vestido. Baja mis bragas hasta la mitad de mis muslos y en un movimiento rápido mete dos dedos dentro de mí otra vez. Jadeo al sentir la placentera invasión. Un "shh" es emitido de sus labios mientras controlo los gemidos que quieren salir de mi boca, pronto siento que empiezo a sentir la misma sensación de aquella vez en su habitación, pero como esta vez quiero que sea parejo. Desabrocho su pantalón y meto mi mano por debajo de su bóxer para empezar a frotar su miembro. Primero, por encima de su ropa, pero como él está haciendo un buen trabajo con mi zona intima. Lo miro. Y al ver su cara en éxtasis, meto mi mano debajo de sus bóxeres y cojo su pene totalmente endurecido. Lo siento grande entre mis manos, rozo la punta y empiezo con un movimiento desde la base hasta la punta. Sasuke no emite palabra alguna y simplemente se deja hacer. Los suspiros que ha emitido en todo momento son cambiados bruscamente a gruñidos. Miro su cara excitada, un segundo y me lanzo nuevamente a sus labios, los que recibe gustoso. Sasuke sigue enterrando sus dedos dentro mío hasta que estoy cada vez más cerca. Y claro, como no quiero quedarme atrás aprieto aún más su miembro con mis manos. Quiero que acabemos juntos, quiero que tengamos placer por igual. Sigo besándolo y dándole placer a él. En cuestión de segundos ambos hemos acabado. Me acomodo en el asiento mientras veo como él mira los dedos que ha tenido dentro de mí, me dirige una mirada y coge un poco de papel para limpiarse.

─ No debería importarte lo que pase conmigo ─ suelta de repente, haciéndome olvidar nuestro reciente acto. ─ Lo nuestro es solo un trato. No olvides que soy un demonio y tu dueño. ─ Coge mi cabeza con una de sus manos y me acerca a él. Nos besamos degustándonos el uno al otro. Para luego, volver a mi asiento. Pienso en lo que ha dicho.

Mi dueño…

Soy suya… soy de su propiedad…

Me acomodo las bragas y veo como él lo hace con su pantalón. El relajante del día ya ha sido dado. Así que, lo miro con una sonrisa que el devuelve como si hubiéramos hecho una travesura. Me acerco hacia él y lo beso una vez más hasta que arrancamos rumbo a clases.

-.-

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, las primeras clases ya están siendo dictadas. Así que, luego de un sermón de parte del maestro. Ingresamos al salón. La clase es derecho romano, una de mis favoritas. Por lo qué, intervengo en más de una ocasión. Sasori me dirige miradas furtivas en toda la clase mientras yo solo puedo pensar en lo genial que me hace sentir ese demonio con el que vivo.

Sasori viene detrás mío cuando la clase termina y me invita a comer un pedazo de pastel en la cafetería. Luego de una sonrisa actuada; le digo que sí; que me espere allá mientras voy al baño. Luego de nuestro pequeño desliz en el auto no he visto mi aspecto más que en un pequeño espejo. No sé si hay marcas en mi cuerpo.

Llego al baño y me miro en el espejo. Hago el pelo a un lado y noto que hay una pequeña marca rojiza en mi cuello. Cojo algo de maquillaje y la cubro alboroto algo más las ondas y la marca desparece entre el cabello.

Llego a la cafetería y veo a Sasori entretenido en su celular. Le sonrió cuando llego a la mesa y la llama a una de las encargadas a pedir el postre. Yo espero paciente y cuando lo tengo cerca empiezo a degustarlo.

─ Tu primo rápidamente se ha hecho popular ─ comenta. Sí, lo sé desde hace algunos días varias chicas han querido que les ayude a conquistarlo.

─ Es cierto ─ sonrió un poco como si contara el evento del siglo.

─ Míralo allá viene ─ me señala a Sasuke con un montón de chicas rodeándolo. Al verlo, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Hay una chica que se cuelga rápidamente de su hombro, mientras otra lo abraza por detrás. Le sonrió un poco aunque siento una sensación de frustración al verlo así, tan rodeado de mujeres.

─ Siempre ha sido así ─ miento y volteo a mirar a Sasori.

─ Supongo que lo conoces muy bien. Es tu primo, crecieron juntos─ coge mi mano apretándola un poco.

─ Claro…─ susurro para luego deshacer su agarre. Siento la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí.

─ Prima, quiero hablar contigo ─ llama Sasuke a mis espaldas.

Sasori lo mira unos instantes para luego dejarnos solos. Sasuke se sienta en su sitio.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ contesto un poco molesta. No puede interrumpir mis coqueteos con el pelirojo.

─ Que humor… ─ se burla Sasuke. Rodo los ojos y vuelvo a mirarlo, su rostro forma una mueca que no se si descifrar como molestia o coquetería.

─ Ya bueno… dime "dueño" ─ bromeo su forma posesiva de llamarme. Debemos estar a la par.

─ Hoy te llevaré de compras. ─ Me muestra sus blancos dientes y luego me coge de la mano por dejaba de la mesa entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Una corriente eléctrica se expande por mi cuerpo. Aprieto un poco las piernas.

─ Pero… ─ hago una mueca de incomodidad por su contacto y su ofrecimiento. ─ Tengo mucha ropa aun. Es verdad, mi armario está totalmente lleno.

─ Aun vamos a escoger lo que te pondrás en 10 días ─ me guiña el ojo. Siento la cara arder. Lo miro muerta de la vergüenza.

─ Está bien─ le sonrió coqueta y cohibida.

─ Trato cerecito. ─ Se acerca y me da un beso en la frente como un hermano mayor se lo da a una menor. Luego pasa delante de mí y sigue el camino hacia las aulas. Las próximas clases empiezan en menos de 15 minutos. El receso ya está por acabar.

…

Miro una y otra vez el reloj colgado arriba del pizarrón. Solo quedan 10 minutos y la clase terminará. Cuando el profesor termina sus clases bajo apresurada, pero alguien me detiene en el camino, Sasori.

─ Sakumi─ llama mi atención.

─ dime ─ contesto de inmediato. Parece algo sonrojado ─ Bueno quería que saliéramos. Tú sabes…

Lo miro pensativa unos instantes para luego decirle que no. Me ruega un tiempo hasta que se cansa. Le invento un montón de excusas y salgo del aula. Sasuke debe estar esperándome en la playa de estacionamiento de la universidad.

 _Lo siento Sasori, eres un traidor. Es más divertido pasar tiempo con Sasuke_

Salgo por fin de los enormes pabellones de derecho y enfilo mi rumbo hasta llegar a la playa de estacionamiento. Sasuke me espera recostado en su auto y abre la puerta delantera del vehículo. Dentro en él y salimos de la universidad.

Llegamos al centro comercial en solo 15 minutos. Sasuke no ha dicho nada en el camino. Salgo primero del auto para que luego baje él. El centro comercial es un lugar enorme, tanto, como para que haya alrededor de 200 tiendas en toda su extensión. Observo la gente yendo y viniendo. Hay mucha gente hoy. Más de cuando venía aquí con mamá. Sasuke camina rápido entre la multitud. Y yo me veo obligada a seguirlo. Entra a una tienda de lencería antes de volverse hacia mí y susurrar en mi oído "Que empiece la diversión". Entramos y lo primero que hace la encargada es preguntarnos si somos pareja. Disimulo el sonrojo de mis mejillas cuando Sasuke la ignora olímpicamente

Hay muchas secciones en la tienda. Pantis de encaje, de algodón, sintéticas. Sasuke mira lujurioso algunos de los conjuntos de seda que hay en una sección titulada "seducción", lo miro, parece que tiene algo en mente. Esos ojos no me engañan. La empleada nos mira un momento mientras Sasuke examina cada uno de los conjuntos. Hay todo tipo de modelos, pero él no parece conforme.

─ En la tienda virtual, mostraban un catálogo ─ menciona a la vendedora.

─ Claro, joven. Ahora lo traigo ─ La empleada va a hacia entrega y trae unos catálogos para que los veamos.

─ Elijan el que deseen ─ una sonrisa boba es dirigida de ella hacia Sasuke y luego voltea a atender a varios clientes que están entrando.

Sasuke empieza a ojear el catalogo mirando furtivamente a este cuerpo. Sonríe, pero luego su sonrisa es borrada.

─ ¿Qué talla eres realmente? ─ pregunta. Recuerdo y como siempre he sido menuda y pequeña, en mi verdadero cuerpo, informo que la talla small en polos y la médium en pantalones. Mi cuerpo es pequeño en la parte superior, pero hasta creo que en caderas y cintura mi cuerpo anterior supera a este.

Sasuke llama a la empleada después de un arduo escrutinio. La chica voltea sonriente cuando es solicitada.

─ Tráeme el número 24, 36 y 78 ─ ordena la chica lo mira unos instantes y en pocos minutos esta junto con nosotros con 3 cajas.

─ Pruébeselos con cuidado. La tela es bastante frágil.

─ No se preocupe ─ respondo.

─ ¿Hay probadores privados? ─ pregunta Sasuke. La empleada se sonroja un montón.

─ Sí. Están en aquella puerta ─ señala una puerta que tiene como título "Fire". Uno bastante interesante.

─ Vamos ─ ordena Sasuke.

─ Una aclaración. ─ La empleada nos detiene antes de que podamos ingresar. ─ Por ser privado tiene un precio que se le añadirá a su compra.

─ el dinero no es problema ─ responde Sasuke.

─ Hay otra regla más. ─ Sasuke le dirige una mirada cansada─ Los encuentros íntimos también están prohibidos. ─ Cuando dice lo último me sonrojo totalmente. Vaya forma de echarle balde de agua fría a Sasuke. Luego de que lo pienso suelto una risita.

Sasuke entra antes de mi observo el amplio espacio. Hay algo así como una pasarela en medio de la habitación y un sillón de cuero en frente. El ambiente es de un color blanco y en el fondo de la habitación puedo ver un cuarto pequeño que sirve para probarse la ropa. Sasuke pone en mis manos las 3 cajas y espera a que vaya a ponerme cada una de las prendas.

Al llegar al probador, admiro su amplitud. No es como los de una tienda cualquiera este me da bastante espacio para colocar las cajas y cambiarme. Abro la primera tapa de la caja con el número 24 y encuentro un traje color azul. Las bragas son de encaje totalmente con diseños de rosas por los bordes, mientras que para la parte superior el sostén es de un color celeste pastel con tela transparente recubriéndolos y un lazo en el centro y tela de encaje que sé que me quedara entallado a la cintura. Me los pongo al instante ambas prendas y una corona que viene en la caja de orquídeas. Siento un poco de presión en los senos. Creo que Sasuke ha pedido prendas que se ajustan a mi verdadero cuerpo. Suelto un poco el tirante del brasier y aunque ajustado me queda mejor.

Acomodo mi pelo en el espejo y fijo en su posición la corona y salgo de la habitación. Al entrar en contacto directo con la vista de ese demonio me muero de la vergüenza. Sasuke, me mira encantado y pide que le haga una pasarela. Yo aunque algo molesta paso por delante de él y trato de modelas lo mejor posible. Suelto una risita cuando termina todo porque he notado de reojo que su amiguito ha empezado a crecer. Me coloco el segundo conjunto y es ese el que más me gusta. Es un conjunto de ángel con medias de liga hasta la mitad de los muslos. Es totalmente blanco. Que ironía con su estado de ángel malo de Sasuke ¿Por qué lo habrá escogido?

Paso delante de él y esta vez soy más atrevida aparte de modelar me siento encima suyo para que muera por dentro con un poco de fricción. Sasuke me apresa unos segundos en sus brazos, pero luego salgo no sin antes ponerle prácticamente estos senos a la altura de sus labios. Me gusta provocarlo.

Hasta hace semanas era una santa…

Cada vez estoy que me vuelvo peor.

Sonrió ante mis propios pensamientos y saco de la última caja unos conjuntos similares al anterior, pero esta vez en negro. Las alas también lo son. Salgo y veo a Sasuke más que encantado. Es más, se alza de su asiento y viene por mí y me besa en los labios. Está tratando de meter sus inquietas manos por el brasier, pero la empleada llama a través de la puerta. Parece que alguien más ha solicitado este cuarto.

Termino de cambiarme y acomodo cada una de las prendas. Sasuke sale detrás de mí ocultando al ponerme delante de él, su problema en los pantalones. Rio por lo bajo cuando ambos nos dirigimos a caja.

─ ¿Ha decidido un número? ─ pregunta la señorita.

─ Los tres informa. ─ Luego, saca una tarjeta de crédito y se la extiende a la empleada.

Salimos de la tienda y Sasuke me pregunta si deseo probar alimento. Yo asiento en silencio y luego nos dirigimos al Starbucks más cercano. Cuando llegamos al auto Sasuke pone las cajas en el maletero y luego de un recorrido 3 cuadras más allá del centro comercial aparcan. Hace mucho frio, cálculo que deben ser por lo menos las 7 de la noche. Nos hemos demorado bastante en la tienda de ropa interior.

Entramos al lugar y pedimos algo de comida. El silencio me aturde así que deseo iniciar conversación.

─ ¿Cómo será? ─ preguntó.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Luego de que regrese ¿Seguirás en la universidad?

─ Sí, te dije que te ayudaría.

─ ¿Y qué pasará con este cuerpo?

─ Volverá al estado en el que lo viste ─ responde.

─ ¿Quién era ella? ─ pregunto nuevamente

─ No te interesa saberlo ─ gruñe irritado.

Decido no preguntar más porque la mirada de odio que me ha dirigido me ha hecho temblar. Terminamos la cena en un silencio consecuente. Me siento un poco mal. Sasuke pasa delante de mí cuando termina de pagar la cuenta.

Miro hacia la calle, que desde dentro se puede ver gracias a que las paredes del local esta construidas de vidrio y denoto unas personas que se acercan. Se me hacen conocidas. Sigo a Sasuke hacia la salida y antes de que crucemos la puerta del local veo a aquellas personas que vinieron a buscarlo la vez pasada. Esta vez no resplandecen, parecen personas como los demás, pero estoy segura que son las mismas personas que vi con anterioridad. Miro los ojos de Sasuke y mira asombrado a ambos. Sus ojos rojos que atemorizan se muestran rápidamente en él.

─ Sasuke… ─ dice el hombre alto de coleta.

Sasuke lo mira con un odio infinito que hace que retroceda un poco. Parece como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada.

No será...

─ Itachi…

.

* * *

Chan chan chan Este es final del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dudas, teorías, felicitaciones, tomatazos. Todo es bien recibido así que no sean tímidos en comentar ;)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

.

.


	9. Secretos

**.**

* * *

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el noveno capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 9-**

 _─ Itachi._

El tono empleado por Sasuke destila desprecio. Una pareja más intenta entrar al local, Sasuke lo nota y sale inmediatamente muy molesto, dejándome asombrada. Aquellas personas lo siguen y cuando me doy cuenta Sasuke está parado en la playa de estacionamiento. Ha sacado sus alas negras. Nadie parece notarlo, sólo yo. El hombre llamado Itachi lo mira unos instantes.

─ Vete ─ escupe molesto, se dirige a Itachi.

Itachi lo mira fijamente. Su mirada que refleja tristeza absoluta. Veo hasta un atisbo de lástima en su rostro.

─ No te preocupes ─ murmura la mujer castaña que me sostiene los hombros. Su aura destila paz, tranquilidad, pureza. Noto de reojo que tras de ella hay una luz. Sus alas, muestran una luz blanca atrayente.

─ No entiendo nada ─ expreso dirigiéndome a la mujer.

Ellos dos siguen ahí parados como si quisieran matarse.

─ Es mejor que no lo hagas por ahora, Sakura.

Me quedo callada mientras observo frente a mí. La gente pasa, parece ignorar todo, sólo soy yo la única que nota a ambos hombres con sus transformaciones de ángeles. Uno, malo; el otro, bueno. Tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo.

─ Claro que no, yo nunca me rendiré. Siempre me preocuparé por ti. ─ El hombre de coleta se acerca hacia Sasuke quien se mantiene altivo y con las alas muy abiertas.

─ Itachi, tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes ─ suelta Sasuke.

─ Lo sé, todo es mi culpa.

─ De nada vale memorar el pasado ─ comenta Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Quiero que regreses conmigo y padre.

A cada palabra que dicen me confundo más. Todo es demasiado extraño, pero sé que si le pregunto a Sasuke no querrá contestarme. Solo puedo ver a ambos y tratar de encajar piezas en lo que digan.

─ No, Itachi. Estoy bien donde estoy, puedes largarte o terminaras más herido que la vez pasada.

Ese hombre de nombre Itachi tiene un yeso en el brazo. Sus alas blancas no resplandecen tanto como la vez pasada. Debo suponer que el altercado de anoche ha sido unos enfrentamientos entre ambos. Después de todo, Sasuke lo nombro ayer en medio de la inconciencia.

─ Padre no se rendirá. Lo sabes.

─ ¡Lárgate! ─ emite Sasuke y lo mira con sus ojos encendidos en llamas. Itachi cae como arrastrado por una fuerza que lo empuja lejos. Son tan penetrantes que hasta yo retrocedo unos pasos.

Itachi se aleja de él. La mujer que ha sostenido mis hombros va a su lado y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras un halo de luz los envuelve y veo como ambos ascienden al cielo. Voy hacia Sasuke que no deja de golpear el auto.

─ Creo que debemos irnos ─ le sugiero cuando llego a su lado.

─ Vamos ─ ordena Sasuke mientras veo como tras la oscuridad de la noche se convierte en humano, otra vez. Es una luz oscura que lo envuelve; sus alas, desaparecen; sus ojos, vuelven a la normalidad. Ya en su forma humana, ingresa al vehículo, empieza a manejar no sin antes mirarme unos segundos. Su mirada parece una advertencia a no preguntar de nada de lo que ha pasado.

Y no lo hago.

Al llegar al departamento. Tira las llaves en la mesita de sala.

Yo miro cada una de sus acciones mientras él me pasa las cajas de ropa que compramos hoy y se dirige a su habitación la cual cierra de un sonoro portazo. Está demasiado molesto.

Voy a mi habitación y dejo las cajas con lo que hemos comprado hoy. Me entretengo mirándolas un rato y recuerdo lo que ha pasado este día. Dejé excitado a Sasuke mientras me probaba cada uno de los conjuntos, sonrío un poco, al recordar lo osada que he sido para luego recordar lo que pasó en la cena. Mi sonrisa de boba muere en una línea recta de mis labios. Es más que obvio que Sasuke conoce al tal Itachi, pero…

¿Por qué lo miró con tanto odio?

¿Y esas cosas que le dijo?

Son lo que más me tiene aturdida estos instantes. Regreso a la sala, con aquel revuelo en mi mente, me siento un rato en el mueble y empiezo a pasar canales. Quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado hoy porque sé que no obtendré respuestas. Sasuke ni si quiera ha querido decirme quien es esa tal Yuriko.

El programa que pasa a esta hora es muy divertido, me hace sonreír muchas veces, y olvidar momentáneamente lo que me perturba. Cuando termina, sigo en el mismo canal. Sasuke sigue encerrado en su habitación. El siguiente programa, es una película romántica, lloro muchas veces, mientras la veo. La chica da su vida por el chico después de haber pasado tanto juntos, le da la oportunidad de vivir como último deseo… Una verdadera historia de amor, de esos que valen la pena vivir. Algo que desconozco hasta ahora. Sasori me ha destrozado las ganas de amar, cosa que por el momento no puedo tampoco dado las condiciones en las que ando. Yo ya no me pertenezco. Mi dueño, de mis acciones, de mi futuro, es él.

En los últimos minutos del siguiente programa, siento la vista pesada, no sé a qué horas me quedo dormida. Lo último que recuerdo es sentir unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo aferrándose a mí con fuerza.

…

Despierto en mi cama, algo extraño dado que mi último recuerdo es haber estado mirando televisión. Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche y ya son casi las 7:30 de la mañana

¡Me hice tarde!

Corro a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Elijo de vestimenta para hoy: una falta azul y una blusa perla que se abre por atrás con encaje en las mangas. Me miro en el espejo y quedo Satisfecha. Mis zapatos son de color hueso con un tacón de al menos 12 centímetros y la cartera es nácar. Todo hace juego a la perfección. Sasuke siempre me sorprende con su buen gusto.

Salgo del cuarto y me enrumbo hacia la sala. Él me espera sentado en el mueble y dirige suma atención a mis piernas desnudas. Sonrío un poco, ante su mirada perversa y voy a su lado sentándome junto a él que no tarda en pasarme un brazo por encima de los hombros y darme un beso en los labios. Le contesto gustosa, creo que ya se le ha pasado ese humor de perros que se trae.

Lo despego unos segundos mientras escucho el tono característico de whatsapp. Reviso mi móvil para encontrarme un mensaje de Sasori diciéndome que no me olvide lo que hemos quedado el sábado. Sí, lo sé. Va a ser una gran actuación de mi parte, cada día que pasa los sentimientos que sentí por él pierden un poco de vida. El amor que sentí se va diluyendo en mi alma.

─ Parece que lo tienes comiendo de tu mano ─ comenta Sasuke al ver el remitente.

Yo me encojo de hombros y afirmo.

─ No sabes cuánto deseo que sufra mucho. Y más aún por traicionarme con ella.

Sasuke enrolla un dedo en un mechón rosa de mi cabello jugando con este y me mira unos instantes. Parece curioso ante mi mirada.

─ ¿Karin? ¿No?

La nombra a ella. Doy un respingo en mi asiento y me yergo un poco la sorpresa.

─ ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

No recuerdo habérselo dicho. Sasuke esboza una sonrisa siniestra.

─ ¿Si te contó que terminaron?

Afirmo, O eso fue lo que me dijo Sasori. Claro, evitando decir el culpable. No será…

─ ¿Fuiste tú? ─ pregunto con tono sarcástico. Me da un poco de gracia. Sasori no me ha querido decir con quien le puso el cuerno Karin. Aunque siempre sospeché que era alguien que conozco.

Sasuke se encoje de hombros mientras empieza a contarme como pasó.

─ Ella me buscó.

─ ¿Cómo la conociste?

Extraño… muy extraño.

 _Sasuke y ella._

No quiero formarme toda la película en la cabeza porque me pincha un poco de dolor pensar en esa zorra. Nunca la pasé, siempre había sido una sombra presente en todo mi noviazgo con el pelirojo.

Salgo de mis pensamientos para concentrarme en lo que Sasuke me dice.

─ Hace un año más o menos salí con ella. No eres la única que me ha pedido un trato como este. ─ emite dejándome totalmente intrigada ¿otro espíritu más?

─ ¿Hiciste un trato con ella? ─ pregunto.

Sasuke niega inmediatamente.

─ No, pero con una chica a la que le robó el novio sí.

Esa me deja aún más descolocada ¿Acaso será la chica de este cuerpo? ¿Esto sucedió cuando termino el trato?

─ ¿Ella es esa tal Yuriko?

Sasuke emite un jadeo y un bufido.

─ No, Sakura. ─ Niega inmediatamente─ Ella me invocó y yo simplemente cumplí su deseo.

─ Te llevaste entonces su alma solamente…

─ Algo así. No era virgen así que un trato por su cuerpo no me interesaba.

─ ¿Tan importante es que una chica lo sea?

─ Para un demonio. ─ explica ─ Es el placer absoluto. Es manchar con el pecado un cuerpo inmaculado… Lo mejor de lo mejor. ─ Su rostro expresa muchas emociones que me hacen creer que parece tan bueno como lo pinta.

Lo que me pasará en unos días… Lo que me causa un poco de extrañeza es que lo espero más ansiosa que preocupada.

Vuelvo a mi celular a consultar la hora. Comeremos en el break porque ya no nos dará tiempo. Sasuke está en un silencio que asusta mirando fijamente una foto en la pared. En ella, está el y un muchacho que no tengo la menor idea de quién es. No le he tomado importancia y es su mirada puesta en ella la que me hace notarlo.

─ Creo que debemos irnos─ sugiero.

Sasuke se levanta primero y coge sus cosas. Luego con una mano me ayuda a levantarme y salimos juntos hacia la universidad. En el camino me cuenta algunos detalles de la relación que tuvo con Karin, la cual desembocó en un corazón roto por parte de ella. Al parecer, se enamoró de este demonio hasta los huesos. Me cuenta que la chica quería prácticamente dejarla devastada y eso surgió efecto. El la enamoró, la manipuló e incluso me cuenta detalles como que tuvieron sexo, algo que me causa un poco de repugnancia y algo de ¿dolor? Niego no puede ser eso. Luego de tenerla en sus manos, la dejó e hizo que ella lo viera con la chica misma a la que le había hecho daño besándose y pasando delante de ella como si realmente fueran novios. Yo le pregunto si con eso terminó su trato y el me responde que sí. Karin lo volvió a ver en unos días y al saber que aquella chica había muerto en un accidente se acercó nuevamente a él, sin importarle todo lo que le haya hecho. Siento algo de lastima por ella, alguien como Sasuke es imposible que tenga pensamientos y sentimientos puros. Un demonio solo ve por su beneficio.

─ Fue un golpe doble ─ dice ─ Seria fácil jugar con ella nuevamente ─ coge una de mis mejilla para mirarlo. ─ Esta vez por ti…

Dejo a la Sakura buena en un rincón apartada de mí porque piensa que es muy cruel hacerles eso a las personas. Ella no pensó cuando volvió con mi novio, pese a ser solo su ex. No pensó lo dañino que me fue verlos a ambos.

─ Está bien. ─ susurro. ─ Hazle lo que desees, quiero que ella también sufra.

Dudo en lo último, decir eso sería que Sasuke pase tiempo con ella. Vuelva con ella. La bese, la mime, la posea y lo último no me gusta para nada. Pero aun así no digo nada, él jugará con ella.

Otra vez…

…

Llegamos un poco tarde a la universidad. Me ubico en los últimos asientos, junto con Sasuke y ponemos máxima atención en lo que dicta el profesor. A la hora del break, sabiendo que a Sasori no le gustará, le digo que quiero que Sasuke ocupe nuestra mesa. Disfruto mucho, mirando las miradas incomodas que tiene el pelirojo hacia mi "primo". Yo no tengo la culpa de que lastimosamente su ex novia "la peliroja de mal tinte" le haya puesto el cuerno con Sasuke. Algo que todavía me causa un poco de gracia.

Sasori pese a ser terriblemente guapo, comparado con Sasuke, queda pequeño. Sasuke es muchísimo más guapo que él.

¿Qué estoy pensando?

No puedo controlar el movimiento de mis vistas hacia él para detallarlo. Miro a Sasuke comer y cada uno de sus rasgos mientras lo hace. Desde que lo vi siempre me fije en su atractivo, pero ahora que lo veo mejor me doy cuenta que él es como un imán al que me siento demasiado atraída. Frente a él soy como una polilla embelesada por una luz, su luz. Es la tentación viva. Es físicamente perfecto. El hombre más guapo que he visto. He inconscientemente...

 _Él que más me ha gustado._

…

Día sábado, 9:30 pm

Me veo una vez más en el espejo mientras consulto en el reloj de pulsera que tengo. Debo salir ya. Él me debe de estar esperando. Volteo hacia la figura masculina que me espera sentada en mi cama cuya vista no deja de hostigarme a cada segundo que pasa.

El vestido es demasiado pequeño para mi gusto. Los tacones me son un poco incomodos, pero Sasuke se ha divertido un montón comprándome esta ropa para ir a bailar con Sasori. Sé que no durare ni una hora en la pista con esta incomoda ropa. Detesto el plan, pero no me queda de otra. Bajo un poco el vestido, pero se sube increíblemente rápido, hasta dejar de ver un poco de piel que no estoy dispuesta a que se vea, aunque este no sea mi cuerpo, la Sakura mojigata todavía tiene efecto en mí ¡Joder! ¡A las justas y me cubre el trasero! ¡¿Cómo carajos bailaré?! ¡Estaré culo al aire!

Gruño molesta hacia la única persona con la que puedo desquitarme.

Sasuke está sentado en la cama de mi habitación viendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Yo volteo la vista y pongo los ojos en blanco, se está divirtiendo en grande mirando la cara de incomodidad que seguro tengo en estos momentos.

¡Esto es demasiado corto para mí! ¡Se me meterá frio por abajo!

El demonio, de pronto, se para y viene hacia mí, me toma de la mano y me hace darme una vuelta. Encantado me guiña el ojo. Lo miro con odio. Se está burlando de mí.

Es un descarado. Y desde hace días se ha vuelto peor.

Su hábil mano llega rápidamente hacia mis nalgas las cuales masajea con descaro.

─ Sasuke… ─ gruño. Él sigue manoseándome está vez con ambas manos. Me siento incomoda con este maldito vestido─ ¿Qué haces? Tengo que irme.

─ No creo que Akatsuna se moleste si llegas tarde. Además, las mujeres siempre tardan demasiado.

Buen punto. Dejo que haga lo que quiera. Además, desde hace varios días que él ha estado ausente en quién sabe dónde y necesito sus besos. Son como una droga que me encanta.

Lo miro con enfado actuado mientras paso mis brazos por encima de sus hombros. El coge con una de sus manos mi cintura mientras la otra se mete por debajo del vestido alcanzando rápidamente la tela de encaje de mi ropa interior. Masajea minuciosamente cada centímetro de mi piel, excitándome de sobremanera. Sasuke me devora los labios. Sus besos bajan por mi cuello dejándome suspirando por cada uno de sus movimientos. Sé que mi maquillaje quedará arruinado. Su lengua experta me hace jadear mientras siento como una corriente eléctrica estalla en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas atendidas por sus manos y boca.

Pero… ya. Es suficiente…

Cojo sus manos y a mucha reticencia de su parte e inconscientemente de la mía las quito de mi cuerpo. Tengo que irme. Sasori debe estar esperándome en la puerta del edificio.

─ Lo siento ─ le digo a Sasuke cuando lo empujo un poco para apartarlo de mí. Pero reacio, vuelve a tomarme por la cintura y besarme, pero está vez más delicado. Sus besos son dulces, tranquilos. Su mano sostiene mi cintura para luego desatender mis labios y recargar su cabeza en mi pecho. Siento como me abraza y no me despega de él. Paso mis manos por su espalda y noto como tiembla.

¿Qué le está pasando?

─ Sasuke ─ llamo su atención. ─ Tengo que irme…─ susurro despacio, pero él me aprieta más a su cuerpo. Deshago su agarre con mucho esfuerzo y volteo rumbo hacia la puerta. Siento el peso de su mirada sobre mí.

Antes de irme giro en mis pasos para verlo una vez más.

Sus vistas rápidamente se opacan. Me mira unos segundos con ¿Tristeza?

Parece ido.

Voltea su rostro mirando hacia un lado de la pared.

¿Qué le pasa?

Trato de llamarlo, pero no me hace caso. Me acerco hacia él y obtengo el mismo resultado. Paso mis manos por sus ojos para captar su atención, pero nada. Sasuke parece como una estatua. Su rostro no refleja ninguna emoción realmente. No sé qué tiene.

─ ¡Hey! Sasuke ¿Me escuchas? ─ interrogo tratando que vuelva en sí.

Fallo inevitablemente. Me siento a su lado y muevo ligeramente sus hombros, hasta que por fin sus ojos empiezan a mirarme. Parecen dos pozos vacíos. No hay luz, no hay oscuridad. No reflejan nada.

Su mano se alza, lentamente hasta alcanzar mi mejilla la cual acaricia gentilmente.

─ Yuriko…─ emite. Sus ojos están cristalizados en dolor ─ Perdóname…

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno. Este es el final del capítulo.

Dudas, teorias, tomatazos, felicitaciones, etc. Me lo pueden dejar en los comentarios. No sean tímidos :3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Descontrol

**.**

* * *

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el décimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 : Descontrol**

─ _Nisan─ llamó un pelinegro a su hermano ─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ preguntó al ver una chica en el álbum de fotografías. Parecía una princesa por lo bonita que era._

─ _Ella es la niña a la que cuido ─ contestó el mayor. Luego, suspiró profundamente para arrebatárselo a Sasuke de las manos. En ese álbum de fotografías había cosas vergonzosas que no estaría dispuesto a que los demás vieran. Ni Sasuke por ser su hermano debería de verlas._

 _¿Y cuándo podré yo también cuidar a los demás? ─ cuestionó el pequeño Sasuke, que pese a sus pocos 8 años ya tenía las cualidades de un ángel guardián de estudios avanzados._

─ _Pronto, Sasuke. Sabes que un ángel empieza a cuidar a un ser humano cuando cumple los 13 años._

 _Uhmmm ─ Sasuke hizo un puchero adorable. ─ Yo quiero conocer ya el mundo humano, hermano. Quiero conocer a los humanos y chicas tan bonitas como ella_ ─ _La señalo nuevamente. Los ojos de Sasuke irradiaron emoción._

 _Itachi estiró los brazos mientras no perdía detalle en los gestos de su hermano. Sus alas cada día pesaban más. Y sus poderes iban en aumento también, por lo que un estiramiento siempre estaría bien. Luego, le dirigió una mirada al pequeño Sasuke para responderle:_

─ _No se puede, aún._

─ _¿Es tan lindo como lo describen? ─ preguntó, el pelinegro menor con los ojos llenos de luz._

 _Lindo, era; al igual, que peligroso._

 _¿Cómo decirle que el mundo humano estaba plagado de algo tan nocivo para los ángeles, llamado mal?_

 _Sasuke aún era muy pequeño para entenderlo. El solo conocía la pureza, la bondad, todo lo que significaba el cielo._

─ _Algo ─ emitió, el de coleta, desganado._

─ _Algún día quiero ser tan buen ángel como tú ─ respondió el pequeño con una gran admiración hacia su hermano._ ─ _Quiero que padre se sienta orgulloso de mí._

 _Itachi miró con orgullo a su hermano menor. En el cielo todos hablaban de sus logros, inclusive sabían de sus proezas en peleas en el mundo humano, plagado de esos seres de maldad, demonios._

─ _Anda y estudia mucho ─ habló Itachi mientras terminaba de poner las últimas cosas en el estuche de Sasuke. Pronto iría a la academia y él volvería a cuidar de aquella chiquilla que cada día, se metía en más problemas._

─ _Está bien ─ Emocionado, Sasuke cogió su mochila y se enrumbó hacia la escuela._

 _Itachi observó su marcha hasta que se perdió en la lejanía; luego, abrió vuelo y regresó a la tierra._

* * *

Escucho la música sonar mientras me pierdo entre la multitud de danzantes observo a mí alrededor: chicas, chicos bailan desenfrenadamente, parecen idos dejándose llevar por las pegajosas melodías. Son ellos y la liberación de sus problemas, aquellos que quedan olvidados en el movimiento de su cuerpo. Sasori no despega sus manos de mi cintura y siento como cada vez me aprieta al bulto que tiene en sus pantalones. Hastiada, cojo las manos que tiene pegadas en mi cintura y trato de salir entre la gente. Necesito otro trago. Necesito olvidar muchas cosas.

La cabeza ya me está dando muchas vueltas.

Me siento en una de las sillas y pido la carta. Hoy Sasori paga todo.

─ Pide lo que quieras ─ comenta Sasori mientras fijo mi atención en los muchos tragos. Pronto, apunto a una margarita con el dedo. Esta será la sétima desde que estoy aquí. Entramos y salimos de la pista solo para tomar algo.

─ Hey ─ llama Sasori al muchacho que atiende. ─ Tráeme dos margaritas.

─ La mía que sea doble ─ pronunció elevando la voz. Las imágenes de lo que pasó hace horas no dejan de repetirse en mi mente.

─ _¿Por qué quieres te perdone?_ ─ _pregunté al verlo en ese estado. Masajeé un poco su cabello en una caricia fraternal para transmitirle que estaba con él, siempre lo estaría. Sasuke parecía totalmente ido, perdido en otro mundo..._

 _De pronto, como si mi contacto le quemara, me dio un empujón tan fuerte que me hizo darme de lleno contra el piso. Al darse cuenta, intentó ayudarme, pero me rehusé a su contacto. Había actuado como un loco lunático, yo sólo intentaba ayudarlo. Y eso ya me había cabreado. Estaba harta de sus secretos. Mi alma la tiene; mi cuerpo, pronto lo tendrá._

─ _Sakura, espera_ ─ _habló antes de que cogiera mis cosas y me marchara._

 _Furiosa, le di la espalda. Lo dejaría con sus problemas. Él parecía no necesitar mi ayuda._

─ _Sabes,_ ─ _lo llamé aun de espaldas_ ─ _ya estoy cansada de tus arranques y tus secretos. Sencillamente no te conozco y no sé qué hacer en determinadas ocasiones, pero ese no era motivo para que me empujaras._ ─ _molesta me crucé de brazos en frente suyo._ ─ _Parece que tomas contra mí los problemas que te cargas. Soy tu deshago de frustraciones._ ─ _finalicé._

 _Al girarme noté lo apenado que estaba._

─ _No puedo decirte quien era ella_ ─ _respondió sin más. Luego, se giró y se encerró en su habitación._ ─ _Tú menos que nadie debe saberlo._ ─ _emitió tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo._

 _¿Qué me ocultaba?_

 _Más molesta que nunca, salí del edificio. Afuera me esperaba Sasori. Había estado llamándome desde hacía más de 20 minutos. Lo noté cuando prendí el aparato en el ascensor. Al verlo no dude ningún segundo y fui a su lado. Nos besamos largo rato antes de dirigirnos hacia la disco._

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando Sasori chasquea los dedos delante de mí. Sonrió coqueta cuando él pone uno de sus brazos en mis hombros. El vaso ya está listo así que de un solo sorbo lo tomo sin importar el alto contenido de alcohol que tiene, cuando me doy cuenta toso, mi garganta escuece. Sasori se ríe un poco de mi torpeza, antes de hacer lo mismo con el suyo propio.

─ Eres muy bonita, Sakumi ─ alaga Sasori acariciándome la mejilla, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que me jale nuevamente hacia él para besarme. Sus besos como siempre provocan un poco de aturdimiento en mis sentidos. Mi ser, aunque en menos cantidad, aun reacciona a su contacto.

Sasori masajea un poco mi espalda mientras no deja de besarme. Un silbido de no sé quién interrumpe nuestro beso. Es Deidara quien pasea los ojos una y otra vez entre él y yo. Trae consigo una chica muy bonita que nunca he visto en la facultad. Es rubia y ojos azules como él.

─ Par de tortolos ─ llama el rubio. Lo miro con una ceja alzada. Ha dicho lo mismo que decía cuando pillaba a la antigua Sakura ─ está dando un buen espectáculo.

Me sonrojo de pies a cabeza. Es un idiota.

─ Ese no es problema tuyo ─ reta Sasori ─ yo si quiero la puedo besar a la hora que quiera. Después de todo, somos novios─ sonríe el pelirojo orgulloso.

¿Se le ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza?

En ningún momento me ha propuesto ser su novia. Es un idiota.

─ Tú no pierdes el tiempo ─ bromea el rubio ganándose una mirada de odio del pelirojo. ─ Y tus gustos por las pelirosa sigue igual.

De reojo miro con Sasori, le da un codazo que lo hace aullar de dolor.

─ ¿Chicas pelirosas? ─ pregunto haciéndome la sorprendida. Sasori pide un trago para desviar la respuesta.

─ No le hagas caso ─ emite ─ Ese idiota no sabe de qué está hablando.

─ Uhmmm ─ hago un puchero haciéndomela pensativa ─ Sigamos bailando ─ sugiero.

Sasori coge mi mano y nos enrumbamos nuevamente hacia la pista. De cada un rato Deidara se acerca y nos molesta junto con su chica a la cual en ningún momento nos ha querido presentar, debe ser otro de sus agarres con los que sale. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así. Es un mujeriego que creo que cambia de chica a la vez que cambiara de ropa interior. Su belleza, ayuda, claro también; es sumamente atractivo. Dejo de prestarle atención al rubio cuando me embarco en la burbuja que creamos Sasori y yo. No sé qué horas son ni me interesa, pero al sentir las piernas algo entumecidas supongo que debe ser ya muy tarde. Hemos salido al menos unas seis veces de la pista al bar. Mi cuerpo poco acostumbrado ha tomado al menos 10 margaritas, el mundo se mueve o quizá soy, no tengo idea. Parado en una esquina veo a un chico que curiosamente me llama la atención ¿Sera Sasuke? Voy hacia él pero antes de llegar me doy un tropezón. Al darse cuenta Sasori corre a ayudarme.

─ Lo siento ─ digo tratando de pararme. ─ Sasori me pasa su chaqueta. ─ Me pareció ver a alguien conocido.

Algo reticente el pelirojo me pega a su cuerpo.

─ Creo que debo llevarte a tu casa. Tu primo me ha estado reventando el buzón de llamadas ─ Lo miro incrédula ¿Sasuke? El no haría eso.

─ Estas bromeando ─ digo. Pero Sasori rápidamente me enseña el historial y veo que en su bandeja hay un montón de mensajes. Al ver la parte superior también noto que son al menos las 5 de la mañana. Es muy tarde o muy temprano.

No sé qué hago en el trayecto al edificio. Creo que Deidara se despidió de nosotros antes de salir. El peso del alcohol en mi sangre me ha hecho demasiado mal. Al llegar, Sasori me hace entrar al ascensor y se lanza hacia mi hambriento a devorarme los labios. Subimos juntos, pero a la vez distantes sus besos no tienen comparación con los de Sasuke. Cuando la puerta se abre veo a Sasuke esperándonos fuera del apartamento. Mi aspecto debe ser horroroso, pero igual me acerco hacia él. Sasori me detiene unos instantes y me vuelve hacia él besándome delante de Sasuke. Un gruñido de no sé quién escapa al poco rato siento un brazo jalándome hacia dentro. Con un adiós me despido del pelirojo que sonriente abandona el edificio.

─ Siento que todo me da vueltas ─ digo cogiéndome la cabeza cuando estoy dentro. Me tiro rápidamente en el sofá cayendo como un peso muerto.

Sasuke me mira totalmente molesto ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?

─ Linda nochecita pasaste ¿no? ─ Pregunta acido.

─ No te importa. ─ Miro al techo y veo todo distorsionado.

─ Claro, que sí.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque recuerda que me darás tu virginidad ─ inhala aire con fuerza ─ ¿Te acostaste con Akatsuna? ¿Te lo cogiste ebria en el antro?

─ No sé de qué hablas. ¿Te volviste loco?

─ Loco… ─ suspira cansado. ─ Eso me vas a volver si no respondes mi pregunta.

Me incorporo del sillón tratando de ir a mi cuarto con el poco equilibrio que tengo en este momento. No tengo ni la menor idea de porque tanto resentimiento hacia mi persona.

─ Quiero dormir.

─ No sin antes responder a mí pregunta. ¡Dímelo, Sakura! ─ exige.

Distorsionados por la luz, observo que sus ojos están totalmente rojos como aquellos días donde ha perdido sus casillas. Sigue parado frente mío como si me quisiera matar con la mirada.

─ Oye… ¡ya basta! ─ Lo interrumpo. ─ Mi trato contigo era por él ¿recuerdas? No entiendo porque te enoja si me acosté con él o no. Todo puede ser parte de mi plan. Uno en el que me estas ayudando ─ le hago memoria para luego poner ambas manos en mis caderas y erguir mi pecho ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué me deje regañar como un niño?

Cansado, Sasuke suspira y pasa su mirada por mi cuerpo. Debo tener un aspecto terrible.

─ Déjame que te ayude ─ dice mientras me coge de caderas para sostenerme. Los pies los siento como si los tuviera de gelatina.

─ No, gracias. Puedo sola. ─Me zafo de su agarre.

─ Vas a caerte si sigues así.

Esta vez su mano coge firme de mi cintura. Lo miro con odio aunque sé que por mi misma ahora no puedo hacer nada. Se me ha pasado la mano con el alcohol.

Un mareo hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio. Miro hacia arriba y veo los hermosos ojos de Sasuke observándome, parece irreal, pero pareciera que me mira con ternura ¿O será compasión de mi mal aspecto? Un demonio no tiene sentimientos.

─Su…el…ta…me ─ Mi voz lentamente se apaga.

No sé qué sigue después. Un borrón negro nubla mi vista.

…

Despierto aturdida, la ventana ha sido abierta en su totalidad, así que la luz me entra de lleno. Destapo las sábanas de este cuerpo para notar que lo tengo totalmente desnudo. Ni si quiero llevo bragas. Unos moretones por mi obligo me alertan.

¿¡Qué hice anoche!?

Lo poco que recuerdo es haber tomado…una… dos…creo que hasta 10 margaritas de ahí recuerdo haber bailado por largo rato con Sasori. Mis recuerdos se apagan cuando ambos salimos de la disco.

¿Me acosté con ese imbécil?

Miro la habitación y la reconozco como la que he estado usando estas semanas. Estoy en el apartamento de Sasuke. Suspiro aliviada, dudo que él haya dejado que me acueste con el pelirojo en su apartamento. Aunque con él nunca se sabe. Todavía recuerdo lo cortante que se portó anoche y como me uso para desahogarse de sus frustraciones.

De pronto, Sasuke abre la puerta. Me cubro con las sábanas. Creo que me he acostumbrado bastante a este cuerpo aunque no sea mío. Irónico.

─ Aquí hay una pastilla. ─ me extiende una con un vaso de agua.

─ ¿Qué hice anoche? ─pregunto. Sasuke arquea una ceja y noto como su labio se curva hacia un lado, parece que aguanta una risa.

─ ¿No lo recuerdas?

─No. ─ Lo hago obvio. ─ ¿Cometí alguna estupidez?

Aguantando la risa, Sasuke, parece querer contarme.

─ Digamos que anoche conocí otra faceta de ti.

Me cojo la cabeza y la escondo entre mis rodillas.

─ ¿Qué hice?

 _Que no sea tan vergonzoso… Que no sea tan vergonzoso._

─ No sabía que bailabas tan bien. ─ emite.

Sorprendida, respondo:

─ ¿Bailar?

─ Sí ─ Sasuke se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído ─ Ayer bailaste muy bien. Es mas no sabía que sabias bailar pool dance.

Me queman las orejas. Ese era un secreto celosamente guardado. Había sido tan tonta que me había inscrito en unas clases para que el día de mi aniversario con Sasori le mostrase de que estaba hecha y por fin darle mi virginidad. Algo que estimo de estúpido en este momento. Miro a los ojos a Sasuke y veo diversión en ellos. No me digan que...

─ No te preocupes. No me aproveché de ti.

Pensándolo bien tampoco me hubiera importado que se hubiera aprovechado. Sasuke provoca fuego en mi interior. Lo deseo, muchísimo. Las imágenes de las veces que me ha llevado a la gloria vienen a mi mente. Él es magnífico en todo.

Aunque igual, no tengo porque demostrárselo. Así que orgullosa sigo indagando en lo que paso anoche u hoy.

─ Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

Sasuke se sienta en la cama muy cerca de mí.

─ Te fuiste despojando de cada una de tus prendas mientras no dejabas de maldecirme y decirme que era un idiota.

Sonrío, no decía mentiras. Es un idiota.

─ Cuéntame desde un principio.

─ Llegaste con tu ex o bueno actual. Luego me hiciste ver lo enojada que estabas conmigo. Hiciste una rabieta e intentaste ir a tu cuarto, yo quise ayudarte pero me apartaste bruscamente. Luego diste dos pasos y caíste.

Ahora que lo pienso me duele mucho mi abdomen. Debe ser por el golpe. Al igual que las marcas rojizas.

─ Te lleve a la habitación, pero despertaste cuando estaba acomodándote en la cama. Luego empezaste otra vez a gritarme hasta de que iba a morir, como si yo muriera. ─ escucho la primera risa sonora de él ─ Dijiste que me odiabas y no sé qué cosas más, hasta que de un momento a otro te pusiste encima mío y me instantes a tocarte. Bailas muy sensual─ dice besando mi cuello. Su lengua exquisita juega con mi piel mandándome espasmos de placer a cada rincón donde toca.

─ Entonces tu y yo... ─ me corto cuando chupa fuerte mi cuello ─ Ah...

─ No, Sakura, pero si quieres te puedo dar un orgasmo ahora mismo.

─ ¿Otro oral? ─ pregunto, insegura.

─ Sí, ─ afirma mientras me aparta la sábana y deja al descubierto este cuerpo desnudo. Me mira unos instantes y empieza a meter y sacar la punta de mi pezón en su boca ─ no puedo unirme físicamente a ti como estas ahora. Este no es tu cuerpo.─ Explica.

Lo pienso unos momentos. Yo quiero sentir todo, ya no me basta que me llene con su boca. Quiero tenerlo dentro de mí con fuerza, haciéndome suya una y otra vez. Sentir un orgasmo completo.

Él me hace perder la cabeza.

─ Sasuke ─ gimo cuando coge el pezón entre sus labios, lo succiona como si fuera un bebé.

¡Joder! ¡Es exquisito!

Bajo la cabeza y veo como saca la punta de mi pezón erguido para contestarme.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Quiero modificar el trato. ─ comento nublada cuando, otra vez, chupa el pezón con fuerza.

─ Uhmmm ─ emite como si fuera un niño deleitándose de su alimento, luego nuevamente lo saca de su boca ─ ¿Qué modificación?

Yo estoy lista, quiero que me haga suya. Mareada por el placer que me invade le comunico mis deseos.

─ Quiero entregarte mi virginidad, mañana.

* * *

Y bueno, este es el final del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Dudas, teorias, felicitaciones, tomatazos. No sean tímidos en comentar :3

Gracias a amysd, FrancysKurt7, guest e Izumi Uchiha 18 por comentar el capítulo anterior *-*

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Regreso

.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el onceavo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 11**

.

─ _¿Vendrás a mi ceremonia de graduación, Itachi?_ ─ _preguntó Sasuke, un poco emocionado mirando a su hermano por el amplio pasillo que conectaba sus habitaciones. Sus poderes de ángel habían evolucionado bastante en los últimos años. Tanto, que ahora estaba casi a la altura de su hermano mayor... Y por fin, su padre lo había reconocido frente a los demás. Algo que él siempre había deseado._

 _En ese momento, a sus 13 años, entusiasmado, hablaba con su hermano mayor sobre su ceremonia de graduación. Itachi ya tenía 20 años y por ende era ya casi un guardián adulto. Pronto se retiraría de su trabajo de ángel guardián para enfilar a las tropas del creador. Su vida cambiaría mucho y lucharía de más cerca las batallas contra aquellos despreciables seres antónimos de un ángel, demonios._

 _Con pasos presurosos y sus blancas alas extendidas. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Era cuestión de horas y se le asignaría a alguien a quien cuidar. Solo rogaba internamente que fuera alguien tan bonita como aquella niña a la que nunca había podido olvidar. Su rostro, estaba presente en cada una de las actividades que realizaba._

 _No estaba enamorado, porque los ángeles no podían enamorarse, pero sentía una enorme fascinación por ella._

─ _No me perdería la graduación de mi hermanito menor_ ─ _comentó el de coleta desde el pasillo de su casa. Camino unos instantes y se plantó frente a Sasuke para frotar la cabeza de su hermano, haciéndole ver que aún era un enano._

─ _No hagas eso_ ─ _dijo Sasuke, levemente sonrojado._

─ _Oh vamos Sasuke, tú siempre serás mi querido hermanito menor_ ─ _habló frotando nuevamente la cabeza de su hermano._

 _Sasuke lo miró molesto, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión por una de alegría._

─ _Espero que padre también vaya_ ─ _expresó entusiasmado._

─ _Quizá, aunque tú mismo sabes que su trabajo es sumamente ocupado._

─ _Lo sé, hermano._

 _El desgano era notorio en las delicadas facciones del Uchiha menor._

─ _Sasuke,_ ─ _lo llamó, Itachi._

─ _¿Qué?_

─ _Sabes cuál es la regla principal para ir al mundo humano._

 _Claro que la sabía, en la escuela siempre se la repetían con frecuencia. Con desgano y un toque molesto en su voz Sasuke respondió:_

─ _Sí, lo sé._

─ _Espero que no lo olvides._ ─ _hizo una pausa para que su voz sonara un poco dura_ ─ _Los ángeles tienen prohibido enamorarse de los humanos._

 _Sasuke afirmó por acto reflejo. Él no sería tan tonto para enamorarse de una humana. O eso creía, porque a finales la distancia del cielo al infierno era solo cuestión de perspectivas…_

* * *

Veo a Sasuke una y otra vez mientras maneja el auto. Presiona con fuerza el volante como si estuviera molesto, aunque en realidad creo que lo que está, es ansioso. Ansioso, como yo en terminar este asunto. Nos dirigimos al hospital; hoy despertaré. Por fin veré a mamá y pensarlo me da un revoltijo de emoción en el estómago. Eso sí, hemos quedado en que mañana mismo le entregaré lo único puro que tengo, mi virginidad. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo será, pero lo haré. No es que no me agrade la idea, pero tengo algo de temor. Mi cuerpo es demasiado frágil y pequeño que no sé cómo se sentirá todo eso, lo he sentido cuando estado en el recipiente, pero ahora, un leve temor me invade.

─ Estás nerviosa ─ comenta Sasuke mientras me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

─ Tú tienes experiencia, ─ susurro con un poco de temor haciendo referencia al sexo. El suelta una risita que hace que me irrite. ─ ¡Yo! ¡No!─ habló elevando la voz y sintiendo como me queman las mejillas.

Debo estar tan colorada como un tomate maduro. Si hasta siento como si salieran humo de mis orejas.

─ Es cierto ─ dice burlón ─ Yo tengo mucha… mucha… experiencia. ─ Luego se toma una pausa en la que su mano se dirige a mi muslo; apretándolo con deleite ─ Aunque es algo bueno, puedo darte un máximo placer en un instante. ─ Su voz seductora me genera una ligera convulsión. Aprieto los dientes antes de que un gemido salga de mis labios.

Hiperventilo y siento como el deseo me quema por dentro.

─ Eso espero ─ gimo cuando mete las manos por la falda tan corta que llevo.

¡¿Que no puede prestarle atención al volante?!

El camino se llena de palabras insinuantes. Sasuke tiene un maldito control que me aterra. No entiendo ni cómo puede estar tranquilo manejando el auto mientras no para de tocarme o tocar este cuerpo al que por fin dejaré, hoy. Su mano no ha dejado mi muslo ni tiene intenciones de hacerlo, aprieta de cada un rato, haciéndome suspirar.

Al llegar al hospital nuevamente siento esa opresión tan familiar en mi pecho. Escuece y mis latidos se aceleran. Sasuke me coge de la mano y sin preguntar que me pasa nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encuentra mi cuerpo. El olor de los farmacéuticos inunda mis fosas nasales y me dan un leve retorcijón en el estómago. Su olor es penetrante que no lo soporto. Sasuke se da cuenta rápidamente de mi reacción.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunta. Su cara muestra preocupación. Su rostro liso presenta un vestigio de arruga en la frente.

─ Sí, es solo que este ambiente. ─ arrugo la nariz ─ Su olor es desagradable.

Sasuke sonríe.

─ Es un hospital ─ habla con voz sarcástica haciendo obviar el lugar. Luego, añade ─ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso nunca has estado en uno?

─ Sí, he estado un montón de veces, pero nunca me he sentido así. ─ Hago una pausa en la que emito un leve suspiro ─ Debes de saber que mi verdadero cuerpo sufre de una enfermedad al corazón. ─ comento, desganada. Cuando vuelva tendré que tener cuidado en todo lo que haga.

Sasuke presiona mi mano con fuerza, tanta, que pasado un poco de tiempo la siento adormecerse.

─ Lo sé ─ emite dejándome perpleja. Su mirada pasea por este cuerpo una vez más ─ Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas ─ dice en un susurro casi imperceptible. ─ Entremos ─ finaliza al encontrarnos delante de la puerta de mi habitación. El martilleo incesante en mi pecho se hace presente otra vez.

Abre la puerta con una lentitud aterradora. Paso delante de él y veo pasmada por fin mi cuerpo real. Mi aspecto parece más saludable que la última vez que lo vi. Las vendas alrededor de mi cabeza ya no están. Veo que hasta me han quitado el respirador artificial.

─ ¿Estás lista? ─ pregunta Sasuke al verme tan abstraída. Yo afirmo de inmediato.

Más que lista diría.

─ Sí, ─ me apresuro a responder. ─ De reojo miro como Sasuke expulsa las alas negras de su cuerpo y me mira con los ojos rojos otra vez. ─ Entonces, hagámoslo. ─ hace una pausa ─ Esto te causará un poco de dolor. ─ advierte.

Afirmo rápidamente y me ubico frente a mi cuerpo.

Es cuestión de poco tiempo, Sasuke hace unos movimientos con sus manos muy extraños y emite unas palabras en un idioma que no entiendo. De pronto siento un dolor en mi pecho y una luz que me envuelve entera. Lo demás que sigue es una sensación de como si hubiera estado en el agua por mucho tiempo y me faltara poco para alcanzar el oxígeno. Aspiro el aire de golpe.

Mis ojos pesan, los abro lentamente mientras siento un horrible martilleo en mi cabeza. Me duele horrores. Al abrirlos noto mis frágiles muñecas y trato de palmarme mi propio cuerpo. Los senos enormes han desaparecido, pero eso no importa.

Al fin he vuelto.

Siento una enorme felicidad por volver. Ahora, por fin podré volver con mamá y a mi casa.

Trato de mover mi mano, pero la vía intravenosa hace que desista. Las alas de Sasuke están abiertas en su máximo esplendor. Sus ojos brillan con una luz casi hipnótica. Me quedo perdida en su mirada. Es tan hermoso…

Sasuke parece no notar la intensidad en que lo miro y es un alivio.

─ No hagas ruido ─ dice Sasuke mientras se acerca lentamente a mi cuerpo. Yo afirmo quedándome estática como si estuviera jugando a los encantados. Un juego que amaba jugar de pequeña con mi mejor amigo en esa época.

Lo que pasa a continuación es algo que no me espero.

De pronto, Sasuke, baja la cabeza y en un movimiento en el que no me doy cuenta une sus labios con los míos. Me besa. Es tan fugaz que al alzar la vista ya se ha despegado de mí. Mi corazón late apresurado.

¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Lo miro perpleja.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ cuestiono cuando se separa.

─ Moría por besarte cuando despertaras.

Sonríe.

Me quedo aturdida unos instantes. Escucho como mi corazón se acelera; lo que genera que esa máquina que controla mi ritmo cardiaco se dispare.

¿Qué?

No espero a que diga nada después. Miro por encima de su hombro y veo que el recipiente ya no está. Veo a Sasuke desconcertada.

¿En qué momento se fue?

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ susurro.

Mira hacia la misma dirección que han estado viendo mis ojos y sabe a lo que me refiero.

─ Está en el departamento. ─ Sus ojos se clavan en mí. ─ Ella tiene un sello que la devuelve inmediatamente allá. ─ No entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero decido no seguir preguntando.

─ ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? ─ susurro para mí misma.

Volteo hacia la ventana de mi habitación. La luz que ingresa hace un bonito contraste con el blanco de la habitación. Sasuke se pasa una de sus manos por su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos azabaches.

─ Actúa normal ─ sugiere Sasuke poniéndose detrás de mí y recostando su barbilla en mi hombro. Cuando volteo lo encuentro totalmente vestido de blanco como si fuera alguien que labora aquí. Hasta podría hacerse pasar por un médico. Sus alas negras han desaparecido.

Un sonido alerta la presencia de algunas personas queriendo entrar. Fija en mi posición me acomodo en la cama y cierro los ojos. He maquinado despertar cuando ellos estén presentes.

Mi madre es quien pasa. He distinguido su forma de caminar desde que era niña así que no demoro mucho en reconocer el sonido de sus tacones por la superficie de mayólica que cubre el piso del hospital.

Escucho las pisadas de Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta y luego el ruido de la bisagra abriéndose.

─ Buenos días, doctor ─ saluda a Sasuke. Es ella, esa es su voz, pero…

¿Por qué le ha dicho doctor?

Migro esos pensamientos al recordar, lo que Sasuke es. Supongo que como demonio debe manipular la mente de los demás.

─ Buenos días, señora Haruno.

─ ¿Qué novedades hay sobre mi hija? ─ pregunta mi madre mientras escucho el ruido de una silla acercándose a la cama de la habitación.

─ Todo está mejor. Las vendas de la cabeza han sido retiradas y es probable que según los últimos estudios que despierte pronto.

Mamá emite un suspiro que logro oír.

Sasuke lo dice todo de una forma tan profesional que disimulo bien el estar dormida si no ya hubiera soltado una sonora risa. Imaginarme las expresiones de sofisticación y el correcto tono de su voz es sumamente gracioso.

─ La dejo sola ─ le dice Sasuke a mi madre. Sus pasos se distancian y luego escucho la puerta del consultorio cerrarse con fuerza.

─ Hija ─ mi madre acaricia mi pelo. Siento como sus suaves dedos se deslizan por mi piel. Está triste, muy triste.

Yo ya no quiero que siga así.

─ Perdóname─ logro oír antes de sentir como su cuerpo convulsiona y su voz se quiebra. ─ Debí ser sincera contigo. Pero no lo he podido ser. ─ Parece temblar en sus palabras ─ Yo… ─ se corta ¿Qué le sucede? ─ No puedo decirlo, perdóname. El día en que lo sepas todo, estoy casi segura de que me odiaras.

Su mano coge mi mano derecha. Y la besa. Siento como una de sus lágrimas choca contra el dorso de mi mano. Está llorando.

Ya no aguanto, quiero hablar con ella. Debo despertar. Presiono su mano levemente para que piense que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por volver del coma. Siento como ella se remueve en su asiento y el peso de su mirada enfoca mi maltrecho cuerpo. Es cuestión de segundos para levantar la farsa, abro los ojos tratando de hacerlo lo más lento posible y la enfoco.

─ Mamá ─ susurro con la voz casi apagada.

Los ojos de mamá se cristalizan más y veo como rápidamente las lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas. No lleva mucho tiempo antes de que su cara pase a una alegría. Sonríe y me hace sonreír a mí.

─ Mi Sakura ─ emite con tanto sentimiento y ternura en la voz que automáticamente pienso que mi trato ha valido la pena.

La he extrañado demasiado.

Mamá abre los brazos y me abraza. Siento como me envuelve totalmente y es como las veces en las que era niña cuando me protegía y cuidaba de mí. Su aire protector está aquí para hacerme saber que no hay peligro, porque si lo hay como una leona protegerá a su hija. Esa es mamá. La persona que más amo en el mundo y la que siempre me ha brindado un amor incondicional, la que vela mis noches en silencio. La que ve la luz a través de mis ojos.

─ Mami… te quiero ─ le susurro en el oído a la par que envuelvo mis brazos más en su cuerpo.

─ Mi pequeña ─ dice despegándose de mí y acariciando mi mejilla sutilmente. ─ Pensé que no despertarías. Estos días han sido un calvario sin ti.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ─ pregunto. Lo sé, pero creo que sería lo más normal de preguntar en este caso.

─ Varias semanas hija ─ aspira profundamente como si hubiera retenido algo por tanto tiempo ─ Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Y ahora, nada nos va a separar.

─ ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ─ pregunto paseando la vista por las blancas paredes del nosocomio.

Mamá me mira perpleja.

─ ¿No recuerdas nada?

Me hago la pensativa para luego afirmar.

─ Yo, bueno ─ omito lo de la infidelidad de Sasori. No creo que me permita ejecutar mi venganza si lo sabe ─ Estaba manejando la moto de Gaara, iba en una intersección, después no recuerdo más.

─ Tuviste un accidente, Sakura. Te golpeaste terriblemente la cabeza y aunque no comprometiste ningún órgano; el golpe fue tan fuerte que te dejo en coma. Además, te rompiste el brazo ─ la miro aterrada, pero no siento dolor en ninguna de mis extremidades. Muevo el brazo para ver si percibo un atisbo de dolor, mas nada.

─ No me duele nada ─ comento.

─ Eso es porque el medico hizo muy bien su trabajo. Tu brazo sanó hace un par de días y te quitaron el yeso que llevabas puesto.

Eso es un alivio. No podría hacer "eso" con Sasuke en ese estado. No me imagino manca mientras él se clava incesantemente en mi interior. Sería ilógico. Quito esos pensamientos pervertidos para seguir hablando con mamá.

─ Entiendo ─ suspiro aliviada. ─ ¿Dónde está Gaara?

─ No te preocupes cariño. Él está en una reunión voy a marcarle para que se entere de que ya estás bien. ─ Su mirada refleja absoluta felicidad.

─ Ok. Mami ─ respondo. ─ Llámalo que quiero verlo.

Dicho esto mamá me abraza para luego salir de la consulta.

Me quedo sentada entretenida en todo lo blanco que me rodea. El olor a farmacéuticos me da una ligera convulsión que disminuye mientras me acostumbro al hospital. Odio el olor que hay aquí. En definitiva no me gustan los hospitales, pese a que una vez quise ser médico.

Alguien que no sé quién es abre de improviso la puerta. Sus rasgos perversos y hermosos me hacen identificarlo. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia la bata que lleva puesta.

 _Dr. Sasuke Uchiha._

─ ¿Es en serio? ─ inquiero arqueado una ceja. Luego señalo la placa que lleva su nombre escrito.

─ Sí, Sakura. ─ responde. Luego, saca una pequeña linterna y me alumbra los ojos. ─ Mira ─ mueve la luz y por acto reflejo la sigo. ─ Todo está bien ─ dice.

Hace un buen papel de doctor.

─ ¿Eres médico? ─ pregunto.

Sasuke suelta una carcajada sonora

─ Claro, Sakura.

─ No entiendo nada.

─ Dejémoslo por ahora, así. Cuando sea el momento indicado sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber.

Sasuke se sienta a un costado de la cama. Y mete las manos por la bata que traigo. Es una bata que se abre por detrás, así que nada le cuesta toparse con mi piel desnuda. Acaricia mi espalda mientras no deja de sonreírme.

─ ¿Estás lista? ─ pregunta. Lo miro y me pierdo en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

─ Más que lista ─ reafirmo.

─ Eso es bueno. ─ luego se acerca y me da un beso corto a la par que susurra entre mis labios: ─ Mañana, tú serás mía.

Sasuke se levanta cuando hay unos pasos acercándose. Mi madre ingresa sonriente y se sienta en el lugar ocupado por Sasuke.

─ ¿Hay algo malo en Sakura? ─ pregunta.

Sasuke niega inmediatamente.

─ Su hija está bien. Al parecer solo haremos unos exámenes hoy. Y es muy probable que se la lleven mañana por la mañana si todo sale como esperamos. Esto parece un milagro ─ alude con un sarcasmo imperceptible para mi madre que yo noto rápidamente.

─ Gracias ─ mi madre lo mira con los ojos llenos de luz. ─ Gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi pequeña.

Mamá sigue hablando cuando alguien entra a sala. Sasuke está a punto de salir cuando casi choca con ella. Su cabello rojo hace que una punzada del más amargo dolor se sienta en mi estómago. La mujer que más detesto, Karin.

Sasuke hace como si no la ve cuando pasa de ella. Pero ella emite un suspiro de joven enamorada que me hace rechinar los dientes.

Atronando sus suecos se acerca a mí y me acomoda la almohada y las sábanas. Supongo que como practicante de enfermería, ese es su trabajo. Sonrío con malicia.

─ Enfermera ─ llamo antes de que se vaya. A pesar de que sé que la comida de los hospitales es horrible, igual la pido para molestarla ─ muero de hambre ─ hablo. Karin frunce el entrecejo. Es más que obvio que haberse topado con mi imagen despierta no le gusta para nada. ─ Tráeme algo de comer.

Me mira fastidiada es más que obvio que no le agrada verme despierta.

Dando un resoplido se aleja.

Los siguientes sucesos del día me involucran a mí y montón de análisis. Me hacen una tomografía para saber si el coagulo ha disminuido y comentan cosas como que tengo que hacerme un estudio del corazón. Luego, me hacen una resonancia para saber si no hay coágulos en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Menos mal no es así, pero el estudio sigue en pie.

Antes de que la noche caiga llega Gaara. Su rostro feliz me contagia a mí. Al verme me abraza muy fuerte y se nota la alegre que siente. Dice que ahora su auto es mío y que nunca más permitirá que maneje una moto en mi vida. Se siente culpable por mi accidente cuando el único culpable es él. Sasori.

La noche cae sin que llegue mi padre. Sasuke se ha desaparecido desde la tarde sin darme una explicación inmediata. Así son las cosas con él. Cuando vivíamos en el apartamento era igual. Supongo que quizá no soy la única con la que tiene un trato en este momento. Una punzada de un sentimiento malo se instala en mi estómago. ¿Con cuantas mujeres habrá hecho un trato por su cuerpo?

Aquello no me gusta nada.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando veo a quien más detesto parado frente a mí. Sasori.

Su rostro de muñeco de torta me da un ligero retorcijón en el estómago.

Nunca creí totalmente en que el amor se transforma en odio, pero en estos instantes solo tengo sentimientos negativos por él.

─ ¿A qué has venido? ─ pregunto.

─ Hola Sakura ─ me saluda como reprendiéndome por haberme ido a un asunto puntual. Su visita.

─ Al grano ¿sí?

─ Lo recuerdas ¿no?

─ Es más que obvio ─ encojo los hombros. Respiro profundamente para gritar con todas mis fuerzas a este traidor ─ ¡Me pusiste el cuerno! ─ exclamo dejándolo aturdido y asustado.

─ Lo-lo siento ─ dice al cabo de unos instantes.

─ Ya déjalo así ¿vale? No vale llorar sobre la leche derramada. A finales, ya la jodiste y bien jodido.

─ Sí, lo siento. ─ Sus labios tiemblan ligeramente ─ Te quiero pedir perdón.

De pronto recuerdo que tengo que vengarme de él. Creo que si finjo perdonarlo será más fácil.

─ Está bien ─ digo tratando de calmarme. Doy gracias a Dios, que retiraran el florero que había a un lado de mi cama si no ya se lo hubiera estrellado en su cara de niño bueno.

Me mira como si realmente estuviera arrepentido. Bien que se la gozó con Sakumi entre piropos y salidas y su pose de macho galante.

Su cinismo no tiene límites, aunque imagino que así en la mayoría de hombre. Todos son unos primates que reaccionan rápidamente a un simple movimiento de caderas.

─ Gracias ─ expresa feliz. Luego, se acerca y me abraza.

Lo siguiente que me cuenta es todo lo relacionado a la universidad. Todo lo que yo he vivido. Dice que me prestará todos sus apuntes y que de ahora en adelante seremos los mejores novios del mundo. Le sigo el juego. Aunque…

─ Quiero un tiempo ¿sí? ─ lo miro a los ojos con la mayor ternura que puedo. Pasado un tiempo parece ceder.

─ Está bien.

Se acerca a mí y sin previo aviso me da un beso en la mejilla.

─ Creo que ya debo irme ─ añade. Yo asiento.

─ Cuídate.

Miro su espalda. Un segundo antes de salir gira hacia a mí y me sonríe. Devuelvo la sonrisa con pocas ganas y por fin se marcha. Ya cuando está fuera paso mi mano por mi mejilla en un movimiento brusco que solo desea limpiar cualquier rastro de él.

…

El nuevo día da comienzo. Sasuke acude en la mañana temprano solo para decir a mamá y a mí que dentro de poco me retiraran la vía intravenosa y me darán de alta. A mamá parece emocionarle la idea. Pero deja bien en claro que necesito viajar hoy en la noche a la capital para otros análisis "No dejar nada suelto" Después de todo el accidente ha sido de gravedad. Es entonces donde cuenta sobre el estudio completo que tienen que hacer al corazón sacándolo como una excusa razonable para ir con los especialistas que hay en la capital. Claro, como médico responsable, irá conmigo. Mamá parece creerle cada mentira que sale de su boca. Es más, antes de salir del hospital me ha comprado el pasaje. Añadiendo que en cuanto saque más dinero nos alcanzará.

Cada vez que lo mira es como un manso cordero que cumple sus órdenes. Extraño…

…

Me encuentro en mi habitación poniendo en una maleta mis prendas para el viaje. Mamá creo que poco o nada sabe de protocolos de pacientes. No creo que esto esté permitido, pero le tiene una fe ciega a Sasuke.

Hasta ahora me da vueltas sobre él porque es médico.

Miro el reloj una vez más y marca las 7:00 p.m. El viaje está programado para las 8:00 pm. Así que decido ver en las redes sociales que hay de nuevo. Entro a mi perfil y nada parece interesarme. Todo tan aburrido y tan plano que desisto de seguir ahí pese a los muchos mensajes de "amigos" que recibo y que se preocupan por mi bienestar, según ellos.

Paso la siguiente media hora aburrida mirando el techo de mi habitación. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que mamá llama y me dice que Sasuke está esperándome en la sala.

¿Conoce mi casa?

Creo que ya nada debe sorprenderme viniendo de él. Después de todo, creo que con estas acciones solo me hace saber que puede hacer con mi vida lo que le dé la gana.

Cojo mis maletas y las arrastro escaleras abajo. Sasuke viste impecable. Es muy joven o eso aparenta. Su pinta es tan espectacular y su sonrisa tan seductora que aprieto las piernas y trato de disimular el sonrojo que me provoca.

─ Hola, Sakura ─ su voz suena tan aterciopelada que parece como si hace días no la hubiera escuchado. Es música para mis oídos.

Él es mi tentación viviente.

─ Hola, Sasuke ─ devuelvo el saludo. Él me mira a los ojos y yo lo miro también.

No puedo creer que dentro de horas lo tendré rígido, duro… Entrando y saliendo de mí. Desvío esos pensamientos. No son propios de mí.

─ ¿Estás lista? ─ dice en doble sentido. Su mirada destila lujuria. Una promesa de una primera vez inolvidable.

─ Sí ─ susurro. Su mano lisa coge la mía y me lleva hacia la puerta. Giro y veo a mamá despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos.

Hoy es el gran día. Esta noche conoceré el placer absoluto de esta mano tibia y suave que me acompaña, que sostiene mis caídas. Esta noche sentiré a Sasuke como parte de mí. Esta noche toda cambiará.

Y deseo que sea así…

* * *

Y bueno este es final del capitulo. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Dudas, teorías, tomatazos. No duden en comentar. Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, me hicieron muy feliz. Es por ellas que este capítulo es mucho mas grande que el anterior. La inspiración me vino de golpe xD

Ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo veremos de que esta hecho Sasuke (inserte mirada pervertida) xD Hay muchas cosas y secretos por descubrir así que me gustaría saber que es lo que imaginan.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Somos uno

.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el doceavo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Nota:** Este capítulo va dedicado a una muy buena amiga y lectora. **¡Feliz cumpleaños Francyskurt!** Espero que este día, sea un día muy especial y que Dios te de muchos años mas de vida.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas no aptas para menores de edad.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

─ _No te rías de mí_ ─ _habló, Sasuke, con voz dura y el ceño de lo más fruncido._

 _Itachi estaba conteniendo la risa tapándose la boca con ambas manos. La explicación era sencilla, solo tenían que observar a su alrededor._

 _La habitación donde se encontraban estaba regada de juguetes por todos lados. Sasuke ordenaba cada uno mientras la pequeña niña iba tirándolos hacia cualquier parte del cuarto como si amara ver todo hecho un caos. El desorden en la vida de un ángel era visto como un mal. Era un pecado solo digno de los humanos._

 _Paseando la mirada por los pequeños piececitos moviéndose de un lugar a otro. Itachi, aclaró la garganta para aguantar un poco la risa y responder a la mirada furiosa de su hermano menor._

─ _Es que prácticamente eres el niñero de tu protegida_ ─ _explicó mientras una carcajada le salía de los labios._

 _Sasuke relajó sus facciones, desganado y se hizo rojo de vergüenza. Definitivamente, su protegida era una niña bonita, pero excesivamente traviesa. No despegaba él, los ojos de ella cuando ya estaba poniéndose en una situación de peligro o tirando alguna cosa a sus alrededor. Y eso, lo desesperaba un poco._

 _Con un oso en la mano y mirando su revoltosa cabeza metida en el castillo de muñecas se dirigió a sacarla de ahí. Ni un segundo había despegado su vista de ella cuando ya no estaba en el lugar que la había dejado._

─ _No sé qué hacer_ ─ _comentó desganado, el pelinegro menor, mientras tomaba a la niña entre sus brazos. No podía simplemente dejar a su pequeña protegida a merced de cualquier mal. Padre se enojaría mucho con él. Además, era la primera persona que cuidaba. No podía simplemente decirle a su padre que quería abandonar el trabajo._

─ _¿Sabes transformarte en humano? ¿No?_ ─ _preguntó Itachi._

 _Claro, que lo sabía. Eran una de las cosas fundamentales que le enseñaban en la escuela._

─ _Sí,_ ─ _afirmo._

─ _Puedes ser su amigo._ ─ _sugirió_ ─ _Muchos ángeles lo hacen_ ─ _Se rascó la nuca pensativo_ ─ _Creo que en el mundo de los humanos a los ángeles que hacen eso los llaman "amigos imaginarios"._

─ _¿Amigos imaginarios?_

─ _Sí, porque solo los niños pequeños lo pueden ver._ ─ _mencionó Itachi. Luego,_ _se agacho para recoger un juguete tirado en el piso y extendérselo a Sasuke. El menor lo cogió entre sus manos y lo ordenó rápidamente junto con la pila de más juguetes._

─ _Creo que es una buena idea_ ─ _señaló._ ─ _Si le enseño a comportarse no me hará tantos problemas. He notado que en esta casa las cosas tampoco andan muy bien._ ─ _dijo inspeccionando el lugar._

─ _Una sola cosa más_ ─ _advirtió el de coleta. Sasuke lo miró con atención._ ─ _Tú transformación en humano solo será vista por la niña. Si un humano más te llega a ver tendrás que ir al centro de purificación de inmediato._

─ _¿Por qué?_ ─ _preguntó._

─ _Ni yo mismo lo sé_ ─ _confesó Itachi._ ─ _Solo sé que a Shisui le pasó eso. Él mismo me advirtió si pasaba por una situación así._

─ _Está bien, seré cuidadoso._ ─ _expresó_ ─ _Tú ya vete con tu protegida._ ─ _comunicó al de coleta. Por la ventana pudo ver a la chica de su fascinación caminando al lado de su madre._ ─ _Está a punto de irse._ ─ _advirtió mirando a la dirección de su hermano sin encontrarlo en el mismo lugar._

 _Al mirar otra vez por la ventana observó que Itachi ya se encontraba al lado de aquella muchacha. Volteó unos segundos a su dirección y le hizo un pulgar arriba seguido de un guiño de ojo._

 _Sasuke cerró la cortina._

 _Suspiró y miró otra vez el desorden de su protegida en su pequeña distracción. Desganado, tuvo que otra vez ordenar las cosas. Definitivamente si se convertía en su amigo le enseñaría modales. Entendía que a esa niña le faltaba atención en su casa, pero ya le estaba pasando del límite de dolores de cabeza. Tenía que ser una especie de guía para ella._

* * *

Caminamos juntos hacia el avión. Subimos las escaleras, algo apresurados. Sasuke aprieta mi mano como si temiera que fuera a salir huyendo, pero no será así, la idea de acostarme con él, está muy clara en mi cabeza. Hoy seré suya, de eso no cabe la menor duda.

Lo miro de reojo mientras ambos nos acomodamos en los asientos. Una azafata nos ofrece unos aperitivos y yo los recibo gustosa. Son pequeños cup cakes de chocolate con crema de chantillí. Cojo uno y lo engullo disfrutando su sabor. Tienen el sabor de mi postre favorito cuando era niña y mamá me los preparaba.

 _Aquellos tiempos… Todo era más fácil, tranquilo._

Giro mi vista hacia Sasuke mientras me concentro en el sabor de mi postre. Sasuke no ha recibido el cup cake porque odia todo lo dulce. O eso me ha contado cuando la azafata se marchó. Está con el ceño algo fruncido y mirando su teléfono móvil. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos mientras miro el blanco del techo del avión. He pensado durante el camino que quizá este algo ilusionada con el pelinegro. No es amor, porque no siento que lo sea, pero siento algo muy bonito por él. Me gusta, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Sasuke es el hombre más guapo que conoceré en toda mi vida. Además, será el primero. La experiencia que marca a toda mujer; gracias a él, hoy sabré que es estar con un hombre. Verlo a mi lado cogiéndome fuerte de la mano solo hace que sepa que al menos me sentiré protegida por él. Que me cuidará y será cuidadoso cuando todo pase.

El transcurso del viaje es tranquilo. Sasuke me suelta solo cuando le digo que deseo hacer pis. Una vez que nos comunican que hemos llegado al destino. Sasuke me ayuda con mi maleta en la zona de embarque.

Camino junto a él como si fuéramos una pareja. Veo a muchas mujeres comiéndose con la mirada a Sasuke. Como se sienten atraídas hacia su belleza tanto como yo. Pero tan frío como siempre, sus ojos parecen ni si quiera notarlas, pues a ninguna mira. Subimos juntos al taxi y Sasuke da la dirección al chófer.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me quedo maravillada. Es un edificio de al menos 20 pisos. Hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra. El lujo inunda el ambiente. Todo parece hecho en los mejores lugares; hecho a medida. El amplio vestíbulo está decorado con una alfombra color coral que contrasta increíble con el ambiente. Las paredes crema están perfectamente decoradas con unos cuadros que estimo son trabajos de alguno de los mejores artistas del país. El techo, sostiene candelabros que hacen recordar un poco la edad media. Y Las paredes que dan a la calle dejan ver a la gente pasar, pues son de vidrio. Cada uno de sus empleados luce totalmente elegante e impecable de la cabeza a los pies.

Sasuke se dirige al vestíbulo. Yo me quedo parada mientras él, al parecer, va a ver la habitación a la que hizo reserva. Conversa con el encargado y por los murmullos escucho el tipo de habitación que es. Una suite matrimonial. Cuando escucho las palabras "suite" y "matrimonial" me sonrojo totalmente. Es solo un recordatorio de lo que pasara dentro de poco. El recuerdo de que pronto seré de él.

Sasuke viene hacia a mí con la llave en la mano.

─ Vamos ─ susurra.

Lo miro a los ojos pensando que pronto pasara. Un hormigueo nace en la base de mi columna y la siento como descarga eléctrica que sacude todo mi cuerpo. Estoy algo nerviosa.

─ Sí, ─ respondo con un leve temblor en la voz. Sasuke parece notarlo.

─ Seré lo más gentil contigo ─ emite. Yo afirmo inmediatamente con la cabeza.

No volvemos a hablar. Caminamos juntos hacia el ascensor. Sasuke presiona mi mano con fuerza mientras ascendemos. Veo a Sasuke con el ceño sumamente fruncido. Mientras se coloca a mi lado, estimo de que quizá; él, cómo ángel malo; también se está preparando, quizá, Sienta algo de ¿nervios?, también.

No.

Desvío esos pensamientos porque resulta casi imposible. Él tiene una amplia experiencia en esto. O eso me ha confirmado. Desvío la vista, hacia las paredes de metal, hacia el techo del ascensor. Incluso, hasta el sonido que emite el ascensor, mientras sube es tomado como distracción para mi cuerpo nervioso por lo que pasará. Mi mano tiembla y creo que Sasuke lo nota porque vuelve su rostro hacia a mí; mirándome, unos instantes, para luego volver a mirar de frente a la puerta del ascensor. Cuando vamos a mitad de subida me jala hacia él. Es un movimiento brusco en el que me coge de la cintura y me acerca peligrosamente a sus labios.

No lo detengo.

─ Mía ─ susurra cogiéndome levemente de la barbilla. Nos miramos por unos segundos a los ojos, cruzando una mirada llena de pasión. La que solo él, despierta en mí. Los nervios empiezan a irse.

Ronroneo moviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia un lado y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Mis nervios desaparecen unos instantes mientras él se sigue acercando a mí. Sasuke coge con más fuerza mi cintura y ladea el rostro para encontrarse con mis labios. Nos besamos nuevamente. Esta vez con más pasión que la vez anterior. Nuestras lenguas buscan el contacto con la otra. Su tacto, mientras masajea mi espalda; sus labios, en sincronía con los míos, son el majar más adictivo.

Lo necesito ahora conmigo y quizá tal vez mañana y siempre.

 _Eso no puede ser, jamás._

Mi voz interna pide a gritos ser escuchada. Pues definitivamente no puede ser. Debo hacerle caso, pero no puedo hacer nada contra los sentimientos que Sasuke provoca en mí.

Me concentro en disfrutar la cálida unión de nuestros labios.

De pronto la puerta se abre. Dándonos a conocer que ya hemos llegado. Unas personas han presionado el botón abrir. Son un rubio y una peliazul que nunca he visto en mi vida, pero me que me producen cierta sensación de nostalgia. Sacudo un poco mi cuerpo tratando de olvidar esto. Sasuke me lleva de la cintura por el pasillo que conecta las varias habitaciones que hay en el hotel. Nuestra suite es la numero 2 de la derecha por lo que pude ver.

El pelinegro encaja la llave en la cerradura.

Suspiro e inhalo tan fuerte el aire que creo que Sasuke escucha, pero no dice nada. En cambio, se hace a un lado para hacerme pasar.

El miedo, no pasa. Por más que intente no pensar en la situación en la que estoy.

─ No temas, Sakura ─ susurra en mi oído cuando estamos dentro. Creo que hacerlo en el recipiente hubiera sido más fácil. Tenía menos vergüenza.

─ Pero… yo… ─ hago un silencio ─ Creo que es normal ─ puntualizo muerta de vergüenza.

Sasuke me mira arqueando una ceja, parece querer decir algo, pero de pronto sus vistas se enfocan en otro lugar. Inspecciona la suite para dar con el sitio donde están las maletas. No vi cuando, pero supongo que un botón subió antes a dejarlas.

─ Es hermoso ─ digo. Hago referencia a la suite. Busco a Sasuke con la mirada, pero noto que ya no está aquí.

Cuando volteo veo que está metiendo las maletas a una habitación que está al frente de la sala.

Camino lentamente detallando el lugar, al sentirme sola. Las paredes son de color hueso. Hay un sillón de cuero negro, en el centro y que está justo al frente de una pantalla gigante donde perfectamente se podría ver una película. Anoto mentalmente que quiero hacerlo. La iluminación es perfecta. Las cortinas son de un color rojo, precioso que añaden solo más belleza y arte a este lugar.

Dejo de mirar cuando el pensamiento de entregarme a Sasuke, otra vez, se hace en mi cabeza. Decido ir hacia la ventana a tomar aire fresco que quizá me ayude a relajarme y afrontar lo que pasará. Así que, empiezo a ir hacia a ella.

Al llegar a una puerta que da al exterior. La abro. Camino y miro a mí alrededor. Hay dos sillones de color negro y una mesita de té. Varias macetas a los costados complementan el ambiente. En este lugar, perfectamente podríamos platicar largo rato con Sasuke. Quizá hasta conocernos. Yo no sé nada sobre él.

Sonrío pensando lo boba de mi idea. Sasuke jamás me responderá mis interrogantes. Lo único que nos une son los tratos que he hecho con él. Debería tenerle más miedo, después de todo, es un demonio. Uno al que deseo demasiado.

Soy una tonta.

Dejo de pensar en todo este enredo al que estoy expuesta desde mi accidente cuando camino hacia la parte final del balcón para observar la vista quedándome fascinada al hacerlo.

Es preciosa.

Desde aquí, veo el parque principal de la ciudad. La vista nocturna del monumento en el centro es realmente hermosa. Incluso veo un poco del puerto al que estamos cerca. Hay un montón de luces que alumbran el mar. Uno que estimo que debe estar a unas 3 cuadras de distancia.

El aire de la noche es totalmente relajante, pero estar solo con un polo me hace temblar ligeramente por el frio. De pronto siento la presencia de alguien más y algo cálido presionando mis hombros. Al girar miro a Sasuke poniéndome la casaca con la que vino.

─ ¿Disfrutando de la vista? ─ pregunta. Yo asiento.

─ Escogiste un lugar muy bonito ─ afirmo. Sasuke pasa sus brazos por mis hombros.

─ Quise que sea especial.

─ Te esforzaste ─ digo con voz juguetona. Luego, suelto una risita.

Sasuke enfoca su vista en aquella dirección que se dirige al mar.´

─ Muchas veces pensé en este momento ─ susurra casi imperceptible para mis oídos y con la vista fija en el mismo lugar.

Lo veo confundida.

Sasuke se apega un poco a la baranda del balcón, yo me separo de él y quedo justo enfrente. Le sonrío, pero él mira hacia el cielo. Detallo cada facción suya mientras lo tengo en frente. La luz enfoca directamente sus rasgos. O, es mi percepción. O, hoy lo veo más guapo que nunca. Parece algo feliz, incluso sus ojos irradian un brillo especial. Parece demasiado cálido para ser un demonio.

Decido no preguntarle por lo anterior. Me gusta la calma que presenta.

─ Hace un poco de frío, mejor vamos adentro ─ comunico, pasado unos instantes en un silencio en el que ninguno habla. Camino hacia la suite. Antes de pasar por la puerta que comunica la suite con el balcón tiemblo en mis pasos y estoy a punto de caer, pero Sasuke me sostiene firme. Muevo el rostro hacia arriba y me sonrojo totalmente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Debo tener el miedo impreso en los ojos como para que Sasuke me mire un poco burlón.

─ Creo… que mejor… Yo ─ No sé ni que estoy diciendo, pero me separo un poco de él, avergonzada.

Camino hacia el pequeño bar que hay dentro. Hay muchas bebidas y no sé con cual pasar los nervios. Sasuke viene detrás de mí y eso me aterra un poco más. Cojo el primer trago que tengo a la vista. Es color azul y no tengo la menor idea de que bebida es, pero pese a eso, agarro la botella y me sirvo el licor en un vaso de golpe. Veo el líquido, incluso rebosar por los malditos nervios que tengo. No he calculado ni siquiera el tiempo para llenarlo. No pensé nunca estar tan nerviosa.

 _Ya estamos adentro. Sucederá._

Cojo el vaso y lo tomo de un sorbo. Como cualquier bebida al ser ingerida siento cierto resentimiento en mi garganta. Toso un poco cuando voy por la mitad.

─ Creo que el alcohol no es bueno para tu cuerpo─ sugiere Sasuke sentándose en uno de los bancos cerca del bar. Me mira con interés.

Lo miro confundida.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto.

─ Porque recién has salido del hospital.─ obvía su respuesta ─ ¿Sabes la cantidad de medicamentos que ha recibido tu cuerpo?

No lo sé la verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor. Dejo a un lado el vaso.

─ Así está mejor ─ dice Sasuke. Luego rodea la pequeña barra y se coloca cerca de mí.

─ Estás nerviosa ─ afirma cogiéndome de la mejilla para que lo mire.

─ Un poco ─ señalo. Lo miro a los ojos. Son esos ojos rojos los que me miran, otra vez. ─ Es mi primera vez.

─ Solo déjate llevar, Sakura. ─ seduce. Luego, se acerca y me besa gentilmente. No es un beso lleno de pasión; es más, siento un ligero temblor de parte del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Me despego un poco de él. Y lo miro.

─ Enséñame ─ susurro.

Luego de decir esto, soy yo quien busca su boca. Sasuke me besa, está vez con más pasión; incluso, más pasión de la que me ha besado alguna vez. Siento su cálida lengua invadir todos los rincones de mi boca y la necesidad de tenerlo junto a mí. Dejo los nervios de lado, momentáneamente. Solo son unos cuantos besos más, cuando Sasuke empieza a masajear mi trasero. Luego, me coge de la cintura y sin previo aviso me carga entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarme.

 _Me siento bien._

 _Más que bien._

Seguimos besándonos cuando llegamos a la habitación. Sasuke ni si quiera me baja de sus brazos cuando abre la puerta. Cuando, estamos adentro, me deja sobre la cama delicadamente. Veo las sabanas rojas que están tendidas sobre el colchón.

─ ¿Estás lista? ─ pregunta al dejar mis labios y erguirse un poco.

─ Creo que sí ─ respondo. Siento las mejillas arder.

─ No temas, Sakura ─ dice para transmitiré confianza.

Sasuke se pone encima de mí y se saca la camiseta que lleva. Miro su hermoso cuerpo tonificado y el blanco lechoso que tiene. Baja a besarme. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando siento como sus manos se aventuran por mi espalda. Saca mi polo pidiéndome que alce los brazos y poco o nada le cuesta deshacerse de mi brasier que abre por delante. Cuando mira mis senos. Se separa abruptamente de mí.

─ Espera ─ dice. Lo miro confundida. Pensé que tendría más apuro por hacerme suya.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ inquiero.

─ Hay algo me que gustaría que uses ─ afirma, parándose y rodeando la cama para sacar del armario unas cajas. Las reconozco inmediatamente. Son las que me probé aquella vez en la tienda de lencería para mujer.

Me paro y abrocho el brasier.

─ ¿Cuál usaré? ─ pregunto cuando ya estoy a su lado.

Sasuke parece pensarlo bien antes de extenderme una de ellas.

─ Creo que esta ─ emite, dándome la segunda caja.

─ Está bien ─ digo sin abrirla y encogiéndome de hombros.

Sasuke me mira unos instantes antes de que camine hacia el baño a ponérmela.

Cuando estoy adentro dejo la caja en el lavadero y me miro al espejo. Hay miedo en mis ojos, pero también distingo una luz poco usual en ellos, una luz que quizá significa el nuevo rumbo que toma mi vida, hoy. Me lavo la cara y la seco con una toalla. Olvidé mi cartera adentro. Mi rostro está sin rastro de maquillaje. Y eso me hace ver mucho más joven y pequeña de lo que soy.

Me sacudo un poco pensando en lo que haré. Allá afuera en la cama está el producto de mis miedos y deseos.

Dirijo mis vistas hacia el conjunto.

Cojo la tela de encaje entre mis manos y procedo a desnudarme. Empiezo con el brasier, el cual saco rápidamente, me pongo el del conjunto y lo mismo hago con las pantis. Algo difícil es ponerme las alas blancas. Me da un poco de risa porque Sasuke siendo un demonio haya gustado vestirme de un ángel puro.

Cuando termino con las medias de liga, por fin salgo del baño. He puesto mi ropa en la caja de lencería. Y la dejo en el baño cuando salgo. Camino hacia Sasuke quien detiene su mirada en mí unos momentos. Pensé que me quedaría mal, pero es todo lo contrario cuando Sasuke susurra un "hermosa", que hace que mi yo interna se emocione.

Me pongo frente a él y doy una vuelta para que me vea mejor.

─ Ven ─ dice Sasuke llamándome.

Camino hacia él que está sentado al borde la de la cama con una mirada que hace sentirme más pequeña de lo que soy.

─ Te queda bien─ alaga mientras coge mi barbilla. Mi mano va directamente hacia su pecho desnudo. Siento sus latidos en la palma de mis manos.

No tarda mucho en besarme.

Siento el calor de sus labios en un instante. Como, su lengua choca contra la mía. Siento también, un sofocante calor que despide de nuestros cuerpos. Sasuke, baja por mi cuello después de atender mi boca. En poco tiempo, llega a mis pechos. Desabotona el brasier y saca las alas del conjunto. Cuando mis pechos están ya desnudos los besa con determinación. Siento como las oleadas de placer me invaden cuando percibo, por primera vez, en mi cuerpo real, como Sasuke degusta de mí. Es más intenso que aquellas veces en las que disfrutamos del otro.

Cojo de sus cabellos mientras el efectúa esa acción. Besa, muerde y pellizca mis pezones. Es como un niño degustando un postre que en este caso sería yo. Y me gusta como se siente.

─ Ah ─ gimo cuando Sasuke chupa con fuerza mi pezón izquierdo.

─ Delicioso ─ dice Sasuke frente a unos de mis pezones que con lo sensibles que están ciento el cosquilleo de su aliento. Su otra mano empieza a apretar el otro y halarlo.

─ Ah... Sasuke ─ emito. La sensación es increíble. Siento como con solo sus caricias estoy ascendiendo al placer máximo.

Masajeo un poco más su cabello.

Sasuke deja mis pezones y baja por mi ombligo. Siento la humedad que deja en mis pechos y su cálida lengua enterrándose en mi ombligo. Sus manos van hacia mis senos para masajearlos formando círculos. Quieta, solo puedo resignarme al gran placer que me colma. Echo la cabeza muchas veces hacia atrás. Jadeo sin control mientras él con solo sus caricias me está haciendo perder la cordura.

Sasuke recorre muchas veces mi abdomen con su lengua mientras baja. Lo siento tan bien. Me siento tan bien. De pronto desatiende mis pechos y siento sus manos bajar hasta el elástico de mis bragas. Alza la cabeza y me mira unos segundos, parece buscar mi aprobación. Es más, lo pregunta.

─ ¿lista?

Yo afirmo antes de mirar hacia arriba y perderme en el blanco techo. Sasuke vuelve a mis pechos mientras sus manos bajan mis bragas junto con las medias. Se yergue totalmente para bajarlas y contemplarme totalmente desnuda desde su posición.

Siento la cara arder totalmente. Es la primera vez que Sasuke me ve desnuda en mi verdadero cuerpo.

 _Es vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso._

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ pregunta. Estoy temblando un poco.

─ Sí, sigue ─ digo sintiendo que mis mejillas laten de lo rojas que de seguro están.

Me mentalizo en que estoy que la paso bien y que Sasuke será cuidadoso. También, pienso que son cosas de la vida, que tengo ya 21 años y debería de no sentirme cohibida ante una situación así.

Sasuke abre mis piernas y empieza a besarme entre los muslos. Los jadeos comienzan a salir de mi boca. Se siente fenomenal. Me siento mareada por el placer que solo él da. Se entretiene buen rato como si quisiera torturarme. Poco a poco veo su cabeza asomándose más entre mis piernas. Acercándose peligrosamente a mi sexo.

─ Ah ─ gimo alto cuando Sasuke besa mi vagina. Su legua empieza rápidamente a jugar con los pliegues de mi sexo.

¡Joder!

¡Estoy en el paraíso!

Su lengua es una experta en lo que hace. Poco a poco, entre lamidas y succiones, estoy sintiendo el nirvana máximo. Sus manos, solo suman la ecuación cuando aprietan mis nalgas, con determinación y deleite. Sasuke lame, una, dos; pierdo la cuenta de las veces cuando un intruso se adentra en mi interior. Sasuke ha empezado a penetrarme con los dedos. Siento un poco de dolor, sí. Pero el placer es mucho más grande. Gimo sin control mientras él parece un profesional en todo lo que hace.

De pronto, otro dedo ingresa estirándome un poco más internamente. Sasuke empieza a besar mi ombligo y subir a lamer mis pechos mientras sus dos dedos acarician mis paredes mandándome descargas de placer a todo el cuerpo. Es lo más maravilloso que he sentido hasta ahora.

Sus besos siguen ascendiendo, se entretienen buen rato en mi cuello, succiona con fuerza y creo que dejara marca en mi piel, pero no importa. Los jadeos no dejan de salir de mis labios. Sus caricias, sumadas a sus maravillosos dedos, me están haciendo enloquecer. Sasuke sigue penetrando mi interior con más fuerza, preparándome, para lo que sigue después. Deja de besarme unos momentos, para mirarme a los ojos. Veo sus pozos negros más encendidos que nunca. Me mira con una ternura, que no logro descifrar. No tarda en depositar sus labios sobre los míos. Percibo mi propio sabor en su boca, y aunque es extraño, es a la vez, excitante. Nos besamos mucho, nos degustamos el uno al otro. Mis jadeos entrecortados y mis convulsiones por el placer, mueren en sus labios. No deja de prepararme, hasta que exploto ante él. Mi orgasmo, desencadena una descarga tan intensa que jadeo demasiado alto. Es una sensación única que solo estoy sintiendo con él. Comparado con las otras veces, definitivamente esta es la mejor y todavía falta lo más importante. Sasuke se levanta un poco sin dejar de mirarme. Yo me incorporo y me apoyo con ambos codos sobre la cama. Miro hacia abajo y veo a Sasuke dibujando círculos alrededor de mi vagina. Está jugando con mi orgasmo un rato más. Aun no me recupero y esto solo me enciende más, al parecer.

Mete nuevamente sus dedos y una oleada de placer me hace suspirar.

─ Sasuke ─ lo llamó. El me mira sonriendo de lado. Su pulgar presiona mi clítoris. Es intenso ─ Ah... Sasuke… yo… ah… Es maravilloso ─ gimo entrecortada.

─ ¿Quieres más? ─ pregunta. Un tercer dedo se asoma en mi interior. Sasuke penetra con fuerza.

─ Sí-í ─ respondo. No puedo ni hablar bien antes de que jadee por lo intenso del momento.

─ Ahora tendrás lo que necesitas─ dice bajándose el cierre del pantalón con una mano. Saca los dedos de mi interior y los lleva a su boca saboreándolos en mi delante ─ Deliciosa ─ emite antes de ayudarse con esa mano a quitarse el pantalón y regalarme un guiño pícaro. Su miembro salta al momento de ser liberado de su bóxer. Lo observo atenta cuando unas ganas no propias de mi me hacen gatear hacia él. Cojo su hombría con la mano y empiezo a frotarlo. Sasuke cierra los ojos mientras mi mano lo estimula. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que me incline hacia él y lo meta en mi boca. Primero, rodeo su glande con mi lengua; y luego, lo sumerjo entero. Recorro cada milímetro de él con unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo acabar. Y sucede así. Tardo un poco, pero lo hago llegar. Siento como pasado unos minutos se tensa y se libera. Su semen es expulsado dentro de mi boca y lo saboreo con deleite. Tomo hasta la última gota con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

─ Eres maravillosa ─ dice cuando el orgasmo lo golpea. Estoy en cuatro frente a él. Subo mi mirada para verlo a los ojos. Los tiene cerrados con una mueca de éxtasis absoluto.

─ Estoy aprendiendo del mejor─ pronuncio mirándolo. Sasuke me mira intensamente.

─ Aun te falta lo más importante ─ sugiere con voz juguetona.

Suelto una risita. Los nervios se han ido. Solo deseo sentir.

─ Soy tuya─ digo tendiéndome, en las sabanas rojas, delante de él. Abro las piernas como invitándolo a tomarme.

Miro como Sasuke se inclina hacia a mí y empieza a atender mis pezones erectos, para luego, besarme en la boca. Su miembro está muy cerca de mi intimidad, lo percibo, aunque sus besos me hayan distraído un poco. Lleva su mano a su falo para guiarlo. Dibuja un pequeño círculo sobre mi clítoris que me hace jadear al instante. Estoy lubricada, pero no creo que entre con facilidad con ese tamaño que tiene. _Es un mounstro_ dice mi voz interior a la cual no escucho hace mucho tiempo. Sonrío por lo gracioso y verás que es ese comentario interno.

Dolerá un poco, sí. Y, volviendo a la realidad. Pensar en eso me hace cerrar los ojos automáticamente.

Una presión empieza a invadirme. Aprieto un poco los ojos para aguantar. Sasuke sigue empujando y jadea un poco en mi oído.

 _Duele._

─ Hazlo rápido ─ emito mientras siento escurrir unas lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.

─ Está bien ─ dice retirándose un poco. Suspiro profundo mientras pienso en cualquier cosa, menos en como duele. _Arde como los mil demonios,_ pero es algo por lo que tengo que pasar. Me repito internamente.

Mientras se inclina para besarme. Sasuke empieza a llenarme. Se retira un poco, para luego, entrar de golpe. Es una estocada rápida, luego se queda quieto. Me sacudo de la cabeza a los pies mientras aprieto mis piernas y las encierro totalmente en su cintura. Un llanto silencioso es lo único que puedo emitir. Ha dolido, y mucho. Al mirarlo puedo ver algo de arrepentimientos en sus ojos.

Sasuke me besa ambos parpados y seca con sus manos mis mejillas. Acaricia mi rostro y me hace mirarlo.

─ Tranquila ─ pide. Parece preocupado por mi reacción.

─ Yo… lo siento ─ digo avergonzada. El dolor no pasa, pero sigue adentro estirándome y preparándome para lo que sigue. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos así, pero cuando ya no siento tanto dolor pido que continúe. Sasuke me besa en los labios mientras empieza a moverse suavemente sobre mí. Se mece unas cuantas veces antes de aumentar su ritmo. Siento como el dolor empieza a transformarse en placer y es todo más intenso. De un segundo al otro me penetra con mucha más fuerza provocando que jadee más alto. Sus labios se entretienen en mis pechos mientras sus dedos suben hacia mi rostro y rosan mis labios. Yo empiezo a besarlos para que luego mi lengua los envuelva y los succione. No tengo idea de que hora es, pero estoy casi segura que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que entramos a la habitación. Cada fibra, en mi cuerpo, se activa mientras él se mueve en mi interior frenéticamente; es como si quisiera, no dejar un espacio mío sin llenar. Es más, siento como su pene llega hasta el cuello de mi útero. _Y joder,_ es de lejos tocar el cielo con las manos. De pronto, sin dejar de penetrarme, me coge de las nalgas y me hace sentarme encima de él. Yo gustosa dejo que me lleve y caigo de golpe en su hombría provocando un jadeo alto y sincronizado de parte de ambos. Desde esta posición la penetración es más fuerte, más intensa. Sasuke es todo un profesional en lo que hace, de eso no cabe la menor duda, lo estoy comprobando… _y…vaya forma de comprobación_. Me falta muy poco para llegar. Empiezo a moverme de arriba hacia abajo sobre él; a cabalgarlo con un poco de vergüenza, pero con todas las ganas que tengo de que el placer sea mutuo, que nada nos detenga. Hoy, somos uno y… _me gustaría que siempre lo seamos._

Sasuke entierra con más fuerza su pene en mi interior chocando con un punto que me enloquece y me hace gritar de placer. Me aferro a su espalda mientras él presiona mi cintura para que lo sienta mejor, más profundo e intenso. Siento como mis senos rebotan y rozan su pecho mientras nos besamos. Es como un cosquilleo que solo aumenta más mi placer. Su lengua tan ávida se encuentra con la mía. Nos besamos queriéndonos devorar el uno al otro. Nuestros cuerpos son como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección. El dolor se ha ido totalmente. Ahora, solo siento el placer de lo que estamos haciendo, juntos.

─ Córrete, Sakura ─ pide.

─ Ah... ─ digo. Sasuke se retira y adentra con fuerza, provocando que cada vez que hable libere jadeos y gritos de placer. ─ Es-ta bien ─ jadeo. Sasuke sigue moviéndose con un ritmo más que delicioso.

Cada vez que entra roza aquel punto que hace que jadee inmediatamente. Ni si quiera puedo responder porque muerdo mis labios solo para controlar mis jadeos. Si no lo hiciera, creo que todo el edificio se enteraría de lo que estamos haciendo. Algo que me haría totalmente roja de vergüenza.

Mientras tenemos sexo, solo puedo pensar, en que de hecho, esto será algo que me marque de por vida. Me aferro con fuerza a él, mientras el orgasmo me golpea y me hace convulsionar al liberarme. Sasuke aún sigue golpeando erráticamente en mi interior. Su ritmo me enloquece y prolonga mi placer unos instantes más. Siento como lo encierro y es poco el tiempo que pasa cuando percibo como su semen me recorre dejándome con una sensación gloriosa en el cuerpo.

Ha llegado.

Sasuke me tiende en las sabanas mientras me mira. Sus ojos brillan y lo noto, pese a la poca iluminación en la que estamos. Lo miro unos segundos antes de que por fin me componga a hablar.

─ Gracias ─ digo. Sasuke me mira contrariado.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunta.

La respuesta es muy obvia.

─ Por enseñarme a sentir este tipo de placer y hacerme sentir protegida. Siempre me imagine una primera vez así.

Sasuke sonríe. Incluso parece que le agrada lo que le he dicho.

Me coge del cabello y siento como hace círculos por mi cuero cabelludo, masajeándolo.

─ Recuerda, que de ahora en adelante. Me perteneces, pequeña molestia rosada, ─ dice con voz juguetona. Luego, me da un toquecito en la frente que me hace totalmente sonrojar. Es una caricia que tengo la sensación de haberla sentido antes. Al igual que esas palabras. Sonrió al verlo sonreír un poco. Sus brazos encierran mi cuerpo y pego mi cabeza a su pecho escuchando perfectamente un corazón que al igual que el mío, late con fuerza. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que le pida dormir. Me gustaría hacerlo otra vez con él, pero nuestro trato era solo darle mi virginidad.

Y, yo...

Ya no soy virgen.

* * *

Chan chan chan jejeje Y bueno, luego de este largo capítulo cúspide (nada será igual de ahora en adelante para esos dos xD), me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Como por ejemplo ¿Qué les pareció el lemon? ¿Que piensan de la actitud de Sasuke? y muchos puntos escondidos que deje en este capítulo Xd. Leo todos sus comentarios así que no sean tímidos . En el capítulo anterior una persona acertó en su teoría. No les diré quien, pero lo hizo xD.

Ya saben una felicitación como un tomatazo es bien recibido de mi parte. Sus palabras me ayudan a mejorar.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen está historia a amysd,Miluu ,Jessi, Kikyoavan,LearClow, Namiroku y los guest que comentaron el capítulo anterior :) y los lectores silenciosos que también disfrutan de esta historia :)

Ahora sí solo me queda decirles.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Sentimientos

**Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el treceavo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _No debes verla de esa forma."_**

 _Esas eran las palabras de Itachi todo el tiempo._

 _¿Pero qué hacía, entonces, con eso que sentía?_

 ** _"_** ** _Nada"_** _decía su consciencia de ángel._

 ** _Pero_** _…_ _su frágil rostro. El hermoso color de su cabello y la claridad de sus ojos, eran su perdición. La perdición de un ángel que solo debe de conocer el amor fraterno y no físico._

 _La miró una vez más, antes de cerrar la cortina. Lucía preciosa a sus 14 años, era prácticamente una pequeña mujercita. Definitivamente, era la niña más hermosa de la faz de la tierra. Como ángel que era, ahora, entendía bien a los humanos y su fijación por el sexo femenino. Se sentía demasiado atraído por aquella humana._

 _Como abstraído de la realidad cerró la ventana y se recostó en el catre de aquella habitación, miró el blanco techo y empezó a analizar sus recuerdos._

 _Sonrió recordando su sonrisa y sus ojos claros, llenos de luz, teniéndola en frente, aquel día. La hizo sentir nerviosa cuando le vio por primera vez, quizá tan nerviosa como se sintió el mismo de ser descubierto. El impulso jugó con él, aquella ocasión. Itachi tenía que comprender que él estaba cautivado por ella y que jamás cambiaría de parecer. El veía a través de los ojos de ella y ella, siempre notaba su presencia con cierto interés._

─ _Sasuke ─ llamó una dulce voz a su espalda. La risita que escuchó lo hizo volverse de inmediato. Ahí estaba ella, la niña más dulce del universo. Su protegida, la que tanto quería._

─ _¿Qué pasa?, pequeña. ─ respondió mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en la claridad de ellos._

─ _Mami, está triste ─ dijo mirando al piso. Su rostro sonriente cambió totalmente a un rostro deprimido._

─ _¿Lo mismo de siempre? ─ preguntó. Sabía que las cosas en esa casa andaban mal, pero a veces, obviaba lo que pasaba y solo se encargaba de darle un hombro en donde llorar a su protegida. Ella lo miró afirmando con su cabeza y se arrimó a su lado. Sasuke automáticamente la abrazó y besó su frente. Luego zafó su agarre y la puso frente a él._

─ _Abrázame ─ pidió ella al sentirse desprotegida por los brazos de Sasuke._

 _Él la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin advertirle movimiento alguno, le dio un toquecito en la frente, que para él significaba un te quiero en idioma de un ángel. Un te quiero, sin manchas ni pecados; un te quiero que le decía todo lo que sentía por ella, el amor que sentía por ella. La miró unos segundos cuando se frotó la frente y se acercó a él totalmente sonrojada. No tardó mucho en abrazarla y ella en darle un beso en la mejilla que inconscientemente lo hizo sonrojar. Cada día que pasaba, sentía que la conexión con su pequeña protegida iba en aumento. Él la quería y ella a él, también._

* * *

Despierto temprano. La respiración en mi oído me hace recordar todo lo que pasó anoche, sonrío al notar la mano de Sasuke envolviendo mi cintura. La noche de ayer, fue especial. Las imágenes de lo que pasó no tardan en llegar a mis retinas. Estoy marcada de por vida por él, de eso no hay duda. Trato de zafar su agarre, pero me tiene bien sujeta. Lo miro unos segundos cuando siento como me atrae hacia él. Su excitación mañanera me presiona las nalgas. Oigo un suspiro de su parte.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ pregunta. Siento el cosquilleo de su voz en mi oído.

─ Quiero tomar una ducha ─ murmuro. Sasuke me coge del hueso de mi cadera y me pega un poco más. Siento su dureza presionando cada vez más cerca de mi entrada.

─ Vamos juntos ─ propone. No tarda nada en repartir pequeños besos en mi cuello. Me encanta. Aunque…

¿Está esto bien?

─ Creí que lo nuestro solo era por anoche ─ susurro entrecortada. Los besos de Sasuke bajan hasta mi hombro.

─ No ─ dice algo enfadado ─ Lo nuestro es hasta que yo me aburra o tú lo hagas ¿Te negaras Sa-ku-ra? ─ pregunta.

 _"_ _Hasta que yo me aburra"_

 _Auch_ dice mi inconsciente al escucharlo, si eso es así, quizá suceda pronto y aquello no me gusta para nada. Esto es como un juego peligroso en el que no me quiero quemar. Podría salir muy lastimada. Dejo de pensar en ello ciento las caricias sutiles de Sasuke y su mano envolviendo mi pezón me hacen echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sí, yo quiero esto nuevamente, pero estoy algo inseguro de lo que pase cuando termine. Sasuke me gusta mucho, no lo niego. Me encanta, con el siento una conexión única, aunque no es el ser más bueno del universo.

 _Es un demonio._

Me hace recordar la misma voz. Y claro que lo sé. Sasuke es un ser oscuro, sin bondad absoluta, es el pecado y todo lo que implica. Sasuke me puede hacer mucho daño y yo no deseo esto aunque este condenada.

Siento como Sasuke me desatiende unos instantes y se empieza a retirar de la cama.

¿Todo esto terminó?

No puedo emitir palabra antes de que Sasuke rodee la cama y se pare frente a mí, se inclina unos segundos y pasa sus manos por mi desnuda espalda para que me ayude a pararme. Gustosa lo hago, me paro frente a él con toda la vergüenza que tengo .Estoy totalmente desnuda; y aunque, sé que él ya vio todo lo que tenía que ver, esa sensación no desaparece. Sasuke me mira con intensidad y me acerca cogiendo mi cintura hacia él. Al tenerlo en frente se inclina hacia mí y me besa. Yo respondo gustosa cada uno de sus besos. Cada vez que su lengua se encuentra con la mía, mi cuerpo vibra de excitación.

Baja por mis pechos, otra vez y envuelve uno de ellos con la lengua. Jadeo.

─ Sasuke tenemos que tomar una ducha ─ advierto entrecortada. Sasuke empieza a succionar mi pezón. Es intenso ─ Ah ─ digo.

─ No te preocupes tenemos una hora todavía ─ dice, luego, agrega ─ Tu cita es dentro de dos horas.

Buen punto.

─ Está bien ─ contesto resignada. Sus besos sus caricias me nublan la mente en unos instantes.

Sasuke me coge de las nalgas y me levanta, quiere que me suba a él. Lo hago. Envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura pasando mis brazos por su cuello para poder sostenerme, aun no encajamos, su erección presiona mi trasero a medida que avanzamos. Él no desatiende en ningún momento mi boca y me encamina junto con él a la ducha. A cada uno de sus pasos siento como mis piernas resbalan y pronto su sexo se encuentra con el mío. Es rápido, un poco de presión y está adentro, como anoche. Sasuke abre la puerta de la ducha y entra junto conmigo, sus besos siguen tapando mis gemidos. El ritmo autoimpuesto por la fuerza que ejerce al caminar es increíble. Me está haciendo ver las estrellas.

Sasuke abre la llave de la ducha y veo como combina el agua fría con el agua caliente. Pronto la siento escurrir por mi cuerpo. Suelta mi cintura y yo me paro rompiendo la unión que tenemos. Lo miro unos instantes. Mi sexo late insatisfecho.

─ Voltéate ─ ordena. Siento como su mano aprieta mi nalga derecha.

Me doy la vuelta y pongo las manos en la pared.

Las manos de Sasuke masajean mi espalda, se siente increíble. Toma un poco de shampooh y hace espuma cuando llega a mi cabeza. Me limpia como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a la que debe de cuidar. Siento como mi cabello rápidamente es cubierto por el shampooh y como luego este desaparece cuando el agua cae. Cuando mi cabello está limpio, coge la esponja de baño y se inclina un poco, hace círculos por mis pantorrillas y sube hasta mis muslos. Sasuke no deja un lugar sin limpiar y pronto siento sus manos subiendo hacia mi trasero para apretarlo con deleite. La sensación me marea momentáneamente cuando Sasuke empieza a repartirme besos por el cuello hace círculos con su lengua en mi pálida piel. Esto, sumado a su mano izquierda apretando mi seno izquierdo empieza a mojarme en poco tiempo. Mi sexo sigue latiendo por lo erótico del momento y porque desea ser llenado por este hombre que me hace perder la cabeza. Él parece notarlo cuando pone la esponja por mi cintura, cojo su mano y la guío para que toque donde se le pegue en gana dirigiendo involuntariamente su mano hacia mi sexo donde pellizca mi clítoris varias veces aumentado mi excitación. Quiero que ya me haga suya otra vez.

Sasuke coge su pene y lo guía hasta mi entrada. Es rápido, esta vez, un solo empuje y está adentro. La sensación de estar vacía muere en el jadeo alto que expulso. Ya no es delicado como anoche, siento como entra y sale de mí sin tregua como si no le importara dañarme. A veces siento punzadas de dolor, pero el placer es increíble, pongo ambas manos en la pared para absorber cada uno de sus embates. No tardamos mucho esta vez, su ritmo delicioso me lleva en poco tiempo al orgasmo. Cuando siento nuevamente su semen correr por mi interior un golpe de cordura me hace volver a la realidad. No nos estamos cuidando.

Sé que es un demonio, pero por obvias razones yo no me cuido. Hasta ayer era virgen.

¿Podré quedar embarazada?

Me volteo con las piernas aun flaqueando por el delicioso orgasmo que tuve.

─ Sasuke ─ lo llamo. Veo como gotas se desprenden de sus mechones. Me mira aun nublando por el placer. Se inclina un poco y me regala un casto beso en los labios.

─ ¿Qué pasa, molestia? ─ inquiere al momento de cerrar la llave y envolverse en una toalla.

─ Uhmmm… ─ ¿Cómo se lo digo? Estoy desnuda frente a él sin saber cómo actuar en esta situación. Temo que suene ridículo lo que voy a decir. Sasuke arquea una ceja al no escuchar palabra de mi boca ─ Bueno… ─ tanteo el terreno. ─ Ayer y hoy que lo hemos hecho, no hemos usado nada. ─ Su mirada se vuelve oscura ─ ¿Puedo quedar embarazada? ─ pregunto muerta de vergüenza y volteo el rostro hacia un lado. Ya está, lo dije, aunque haya sonado a la peor estupidez.

Sasuke me mira burlón. Su sonrisa me hace rápidamente fruncir el ceño.

─ No. ─ corta rápidamente mis suposiciones y me hace exhalar de alivio ─ Pero en un futuro si puedes quedar embarazada de mí. ─ Lo miro extrañada.

¿Qué?

─ No entiendo.

─ Si puedes quedar embarazada porque yo sí puedo tener un hijo con una humana como tú. ─ explica. Aquellas palabras me hacen palidecer. No quiero un niño y menos en esta edad.

─ ¿Entonces? ─ cuestiono ─ No nos hemos cuidado ─ le recuerdo.

─ Es cierto, molestia, pero hay un detalle que tú no sabes.

─ ¿Cuál es? ─ pregunto con los nervios a flor de piel.

─ Te inyecté anticonceptivos hace unas semanas. El mismo día en que hicimos nuestro nuevo trato.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso fue sin mi consentimiento. He escuchado teorías de que los anticonceptivos dañan el cuerpo y no es de mi agrado escuchar salir aquellas palabras de su boca. Además…

─ Pero eso no es 100% seguro. ─ agrego levemente nerviosa.

Sasuke hace una mueca de desagrado. Parece realmente fastidiado con lo que le he dicho.

─ Tienes un punto, pero como tu médico no puedo dejar que tomes más drogas así que la píldora del día después está descartada.

La palabra médico se me hace extraña venir de él ¿En serio es médico? ¿Puedo confiar en él?

─ Sasuke… ─ lo llamo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿En realidad eres médico?

─ Claro ─ dice rápidamente.

─ No entiendo ─ murmuro. ─ Son muchas las cosas que no sé de ti.

─ Es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, Sakura. ─ Su voz suena a advertencia y molestia. Me envuelve con una toalla antes de salir. ─ Hay cosas que no debes saber ni te deben interesar saber. ─ susurra al momento de abrir la puerta y dejarme sola.

La sensación de vacío llena mi alma mientras los segundos pasan. Me miro en el espejo del baño notando las marcas rojas en mi cuello que tendré que disimular con bastante maquillaje. La ropa que deje anoche aquí, permanecen en el mismo lugar. Las cojo junto con la caja de lencería y procedo a llegar al cuarto. Respiro profundo cuando cruzo la puerta del baño y encuentro a Sasuke con los pantalones puestos. Al notar mi presencia me da la espalda. Parece enojado.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama mientras miro a Sasuke ponerse la camisa y acomodarse los zapatos. No ha volteado a mirarme una sola vez. Lo observo coger un peine y acomodarse su alborotado cabello. Una loción de una marca sumamente cara está encima de la cómoda de dónde sacó su ropa.

─ Te espero en la sala ─ habla cuando está por salir. Un simple "está bien" sale de mis labios.

Desenvuelvo la toalla de mi cuerpo y me dispongo a cambiarme. Busco en el armario y encuentro mi ropa totalmente ordenada ahí. Traje un montón de pantalones. Para esta ocasión elijo uno color negro y una camiseta roja con un estampado de "TKM" raro lo sé, pero recuerdo que no tengo más ropa provocativa. A finales, la antigua Sakura gustaba vestirse lo más informal que podía.

Cuando ya estoy con la ropa puesta, incluido los ballerinas, para mayor comodidad. Acomodo mi cabello. Traje crema humectante así que lo paso en toda su extensión. Poco a poco va quedando más sedoso y con el paso del peine queda totalmente suave y con movimiento. Saco de un pequeño bolso que traje, una vincha. Tengo el cabello un poco por debajo de la cintura, así que, me queda más o menos bien. No lo recojo en una cola como de costumbre por las marcas que me dejo Sasuke.

Lista y maquillada, salgo de la habitación. Encuentro a Sasuke reclinado en uno de los sillones. Mese una copa de vino en sus manos. Al notar mi presencia se para y deja la copa en la mesita que está frente de él.

─ Vamos ─ ordena cuando me paro en su delante.

─ Está bien ─ suelto, resignada.

Un sonido que sale de mi estómago me hace tambalear mis pasos. Mi estómago está ansioso por probar alimento. Además, siendo sincera, el ejercicio matutino que tuve con Sasuke me ha dejado exhausta y con ganas de renovar energía, que un delicioso desayuno, me proporcionará.

Escucho una risita en el ambiente.

─ Se ve que estás hambrienta ─ afirma Sasuke cambiando su expresión seria por una divertida.

─ Un poco ─ digo sonrojada.

─ En la clínica, hay un cafetín, podríamos pasar por ahí para que te alimentes. ─ me lanza una mirada furtiva, para luego agregar: ─ Sé que te dejé exhausta.

Creo que por mi cara pasan todos los colores cuando lo vuelvo a mirar. Es verdad, pero que lo haya dicho de esa manera me ha dejado sin palabras.

─ Molestia... ─ llama divertido, chasqueando los dedos para captar mi atención.

Con las mejillas menos tibias suspiro y me relajo para poder hablar.

─ Está bien ─ convengo cuando ambos salimos de la habitación.

Sasuke me da su mano y me aferro a ella con fuerza. El enojo que tenía hace unos momentos se olvida rápido. Así como la preocupación por un indeseado embarazo.

…

Caminamos por los pasillos de la clínica en busca del lugar donde me harán los análisis. Sasuke me guía como si conociera el lugar al revés y al derecho. Al entrar a la sala donde me los harán, nos recibe un doctor algo mayor. Distingo entre su placa el nombre de Óbito, pero le restó importancia cuando me hacen ponerme dentro una máquina de resonancia magnética. Me mareo un poco. La luz es demasiado intensa. No he comido nada aun, porque Sasuke me ha dicho que para los exámenes es mejor no probar alimento, antes. Cuando me hacen pasar por diferentes laboratorios entiendo a lo que se refiere pues me siento algo débil y el hambre ha desaparecido para darle paso a una sensación de malestar generalizado. Creo que si pruebo algo lo devolveré completamente y aquello no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Cuando estamos dirigiéndonos hacia la salida, una llamada interrumpe nuestra marcha. Al sacar el teléfono, constato las llamadas perdidas de mamá. Deslizo el patrón y contesto.

─ _Dime madre._

─ _¿Cómo estás?_

─ _Algo mareada_ ─ Trato de bromear.

─ _Lo siento por no poder estar ahí._ ─ dice, triste.

No entiendo del todo porque mamá no está conmigo. ¿Habrá pasado algo mientras estuve en coma?

─ _No te preocupes mami. Sasuke está que me cuida._

─ _Lo sé, es un buen muchacho, hija._ ─ Já. Sí, claro. Buen muchacho. Si mamá supiera… Le contesto ─ _Sí está junto conmigo ¿Quieres que te lo pase?_ ─ pregunto.

─ _Sí._

─ Mamá quiere hablar contigo ─ le digo a Sasuke. Él parece encantado. Le paso el celular.

Cuando tiene el teléfono en las manos veo una faceta de Sasuke desconocida. Bromea con mi madre y alude mi protección. Que él se encargara de todo, que no se preocupe. Son algunas de sus palabras. Luego como todo profesional le indica a mamá todos los exámenes que me han hecho. Añadiendo que en la tarde nos darán los resultados. Luego finaliza su charla con un "Deje todo en mis manos" que me causa curiosidad.

─ Toma ─ extiende el teléfono móvil hacia mí.

Termino la llamada diciéndole a mamá que mañana estaré en casa, posiblemente. Escucho un suspiro de su parte y le mando un beso. En toda la llamada no habló de mi padre, no hay ningún "Tú padre desea que estés bien", nada. Con una sonrisa nostálgica le digo un adiós y que cuando tenga los resultados se los haré saber. Mamà me corta la llamada con un "Te quiero, hija".

Sasuke me lleva a un restaurante, miro la hora en mi móvil solo para darme cuenta que son más de las 12. Pedimos algo ligero porque dudo que mi estómago resista algo más que vegetales y nos ponemos a degustar nuestro plato. La sensación de cansancio me invade entera. Miro hacia afuera y veo el hermoso lugar donde me encuentro. La capital está rodeada por un mar de aguas cálidas. La última vez que vine aquí tenía 10 años y fue casi por la misma razón de ahora. Mis problemas con el corazón.

La nostalgia de un rostro, al que recuerdo poco, jugando conmigo en el mar me hace dejar la comida suspendida en el aire. Siento que he olvidado muchas cosas. Tantas que no puedo ni contarlas. Miro a Sasuke llevándose a la boca el cerdo asado con vegetales que pidió. Hasta cuando ingiere sus alimentos, es guapo.

Tengo recuerdo vagos de mi niñez, muchos de ellos, involucran a mamá y papá juntos y gritándose por todo. Siempre ha sido así, no he tenido una familia más o menos feliz. El único que me quiere fuera de mamá es Gaara. Sonrío al recordarlo y anoto mentalmente llamarlo luego de que me den los resultados. Ayer lo ví un pequeño momento antes de que Sasuke me recogiera.

Observo a Sasuke acabar su almuerzo. Algo que también noto son las miradas de muchas comensales. Lo miran abstraídas. Sé que Sasuke es guapo, pero que llame tanto la atención hace que una punzada de celos me recorra.

Él parece no notarlo.

─ ¿Nos vamos? ─ pregunta. Afirmo inmediatamente.

Consulto el reloj. Dos de la tarde.

¿Qué haremos para matar el tiempo?

Le propongo ir a la playa, pero recibo una negativa de su parte. "Es mejor que regresemos al departamento" agrega.

Lo sigo, resignada, sabiendo que por más que desee ir, él no accederá.

…

Me recuesto en uno de los cómodos sillones del balcón y miro el mar desde la suite. El azul turquesa de sus aguas, son un paisaje hermoso para mis vistas. Saco mi móvil y le tomo una foto. La belleza que desprende me da la idea de actualizar la foto de portada que tengo en mi red social. La actual es una de Sasori y yo juntos, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, con más decisión la borro y coloco al mar como fondo. Una idea cruza mi mente cuando la foto está ya subida. Poniendo la cámara de adelante y corrigiéndome el maquillaje del rostro me tomo una foto de perfil. La luz y el lugar la hacen ver maravillosa. No dudo nada y la subo al instante. Cuando estoy tomándome otra foto una voz me interrumpe y volteo avergonzada. Es Sasuke.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ pregunta observando el celular suspendido en el aire.

─ Me saco fotos ─ digo restándole importancia.

Me mira curioso.

─ ¿Quieres que nos tomemos una juntos? ─ pregunto tratando de molestarlo un poco, pero sucede lo contrario. Veo como se pone a mi lado.

¿En serio?

─ Tómala tú ─ pronuncia siseando en mi oído.

Con los nervios que me produce su compañía, alisto la cámara frontal y dejo que sus manos se trencen en mi cintura. Sonrió para la cámara cuando me deja ver a través de la pantalla nuestros rostros y siento como Sasuke pega su mejilla con la mía. Un sonido del disparo de la foto y todo está listo.

Esta es nuestra primera foto, juntos.

Sasuke se separa de mi cuando la foto es tomada, me dice que se la pase y yo lo hago. La inspecciona unos segundos para luego pasarme el móvil.

Cuando sale del balcón volteo nuevamente al mar. Miro mi celular y veo con detenimiento la foto con él. Salimos bien, muy bien. Sonrío como tonta al notar que mi corazón hormiguea por la sensación de tener una foto con el chico que le gusta. Sasuke me gusta tanto que ya no se ni que pensar. Con cada caricia y cada beso me gusta, cada vez más.

¿Estaré enamorándome de él?

* * *

Y bueno, aquí finalizamos el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben una felicitación como un tomatazo es bien recibido porque me ayudan a mejorar. Así que querido lector, no sea tímido en decirme que le pareció el capítulo *-*

Gracias a Kikyoavan, FrancysKurt7 ,Namiroku , los guest y los lectores silenciosos que siguen esta historia :) :)

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Verdades

**Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el catorceavo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

─ _¿Qué te pasa, Itachi? ─ preguntó, Sasuke, al ver a su hermano caminando con rapidez, a ese cuarto, que él estaba usando seguido. El cuarto de purificación._

 _El pelinegro de coleta no hizo caso a su voz, pese a haberla escuchado y se metió con tal rapidez, a aquel lugar, que Sasuke de inmediato supo que algo malo quizá le había pasado. Su mirada antes de entrar, era la de alguien que llevaba aguantando un dolor insoportable. Como si algo, lo estuviera quemando por dentro._

 _Picado por la duda de no haber obtenido respuesta, el pelinegro menor, rápidamente se acercó a aquel lugar. En tanto lo hacía, escuchó un sonido desgarrador provenir de su hermano desde el interior. Él, por experiencia propia, sabía que para un ángel, la purificación, era un proceso un tanto doloroso. Pero, igual, se le hizo sumamente extraño que a Itachi le afectara tanto. Él era uno de los ángeles más fuertes de su generación. Tan fuerte, que pronto se uniría a las tropas del creador cosa que causaba gran admiración de parte de Sasuke._

 _Las preguntas de lo que le había pasado a su hermano no tardaron en llegar, como la preocupación, por la salud de su hermano mayor._

 _¿Cuán grande había sido su impureza?_

 _Era una de las interrogantes que, en esos momentos, se formaba en su cabeza._

 _Cuando escuchó el pestillo de aquel cuarto abrirse, se acercó de inmediato. Itachi venía con la piel sumamente roja mientras que sus alas blancas estaban abiertas en su máximo esplendor._

─ _Te vez mal_ ─ _comentó, en tanto, Itachi abría la puerta de su recamara._

 _Había pasado de su lado sin hablar, por segunda vez. Sasuke bajó la cabeza sin entender nada, pero dándole espacio. Si no quería hablar, él, no era nadie para obligarlo._

 _Sasuke, miró el reloj que reposaba en uno de los pasillos pegado en la pared. El tiempo en cielo se medía de forma distinta al humano. Eran las 3 de la mañana en el mundo de los humanos. La hora en la que ellos podían regresar al cielo. Casi todos dormían a esa hora, así que el peligro que se cernía, sobre sus protegidas decrecía exponencialmente. Claro, algunas excepciones como el que su protegida este despierta a esa hora impedía que él volviera a su casa a tomar aunque sea un poco de su elixir vital que solo los ángeles consumían y relajar a su ancha, sus alas._

 _Miró a en dirección de la habitación de su hermano, sabiendo que algo malo, quizá, estaba pasando en la vida de Itachi. Últimamente, se notaba más afligido de lo normal._

* * *

Miro la fotografía mientras ingresamos al consultorio del médico. Salimos tan bien que me dan unas inmensas ganas de colocarla de fondo de pantalla, pero no. Sería demasiado extraño. Sasuke no se aparta de mi lado por ningún segundo. Tiene el rictus levemente irritado, pero como siempre, no digo nada al respecto por sus variantes cambios de humor. Al entrar al consultorio, el médico que reconozco como Óbito, nos recibe y nos hace tomar asiento. En su escritorio hay un montón de sobres abiertos y en un costado muchas hojas desparramadas.

─ No sé cómo decirles esto ─ empieza el médico mientras agarra las hojas y las ordena en una carpeta. Me alerto.

─ ¿Es grave lo que tengo? ─ pregunto con la adrenalina a flor de piel, porque sé que he sido una enfermiza desde tiempos inmemorables. El médico me mira nervioso.

─ Lo podemos tratar con algunas medicinas, ─ empieza pese a la mirada que debo tener, una que estimo, es la de un cachorro asustado ─ Hay unos coágulos bastante pequeños, casi imperceptibles, regados por las venas que llegan a tu corazón. ─ explica ─ Solo te daremos algunos medicamentos para diluir esa sangre, pero te aconsejo que como persona que tiene problemas cardiovasculares, tengas sumo cuidado en tus actividades.

─ Que bueno ─ hablo conteniendo un poco la respiración. Mientras haya algo con que curarlos, no me importa mucho.

─ No te preocupes Sakura, pronto estarás como nueva ─ dice dándome una hermosa sonrisa que me transmite alivio. Lo miro con suma atención denotando algunos rastros familiares a los de Sasuke en él. Hay algo en el que me hace querer seguir viéndolo. La curiosidad ¿tal vez?

Doy un respiro un poco más calmada mientras me reclino un poco en la silla.

Sasuke coge mi mano que está en mi regazo y le da un suave apretón.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ─ pregunta, Sasuke. Voltea su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. La profundidad es tan atrayente, que olvido momentáneamente del lugar donde me encuentro. Solo cuando Sasuke deja de mirarme, le presto atención al médico.

El medico asiente de inmediato a la pregunta de Sasuke mientras en la libreta apunta el nombre de medicina y me la pasa. La inspecciono, unos segundos sin poder reconocer el nombre del medicamento. Su letra de doctor tampoco ayuda. Las teorías de la letra ilegible de doctor se hacen presente mientras presiono el papel en mis manos.

─ Pueden irse ─ dice al cabo de unos segundos.

Sasuke se para y yo hago lo mismo. El doctor tiene la mano extendida y le doy un apretón, añadiendo, un muchas gracias para terminar la consulta. Cuando llega el turno de Sasuke, él, hace lo mismo. Antes de salir, volteo nuevamente en la dirección del médico. Hay algunas cosas que me causan extrañeza en la expresión de su mirada.

Caminamos rumbo a la salida. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, recogemos el auto que rentó Sasuke en esta ciudad. Subo a él y busco entre mis cosas mi celular, cuando lo tengo en mis manos, deslizo en patrón de desbloqueo. Bajando en la lista de contactos favoritos encuentro el número de mamá y empiezo a llamarla. Al cabo de unos segundos, responde.

─ _Hola, mami_ ─ digo cuando escucho su voz.

Mamá va directo al grano no sin antes saludarme.

─ _Hola, hija. ¿Cómo te fue?_ ─ pregunta.

─ _Bien, en lo que cabe decir. El médico me ha dado algunos medicamentos._

Siento un suspiro de alivio, del otro lado de la línea.

─ _Me alegro mucho que todo haya salido bien._

─ _Solo me dijo lo de siempre_ ─ corto ─ _Que debo tener mucho cuidado con mis emociones._ ─ aclaro.

─ _Entiendo…_ ─ dice sumamente aliviada ─ _Preparé pastel de chocolate para la noche_ ─ menciona contenta, luego, pregunta ─ _¿A qué horas estarás en casa?_

Miro el reloj, sabiendo que Sasuke, ha de haberse ocupado de todo. Tapando el celular un lado le pregunto.

─ _¿A qué horas regresamos?_

─ _A las 6:30_ ─ responde, pasado unos segundos.

Se lo comunicó a mamá.

─ _Estaremos allá a eso de las 8 de la noche_ ─ respondo a mamá.

─ _Te estaré esperando con el pastel hecho._ ─ dice con voz consentidora. Así es mamá, a la única que al parecer le importo.

Sonrío, antes de despedirme de mamá. Mi estómago ruge de emoción, pese a saber que debo cuidar mi salud.

Sasuke, en cambio, conduce en silencio por algunos minutos. Aparcamos en una farmacia, donde él, compra los medicamentos. Regresa al cabo de unos minutos, con una bolsa llena de al menos 10 cajas de las pastillas que el médico me ha medicado.

Lo miro con levemente fruncimiento de ceño, mientras él pone la medicina en los asientos de atrás. Rodea el auto y se sienta en el volante. Observo cada uno de sus movimientos abstraída en la belleza que posee. Sé que no es el momento, pero el deseo que siento por él, con su cercanía, solo crece cada vez que lo veo.

Llegamos al departamento a las 5:30. No hay ni tiempo, para tener un encuentro furtivo con Sasuke. Sé que entre hoy y ayer ya hemos estado juntos, pero la necesidad se hace frecuente cuando te das cuenta de lo bueno que es. Sasuke saca las maletas que ha encargado hacer al servicio del hotel. Lo dejo mientras voy, una última vez, a ver el mar. Me hubiera gustado, al menos unos segundos, sentir la relajante arena en mis pies.

El aire a esta hora es suave y relajante, así lo siento sobre mi piel. El sol empieza a alejarse más en cuanto miro hacia al este. Poco a poco, se pierde en el horizonte.

Sasuke me llama y sé que es momento de que volvamos. De que vuelva a la vida aburrida que llevo. De que empiece a ejecutar mi venganza contra él. Contra el idiota de mi ex.

El recorrido hacia el aeropuerto, es tranquilo. Sasuke no despega su brazo de mi hombro en ningún momento. Esperamos pacientes hasta que el vuelo salga.

Cuando la puerta del avión se abre, sé que el recuerdo de lo vivido se queda kilómetros atrás.

…

Mamá, me espera entusiasmada en la puerta de la casa. Gaara, detrás de ella, sale también a darme un abrazo que me hace sentir protegida. Sasuke, espera paciente en la puerta viendo cada uno de los movimientos de mis seres queridos, sin decir palabra alguna. Mamá lo invita a pasar y el parece más entusiasmado cuando escucha a mi madre decirle que no se quede ahí que es como un ángel que ha aparecido en nuestras vidas. Que yo le debo mi vida.

Me produce gracia, pero me muerdo las ganas de sonreír.

Cuando estamos adentro. Mamá dispone la mesa, donde hay un enorme pastel de chocolate, esperándonos. Mi estómago ruje de emoción al ver el dulce. Luce delicioso.

Preguntó a mamá por el paradero de papá, pero no me responde, en cambio, empieza a cortar tajadas y servirlas a cada uno de nosotros con una taza de café. Es extraño, pero a veces siento como si mi propio padre me detestara. Su ausencia y su poco interés en mí, me lo demuestran. Y aunque, es así desde pequeña, hay veces, como ahora, que lo noto con más fuerza. Mis manos, inconscientemente se hacen puños.

Dejo de pensar en aquello, cuando Sasuke, se sienta a mi lado. La vista del dulce servido, capta de inmediato mi atención. Le doy un pequeño bocado que hace que en mi mente estallen miles de luces por lo delicioso que es. El recuerdo de papá, se va totalmente, cuando engullo el segundo bocado.

Mamá empieza a contarme muchas cosas que han sucedido mientras estuve en coma. Cosas sobre la familia y el nuevo club al que está metida. La que más destaca y hace que casi me atragante con el pastel, cuando oído, es el romance de Gaara con una chica del instituto llamada Matsuri. De reojo veo a mi primo conteniendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando mamá cuenta como se la presento y añade que había pensado incluso que su sobrino era del otro equipo.

Casi escupo el pastel, cuando oigo lo último. Al ver la mirada de Gaara, veo niveles estratosféricos de sonrojo. Mamá esta que lo hace quedar como un chico de gustos extraños.

Sasuke no emite palabra alguna mientras permanece sentado. El pastel que reposa a su lado permanece sin ninguna mordida. No entiendo el porqué de su cambio de humor.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, despido a Sasuke. Él se acerca a mí y me susurra con voz más animada que mañana nos veremos en la universidad a lo que yo respondo con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, que él recibe no sin antes ver a nuestro alrededor y notar si hay alguien. Cuando constata que no hay nadie, se acerca y me besa en los labios dejándome turulata unos segundos.

Me toco los labios antes de ingresar a la casa. Doy una última mirada en dirección del auto de Sasuke. Arranca con fuerza.

Cierro la puerta permaneciendo en la hipnosis por estos placenteros dos días.

Doy las buenas noches a mamá y Gaara, antes de ingresar a mi habitación.

Cuando siento el vacío de mis sabanas y la no presencia de Sasuke entiendo su actitud. Desde hoy ya no estaremos tan juntos como antes.

…

Suspendo la laptop, antes de meterla en mi mochila. Ya me he cambiado y eso es lo único que falta, para estar totalmente lista, para ir a la universidad. Camino escaleras abajo, encontrándome a Gaara tirado a sus anchas en uno de los muebles. Voy en puntillas para asustarlo. Está abstraído con el celular. De seguro hablando con esa tal Matsuri.

─ Buuuu ─ digo detrás de él. Gaara suelta el celular por acto reflejo y al voltear me mira con una cara de terror. ¡Bingo! Lo asuste.

Ver su cara y la forma en que respira hace que me ría sin control. Gaara me mira como si quisiera revancha. Como solucionábamos antiguamente los problemas, se levantan de su asiento, recoge el celular y amenaza con corretearme por toda la casa. Yo lo miro con una sonrisa antes de pegar la carrera. El me sigue a paso un poco calmado, pero, tras un, "Me lo pagaras" empieza a correrme por los pasillos de primera planta. Al llegar al jardín, me detengo agitada. Tengo que tomar la primera pastilla a las siete y por poco se me olvida. Ahora, con ese dolor en mi pecho por este ejercicio mañanero me doy cuenta. Siento como pequeñas punzadas se instauran en mi pecho. Gaara viene detrás y lo nota.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ pregunta. El ambiente de complicidad y juego, ya no está.

Lo miro unos segundos antes de que el dolor venga como un hincón más insoportable.

─ Creo que debemos pasar a la casa ─ sugiere.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le digo que sí.

Estando dentro, le digo que me deje en el sofá que antes ocupó él y que vaya por mi medicina al cuarto. Como buen primo consentidor, lo hace. Al poco rato, lo veo bajando las escaleras para luego ir a la cocina y traerme un poco de agua. Me alcanza la pastilla y me la tomo inmediatamente.

Pasado unos segundos, notó que mi corazón empieza a latir menos apresurado.

Le pido a Gaara el favor de llevarme a la universidad y el acepta gustoso. No habrá sido un buen comienzo de mañana, pero me siento como la chica más mimada del mundo. Mamá, Gaara, me hacen recordar la razón de mi regreso, de mi nuevo trato.

…

El día resulta ser demasiado pesado. He sido el centro de atención de toda el aula, absolutamente toda la mañana. Chicas, con las que realmente nunca hablo, se han acercado a preguntar por mi salud y si estoy mejor. Incluso aquella vieja amiga con la que tuve problemas por el idiota de Sasori y que estudia una carrera diferente a la mía, me ha hablado antes de que la clase empiece. No puedo decir que ha sido desagradable su compañía, pero pensaba que por su popularidad y belleza, mayor a la mía, me iba a dejar de lado. Ino no es tipo de chica que hace cosas que no desea hacer.

La rubia despampanante camina a mi lado, en estos momentos. Ha ido a mi facultad a sacarme cuando han terminado las clases. Quiere que almuerce con su círculo social. Entramos al cafetín y distingo a la distancia un grupo de chicos que rodean una mesa de 6 personas. Sería mentira decir que no los he observado antes, porque lo he hecho, en la distancia, pero lo he hecho. Antes del accidente los únicos con los que hablaba eran Sasori y Deidara. Ahora, libre de las ataduras que tenía con el chico que me rompió el corazón, puedo sentir la paz y la armonía de rodearme de otro ambiente.

Ino me presenta los chicos que la acompañan de derecha a izquierda.

─ Te presento a Hinata, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru. ─ dice. Miro de reojo a los jóvenes que tienen ya, una carta de pedidos, en las manos.

Una empleada del cafetín nos trae unas cartas a Ino y a mí.

Miró a los chicos que me rodean, resultándome notoriamente familiar la cara de dos de los chicos que se reúnen en este lugar. Se me colorean las mejillas. Son aquellos chicos con los que nos topamos Sasuke y yo hace dos noches.

Siento la temperatura de mi rostro subir desmesuradamente.

¿Me recordarán?

¡Qué vergüenza!

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me habla. Giro a la dirección de esa persona y me doy cuenta que es el rubio de ojos azules.

─ ¿Tu eres Sakura-chan? ¿No?

Como un robot respondo que sí.

─ ¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de mí? ─ pregunta con un aire de arrebato totalmente cálido que se me hace conocido.

─ No.

Se encoge de hombros y hace un puchero que provoca que quiera sonreír.

─ Fuimos juntos al kínder, de veras ─ afirma risueño. Ese "de veras" trae imágenes de mi pasado que han estado muy guardadas en mí. Recuerdos de una niña, con una mano sujetándola con fuerza, mientras un pequeño con cabellera rubia le enseñaba sus dibujos.

Él era ese niño.

─ ¿Naruto, el capitán naranja? ─ pregunto. El rubio sonríe como si le hubiera contado un chiste. El resto de chicos rompe a carcajadas mientras a Naruto se le colorean un poco las mejillas.

─ Sí, ese niño. ─ admite entre risas ─ Al que además tuviste de compañero en la preparatoria y siempre quiso acercarte a ti. ─ comenta. Traslado mis recuerdos a tiempos de la preparatoria dedicándome a estudiar, mientras un chico en las filas de adelante, abucheaba a los profesores.

─ Eras también el señor problemas ─ afirmo y sonrío recordando las veces que lo sacaban en frente y los profesores lo regañaban.

La chica de los pedidos me pregunta que deseo. Le pido, solo porque tengo un poco de hambre, pollo al horno con papas y verduras. La chica recoge los pedidos de los demás muchachos y se marcha. Solo entonces, giro hacia Naruto para seguirle hablando, claro, sin mencionar aquella extraña vez que me pareció verlo. Aunque, la penumbra de aquella noche y las acciones desencadenantes, no me hagan recordarlo.

─ Algo así ─dice rascándose la cabeza.

La chica peliazul, a su lado, suelta una risita.

─ ¿Hinata? ¿No? ─ pregunto dirigiéndome a ella.

La chica se sonroja automáticamente.

─ Sí, Sakura –san.

─ La novia de Naruto, también ─ comenta el chico de coleta, Shikamaru.

─ ¿Qué están estudiando? ─ pregunto dirigiéndome a todos.

Ino se limita a coger los cubiertos que ya han sido puestos por una de las chicas.

Es el rubio quien habla primero.

─ Yo estoy estudiando administración ─ murmura.

Miro a Hinata.

─ Yo- eto- yo ─ cruza sus dedos totalmente tímida. La miro con una ceja alzada, ni yo me siento tan tímida estando con este grupo, al que desconozco, por cierto.

─ ¿Ah?

─ Estoy estudiando medicina, junto con Ino ─ finaliza con un perceptible temblor que le recorre el cuerpo.

Sigo mirando hacia los demás, deteniendo mi mirada, en Sai y Shikamaru.

─ Estudio Arquitectura ─ suelta Shikamaru con notable fastidio en la voz.

─ Yo también, ─ comenta el chico paliducho.

─ Forman un grupo más o menos variado ─ expongo. Los chicos me miran con risitas. ─ ¿Qué los unió? ─ pregunto.

─ Todos amamos las cosas paranormales ─ comenta ese chico paliducho con una risa siniestra. Doy un respingo hacia atrás.

─ No le hagas caso a este subnormal, Sakura ─ dice Ino dándole un coscorrón. ─ No es cierto, aunque una parte sea así.

─ No entiendo nada. ─ digo mientras la chica que nos hizo los pedidos trae en una bandeja con las entradas a nuestro almuerzo.

─ Que fastidio ─ bufa el chico de coleta con voz sumamente perezosa. ─ Lo que pasa es que a estos mostrencos ─ señala a Sai y Naruto se les ha dado de ver mucho discovery paranormal.

Si supieran que la realidad no está muy lejos de la ficción. Sin querer miro hacia la dirección donde estaba Sasuke, al momento de entrar. Está, solo, mirándome. Me sonrojo, otra vez. Su mirada es demasiado intensa.

─ ¿Entonces no es verdad? ─ digo entre risas. El chico de coleta niega.

─ Sí nos gusta, pero no es lo que nos une. Lo que realmente lo hace, es un club de patinaje en hielo al que asistimos todos.

─ ¿Patinan en hielo? ─ inquiero totalmente emocionada. Desde niña siempre he querido ir a una de esas pistas. Claro, cuando se lo plantee a mamá me preguntó si no quería ir al psicólogo por, tan, descabellada idea. Y como siempre, repitió la misma frase que mató mi ilusión. Tienes problemas en el corazón.

─ Sí ─ dice, Ino, haciendo que de mi mente se desvanezca el recuerdo de mamá y sus prohibiciones. ─ Está a dos cuadras del centro.

Antes de que le comente la idea de que quiero ir, una voz me interrumpe, Hinata.

─ Puedes ir con nosotras. Si deseas ─ murmura, bajo, tímida.

Con una gran sonrisa de haber sido recibida en bien por este grupo le digo que sí. Que cuando puedo ir. Me estoy sintiendo cómoda, muy cómoda.

─ Mañana ─ comenta Naruto con el tenedor suspendido en el aire.

─ Me parece bien ─ fijo llevándome un poco de la ensalada que me trajeron a la boca. Está deliciosa.

El resto del almuerzo se resume a ampliar mi círculo. Me siento cómoda con ellos a mí alrededor. Las risas, tras un pequeño incidente, que por torpeza de Naruto es provocado, ánima el ambiente. Contamos muchas cosas en la cuales estamos de acuerdo. Termino la conversación mirando a la mesa de Sasuke, él que por cierto, ya no está.

…

Sasori no ha dejado de preguntarme si me puede llevar a casa, pero la verdad, no estoy de ganas de salir con él. Gaara me ha dicho que no puede recogerme por asuntos personales que imagino involucran a Matsuri. No importa mucho, he traído dinero para el taxi. Ha pasado todo el día y no he cruzado palabra alguna con Sasuke ¿Esperará, acaso, que yo me acerque a él? Los hombres son demasiado complicados murmura mi inconsciente molesto porque deseaba al menos escuchar su voz profunda y suave.

Es tarde.

Miro mi reloj y marca las 7 de la noche.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué me olvidé de entregar ese libro a biblioteca?

Ni un taxi, y lo peor, ni un estudiante en el estacionamiento de mi facultad.

Suspiro.

La mochila con el peso que lleva, ya me está empezando a fastidiar. Pediré una laptop menos pesada. A finales, a papá le va bien.

Doy golpecitos con el pie mientras espero si viene algún taxi por aquí. La universidad es enorme, tanto, que hasta dentro de la universidad hay una flota de taxis.

Nada.

7:30 de la noche.

Caminaré un poco hasta la salida, solo son unos cuantos pabellones – más o menos 5 – pero no importa. Camino con el dolor de espalda, pero quiero estar ya recostada en mi cama. Cuando voy por el 3 pabellón, siento una presencia llena de luz delante de mí. No tengo que ser muy observadora, para notar a ese chico con el que Sasuke se ha enfrentado tantas veces. Aquel ángel de nombre Itachi.

─ Sakura ─ advierte, cuando trato de caminar de frente. Su mano, cálida, se envuelve en mi piel dándome un cosquilleo reconfortante.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó. No sé qué quiere y no creo que si Sasuke se entere, esté feliz.

─ Déjame mirarte ─ habla, jalándome, para ponerme en frente de él.

La luz del alumbrado de la universidad me deja verlo. No es muy claro, pero distingo unos ojos que ya he visto antes, ojos rojos, como las veces que estuve con Sasuke.

─ Estuvo contigo ─ murmura.

Sasuke siempre ha estado conmigo desde que hicimos aquel trato.

¿A eso se refiere?

─ Siempre lo está ─ respondo, calmada. La paz que irradia es una sensación sumamente reconfortante.

─ Me refiero a que tú y él tuvieron sexo ─ dice firme y duro. Siento que mis mejillas queman ¿Cómo se enteró?

─ ¿Co-como lo sabe? ─ pregunto en un tartamudeo. No es que me guste que alguien sepa sobre mi intimidad, pese, a ser un ángel.

─ Los ángeles de mi clan. Nuestros ojos son especiales ─específica y lo miro sin entender.

Me muerdo los labios para no preguntar. Quiero irme. Sasuke se enojará.

─ Yo me voy ─ digo, segura. Empiezo a caminar dándole la espalda.

─ Sakura ─ otra vez llama. Me detengo y vuelvo hacia él.

─ No vuelvas a dejar que te posea ─ dice. ─ Si lo siguen haciendo, Sasuke, per─ corta, cuando el sonido de unos neumáticos, le callan. Al voltear, miro a Sasuke estacionando y saliendo del vehículo. Va a hacia mí, mientras sus alas negras se muestran, grandes y atrayentes. Las alas de Itachi también se muestran.

─ Vete ─ gruñe, dirigiéndose a Itachi. El moreno nos mira. Primero, a él. Luego, a mí.

─ Sasuke ya no sigas haciéndolo. Vuelve con nosotros ─ expone, el ángel puro, con su aura tan especial.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua, antes de acercarse a él.

─ No te metas en mis asuntos. ─ Le advierte, activando esos ojos rojos que asustan tanto. Sus manos tiemblan, parece que quiere gritar.

─ Somos hermanos Sasuke, por favor. ─ Súplica. Quedo excluida a solamente escuchar lo que ambos dicen. Itachi, como se llama, trata de convencerlo, pero Sasuke no le responde.

 _Hermanos._

Caigo en cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Son _**hermanos.**_

¿Cómo?

Sasuke es un demonio y él un ángel.

Sé que si le pregunto no dirá nada. Sasuke está fuera de control. Lo noto.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ grita Sasuke con las manos hechas puños. ─ ¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ─ lo mira furioso ─ ¡Eso no lo pensaste, cuando, hiciste lo que hiciste! ¡Yo solo soy un reflejo de tus acciones!

─ Perdóname ─ murmura el hombre con la cabeza baja.

─ ¡Al diablo con las disculpas! ─ vocifera, rechinando los dientes ─ dile a padre que no moleste, yo no volveré.

El ángel de nombre Itachi lo mira totalmente afligido, pero parece, ya no querer insistir.

Sasuke, viene hacia a mí que estoy a unos metros de ellos y me coge del brazo. La presión a la que me tiene sujeta me hace daño, pero parece no importarle. Camina delante de Itachi, sin prestarle ya atención. Prácticamente, me empuja al asiento de copiloto.

─ No preguntes ─ dice Sasuke cuando estoy adentro abrochándome el cinturón. Su voz suena seca, ácida.

Miro hacia atrás comiéndome las ganas de preguntar que fue eso que presencie. Sasuke arranca a máxima velocidad el auto. No pregunto a donde vamos, pero por la dirección pienso que es a su apartamento. Estaciona en el aparcamiento. Luego me jala bruscamente. Está furioso.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ pregunto. Sasuke me muestra una sonrisa que tiene que ver con todo menos con algo romántico.

Cuando ingresamos al ascensor, prácticamente, me devora los labios.

No me siento bien. Su mano sube sin descaro apretando con fuerza mis pechos. Está que me hace daño.

Trato de zafarme, pero no puedo.

Llegamos al departamento entre ratos en los que me ha tocado sin ninguna delicadeza. Es fácil saber lo que hará. Y aunque, lo deseo. No quiero que sea de esta forma.

El calor sofocante del llanto se acumula en mi garganta aguantada por los besos que me da. Lo miro con los ojos cristalizados, esperando que mi mirada lo detenga.

 _No los hagas, Sasuke. No, por favor._

¿Dónde está el chico dulce que me quitó la virginidad hace días?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : Sé que Sasuke siempre es medio bipolar en los capítulos y en este, está que se porta mucho más extraño de lo normal, pero como pongo al inicio de cada capitulo, irán viendo como es que llegó a ser lo que es, un demonio. Su verdad que lo marcó y su perspectiva, hasta el momento, en que le propuso su primer trato a Sakura, porque hay mucho por develar, todavía. Y como, él lo dice, mucho en lo que Itachi tiene la culpa.

Ahora, viendo como quedó el capítulo, quiero saber sus opiniones.

 **1.** ¿Creen que se detendrá? ¿Que siente realmente el por ella? Sakura ya está aceptando que Sasuke le gusta, pero de Sasuke no se sabe nada aun. Solo son algunas las acciones que hacen dudar a la pelirosa.

 **2.** Apareció Ino, Naruto y Hinata, estos últimos, tendrán mas participación de la que creen en los capítulos así que vayan imaginando muchas hipótesis de ellos :3.

 **3.** No quise poner participación de Sasori, pero quiero que sepan que en los próximos capítulos. Él y Karin serán un poco de motivo de discordia entre nuestra pareja. Quizá Sakura acuda a Sasori, si Sasuke empieza a lastimarla, pero solo ¿Quizá? o ¿Tal vez? se acerque a él cuando empiece su venganza con fuerza, con ayuda no solo de Sasuke, sino de Ino cuando le cuente la verdad. Ya saben como es Ino, también xD

 **4.** En los próximos capítulos, sabrán un poco de la infancia de Sakura, que no he tocado mucho, pero que envuelve totalmente la trama. Mencionaré un poco su amistad con Ino y el momento en que se distanciaron. Además de unas cuantas cosillas que lo dejo a su imaginación.

Gracias como siempre a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo anterior a : Kikyoavan, Carla, choiamberc e Izumi Uchiha 25, gracias chicas. Sus comentarios son el aliento que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Y también, porque no olvidar, a todas esas personas que esperan la actualización, aunque no comenten el capítulo y que espero se animen a hacerlo xD.

Sin mas que decir, me despido y solo me queda decirles:

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Recuerdos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el quinceavo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ le preguntó al niño castaño que jugaba con los desperdicios de aquel callejón._

 _El aludido la miró con cara de sorpresa. Parecía que no sabía que decirle._

 _La pelirosa suspiró._

 _─ ¿Puedes verme? ─ le preguntó sin responder su anterior pregunta. La niña de seis años, afirmó._

 _─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ inquirió mirándolo como si lo hubiera salido una cabeza más. Aquel chiquillo, de al parecer, su edad. Parecía no creerle sus palabras._

 _─ Hace unos días que estoy aquí. Espero a mi hermana que dijo que vendría por mí a llevarme a casa después de las prácticas de fútbol. Le dije que la esperaría en este callejón, pero no ha venido. ─ Se sobó la mejilla. Había una marca verde encima del pómulo derecho._

 _─ Entiendo, ─ dijo la pequeña niña, comprensiva. Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta que venga. Incluso podemos jugar. ─ alegó animada para contagiarle lo mismos ánimos al pequeño._

 _─ Sí ─ dijo el pequeño enérgico. ─ Luego, su expresión cambio a una de incomodidad. ─ Pero no hay juguetes ─ habló mirando el lugar._

 _─ Podemos jugar a las muñecas ─ sugirió dejando al pequeño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y yendo hasta el parque para volver con una hermosa muñeca en las manos._

 _─ Soy niño ─ bufó algo molesto, el pequeño castaño cuando la pequeña le acercó su muñeca._

 _─ Los niños también juegan con muñecas ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mi amigo también lo hace─ murmuró buscando a alguien con la mirada. Pero al parecer, "él", no estaba ahí._

 _─ Está bien ─ dijo el niño mostrándole sus hermosos y blancos dientes._

 _La pelirosa y el niño empezaron a jugar en ese callejón. Hasta que una voz, la de su madre apareció buscándola._

 _─ ¿Con quién hablas? ─ preguntó la mujer rubia a su hija. La veía todo el tiempo hablando con nadie que existiera y eso le preocupaba._

 _─ ¿No lo ves? ─ señaló un callejón que se veía aparentemente vacío._

 _Un manchón un poco marrón cubría el piso del callejón. De seguro eran aceites que sobraban del restaurant que se ubicaba al lado. La mujer, poniéndose a su costado, la miró contrariada. ¿A quién se refería su hija de tan solo 7 años de edad?_

 _─ No, hija., pero dile a tu amigo que no te moleste. Tenemos que irnos. ─ habló contrariada._

 _─ Pero mamá ─ la niña hizo un puchero. ─ Me dijo que esperaba a su hermana, que juntos irían a casa. Ha estado esperando mucho tiempo._

 _La mujer no supo cómo reaccionar. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hija hablar con personas inexistentes para ella. Y sinceramente, creía que todo eso era algún problema psicológico de la pequeña._

─ _No creo hija._ ─ _dijo, firme. No creo que eso pase. Ahí, no hay nadie. ─ señaló el lugar donde se ubicaba su amigo como si realmente no existiera. Pese a que ella, lo veía sonriéndole y pidiéndole que jugaran un rato más._

 _La niña la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo podía ver, pero su madre no. Todo resultaba confuso._

 _─ Nos vamos ─ enfatizó su madre cogiéndole del brazo. La niña suspiró de dolor._

 _─ Adiós ─ se despidió del niño, quien, la miró con expresión triste._

 _El niño le hizo una seña. Pero entonces ella se soltó del agarre de su mamá. Había jugado con aquél niño, y ni siquiera, sabía su nombre._

 _─ No me has dicho tu nombre ─ informó acercándose nuevamente a su lado. Dejando a su mamá con cara sorprendida._

 _─ Kiba…─ murmuró el niño. Y ella lo oyó perfectamente antes de que su mamá la cogiera en brazos y se la llevara cargada, alejándola totalmente de aquel amigo nuevo que había conseguido ese día._

 _Cuando llegaron a casa, ella, prendió el televisor para ver sus dibujos animados favoritos, como de costumbre, pero el deber que olvidó hacer del colegio trajo a su mamá a su sitio con el ceño de lo más fruncido y el cuaderno con el deber bajo el brazo. No pudo escaparse de sus obligaciones estudiantiles._

 _Con un puchero en los labios, subió escaleras arriba, donde los deberes y obligaciones de un estudiante de primaria la esperaban. En tanto ella respondía a esas sumas de matemáticas, el televisor daba una noticia sumamente dolorosa. En un callejón, al frente de un parque habían asesinado a un niño hacía dos días. El llanto de la madre y de la hermana envolvía el penoso reportaje._

…

Sasuke me empuja hacia dentro. Siento sus labios en mi cuello. Su lengua ávida dibuja círculos sobre mi piel. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué de esta manera? Sigo perdida en la sensación de que aunque quiero esto, me niego a que sea de esta forma. Sé que no debo de esperar menos de un demonio, pero estoy siendo una estúpida que espera algo que no tendrá y que jamás _tuvo._

Me coge de la cintura. Firme y fuerte. Estamos en la sala de su departamento. Siento su excitación en mi zona íntima porque me ha hecho trenzar las piernas en sus caderas. No se detiene. Pequeños sollozos salen de mi garganta cuando siento la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. No sé cómo ni cuándo, todo a mi alrededor son muflones, pero estamos dentro. Estamos en su habitación.

Me siento fatal.

Me tira sin ninguna delicadeza en la cama. Lo miro a los ojos y siento su energía negativa rodeándolo. Es demasiado, la sensación es de asfixia mientras me mira. Sus ojos están rojos, muy rojos. Se quita el polo en frente a mí. Lo mismo hace con los zapatos. Me cojo el cuello mientras siento como si pequeños alfileres se clavaran dentro de mi pecho. Sasuke parece no notarlo porque viene hacia mí y me empieza a quitar la ropa entre besos y jadeos ansiosos por descubrir tramo a tramo esta piel que el ya conoce de al revés al derecho. Cuando entra en mí es que siento como mi cuerpo está dejando de funcionar. No puedo moverme. Mi corazón duele de dos maneras totalmente diferentes. Una física y una emocional. El boom – boom, de mi órgano vital, se vuelve ansioso, mientras la descompensación de mi débil cuerpo, colapsa.

─ Sa…su…ke ─ emito. Débil, sin fuerza.

No me muevo. Él parece notarlo, ni siquiera siento cuando se retira. Lo único que siento es la sensación de que he pasado por algo similar antes…

Poco a poco mi vista desenfoca. La desesperación, el miedo hacen que solo escuché el boom – boom incesante de mi corazón. Pierdo la conciencia.

…

Despierto con la sensación de haber pasado lo peor en la vida. De como si algo me hubiese acuchillado el alma y no solo el corazón. Y creo que aquel fue Sasuke. Noto mi cuerpo desnudo y a mi mente viene el recuerdo de Sasuke, poseído.

 _Abusando de mí._

 _Tonta._

Una lágrima inconsciente se resbala por mi mejilla. He sido una tonta todo este tiempo. He olvidado, hasta por momentos, que estoy involucrada en algo sin retorno. Soy suya, es cierto, pero no me gusta esta sensación que sentí cuando él me tocó. Hubiera preferido al Sasuke de hace tan solo un día. Al Sasuke delicado que hasta parecía tener miedo romperme.

Irónico.

"Romperme"

Creo que el dolor que siento en mi alma se compara con algo roto. Estoy rota.

Sasuke me ha roto el alma con estas acciones. Me cubro con las sábanas y observo que el cuarto está vacío. De Sasuke, ni las luces. Las lágrimas traicioneras se resbalan por mis mejillas. El dolor en mi pecho ya no es tan fuerte, ya no duele como hace poco, pero sigue ahí.

Mi ropa está tirada por el cuarto de Sasuke. Encuentro el polo que llevaba puesto en el piso, junto con mi pantalón y ropa interior. Me incorporo de la cama y me empiezo a vestir. Quiero salir lo más rápido de aquí. Quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado. Quiero dejar de pensar en lo que Sasuke me ha hecho.

 _Quiero olvidarlo a él._

Cuando termino de ponerme el pantalón escucho el chirrido de la puerta abrirse. La figura tenebrosa que hace pesado el ambiente se resume en Sasuke. Empiezo a temblar, no quiero que me haga daño.

 _Otra vez._

Él parece notar mi actitud porque emite un suspiro resignado. En sus manos sostiene un frasco, el que reconozco como aquel frasco que le di de beber una vez. Lo que antes era un frasco lleno se encuentra con muy poco contenido, puedo ver el líquido rojo a menos de tres cuartos del frasco. Se acerca hacia a mí con una mirada vacía. Me quedo inmóvil, pese a que quiero salir corriendo lejos de él.

Sasuke me mira a los ojos poniéndose a pocos centímetros de mi presencia. Acerca su mano a mi rostro y empieza a limpiar mi húmeda mejilla.

─ Lo siento ─ susurra.

Doy un respingo cuando percibo la caricia que hace a mi pómulo. Dibuja un círculo en él. Lo miro conteniendo las lágrimas. Me hace daño y lo sabe.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─ pregunto.

Sasuke desvía la mirada. Ya no hay aura oscura en él. Noto su presencia más cálida de lo normal.

─ Itachi ya me quitó todo una vez. No quiero que pase lo mismo contigo.

Esa información ya me la temía, pero quiero que me cuente todo.

─ No sé qué es lo que quiere ─ respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Poco a poco el miedo por lo que ha pasado va disminuyendo, pero no del todo. Ese demonio que me mira en estos instantes me va a hacer daño, mucho daño. Lo presiento.

─ Yo sí, Sakura ─ afirma arreglando los mechones de su alborotada cabellera azabache.

─ Si tú me lo dijeras, todo sería más fácil, Sasuke ─ trato de convencerlo. Hay tantas cosas que me carcomen el cerebro sobre él.

─ No lo puedes saber. No aún. Solo te puedo decir algo que quizá ya hayas deducido. Fui un ángel bueno.─ Sasuke me da la espalda y yo sin saber por qué lo abrazo. Un recuerdo divaga mi mente mientras lo hago. Es el recuerdo de mi misma con mi amigo y abrazándolo con cariño, no veo su rostro, pero siento la calidez que ahora mismo, Sasuke desprende.

─ Creo que tengo que irme ─ aviso. Sasuke aprieta mis manos en su cintura. La suavidad de su tacto me reconforta, pero es mejor que me vaya. Sus altos y bajos me harán daño, por hoy, ya he tenido suficiente.

─ Está bien ─ dice al momento de soltar mis manos. Se gira y se pone frente a frente mío. ─ ¿Te llevo?

No quiero estar cerca de él hasta que mis sentimientos se acomoden.

─ Llamaré a un taxi. ─ informo. Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y sin decir un adiós, salgo del departamento. La sensación de haber dejado una parte de mí en ese lugar, me persigue hasta que llego a mi casa.

Subo a mi habitación sin cenar. Mi estómago no protesta, pese a no haberle dado alimento. Abro mi laptop y reviso un poco de material para las siguientes clases. La ronda de proyectos finales me distrae de los recuerdos de Sasuke, esta noche.

…

Sasuke no ha ido a la universidad hoy. No sé si lo que pasó ayer tiene que ver o está haciendo otras cosas de demonios. Es extraño. Miro mi celular y no hay ningún rastro de que haya estado hoy en las redes sociales su última conexión marca las 11 de la noche de ayer. En fin, hoy solo quiero disfrutar de hacer algo que mi mamá no sabe y sé que le molestará, pero me brinda placer hacerlo. Patinaré.

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto están conmigo en la gran pista de patinaje. Ino demuestra maestría en sus movimientos mientras Sai la sostiene, juntos hacen cirulos e incluso parecen bailar ahí, es hermoso. Son una pareja increíble como novios y patinadores. Se nota que llevan mucho practicando esto. La música de fondo suena acorde a cada uno de sus movimientos, se ven muy bien juntos. La imagen de Sasuke y yo en la misma posición me hace ruborizar. Quito el pensamiento, eso jamás pasara, me dice mi inconsciente.

Debo de dejar de pensarlo.

Ahora es mi turno de probar suerte. Me pongo rápidamente los patines de hielo. Espero que mis dos pies izquierdos no me jueguen una mala pasada y caiga a la superficie helada. Afortunadamente, Hinata, me presta su novio para que me ayude a equilibrarme por la pista. El miedo a caerme está presente mientras amarro los cordones para asegurar mis pies.

Respiro profundo y no pienso en que mi trasero caerá al suelo. Naruto me coge de la cintura y me ayuda a darme una vuelta por el campo. Siento mis pies flotando mientras hago zigzag con los pies sobre la superficie helada, me siento bien, es la sensación de que vuelo y no hay nada que me detenga. Es mi propio espacio.

─ ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ─ pregunta Naruto en mi oído. Con una sonrisa le digo que sí. Es la mejor emoción que he sentido en mi vida. La adrenalina fluye por mi cuerpo.

─ Creo que Hinata está un tanto celosa ─ murmura.

─ Dile que venga no quiero quitarte tiempo con tu novia ─ trato de conciliarlo. Naruto la llama y en poco tiempo está junto conmigo y hacemos un círculo moviéndonos los tres. Ino y Sai no tardan en venir. Shikamaru, quien ha venido con su novia, también viene con nosotros y juntos patinamos en círculo tomados de las manos.

De pronto siento que algo anda mal. El aire es más helado del normal. La luz que ilumina el campo empieza a fallar, lo que sigue a continuación me deja en suspenso, todas las luces se apagan.

─ ¿Están bien? ─ pregunta Naruto. Asiento mientras nos soltamos las manos. Pronto las luces vuelven y es un alivio.

─ Que raro ─ comenta Ino. Sai a su lado muestra que está de acuerdo.

─ Eres de mala suerte Sakura-chan ─bromea Naruto. Los demás ríen aunque a mí no me causa nada de gracia.

─ Creo que es mejor que me vaya ─ admito mientras con pasos torpes trato de llegar a la salida de la pista. La novatez de mis movimientos hace que el mayor de mis temores se haga realidad. Caigo al hielo lastimándome mi trasero por el impacto. El rubio no tarda en venir a ayudarme a pararme.

─ Te llevaré a casa ─ sugiere ayudándome a incorporarme.

─ Gracias, Naruto. Pero no es necesario. ─ le digo algo avergonzada por mi caída.

─ Insisto, Sakura-chan. Te llevaré junto con Hinata.

Viéndolo desde ese modo le digo que sí. No quiero que la Hyuga piense que le quiero bajar el novio o algo así.

─ Ya, está bien.

Naruto llama a Hinata y con un movimiento de manos nos despedimos de los demás. Salimos del club de patinaje y Naruto nos guía hacia donde se encuentra su peculiar auto negro decorado con llamas de fuego Naranja. Voy atrás mientras Hinata ocupa el asiento de copiloto. Naruto narra algunas cosas que le pasaron cuando aprendió a patinar, así como cosas macabras de que la primera vez casi le corta el pie a su compañero con los patines. Asusta, pero puede que sea algo de realidad entre la exageración del rubio.

…

Llego a mi casa agotada, prendo mi Tablet y entro un rato a las redes sociales. Noto el punto de conectado de Sasori quien no tarda en preguntarme como estoy. Al parecer alguien tomo una foto a mi caída cuando cometí mi torpeza. Le digo que estoy bien que no se preocupe aunque se a solo un disfraz para que no me moleste.

Antes de que entre a la ducha a darme un liberador baño, mi estómago hace acto de presencia recordándome que hace horas no lo alimento. De igual manera me baño, para luego, bajar y sacar de la heladera un poco de pie de limón que mamá hizo. Lo acompaño con jugo de manzana y me siento satisfecha.

Camino nuevamente a mi habitación molesta aunque no sepa porque, para luego buscar en mi red del móvil su última conexión. Nunca ha desaparecido tanto tiempo ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Dónde estará? Tengo un muy mal presentimiento y hay algo que no da buena espina en todo esto. El mal presentimiento viene acompañado del recuerdo de ese líquido rojo del frasco de Sasuke.

Me tumbo en la cama para ver el blanco del techo de mi habitación.

Hay un atrapa sueños que cuelga en medio de mi techo. Lo miro con atención antes de que cierre los ojos.

─ _Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?_ ─ _pregunto a las dos alas blancas que posan delante de mí._

 _La persona de espaldas no me responde._

 _Veo como se acerca una chica a su lado. La luz que desprende es intensa y cegadora. El hombre que está parado de espaldas la abrasa con cariño y la besa en la frente. Parecen una pareja muy enamorada._

 _De pronto el paisaje es cambiado a tanta oscuridad como la noche sin estrellas. Ahora veo con claridad el rostro del hombre que vi de espaldas. Sus mechones negros me hacen reconocer a Sasuke. La mujer que antes estaba abrazando está tirada en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre proveniente de su corazón el cual está clavado por un cuchillo._

 _Es una escena aterradora._

 _Pregunto si necesitan ayuda, pero nadie me responde. Mi voz no puede ser escuchada._

 _Camino hacia donde está el cuerpo de la chica cuya luz no se ha extinguido y denoto unas facciones muy parecidas, las mías. Soy yo la chica que yace atravesada por el arma blanca. Y es Sasuke, la persona que ha intercambiado sus alas blancas por negras. Todo es confuso._

 _Corro presa del pánico fuera del lugar donde está Sasuke. Lo último que escucho son ruidos lastimeros provenientes de Sasuke pidiendo a mi cuerpo que no lo deje solo, otra vez._

Despierto bruscamente, miro el reloj de mi celular y son recién las dos de la mañana. Hay dos mensajes entrantes de whatsapp porque olvidé desactivar mi paquete de datos. Los leo pensando que es Sasuke quien me los envía, pero me decepciono cuando veo el emisor: Sasori. Mi dedo vacila entre leerlos o eliminarlos. La curiosidad por saber con qué me va a salir mi ex es grande, así que, abro los mensajes.

Lo primero que noto es que quiere que salgamos mañana después de clases. Quiero decirle que no, pero el recuerdo de su traición con Karin me hace dudar. Hay veces que siento que no estoy enamorada de él, que es una estupidez lo que hago, pero mi orgullo herido reclama por venganza hacia lo que me hizo. Pese a la hora, le digo que sí, que él decida. No espero respuesta, estoy que me muero de sueño, así que, desactivo mi paquete de datos y me dispongo a dormir.

Antes de dormir nuevamente, siento una presencia. Entra por mi ventana y se acuesta a mi lado. Supongo que es Sasuke, me alegra mucho, abrazo a esa persona y el me acurruca a su cuerpo. Poco a poco mis ojos se cierran con la compañía de la persona de la que no supe nada hoy todo el día.

 _Se siente muy bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Respuesta a sus reviews:**

 **LearClow:** Pues puede ser que sí o talvez no. Que a ellos le guste lo paranormal tiene que ver - mucho - quizá y eso desate futuros conflictos... :x Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos :)

 **cliopatrita55** : Que linda, gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te guste está historia y hay mucho por develar todavía xD.

 **Kikyoavan :** Solo te puedo decir respecto a los sentimientos de Sasuke que él está muy confundido es por eso que no acepta fácilmente lo que siente por Sakura, aunque lo demuestra. El romance en sí romance, esperará algunos capítulos más y no va a ser muy fácil porque ella es humana y Sasuke no es bueno para ella; además, el pasado de Sasuke es muuuuy complicado. Gracias por comentar *-*

 **ConnyPoney** : Linda, gracias. Que bueno que te haya empezado a gustar el Sasusaku por mi historia, eso me hace muy feliz como una lombriz. Y con el capítulo de hoy se formaran más teorías. Espero que te haya gustado y me lo hagas saber. Gracias por comentar :)

 **Ale:** Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :)

 **dianalaurazb** : Es cierto que hay gato encerrado en los recuerdos de Sakura xD. No puedo decir mucho porque quiero que imaginen nuevas teorías sobre lo que sucederá, solo te puedo decir, que has acertado en mucho de lo que comentaste. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por comentar :)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Sé que esta vez tarde mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas en la universidad y personales que me han dejado sin la menor inspiración. Pero ya estoy de nuevo y con las pilas renovadas y las ganas de seguir tejiendo esta historia.

Dejare algunos puntos que ayudaran mas adelante en la historia.

1\. Como habrán notado esta vez la primera parte no fue un flashback sobre la vida de Sasuke. De ahora en adelante se intercalaran los recuerdos para que vean que tan entrelazadas están la vida de Sasuke y la pelirosa :)

2\. El sueño de Sakura puede ser una memoria retrospectiva de lo que ya a pasado o quiza una premonición. Dejo a su criterio que descida que es, por ahora xD

3\. Es más bien un adelanto. En los proximos capítulos aparecera un personaje que ayudará a Sakura a descubrir toda la verdad del porque de que Sasuke es un demonio. Solo puedo adelantar que es chica y que ya a aparecido en los primeros capítulos :3

Dejé mas puntos sueltos por ahí, que espero que ayuden a que vayan formando sus teorías de los que pasará y que espero que comenten. Ya saben un comentario me hace inmensamente feliz, así que comenten sin miedo ;) :)

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo mis hermosos lectores :D**


	16. Misterios

**.**

* * *

 **Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el capítulo dieciséis de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mia.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Despierto más cómoda de lo normal. Unos brazos envuelven mi cintura y escucho una suave respiración cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja. Es Sasuke. Su presencia irradia una paz que me hace sentir demasiado bien, como si este fuera el lugar que quiero ocupar por siempre. Cojo su mano que envuelve mi cintura y la beso. Parece sentirlo porque sus rasgos se suavizan aún más y su cabeza se acurruca más en el hueco de mi cuello. Quisiera que hubiera más momentos así, con él, donde sienta su protección por encima de todo y de todos. Sasuke se remueve entre las sabanas un poco y su mano se envuelve más en mi cintura y baja a mi vientre. De pronto a mi mente viene una idea descabellada, creo. Me imagino un rostro de un bebé con sus rasgos y los míos. Si estuviera embarazada, su mano en mi vientre sería una caricia a nuestro bebé. Muevo la cabeza negando esas ideas. Sencillamente, son cosas que no pueden ser, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. Sasuke y yo en un plano más de amantes no existimos. Yo soy su prisionera hasta el día en que muera y él es el demonio que tiene el rol de mi verdugo.

Miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que no ha amanecido. El reloj que reposa en mi mesita de noche marca las tres de la mañana. Es demasiado temprano. Estiro los brazos para desperezarme y acurrucarme, nuevamente, en los brazos de Sasuke. Las profundidades del sueño me llaman otra vez.

…

─ _¿A quién viste?_ ─ _preguntó el pelinegro sumamente preocupado. Los problemas en el corazón de su protegida aumentaban mientras el tiempo pasaba y lo que sus ojos veían tampoco ayudaban mucho. Ella siempre había sido una niña especial._

 _La niña de nueve años tembló ligeramente. Parecía que le era difícil hablar sobre esa situación. Algo que en su corta edad no debería de estar pasando._

─ _Es un ser oscuro que dice que quiere hacerme daño_ ─ _murmuró para luego continuar con su relato totalmente con el miedo dibujado en el rostro._ ─ _Tiene el pelo negro, grande y da mucho miedo._ ─ _Describió._

 _Sasuke buscó entre sus recuerdos el nombre de alguien con esas características y recordó algo súper importante. Cuando estudiaba e iba a la biblioteca a leer sobre las reglas de conducta y muchas cosas que les enseñaban sobre los tres mundos: Humano, cielo e infierno, algo había llamado su atención. La ilustración de un hombre como lo acababa de describir la pequeña niña a su cargo._

 _Esas características se ajustaban al perfil de Madara, un ángel de su familia, que había sido desterrado porque mató al ser que protegía. Su pena incluyó el peor de los males para un ángel; Convertirse en demonio._

─ _¿Te dijo su nombre?_

 _La pelirosa negó y lloró de miedo. Cada vez que recordaba la maldad implícita de ese ser algo en su cuerpo se removía._

─ _¿Tú me cuidaras Sasuke-kun?_ ─ _pidió, desesperada._

 _Sasuke afirmó lentamente para luego abrazarla y reconfortarla en sus brazos como siempre lo hacía y haría._

 _¿Si la cuidaría?_

 _Ella era súper importante en su vida. Claro, que la cuidaría. Y así sería un hoy, mañana y siempre._

 _Porque siempre estaría con ella. O eso creía…_

 _…_

La mañana feliz que pensé tener, no se dio. Desperté sin los brazos de Sasuke, y hasta ahora, no me lo topo en la facultad. Siento como si algo me faltara cuando no estoy a su lado. Su presencia en mi vida sea vuelto demasiado necesaria.

Camino siguiéndole el paso a alguien. Una espalda femenina que no quisiera tenerme que topar, pero desafortunadamente tengo que seguir sin protestar.

Maldita profesora Tayuya, ya me tiene cansada con su charlatanería. Sé que prácticamente perdí un mes por el accidente, pero está que me agobia con los exámenes y prácticas que he perdido. Pronto, se para enfrente de un salón vacío y me hace sentarme en una de las primeras sillas, frente al pupitre del maestro. Lo hago. No tengo opción de objetar. Si no lo hiciera es muy probable que pierda el semestre sólo por su curso.

Miro el reloj en la pared y a mi examen cuando con una sonrisa maliciosa la peliroja me lo entrega. Al empezar a leerlo noto el peor de mis temores. Está horrible y para colmo de males está tomándome cosas que se verán de aquí a una semana, debía haber dado una última repasada esta mañana a los temas que vendrán en las próximas clases, pero no lo hice. Creo que reprobaré.

Muevo ansiosa el lapicero en la mesa mientras pienso que hacer. Pero la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea.

Suspiro cansada y pienso como contestar la maldita pregunta dos. Es la que vale casi todo el examen, pero para mí mala suerte es una continuación de la uno – de la que tampoco tengo idea de cómo empezar - . Miro hacia el pupitre de maestro. Tayuya está muy sumergida en las redes sociales ¡genial! La sonrisa que se sitúa en su rostro me delata que está contenta por algo. Es muy probable porque sabe la situación en la que me encuentro.

Miro la chaqueta beige que llevo puesta. El móvil está en uno de los bolsillos. Me tiembla la mano, pero una googleada a las preguntas no estaría mal, dado que, reprobaré en todo caso. Miro nuevamente al frente; Tayuya, sigue en lo mismo, chatea seguro con alguno de los profesores de la facultad. Es muy sabido que es un tanto, cascos ligeros. Orochimaru es uno de sus amantes, según se rumorea por la facultad. El albino también es otra de mis pesadillas.

Dejo de prestarle atención a mi pesadilla de maestra para hacer algo que no está para nada bien, pero que en todo caso es lo único que me queda. Me cuesta horrores copiar, pero es mi única salida. Silenciosamente, acercó mi mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Mientras lo hago recuerdo muchas cosas de mi misma hace unos cuantos meses atrás.

Antes no me habría pasado esto. Antes, me preocupaba por mis estudios y mi carrera era lo más importante en la vida…Claro, mi carrera y el estúpido de Sasori como un adicional. Todo cambió con el accidente, todo, incluso hasta mi perspectiva de vida porque pase lo que pase algún día Sasuke me llevará con él. Ahora no amo a Sasori, lo detesto; y respecto a mi carrera, la amo, pero ya no le tomo la importancia que tenía antes. Sasuke con su pose de ser malvado ha cambiado mi mundo. Me atrae su oscuridad y siento que poco a poco caigo en ella.

Miro el celular en mis manos y muevo rápidamente mis dedos en el buscador.

Con tan solo un enter en la pantalla táctil. Hallo lo que necesito. Río de lo que encuentro en la página. Es raro, pero el examen está totalmente resuelto en internet. Abro un pdf que contiene las respuestas y empiezo a copiar. Me repito mentalmente que será la primera y la última vez que haga esto, antes de que mi mano derecha, se mueva totalmente por la hoja bond. Tengo que concentrarme más en mi profesión porque es lo que amo y algún día sé que seré una de las más prestigiosas abogadas. Sí, señor.

Observo otra vez cuidadosa a Tayuya mientras doy zoom a la pantalla de mi celular. Sigue en lo mismo chateando con quien sabe quién. Las letras más grandes en la pantalla me permiten leer con mayor comodidad.

Copio la primera pregunta con un miedo a flor de piel, pero satisfactoriamente con eso entiendo totalmente la dos. Miro hacia el frente para ver los movimientos de la maestra y guardo el celular sin hacer el menor ruido.

Es fácil hacer un análisis cuando ya tienes la inferencia de la primera parte. Lo que he copiado.

Empiezo con el análisis y lo termino rápido. Mi yo cerebrito sale a mi rescate. Y parece que Tayuya no se ha dado cuenta. Es un alivio.

Salgo de aquella aula con la adrenalina corriéndome a velocidad por las venas. Muy dentro de mí tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé qué será, pero espero que solo sean suposiciones mías.

…

─ ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ─ El grito de Sasori me hace darme la vuelta.

¿Y ahora qué demonios quiere?

De pronto el recuerdo de haber aceptado su propuesta de salir viene a mí ¡Joder!

Sonrío falsamente cuando volteo. Solo me faltaba pasar por los pabellones de los primeros años de derecho para llegar a la biblioteca de la facultad. Quiero ver alguno de los libros para las próximas exposiciones. No quiero pasar por algo similar que lo de la mañana. Pensar en que tengo que salir con él es algo que no me agrada.

¿Por qué olvidé que le dije que sí?

‹‹Porque el examen y despertar con Sasuke te tienen en las nubes ¿Tal vez?››

Maldición.

─ Hola, Sasori. ─ Digo cuando está en frente de mí. Luce agitado. Parece que este idiota ha corrido en cuanto me ha visto. Patético.

Le sonrío falsamente. Debo inventar una excusa para librarme de él.

─ Tengo que decirte algo ─ comunica con la respiración aun recomponiéndose.

Seguramente aprovechará para reafirmar la salida que ya le confirmé.

─ Yo también ─ respondo, preocupada y seria. Luego, añado: ─ La verdad por lo de hoy, no podrá ser. Estoy muy ocupada con los cursos. Lo siento… ─ Me hago de ver el tiempo y consulto mi celular para darle mayor veracidad a mi actuación, pero en vez de ver la hora, miro si Sasuke está en la redes sociales. Lastimosamente, no es así. Sígue en quien sabe dónde con quién sabe quién. Aprieto los puños y luego recuerdo que tengo a alguien parado frente a mí. Pongo una cara de seriedad para que ya se vaya. La biblioteca se ve un mejor lugar que estar hablando con él, pero no da resultado. Sigue obstruyéndome el paso.

¿Qué rayos quiere? Ya le dije que no.

─ Entiendo Sakura. ─ concreta─ Con todo eso del accidente supongo que aún estás poniéndote al día. Pero no era eso por lo que te estuve buscando.

¿Ah? ¿No?

─ Entonces ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto, intrigada.

Sasori baja la mirada mueve ansiosamente su mano sobre su bolsillo derecho. Recuerdo que ese gesto lo usa cuando va a decir algo muy serio.

─ Tayuya está buscándote ─ concluye. Sus ojos acaramelados me miran expectantes. ─ Parece algo enojada. ─ finaliza.

Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba, pero ¿ahora qué?

‹‹Hiciste trampa››

Mi inconsciente como siempre me dice algo que temo que hayan descubierto. Un leve temblor inunda mi cuerpo.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

Un latido incesante se siente en mi corazón. Es como la adrenalina cuando estás haciendo algo peligroso. Y para colmo, sabes que puedes ser descubierto. Creo que he sido descubierta. Muy en el fondo lo presiento. Y más aun sabiendo que esa profesora me tiene en la mira paso de frente por Sasori murmurándole un "gracias por avisarme".

Siento que me dirijo a mi lecho de muerte.

…

Miro otra vez el reloj en un vano intento por no mirar los ojos de Tayuya. Me mira con una sonrisa que trasluce el "siniestra" por la intensidad. Parece un león intimidando a su presa débil e indefensa, para luego atacarla en el cuello y matarla en un segundo. Sabe que me tiene en sus manos y con todo lo que mi yo que reclama por los demás, pagaré muy caro.

Extiende su celular ante mí con una sonrisa de victoria. No tengo que observar mucho para saber que contiene.

¡Joder! ¡Justo lo que me temía!

Fotos mías copiando los ejercicios del móvil. He sido una reverenda tonta. Y yo que pensé que estaba entretenida chateando con alguien. Aunque con lo mala persona que es, de seguro, ni amigos tendrá. El día está que se pone patas arriba.

─ Creo que con esto será suficiente para que jales el semestre ─ comunica con júbilo.

Bajo la cabeza. No puedo hacer nada más. Ya me fregué y en grande.

─ Estoy en mi último año ─ pido con la cabeza baja ─ Sé que no fue lo mejor, pero con el accidente y la terapia no he tenido tiempo para ponerme al corriente.

Tayuya me mira como si estuviera diciendo una reverenda estupidez.

─ Créame señorita Haruno. Sé lo que le pasó, lo cual fue la razón para aplicarle este examen de suficiencia a mis clases, pero lo que usted hizo no estuvo bien. Además, sabe lo exigente que es la universidad ─ comunica cruzándose de brazos con fingida seriedad. Debe estar celebrando en grande internamente mi caída.

Para mi colmo de males este curso es un curso de línea. Si lo repruebo, no podré llevar un curso en el próximo semestre y me quedaré un año más en la facultad. Maldita mala suerte.

Miro al frente solo para ver a Tayuya cruzada de brazos en una pose de superioridad que me hace sentir de los nervios.

─ Creo que deberá llevar el curso otra vez. ─ me mira con victoria. Victoria que ya tiene frente a mí. De pronto, su celular empieza a sonar. La peliroja se retira unos cuantos metros y empieza a hablar con la otra persona que está al otro lado de la línea.

Miro a un punto en el salón. No sé qué hacer.

Tayuya regresa luego de unos minutos para seguir cantando su victoria delante de mí. Al ponerse en frente veo que la arruga de fruncimiento de ceño está más pronunciada que de costumbre.

─ ¿Podría darme una oportunidad? ─ pregunto bajando la cabeza. Estoy derrotada.

Tayuya relaja su ligera arruga de la frente y luego de unos instantes como si algo le viniera en mente se decide a responderme.

─ Usted es una de las estudiantes que más problemas me ha dado ─ comunica mordaz, luego una sonrisa de lado aparece en su rostro. Algo trama. ─ Pero… ─ se toma un silencio que me hace la piel chinita ─ Usted podría ayudarme.

─ ¿Ayudarla? ─ pregunto, desconcertada ─ ¿En qué?

─ Hay una nueva psicóloga en la facultad y el jefe de departamento me ha mandado a enseñarle las instalaciones y explicarles los más grandes problemas de los estudiantes ─ explica y ruedo los ojos. Sé que definitivamente a ella no le importa en lo absoluto los problemas de los jóvenes.

─ ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo ahí? ─ pregunto sabiendo bien la respuesta.

─ Mira Sakura ─ me llama ─ Puedo darte una oportunidad si vas y haces todo ese trabajo por mí. ─ Habla esperando un sí de mi parte que dado las circunstancias y estar entre la espada y la pared afirmaré.

Lo hago. Digo lo que sus oídos estarán felices de escuchar.

─ Está bien ─ comunico. Tayuya sonríe en victoria.

─ Muy bien señorita Haruno─ dice sacando un lapicero y cambiando la nota de mi calificación de un 0 a un claro 16, para luego, pasarme la hoja.

La recibo con el aire contenido. No me gusta la sensación de deberle un favor a alguien. Pero al menos sé que no daré dolores de cabeza a mis padres. No me imagino la cara que pondría mi padre si se llegase a enterar. Son pocas las veces que he tenido realmente su atención y no han sido nada gratas. Situaciones que muchas veces preferiría olvidar. Mi padre será siempre un ser ausente en mi vida. Creo que solo ejerce de padre conmigo por obligación.

Antes de salir del salón, le pregunto a Tayuya cuando tendré que ir a lo que ella me responde que la nueva psicóloga llega mañana en la mañana. Tendré que perder mis primeras clases. Camino lentamente como sintiendo que en ese salón se encuentra la peor vergüenza de mi vida. La mañana bien podría definirse como mañana fatal.

…

Ino me invitó nuevamente a salir a patinar. En estos instantes me encuentro haciendo eso. Poco a poco mis torpes pies se han ido adaptando al ambiente en el que me encuentro. Ya puedo girar y hacer unas cuantas maniobras sin que mi trasero dé al hielo y de un espectáculo a los demás. Se siente bien liberar el horrible día que cargo. Miro a mí alrededor y encuentro a los chicos patinando en parejas. Sai patina con Ino, Naruto con Hinata y Shikamaru con su novia. Se ven tan bien.

Me da un poco de nostalgia el ver a mí alrededor. Tener pareja significa muchas cosas. Es sentirse completo con esa parte que te hace falta y que has encontrado. Es sentirse querido y protegido. Y es algo, que yo no tengo…

Cruzo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me hago a un lado de la pista y me afirmo en una de las barandas. Solo observo a los demás. Pensando en muchas cosas. Cosas como las que un día viví con Sasori y pensé solo sentir con él. Su rostro invade un rato mi mente para luego ser reemplazado por la imagen de Sasuke. Él me hace sentir tan bien, pero no es real. Él no me ama ni nunca lo hará. Él es un ser de fantasía que no sé porque existe. Los recuerdos de las veces que hemos estado juntos y como me hizo sentir el paraíso, vienen acompañadas con las extrañas muestras de dulzura que, a veces, tiene conmigo. Hay ocasiones que pienso que le gusto, pero suena ilógico ¿no?

Él es un demonio. No entiendo muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas entre demonios, ángeles y seres abstractos, pero estoy casi segura que no tienen sentimientos.

Como me gustaría tener a alguien con quien patinar…

Camino nuevamente hacia la pista sintiendo a mis pies flotar al zigzaguear en la superficie helada. Quiero liberarme. Quiero que todo esté bien, quiero sentirme viva a través de esta sensación. Me muevo de un lado a otro en busca de ese objetivo. Solo sentir.

De pronto unos brazos se envuelven en mi cintura y se siente tan familiar. No sé quién es, pero me hace sentir lo que quiero en estos momentos. Las demás parejas siguen danzando alrededor mientras yo no tengo ni idea de quien me sujeta y guía. Cuando vamos por el centro de la pista miro hacia arriba encontrándome con quien menos espero. Su rostro a centímetros del mío hace que mis mejillas se enciendan como dos antorchas. Sasuke…

Sasuke baja la velocidad a la que va y me ayuda a dar una vuelta. Pronto nos encontramos patinando como las demás parejas. Como si solo existiéramos los dos. No hablo y él tampoco. Pero así está bien, es un silencio cómodo que se siente muy bien.

Cuando el ritmo de la melodía que han puesto para el patinaje de parejas cesa, Sasuke me lleva hacia la salida de la pista, pero antes de que lleguemos, le pregunto:

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke coge de mi cintura y me saca hacia las graderías. Al voltear hacia los demás noto que nos está viendo. Ahora sí, siento que a mi cara le han prendido fuego. Subo la mirada y encuentro a los ojos negros de Sasuke brillando de diversión.

─ Patinar ─ obvia. Lo miro con fastidio.

─ Está bien. Creo que no hice bien la pregunta ─ ¿Por qué estás aquí? ─ pregunto seria.

Sasuke desaloja su agarre de mi cintura y me hace tomar asiento junto con él.

─ Estoy aquí por ti ─ responde. Luego me mira tan fijamente que veo que la oscuridad de sus ojos se vuelve oscuridad escarlata.

Son esos ojos, nuevamente. Atrayentes… Que pareciera que atravesaran todas mis defensas. Siento como si cada una de mis memorias fueran escaneadas con demasiada precisión.

─ Ahora lo entiendo todo ─ responde. ─ Pensé que los años habían hecho que olvides…─ Parece querer continuar, pero de un momento a otro cambia la seriedad de su rostro y suaviza su expresión.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

─ No entiendo ─ respondo.

Sasuke hace menos la situación y mira fijamente la pista.

─ Creo que alguien hizo trampa hoy ─ responde con cierta burla.

Descubierta.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ inquiero─ ¡Qué vergüenza!

─ Es algo que sé y punto. Así como una cita cancelada para hoy ─ su voz cambia a un tinte neutral.

Estoy descubierta. Encojo los hombros y decido hablarle de ambos temas. Sasuke me oye atentamente hasta que llego a la etapa de Sasori. Es ahí cuando ríe mucho. Y le causa gracia que lo haya cancelado.

─ ¿Crees que estuvo mal? ─ pregunto.

Sasuke mueve la cabeza negativamente.

─ Creo que él si se dio una cita hoy ─ responde. Lo miro curiosa.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Estuve en el hospital hoy. ─ comenta y empiezo a entender el porqué de su ausencia ─ Todo el día. ─ aclara ─ Lo vi con Karin cuando ella terminó su turno. Parece que la fue a recoger. ─ termina y me mira cansado. Debo verme estúpida.

Maldito, bastardo, imbécil.

Aprieto las manos tan fuerte que creo que mis uñas quieren sangrar y me vuelvo a cuestionar si está bien lo que hago. Él es un perro y eso no va a cambiar. Inclusive, pese a que Karin sea más fácil que la tabla del uno. Son tal para cual. Eso está bien definido.

Recompongo mi mirada para hacer como que no me afecta lo patética de "mi venganza".

─ Entiendo… ─ murmuro. Luego, intento cambiar de tema ─ ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ─ pregunto. Sasuke pone su rostro totalmente serio.

─ Fue fácil de saber. Vi la foto de tu caída en internet. ¿Estás bien? ¿No? ─ pregunta, preocupado.

El dolor en mi trasero casi a desaparecido. Si él no me lo hubiera mencionado, ni lo hubiera recordado.

─ Sí, estoy bien. ─ respondo automáticamente. ─ Veo que sabes patinar bien, también. ─ hablo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

─ Cuando estaba en la universidad, estuve en un club ─ responde, pero luego calla.

Universidad, es médico, un demonio, mi verdugo…

¿Qué cosas más ocultará, a veces, me pregunto?

Sasuke es mundo muy complicado.

─ Sigo sin entender ─ comunico. Todo lo que respecta a él es tan misterioso, y, atrayente.

─ Está bien. ─ responde para luego emitir lo que mis oídos desean escuchar para aclarar en algo mi ya confundida mente─ Fui a la universidad de medicina hace algunos años, estudié, me gradué y ahora soy médico.

Lo miro aún confundida, pero él continúa.

─ Cuando estaba en la facultad, estuve en el club de patinaje. Era algo que me distraía de pensar en ciertas cosas que… ─ aprieta los puños y entiendo que no quiere hablar de eso.

Decido preguntar algo que quizá me responda después de este repentino y variante cambio de humor y sinceridad.

─ ¿Cómo es que un demonio puede ser médico? ─ pregunto y digo lo de "demonio" en tono bajo para que nadie cerca escuche.

─ En mi forma humana puedo serlo ─ responde.

─ ¡Sakura! ─ escucho una voz frente a mí. Ino. Toda la burbuja de sinceridad revienta y nos hace voltearnos hacia ellos.

Naruto y los demás vienen con ella. Tendré que presentarles a Sasuke. Ambos nos paramos.

─ ¡Chicos…!─ digo no tan animada como lo están ellos. Seguro nos han visto y se están imaginando miles de cosas entre él y yo.

─ ¿Quién es el chico que te acompaña, Sakura? ─ pregunta Ino. Se acerca tanto a mi lado que me da un codazo y me murmura un "está bueno". Claro, solo para tenerme de receptor y no escuche Sai.

Miro hacia él.

Sasuke mantiene una seriedad que me hace comprender un cambio radical de humor. Parece fastidiado con la presencia de mis amigos.

─ Él es Sasuke. ─ Lo presento y él saluda a todos con un ligero tono de fastidio. Extiende y aprieta su mano en un gesto formal a cada uno de los chicos.

─ Es un gusto─ comenta Ino cuando Sasuke aprieta su mano.

Lo mismo, comentan los demás hasta que llega el turno de Hinata quién, más nerviosa que todos, extiende su frágil muñeca. Luego, de un firme apretón en el que la Hyuga le muestra una sonrisa sincera hacia Sasuke, somos testigos de cómo su cuerpo se descompensa. La mano de Sasuke permanece tiesa mientras la de ella pierde fuerza y al igual que su cuerpo va a dar al piso. Nos quedamos en shock, por un instante en el que procesamos lo que está pasando. Luego, todos van a ayudarla. Todos, menos Sasuke quien rápidamente voltea y da pase a los demás para que ayuden a despertar a su amiga que parece una muñeca de papel por lo blanca que está. Sasuke se aleja de los demás. Sus rasgos cambian al de una ira explosiva y una mueca de dolor. Su brazo izquierdo coge el derecho como si aplicara presión para soportar mucho dolor. Giro mis ojos a la mano que apretó la de Hinata. Está tan roja que parece una quemadura con agua hirviendo. Al subir mi vista de sus manos a sus ojos, los noto rojos como la sangre.

¿Qué significa esto?

* * *

Chan chan chan xD

Nota de la autora: Gomen me por no haber actualizado antes, pero después de que mi laptop murió, toda mi inspiración se fue muy lejos de mí :(. Respecto al capítulo. Pobrecita Hinata, pero por lo que es, un desmayo es solo un rasguño...

Creo con los puntos que dejé sueltos en el capítulo los voy a confundir un poco más, pero relax, muy pronto sabrán mucho de la verdad de Sasuke y el porqué se convirtió en un demonio, así que como cosas oscuras empezaran a invadir la paz de nuestros protagonistas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3. Dudas, teorías...comenten ;)

Libra: Respecto a Obito, él aparecerá más adelante cuando Sasuke u otra persona desidan un poco aflojar la lengua de que pinta en la historia. Él es alguien que tomará más protagonismo mientras los capítulos pasen. Gracias por comentar :P

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron un poco de tiempo y comentaron el capítulo anterior.

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	17. Confusiones

**Hola :)**

Bueno aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el capítulo diecisiete de esta historia. Espero que les guste :)

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La trama de esta historia mía.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

─ _Gracias Sasuke-kun_ ─ _murmuró la mujer pelirosa recibiendo la caja de chocolates de su mejor amigo._

 _Sasuke le sonrió para luego acercarle el otro regalo por su cumpleaños. Una cadena con un dije de una Y, la primera letra de su nombre._

─ _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuriko!_

 _Los chispeantes ojos azules de ella lo miraron a él. Tenía 16 años, pero para él siempre sería la niña más bonita que sus ojos verían. Y no solo físicamente, Yuriko era buena en todos los sentidos._

─ _Eres el mejor._ ─ _contestó, emocionada_ ─ _No sabes cuánto me alegro de que seamos amigos, aunque, secretos._

 _Amigos secretos era lo único que podía ser… nada más._

 _Sasuke acomodó, detrás del cuello de la mujer, el collar._

─ _Es así, tu sabes bien que no soy un ser normal._ ─ _alegó no tan confiado en sus palabras. Muy dentro de él, a veces, pensaba en cómo sería, si fuera humano._

─ _Me hubiera gustado que seas mi ángel._ ─ _susurró mirándolo a los ojos._

 _A Sasuke le ardieron las mejillas por aquel comentario._

 _A él, también le hubiera gustado cuidarla…_

─ _No soy tu ángel, pero siempre te cuido. A ti y a ella…_ ─ _respondió sin aún controlar su sonrojo. Cada vez que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos azules, él caía en la profundidad de ellos. Era como el magnetismo, su atracción aumentaba con el mínimo acercamiento._

 _Yuriko sonrió recordando a la pequeña Sakura. Si no hubiera tantos problemas a su alrededor ella bien podría estar jugando en esos momentos con ella. La quería muchísimo, pese a las condiciones que la vida le había impuesto._

─ _¿Qué dice su médico?_ ─ _preguntó, la pelirosa, preocupada._

─ _La operaran pronto, pero no se sabe que pasará._ ─ _Sasuke bajó su mirada. Aquella chiquilla era alguien demasiado importante en su vida. La quería de una forma especial, pero con Yuriko lo especial se confundía con el amor. Un sentimiento que un ángel no se podía permitir._

…

* * *

─ _No quiero jugar contigo_ ─ _gruñó la pequeña pelirosa a ese hombre que tanto miedo le daba. Él hombre la miró con fingida ignorancia y tomó el juguete con él que ella había estado jugando minutos antes de que se le apareciera._

 _Sasuke no estaba y no había nadie que la cuidara de "él"._

─ _No te dejaré porque tú puedes verme_ ─ _repitió el tipo con unos ojos amenazadores y totalmente rojos._

─ _No me lastimes_ ─ _lloró mientras el hombre rompía su muñeca favorita para luego reír como un demente._

─ _Pequeña Sakura_ ─ _la llamó. Ella correspondió a su llamado y lo miró suplicante. Su yo de nueve años solo quería estar a Kilómetros de ese sujeto._

─ _Déjame tranquila por favor_ ─ _suplicó a ese ser obscuro._

─ _Solo quiero una cosa_ ─ _respondió el tipo. Su rostro pasó de malévolo a una tranquilidad celestial._ ─ _¿Me ayudarías?_

 _Sakura hizo un puchero tan infantil como adorable. Quizá con eso él dejaría de perseguirla._

─ _¿Qué desea señor?_

─ _Quítame lo que tengo en la espalda_ ─ _respondió con aire lastimero._

 _Sakura se paró detrás de él y observó algo que llamó totalmente su atención. En su columna había una enorme daga enterrada que era cubierta por su enorme cabellera._

 _Si la saco, dejarás de seguirme ─ dijo cogiendo el metal y sintiendo un cosquilleo de miedo en su interior._

 _El hombre afirmó de inmediato._

 _Con sus pequeñas manitos y su baja estatura. La pequeña pelirosa de nueve años empezó jalar del mango de aquel objeto. Era algo sumamente difícil para sus débiles brazos. Apunto estaba de ceder, la daga, cuando el aleteo de un ser conocido para ella apareció por la ventana para salvarla de aquel hombre que le daba tanto miedo. Sus pies se movieron solos para verlo reconociéndolo de inmediato._

 _Ahí estaba su príncipe azul – como le llamaba - que jugaba con ella y le daba felicidad entre tantos gritos y peleas. Sasuke._

 _El pelinegro la cogió en brazos y la abrazó con tanto cariño que un sonrojo se instauró en su infantil rostro._

 _Cuidadosa, volteó al lugar donde estaba aquel hombre que le daba miedo y notó que había desaparecido. Así siempre era. Bastaba que llegara Sasuke para que aquel hombre dejara de atormentarla._

 _…_

* * *

Hinata despierta minutos después de aquel desmayo. Naruto la mira aliviado unos segundos y le pregunta si se siente mejor. Ella responde un "sí" débil que deja satisfecho a cada uno de los reunidos. En poco tiempo parece que todos están calmados. Sasuke permanece parado, lejos de todos. Su rostro muestra una mueca de desprecio muy difícil de disimular. Mira a Hinata con tanto odio que me hace estremecer, pero no hace ademán de irse. Sigue ahí parado como si esperara algo o como si estuviera analizando algo.

─ Hina-chan sí que nos diste un susto ─ reprocha Naruto mientras la peliazul se incorpora. Está aturdida.

Ino la ayuda a ponerse recta.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ cuestiona la rubia, curiosa.

Hinata nos mira a todos, en especial a Sasuke, quién la ignora olímpicamente.

─ No- no es nada ─ comenta volviendo la mirada hacia los demás. Luego dice algo que a todos nos deja preocupados ─ El doctor dice que estoy baja en yodo y es probable que situaciones así me pasen.

Entendemos la situación o todos entienden porque al ver la marca roja en la mano de Sasuke no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que la peliazul dice. Ella esconde algo. El miedo en sus ojos lo delata.

¿Qué será?

El grupo se reúne en torno a ella para bombardearla de preguntas. Sasuke se acerca a mi lado y me pide que nos vayamos. Todo esto me tiene bastante confundida, pero determino que ya es mucho para un solo día. Además está lo de Tayuya, y el recordar que le debo un favor se siente como el sabor amargo de la bilis cuando no has comido.

Me despido de todos y salgo con Sasuke. Lo que haya pasado tendrá que ser otro hecho que ignore sobre Sasuke. Cada día que pasa me siento más prisionera de él y de lo que lo envuelve.

…

Camino por la facultad mientras mi mente está en otro sitio. Sasuke me llevó ayer directamente a mi casa y sin un beso, sin nada que decir, se marchó. Estaba demasiado callado y pensativo.

 _¿Será que ya se aburrió de mí?_

 _Ojala que no._

Suspiro.

Según el e-mail que recibí anoche, Tayuya quiere que vaya a la facultad de económicas, el aula c-35, se supone que ahí estará la psicóloga. También me ha mandado algunas pistas para reconocerla. Izumi, como se llama, tiene el cabello marrón y los ojos chocolates, es de contextura delgada y tiene un lunar en la mejilla. Siento que hasta la conozco con tanto detalle.

El edificio de económicas está bastante alejado de la facultad de derecho. Empiezo a sentir ya el sudor por mi cuerpo de tanto caminar. El cambio de estación de primavera a verano realmente se siente fuerte. El calor en lugares abiertos hoy está asfixiante. Lo único bueno ha sido haber dejado mi mochila con la laptop en mi casillero, sino estuviera aparte de con mucho calor, exhausta.

Llego tras veinticinco minutos de haber caminado entre una facultad y otra.

El edificio de económicas es enorme. Entro al lugar y rápidamente voy hacia la señorita que atiende en recepción. La mujer de unos veintiocho años, muy amable me dice que el aula c-35 está en el tercer piso. Genial. Miro hacia la derecha y encuentro las escaleras, pero cambiando la dirección de mi vista hacia unos estudiantes veo como unos metros más allá de las escaleras entran a un ascensor. Perfecto, porque no pienso llegar por escaleras al tercer piso. Mientras me dirijo al ascensor y siento un poco de dolor en mis piernas, siento que es el instante en que me arrepiento de no haber estudiado para el examen de Tayuya.

Entro al ascensor y pasado un par de minutos estoy en el tercer piso. Mi mirada vacila por el lugar y mi cuerpo nota el frio del aire acondicionado. En un día tan caluroso, se siente genial. Mientras avanzo noto el número de algunas aulas. La c-35 está en el lado izquierdo. Solo a tres aulas de donde estoy. Camino a paso y calmado y cuando estoy frente al aula indicada, toco la puerta.

Una mujer mayor de cabello negro me abre la puerta. Sus rasgos se me hacen parecidos a alguien, pero los ignoro. La mujer que busco está más allá y sostiene en sus manos varios libros de su especialidad supongo.

Cuando voltea a verme por fin aprecio su rostro. Es muy bonita, pero tengo aquella sensación de que creo que ya la he visto, aunque suene ilógico.

Saludo a ambas mujeres y miro a Izumi.

─ Usted debe de ser la señorita Izumi ¿no? ─ pregunto a la mujer.

Ella asiente.

─ ¿Sakura?

─ Soy yo─ contesto con una sonrisa y doy unos pasos al frente. ─ La maestra Tayuya me informó sobre lo que deseaba.

De pronto siento aquella sensación de que alguien me está observando con curiosidad. Al mirar para atrás, veo a la mujer de cabello negro observándome como si yo fuera algo curioso.

─ Creo que tengo que irme, Izumi ─ comunica la pelinegra de la que no sé el nombre.

Curiosa porque me haya mirado de aquella forma, decido averiguar quién es.

─ Disculpe, ─la llamo. Ella voltea y sigue mirándome de esa forma como si realmente me conociera ─ ¿Cómo se llama?

Sonríe y me muestra una perfecta sonrisa. Pese a ser mayor, es realmente bella.

─ Muy pronto lo sabrás, Sakura ─ dice y voltea para por fin salir del salón. Esto ha sido demasiado extraño.

Siento una mano en mi hombro. Es Izumi.

─ Ella es así, ─ apunta la castaña. ─ Pero es muy buena persona.

Trato de sonreír para evitar la incomodidad.

Izumi se para en frente mío y me pasan los libros que tiene en mano. Luego va por una caja que no noté que estaba en la mesa.

─ Ahora sí, Sakura ─ dice caminando frente a mí. ─ Guíame, porque la verdad estoy totalmente perdida. Esta universidad es muy grande.

La miro con una sonrisa divertida. Eso es cierto, los primeros semestres también sufría porque me perdía en ella.

─ Ya se acostumbrará ─ hablo.

─ Eso espero ─ sonríe.

Al verla me doy cuenta de que se ve muy joven para los años que de seguro ha de tener. Parece incluso de mi edad.

Caminamos en un silencio hasta el ascensor en donde empezamos una conversación de gustos e intereses.

Logro saber que su nombre es Izumi Aoyama, tiene 28 años y su ciudad de origen es aquella ciudad donde fui con Sasuke para que el doctor Óbito me haga los análisis en mi corazón. Izumi es alguien que transmite confianza con su mirada y forma de hablar; que me siento bastante cómoda con ella.

Cuando me toca mi turno de presentarme le cuento muchas cosas sobre mí, sobre mi familia y actividades que realizo. Incluso lo de la operación cuando era niña y lo de hace unos meses. El accidente y el tiempo que estuve en el hospital. Ella escucha atenta cada una de mis palabras e interviene algunas ocasiones para entender mejor.

Creo que la facultad ha hecho una buena elección en elegirla de psicóloga, ayudará mucho en los casos de deserción y ética en la profesión que son problemas arraigados en la carrera. Le cuento sobre algunas estadísticas que averigüe para un proyecto el semestre pasado e incluso la encuesta que hizo mi grupo de compañeros para ver el nivel de ética que tenía la profesión; uno qué, nos dio gran sorpresa a la mayoría; pues descubrimos que a muchos poco le importaría defender a alguien que realmente merece el castigo de la ley. Izumi me comenta que ese problema no solo lo enfrenta la escuela. La sociedad, mientras no tenga valores bien inculcados, siempre estará llena de gente deshonesta, sea el área en que esté. Ese tema saca mucha conversación, pues hablamos de muchos puntos y de nuestras opiniones al respecto. Estamos de acuerdo en casi todos los puntos, lo que nos da un mejor acercamiento y complicidad. Llegar a la facultad de derecho se vuelve un tramo mejor en compañía de la castaña.

Estando en el edificio al que tendrá que asistir de ahora en adelante, le comunico el piso y el aula que le ha sido asignada. La guío y llegamos a una de las oficinas principales de la facultad. Pongo la caja con sus cosas en el escritorio y ella me lo agradece.

Luego empieza a ordenar algunas cosas. Su laptop, sus libretas y una figura muy hermosa de un ángel tallado en piedra.

Me quedo observándola.

─ Es realmente hermoso ─ comento mirando la estatuilla.

Izumi se acomoda en su nueva silla de escritorio.

─ Me lo regaló mi novio ─ dice y se sonroja un poco.

─ Está realmente lindo. ─ indico con aire nostálgico.

─ ¿Y tú, Sakura? ─ me llama ─ Debes tener novio, ¿no? Eres muy bonita.

En mi subconsciente responde una voz totalmente sarcástica

 _"_ _Tenía, pero me puso el cuerno. Tuve un accidente y ahora prácticamente soy la amante de un demonio por venganza"_

De pronto caigo en lo hiriente que suena la palabra "amante". Sasuke no me ha dicho lo que somos, pero eso se ajusta más. No somos amigos; tampoco, novios. Lo que nos une es un trato que aún no se cumple. Mi ex aun no paga con lágrimas lo que me hizo. Los acontecimientos que han ocurrido y la contrariedad de mis sentimientos por mi verdugo, no me han hecho enfocarme en lo que realmente debería importarme: Mi venganza.

─ ¿Sakura? ─ La voz de Izumi, me hace volver a lo que estábamos. Me muerdo el labio para no decir lo que he pensado.

─ No ─ digo cortante.

─ ¿No tienes, novio?

Niego y luego decido hablar sobre ello, ocultando lo que pasó después.

─ Tenía uno hasta hace unos meses, pero me traicionó.

Izumi hace una mueca pensativa.

─ Entiendo. ─ habla, luego me mira con tanta amabilidad que me siento extraña ─ Si quieres podríamos hablar de ello. Soy psicóloga. Te puedo ayudar.

No quiero que me ayuden.

─ La verdad no quiero hablar de él. Es un capítulo que he finalizado ─ hago una mueca disconforme.

─ Está bien. No te voy a presionar, pero puedes hablar conmigo cuanto desees. ─ dice anotando algo que no logro leer.

De pronto el ambiente de confianza cambia a uno de incomodidad y deseo salir del lugar. Miro mi celular y noto que me he perdido la primera clase. La siguiente clase es en pocos minutos.

─ Fue un gusto conocerte, Izumi ─ me despido de la castaña ─ Tengo clases dentro de 10 minutos, así que tengo que irme.

Me levanto del asiento y miro como ella también lo hace.

─ Adelante ─ comenta y me da la mano. Yo estrecho su mano y tras una sonrisa, salgo de la oficina.

Al llegar al segundo edificio de derecho siento cierto aturdimiento que me hace agarrar fuerte de la pared. Miro a los demás chicos que vienen y van, pero como puntos borrosos. Tras unos momentos, el mareo pasa. Camino a paso rápido al salón. No puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Mientras la clase pasa pienso en Izumi y la impresión que me dio. Es una buena persona, estoy casi segura.

…

Mamá me llama cuando estoy saliendo de la universidad. Al parecer Gaara tiene una infección estomacal y lo han llevado a la clínica donde hace prácticas su novia. Río un poco porque no es la primera vez. El médico le ha prohibido ciertos alimentos, pero sigue consumiéndolos. Como dijo mamá la última vez: "Le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro". Ya de seguro lo han estabilizado y recetado algunas cosas como siempre lo hacen. Es que no aprende la lección.

Llego a la tercera puerta de la universidad y llamo un taxi. Mamá me pidió en la mañana que le preste el auto que me regaló Gaara. Le indico la dirección y rápidamente me encamino a ver a ese cabezota.

Mientras miro por la ventana, me pregunto porque mamá no llevó con Sasuke a Gaara.

Recordar a Sasuke me hace experimentar una alarma en mi cerebro. Miro el móvil y noto que ni si quiera está conectado.

¿Qué estará haciendo?

Recuesto mi cabeza contra la luna de la ventana derecha del taxi y miro a los transeúntes por las calles. Quiero ver al pelinegro.

El chofer me indica que llegamos y miro hacia el frente. Ya estamos en la clínica.

Bajo del vehículo y le pago al taxista. Me encamino a recepción y pregunto por mi primo. La recepcionista me dice que vaya al cuarto piso y voltee a la derecha una habitación con el número D-4. Hago todo lo que me dice y encuentro la habitación. Toco y es mamá quien me abre la puerta.

Al mirar dentro veo a Gaara con una bolsa de suero conectado a su vía intravenosa. Matsuri, como se llama su novia, viste el uniforme de enfermera y está que le inyecta algo en la solución líquida.

─ Hasta que llegaste ─ murmura el cabezota de Gaara.

Bufo molesta.

─ Creo que no has aprendido la lección ─ hago referencia a todas las veces en que lo visto del mismo modo ─ ¿Y ahora que fue? ─ ruedo los ojos mientras trato de que mi voz suene a regaño.

Matsuri suelta una risita.

Resignado Gaara decide contarme que fue lo que lo llevo

─ Comí un pan con aguacate, otro con mantequilla y uno con huevo, además de leche en el desayuno ─ dice como si nada. ─ Tenía mucha hambre. ─ Aparte mi tía había dejado algo de jugo de maracuyá en el refrigerador y también lo bebí.

Rayos.

¿Es qué nunca aprenderá?

─ Y todavía lo dices como si nada ─ comento mirándolo de mala manera.

─ No te enojes primita ─ dice con ojitos de cachorrito.

Quiero estrellar mi puño en su cara.

─ Es qué la verdad no entiendo cómo es que comes algo que sabes que te hará mal. ─cruzo los brazos delante de él. ─ ¡Tú pobre novia tuvo que aguantar todo! ─ exclamo y veo a Matsuri mordiéndose las ganas de reírse.

─ Prometo no volver a hacerlo ─ habla mientras agacha la cabeza y se sonroja.

Parece arrepentido, pero sé que esto se repetirá. Después de todo así es Gaara, con todo lo que al refiere.

─ Eso espero ─ digo resignada.

Mamá nos mira y trata de aguantar la risa.

─ Lo bueno es que ya estás bien, hijo ─ irrumpe mamá. Va y abraza a mi primo. Ella es muy buena, nos quiere a ambos por igual. Aunque prácticamente nos hemos criado como hermanos.

─ Opino lo mismo ─ se suma su novia. Su mirada achocolatada pronto se dirige a mí ─ Trataré de que este tragón no vuelva a comer así. ─ dice mientras me mira.

─ Espero que lo tengas bien controlado ─ expongo haciendo que el color del rostro de mi primo se vuelva del color de su cabello.

El médico entra segundos después de que hablo y nos dice que Gaara permanecerá la noche aún en el hospital y que mañana le darán el alta. Mamá me dice que hará compras luego de salir de la clínica, que si deseo puedo irme. Salgo de la habitación no sin antes decirle a Matsuri que cuide bien a mi primo y que le dé un trato especial, luego le guiño el ojo y me enrumbo pisos abajo. Mientras estoy en recepción veo a alguien sumamente familiar.

¿Qué hace aquí Sasori?

Lo que más me causa curiosidad es el aspecto que lleva. Luce con una polera azul y unos pantalones negros un look sencillo. Cuando estoy caminando por el pasillo sin quererlo doy de frente con él.

¿Está llorando?

Lo veo directamente a los ojos y los noto totalmente rojos y llorosos. Parece que ni repara en mi presencia.

─ ¿Sasori? ─ Lo llamo.

Parece que recupera la realidad. Sus ojos acaramelados vuelven hacia mí.

─ Sakura… ─ susurra y evita mi mirada.

─ ¿Te pasa algo? ─ pregunto. Sé que es un idiota y un patán, pero nunca lo he visto así.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

─ No, no es nada ─ dice mirando hacia la derecha.

Su inseguridad en la voz, me dice que algo esconde.

Lo miro preocupada, pese a que él no se merece nada de mí. Pero… Realmente se ve muy mal.

─ Tengo que irme Sakura ─ se despide con la mirada perdida. ─ Adiós. ─ Sigue su camino sin importarle mi presencia.

Su comportamiento es demasiado extraño.

Camino hacia la salida, pero al llegar a la puerta algo me detiene y es saber qué fue lo que le ha pasado a Sasori. Vuelve en mis pasos y voy a la recepción. La chica que me indicó amablemente donde estaba Gaara me atiende.

─ ¿Conoce al chico pelirojo que vino hace unos momentos? ─ pregunto. La chica me mira sorprendida.

─ ¿Sasori? ─ pregunta.

Conoce su nombre. Eso resulta ser demasiado sospechoso.

─ Sí─ afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

La secretaria deja de ver cosas en el computador y me mira.

─ Pobrecillo ¿no? ─ habla con tristeza en la voz.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Su hermanita está internada desde hace una semana y aún no reacciona.

Quedo en shock.

Yo no sabía que él tenía hermanos. Miro a la enfermera y veo total sinceridad y preocupación en su voz. No miente.

Doy las gracias por la información y voy hacia fuera de la clínica. Nunca en todo mi noviazgo con el pelirojo supe que tenía una hermana. Estoy demasiado confundida, siempre pensé que él era hijo único. Veo que no.

Miro hacia el frente y trato de dejar de pensar en él por uno instantes. Ha sido un cabron conmigo, una basura en todos los sentidos, pero pese a todo es un ser humano. La parte de mí que se preocupa por los demás desea ir a buscarlo y ayudarlo, pero no creo que sea el momento.

Salgo del hospital con los sentimientos encontrados. Pensar en venganza se ve ridículo en estos momentos.

…

El fin de semana llega rápido. Es sábado, y no he tenido mucha comunicación con Sasuke. Le he llamado alguna que otra vez, pero me ha dicho que está ocupado y no puede atenderme. Quiero verlo, salir con él, estar con él… Nunca pensé que su presencia afectaría tanto mi vida, es mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de dormir. Hasta recordar las veces que estuvimos juntos me da un cosquilleo inexplicable por todo el cuerpo y agita imparable a mi corazón. Sin preverlo un suspiro sale de mis labios y es escuchado por la persona que está al lado mío.

─ Creo que alguien se perdió en sus pensamientos ─ comenta Ino parándose frente a mí.

Miro al frente y veo las tiendas que algún tiempo atrás visité con Sasuke. Recordarlo solo hace que se ruboricen mis mejillas un gesto que la rubia no se pierde.

─ ¿Sakura? ─ llama y mueve su mano frente a mis vistas. Vuelvo mi atención a ella.

─ ¿Qué decías? ─ pregunto.

Ino suspira.

─ Estás muy distraída ─ dice resignada, luego su mirada me inspecciona suspicaz. ─ Será que estás enamorada ─ dice acompañada con un guiño de ojo.

─ No. ─ Niego automáticamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ino me mira sin creerme nada.

─ Con que no me digas que es de tu ex, él que te puso los cuernos, yo estoy feliz ─ ríe.

La miro confundida, por Sasori solo siento lástima.

─ No, en la vida. Con él todo acabó.

Acabó hace mucho cuando me traicionó y prácticamente se burló de mí.

─ Pero yo los vi ayer saliendo de la universidad ─ menciona ─ ¿A dónde fueron?

Mierda.

Sé que soy una estúpida por hacerlo, pero desde que supe lo de su hermana, he estado hablando con Sasori. Sin querer la Sakura buena ha salido y lo ha querido ayudar sin importarle todo lo que me ha hecho. Es por eso que ayer fui con él a la clínica donde está su hermanita y estuve apoyándolo todo el tiempo. Su situación es crítica y ha ido empeorando según lo que él mismo me contó. La pequeña nació con una enfermedad muy extraña llamada síndrome **de von Hippel-Lindau** , la cual consiste en la aparición de múltiples tumores en diferentes órganos de su pequeño cuerpo. Está internada por una complicación de una cirugía anterior en sus riñones según lo que me contó entre lágrimas el pelirojo.

Kaede, como se llama, es una niña muy risueña. Ayer, cuando llegamos a verla tuve una pequeña conversación con ella. Tras estar conectada a muchos aparatos, su voluntad de vivir y de sonreírle a la adversidad no flaqueó en ningún momento de nuestra conversación. Decir que me cayó bien es poco. Esa niña es alguien muy especial. Me hace recordar las ganas que muchas veces tuve de tener una hermana, que mi padre con su indiferencia hacia mamá nunca se dignó a darme. Miro a Ino que de seguro piensa que estoy nuevamente en las nubes y le cuento lo que descubrí del pelirojo. Silenciosa, no insulta a Sasori. Sé que ella haría lo mismo en mi lugar. Con una sonrisa me dice que entiende, pero que no vuelva a caer en los juegos del pelirojo. Yo le digo que en absoluto. La imagen de Sasuke viene a mi mente cuando se lo digo.

Los sentimientos cambian, sin poderlos controlar.

Entramos a las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial y efectuamos la tarde de chicas que nos habíamos planeado entre las dos poco a poco empezamos una conversación sin tema de chicos y la pasamos bien. Cuando llego a mi casa siento que toda mi energía se ha quedado en el centro. Reviso mi móvil y leo el mensaje de Sasori. Quiere que vaya a ver a su pequeña hermana. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, quiero ayudarlo.

…

Despierto con unos dolores horribles en mi vientre. No tengo que ser adivina para saber lo que me pasa. "Andrés", "días rojos o feriados" como lo llaman viene a ser lo mismo. Estos dolores solo confirman que pronto vendrán, así siempre ha sido. Días antes mi cuerpo me avisa que estaré mal. Odio estar en esta situación, pero me alegra a la vez de estarla. Solo significa una cosa y es que: No estoy embarazada.

Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero pensarlo no es algo que me agrade ya que solo es este año y termino la carrera.

Me levanto de mi cama y voy directo a abrir mi cómoda y me tomo una pastilla para aminorar el dolor. Es lunes y tengo clases casi todo el día. Curiosamente hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde mi primera vez. Recordarlo solo hace que se me coloreen las mejillas y me olvide hasta de mis deberes estudiantiles.

Cambiarme se vuelve un proceso lento, pero trato de estar lo más cómoda posible. Jeans, camisetas, mi estilo de siempre.

Antes de salir del cuarto veo un mensaje entrante, leyendo el emisor me revuelvo de felicidad al saber que es Sasuke. Algo en mi interior se emociona y es porque no he sabido de él en días. Al leer la nota, la emoción se convierte en un estallido de felicidad. Debo tener una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke: _Quiero verte hoy. Iremos a cumplir tu deseo, ir al mar._

Hoy tengo clases, pero… Cuestiones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Le contesto rápidamente para que no cambie de idea. No entiendo la razón de esta invitación, pero no importa si lo veré y pasaré tiempo con él.

Sakura: ¿ _Dónde nos vemos?_

Son muchos días y mi deseo es mucho por verlo. No hay exámenes ni exposiciones hoy. No es mala idea ir.

Sonrío a mis adentros. Si hace tres meses me hubieran propuesto esto no hubiera aceptado, pero es Sasuke. Es un hombre de extremos y eso me parece muy atractivo. Saco la laptop de mi mochila para hacer espacio y coloco ropa de baño y una cámara fotográfica que me regaló Gaara este año. El día de mi cumpleaños… Un mes antes del accidente. La alisto y cambio los Jeans que llevo puestos por un short un poco pequeño. Dispongo crema para el sol en un bolsillo de la mochila y estoy lista en pocos minutos. Al revisar el móvil veo un nuevo mensaje de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Estoy afuera de tu casa, vine a recogerte.

Antes de salir, miro por la ventana. Está ahí esperándome con un look sencillo, pero que lo hace ver realmente sexy. Al ver al frente de donde está miro como una de mis vecinas se lo come con la mirada. Algo en mi interior se retuerce de un sentimiento agradable, pero lo olvido al recordar que él ha venido por mí y solo para mí.

Bajo de las escaleras dando tumbos. No está Gaara, ni mamá, ni papá. El silencio es lo único que percibo.

Al llegar afuera, corro hacia Sasuke como una niña pequeña. Debo verme infantil, pero lo he extrañado mucho. Me aviento a sus brazos y el me aprieta de manera posesiva contra su cuerpo. Pasado unos instantes me separa de él y me da un beso corto en los labios. Luego, abre la puerta y me hace ocupar el asiento de copiloto. Estando dentro del auto me mira con una mirada que promete muchas cosas.

─ ¿Lista para el mejor día de tu vida? ─ pregunta con una divina sonrisa de lado.

Con mi sonrisa boba y soñadora le respondo:

─ Totalmente.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola queridas y amadas lectoras. Aquí estoy nuevamente, para seguir haciendo que se den golpes en la pared por el misterio okno. Como verán y advertí, el misterio poco a poco se va revelando y como muchos lo previeron, sí, Sasuke fue el ángel que asignaron a Sakura cuando era una hermosa y pequeña niña. Y sobre Yuriko, pues... bueno de ella verán que pasó de aquí a unos capítulos más xD. Además de que metí a un persona infiltrada por ahí que muchos ya sabrán quien es :P

En el capítulo anterior una lectora comentó que Sasori debe sufrir, por lo que le hizo a Sakura y estoy de acuerdo xD. Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero muchas veces el peor castigo te lo dá la vida misma ¿no? Ver a la persona que no valoraste y que maltrataste feliz con alguien que no eres tú y que para colmo en último momento te des cuenta de lo buena que es... Eso, quizá le pase a Sasori. ;)

Sé que en este capítulo no ahondé el tema de Hinata que es otra interrogante que seguro está pasando por sus cabecitas, pero en unos capítulos más empezará a participar más. El siguiente capítulo pienso que sea totalmente sasusaku, aunque eso no quite lo revelador :P

Por cierto, ¿Qué creen que pasó con el don de Sakura?

Dudas, teorías, tomatazos déjenlo en los comentarios ;)

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Estaba seguro, era él._

 _Madara._

 _Aquel demonio, estaba en asechando a Sakura con algún fin._

 _No lo podía permitir. Su trabajo era cuidarla y no dejar que nada malo le pase, pero se sentía débil. Según los registros Madara era un ser superior, y en su tiempo de ángel, el más fuerte de su generación._

 _¿Qué hacía?_

 _¿Le decía a Itachi? ¿Le decía a padre? ¿Cómo lidiaba con esa situación?_

 _La respuesta vino como un haz de luz a su mente._

 _La familia Hyuga._

 _La familia de ángeles terrenales, seres que desde miles de años atrás estaban en la tierra con el fin de ver el comportamiento humano y seleccionar a los elegidos. Ellos eran los grandes eruditos del cielo y tenían información más exacta que la que había en la biblioteca; además, tenían mejor contacto con el mundo humano, dónde, seguro Madara, luego de tantos años de exilio, había causado un sinfín de estragos._

 _Dejó el libro que sostenía en la mano, cuya página mostraba poca información de aquel ángel y salió apresurado de la biblioteca._

 _Ya casi era hora de regresar con Sakura. No podía dejar que el mal, la aseche. Ella estaba en peligro._

 _..._

El viaje dura hora y media en auto. Sasuke ha optado por llevarme a un lugar sin tanto ajetreo como la gran ciudad, pero cuya sencillez es atrayente y maravillosa. Aparca en el estacionamiento del hotel de amplio espacio. Salgo como una niña pequeña deleitada de la belleza que me rodea. El hotel es simplemente espectacular. No es un edificio de tamaño colosal, pero tiene un área gigantesca y un mirador que direcciona a una vista a las turquesas aguas que nos rodean. Todo el paisaje me da una paz que no he sentido en años.

Camino con Sasuke hacia el interior del hotel. Un joven que al parecer nos ha estado esperando nos guía y hace que rodeemos la piscina y el bar que hay en el lugar, además de la pista de baile. Cuando estamos dentro, Sasuke habla con el recepcionista y este nos entrega una llave. Da órdenes al mismo chico que nos ha guiado para que nos lleve hacia la habitación. Con una sonrisa, aquel joven de unos dieciocho años nos deja en la habitación indicada, cuando ya estamos instalados se retira, sin antes, recibir una buena propina de parte de Sasuke.

─ Es un lindo lugar ─ comento mirando el amplio espacio. No tiene el lujo del otro hotel, pero su sencillez, me gusta y mucho.

─ Esperaba eso ─ susurra y camina hacia donde estoy. Sin previo aviso, coge mi mochila y la deja en un mueble. Yo lo sigo porque no sé qué pasa en aquella cabecita que me hace perder la cordura.

Cierro la puerta y lo miro con una sonrisa. La imagen nada sana de aventarme a sus brazos y hacerlo mío, pasa como un flash en mi mente. Cuando lo miro a los ojos sé que no soy la única que piensa de esa forma.

Sasuke empieza a hurgar en mi mochila y saca algo que hace que mi cara se vuelva carmín. Es el conjunto de dos piezas turquesa que puse para poder entrar a la playa. Sabía que tendría ocasión para usarlo y que las insinuaciones de Ino, aquel día que fuimos de compras se harían realidad.

 _La sensualidad es tu mejor arma contra la defensa de cualquier hombre._

Eso había dicho cuando me lo probé en la tienda un poco apenada.

Sin decir palabra alguna y con el ambiente de neblina espesa que nos rodea, Sasuke camina hacia mí con la prenda colgada en una de sus manos. Se para frente a mí y me da un beso corto en los labios que me hace volverme totalmente colorada. Sus ojos negros y expresivos me miran con una ternura que hace que me dé cuenta que sus intenciones no son las que yo estoy pensando, coge de mi cintura y hace que alce los brazos para sacarme el polo. Mi brasier color negro queda en vista de él y no tarda en hundir su cabeza entre la separación de mis pechos. Siento su mano alzándose por mi ombligo y llegando al pequeño broche que une las copas por adelante, como si fuera un estorbo antiestético lo saca y acaricia mis pezones como sus manos. Suspiro. Deja caer por mis brazos las tiras de mi brasier y lo termina sacando.

Lo mismo hace con mis shorts, quienes terminan en el suelo y al llegar a mis bragas las lanza sin piedad por algún rincón del cuarto. Sus manos descaradamente se posan en mi trasero desnudo y empiezan a apretarlo. Mi mente está en blanco y solo quiere que me tome sin delicadeza donde su imaginación lo desee, pero se detiene. Deja de brindarme esas satisfactorias caricias y se inclina con la prenda inferior de mi bikini. "Abre", dice mientras coloca la prenda y la alza por mis delgadas piernas, cubriendo mi sexo desnudo. Hace lo mismo con la parte superior, como si yo fuera muñeca enlaza las tiras de la parte superior en mi cuello y las amarra por detrás. Cuando ya estoy lista quita el gancho que sostiene mi cabello y lo alborota para luego dejarlo caer por mis hombros.

─ Ya estás lista ─ comenta mirándome con una sonrisa. Insatisfecha, porque cierta parte de mi anatomía esperaba algo más, lo miro con un mohín. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

Lo miro con los vellos erizándose por mi piel. No quiero responder a esa pregunta por lo que decido hacerle saber con mis acciones lo que está pasando por mi cabeza. Me abalanzo hacia él y lo beso con desesperación. Sasuke entiende lo que pasa, pero lejos de continuar, me aleja. Sus ojos oscuros me miran con picardía.

─ Ya entiendo lo que pasa, pero será más intenso si lo deseas más ─ comenta burlón a mi estado de necesidad.

Como una niña pequeña hago un puchero que solo lo divierte más.

Dejando mi vergüenza de lado digo algo que no suena para nada de la antigua Sakura.

─ No me dejes así.

Sasuke se ríe aún más y saca de una pequeña maleta un short azul que sé que le quedará perfecto. Cuando voltea su vista hacia mí su sonrisa se amplía más.

Veo como saca su polo y lo deja caer en el piso dándome una vista de su espectacular abdomen. Cuando llega al broche de su pantalón siento una punzada de excitación en mí ¡Quiero que me tome! ¡Ya!, pero lejos de querer cooperar desliza para mi mala suerte su pantalón aumentando mis ansias. Ahora solo veo su bóxer que no tarda en cubrir con el short de baño. Lo miro decepcionada ¿No que sería el mejor día de mi vida?

Camina hacia mí y me toma de la cintura, urgida por sus labios le doy un beso que no tardo en profundizar, pero que el corta con una mirada divertida. Disfruta mucho verme así. Con ansías de él, de todo lo que representa.

Caminamos hacia la puerta no sin antes aplicarme el protector solar y ponerme un pareo, para cubrir un poco el bikini y evitar que las ansiosas manos de Sasuke solo me consigan más de lo que no me quiere dar.

…

La blanca arena cubre mis pies. Camino de la mano de Sasuke y veo como hay mucha gente que ya está dentro del agua disfrutando de su frescura. Muchos niños juegan de un lado a otro, contentos y divertidos dejando sus pequeñas huellas en la extensión de la playa. De reojo y advertida por un pequeño gritillo infantil, veo como una joven de unos catorce años lleva de la mano a una niña pequeña que supongo es su hermana por el parecido. Los ojos de la infante, están temerosos a las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Observo como la mayor, con una sonrisa y un apretón, transmite la seguridad que le falta a su pequeña hermana. La niña, luego de unos segundos, en los que ambas se acercan a la orilla, cobra más seguridad y da pequeños saltos en el agua. Nostálgica, enfoco mi atención en la escena tan particular. Como me hubiera gustado ser una hermana así o tener una hermana así…

─ Tierra llamando a Sakura ─ siento un agarre en una zona que el pareo cubre.

Avergonzada, miro a la persona quien me ha apretado una nalga solo para prestarle atención. Sasuke.

─ No era necesario que hagas eso ─ murmuro mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie se haya dado cuenta de la acción de Sasuke. Para mala fortuna, veo a un par de muchachos de unos doce años, riéndose disimuladamente.

Mis mejillas se encienden como fosforo.

─ Estabas en tu mundo ─ tiene un tono molesto en la voz. ─ Quien sabe mirando qué ─ su vista se dirige a unos muchachos con un cuerpo escultural que no había notado, pero que en realidad no me producen nada.

¿Está celoso? O ¿Qué?

Pensarlo solo me produce gracia.

─ Solo observaba a ese par de niñas ─ mis dedos disimuladamente las apuntan aún jugando con la marea de la orilla del mar. ─ Pensaba en como me hubiera gustado tener una hermana mayor o ser una. ─ digo nostálgica.

Papá y mamá se llevan tan mal que dudo que hubieran querido más hijos.

─ Pero no lo eres ─ corta mis pensamientos. Su mano coge firme mi cintura para luego alzarse a mis hombros y apretarme en un abrazo. ─ Solo tienes a tu primo, ahora.

─ Él es como mi hermano mayor ─ sonrío. El recuerdo de que Sasuke también, tiene un hermano, se interpone en mi mente por unos instantes y son el consecuente de que quiera saber de él ─ Tú también tienes uno ¿no?

─ No quiero hablar de Itachi ─ dice mirando el océano ─ Ya ni calificamos como hermanos. Somos seres distintos. Polos opuestos.

Parte de lo que dice es real. Él es un ángel malo y su hermano, uno que destila pureza. La confusión, producto de que no entiendo nada de lo que es, sus secretos y pasado, hacen una maraña en mi cabeza enredados por doquier. Tengo muchas preguntas que sé que nunca tendrán respuesta porque él no querrá respondérmelas. Nunca se abrirá a mí, aunque deseo con todo mi corazón que lo haga.

¿Algún día me contarás tus secretos, Sasuke?

Lo miro y la pregunta se repite en mi mente como círculo vicioso.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la derecha, alejándonos del montón de gente que hay en la playa, poco a poco vamos a un lugar más apartado donde encontramos una sombrilla y dos sillas de playa. Hay otra pareja disfrutando del mar, pero se ve a unos veinte metros lejos de nosotros. Las manos de Sasuke desasen el nudo de mi pareo y dejan en vista mis delgadas piernas. Tira la tela en una de las sillas.

─ Espero que no le temas al agua ─ comenta divertido mientras caminamos juntos hacia el mar.

─ En lo absoluto.

Poco a poco dejo de sentir el calor de la arena seca y siento el refrescante frio de la arena húmeda. Una ola rompe en mis pies, dejándome sentir la temperatura de la corriente de aguas cálidas. El turquesa del mar, es inmensamente bello.

Sasuke, toma mi mano nos caminamos a un nivel de agua más profundo. Pronto, siento el agua a la altura de mi ombligo.

Que relajante.

Suelto la mano de Sasuke, cuando una ola traviesa me lleva con fuerza un metro lejos. Sasuke mira preocupado. Se acerca hacia donde estoy y me lleva aún más al fondo, donde las olas está más quietas que en la orilla.

Su mano se envuelve en mi cintura y me pega a él con un propósito en mente que no tarde en ejecutar. Me besa.

Siento sus calidos labios en los mios. No es beso pasional, es uno lento y dulce que me hace flotar en un universo diferente. Mi mano va a hacia su espalda donde hago que se pegue más a mí. Su abdomen definido y hermoso choca con el mio.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa posición, tampoco me importa. El agua que nos rodea solo añade un poco de romanticismo a la escena. Luego de besarnos, nos sumergimos en el mar. No es que sepa nadar muy bien, pero lo hago. Nadamos largo rato, disfrutando la temperatura deliciosa del agua y jugamos a echarnos agua el uno al otro. Se siente muy bien.

Pasado una hora salimos del mar. Es hora de comer.

…

Entramos juntos al restaurante del hotel. Uno de los mozos no tarda en acercarse a nuestra mesa y preguntarnos sobre que deseamos de comer. Consulto la carta y decido por un plato a base de mariscos muy delicioso que hace mucho no probaba. Sasuke, en cambio, pide un plato más sencillo.

Comemos juntos en compañía del otro en un silencio cómodo.

Me siento extraña.

Veo a Sasuke comer y lo admiro en silencio. Guapo, es una palabra pequeña para su belleza. Hasta sus expresiones son perfectas.

─ Deberías comer ─ rompe mi burbuja mental mientras lo observo. Avergonzada cojo un tenedor y pico un marisco del plato. Mi paladar se inunda del sabor delicioso que posee.

─ Sabes ─ comento haciendo a un lado mi comida ─ Es la primera vez que me escapo de la universidad ─ una risita nerviosa se asoma por mis labios.

Sasuke deja de comer para prestarme atención. Sus ojos brillan de diversión.

Si supiera que cada vez que estoy con él me dan ganas de hacer todo lo que un día dije no.

─ Todos necesitamos un poco de libertad ─ dice ─, lo que no sabemos es que muchas veces, somos nosotros mismos quienes no nos damos esa libertad que necesitamos.

Sus palabras son muy ciertas. Lo miro volviendo a degustar su plato y aquel rostro de mi adolescencia aparece en mi mente. Ha pasado tiempo desde que pienso en él.

Él también un día me hizo dejar la comodidad de una vida correcta.

─ Cuando tenía quince años ─ empiezo a contarle sobre aquel suceso ─ me gustaba un chico, ─ el enarca una ceja, entonces yo lo aclaro ─ solo fue un enamoramiento platónico, nunca fuimos novios ni nada por el estilo. Además, él, está muerto. ─ Bajo la mirada hacia la mesa ─ Era mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, poco a poco él me hizo superar mis miedos; Denki me hizo ir más allá de lo que quería. Siempre he sido algo muy similar a una muñeca de cristal ¿Sabes? Siempre en casa, con las reglas de mamá… Pero con él era diferente. Superé muchos miedos por él. ─ solo recordarlo hace que mi corazón empiece a doler, pero no puedo dejar salir una sola lágrima, este día no amerita eso. ─ Un día antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, el auto que manejaba se volcó y murió. Yo me enteré un mes después. Mamá siempre ha sido sobreprotectora. Pensó que si me lo decía mi corazón no lo aguantaría.

Joder prometí no llorar, pero siento la calidez de la gota salobre descendiendo por mi mejilla izquierda.

─ Se ve que lo querías mucho ─ habla Sasuke mirándome atentamente, ─ pero déjalo ir. Él es solo un recuerdo que debes de tener en tu corazón. ─ coge mi mano encima de la mesa y le da un apretón, mi corazón empieza a bombear rápido ─ A finales, a la muerte no se le puede vencer fácilmente.

─ La muerte… lo único que un humano no puede evitar… ─ levanto la mirada y veo sus hipnotizantes ojos negros puestos en mí, en cada una de mis expresiones.

─ Si se pudiera, tendría que haber un precio muy alto. ─ Sasuke desvía la mirada como si pensara algo, todo lo que ha dicho es verdaderamente razonable.

Es cierto.

─ Supongo que como ángel caído, tú, debes saber una forma ¿no? ─ hago referencia a la muerte, como poder superarla. Es una broma, por supuesto. Los muertos no reviven.

Sasuke no dice palabra alguna, en cambio, suelta mi mano, mira a su plato y lo termina. Yo dejo el mío a medio comer. No sé cómo continuar la conversación. Creo que no debí haber hecho esa pregunta. El silencio cómodo, con el que empezamos la comida, se ha vuelto a su antónimo.

Consulto mi reloj al momento de subir a la habitación, son aproximadamente la dos de la tarde.

…

Miro por el balcón la hermosa vista de todo. Sasuke está adentro. Desde que tuvimos aquella pequeña charla está muy pensativo. Creo que dije algo que no debía. Miro nuevamente hacia el cuarto y noto que ya no está. Camino por el amplio espacio de la habitación. De Sasuke no hay ninguna señal de vida.

Me siento en la cama, preocupada.

Lo mismo de siempre, viene a mi mente ¿Qué oculta?

Me recuesto en la cama y espero perdida en mis pensamientos que se aparezca. Cuando ya estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos, escucho un ruido. Es Sasuke. Está en la puerta de la habitación, seguido de él hay un joven que supongo es un empleado, trae consigo un carrito con una botella de whisky, dos copas vacías y dos con un trago que no reconozco.

Lo miro curiosa.

La última vez que tomé mucho licor, terminé con un hueco mental de no saber que rayos había hecho y a Sasuke contándome como lo había seducido.

─ ¿Y eso? ─ señalo a las bebidas.

─ Solo es algo para que te relajes.

Mi vista va hacia la botella entera de whisky, eso es mucho para dos personas.

─ Pero, solo somos dos. Es mucho para nosotros.

─ No te preocupes, no lo tomaremos todo.

Suspiro aliviada.

─ Está bien.

─ Ayúdame ─ dice cogiendo la botella de whisky y dos copas. ─ Quiero que tomemos en el balcón. ─ Asiento en silencio y cojo las copas con aquella bebida preparada.

Sasuke se detiene en la mesita que hay en el balcón y deja la botella junto con las copas. Yo hago lo mismo con las copas que traigo.

─ ¿Cómo se llama? ─ pregunto mirando la bebida que en la vida había visto.

─ Pisco sour. ─ menciona. No había escuchado de ella. Un nombre original, tengo más curiosidad de probarla.

─ ¿Y porque brindaremos, en primer lugar? ─ pregunto. Sasuke se sienta frente a mí. El aire a esta hora se siente delicioso.

─ Por ti ─ sonríe mirándome a los ojos. Siento que mis mejillas se calientan. ─ Por qué poco a poco dejas de ser una muñeca de cristal.

Aprieto la copa en mis manos. Ya no me siento una muñeca de cristal.

 _Gracias Sasuke, por revolver mi mundo._

─ Salud, entonces ─ alzo la copa con una sonrisa. Sasuke sonríe también.

La charla en el restaurante parece haber sido olvidada.

Extiendo la copa en el aire y choca con la de Sasuke. Poco a poco empiezo a beber aquel trago, es dulce, muy dulce y su sabor es delicioso. Me encanta.

─ Wow, es muy bueno ─ digo dejando la copa vacía en la mesa.

─ Yo te lo dije ─ dice fanfarrón.─ Aún falta la botella ─ comenta.

Asiento.

Charlamos de temas triviales mientras, los efectos del alcohol, nos empieza a alcanzar. Nos contamos acerca de algunos casos que Sasuke tiene en el hospital, aún sigo sin entender cómo rayos es médico y de algunas cosas mías, como lo de Alexa, la nueva psicóloga. No le comento lo de Sasori, no sé qué me diría si le digo que en estos momentos no pienso en vengarme de él, a finales, mi trato era para eso, para vengarme.

Cuando vamos por el tercer trago, una yo que desconozco, atrevida se para y se sienta en las piernas de Sasuke. Él me recibe con los brazos abiertos y acaricia mis piernas a las que el short no cubre casi nada. Al cuarto trago, nos acercamos más y terminamos dándonos un beso apasionado. Lo que sigue después, es solo lo que desencadena la fuerte atracción que sentimos.

Lo hacemos con la intensidad que me ha hecho desear desde que llegamos.

Sasuke me carga en brazos hasta la habitación y mi cuerpo recibe de él, lo que ha anhelado desde hace algún tiempo. La ropa, luce estorbosa mientras nos la quitamos. Me prepara muy bien antes de ser uno solo conmigo. Es gentil, al principio. Me besa con dulzura y acaricia cada centímetro de mi piel, admirándola. Poco a poco, juntos, nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Las embestidas son furiosas mientras nos complementamos. Jadeos, e inclusive, gritos de pasión mueren en los labios del otro. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de culminar, solo sé que me siento segura a su lado.

El orgasmo nos golpea en sincronía.

Caigo agotada en sus brazos mientras el pega mi cuerpo desnudo, al suyo propio. Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón, apresurados. Es una melodía perfecta. Estoy cansada.

Se siente tan bien…

…

No sé qué horas son, pero supongo que ya es tarde, miro la puerta del balcón abierta y veo la oscuridad de una noche estrellada.

Intento moverme, pero una mano me coge firme de la cintura. Al volver mi rostro a la persona que duerme conmigo, sé que Sasuke aún no despierta. Sus rasgos faciales son tan tiernos y dulces que parecen el de un ser lleno de bondad.

Creo que lo dejaré dormir un poco.

Pasan quince minutos antes de que se remueva en las sábanas. Pronto su mano deja mi cintura y puedo verlo sentándose en la cama. La luz de la habitación me permite ver algo que no he notado anteriormente. En medio de su espalda, hay una especie de tatuaje de una estrella cuya sexta punta ha sido borrada o no ha sido marcada, tal vez. Alrededor de ella hay un anillo con un diseño sumamente extraño. Trato de tocarlo, pero desaparece al instante. Ya no está.

Sasuke que se para y lo veo dirigirse a la ducha. Voltea hacia mí y me mira divertido, se agacha y me da un beso en los labios.

─ ¿Vas a pararte o te cargo en brazos hasta la ducha? ─ pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta. En vez de pararme, me recuesto, desnuda en las sábanas.

Ya tiene mi respuesta.

─ Te llevaré como a una niña pequeña ─ ríe cogiéndome y brazos. Alzo un poco mi cabeza y lo beso en los labios.

En vez de meterme en la ducha, Sasuke me pone en la bañera que ya está llena de agua y sales. El agua está a la temperatura perfecta. Él se acomoda debajo de mí. Y empieza a restregar con una esponja mi cuerpo lleno de sudor. Recuesto mi cabeza en su cuello y siento la vibración que producen sus caricias. Empiezo a suspirar mientras la interrogante de aquel tatuaje que me pareció ver, se va de mi mente.

A finales, las caricias se vuelven deseo y el deseo, pasión. Hacemos el amor, olvidándonos de todo y luego de cambiarnos, terminamos la noche en el salón de baile, donde, nos dejamos llevar por las melodías de la música, disfrutando de cada roce y movimiento.

 _Es cierto, Sasuke, este día ha sido perfecto…_

* * *

 _Y estoy de vuelta._

 _Sí, sé que me tarde un poquitín en actualizar, pero espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura de esta historia :)_

 _Ya saben, tomatazos, felicitaciones ¿interrogantes? se las responderé en PM._

 _Nos leemos :3_


	19. Concurso

_Sasuke, la miraba embelesado. Traía un sencillo vestido blanco con flores azules que acentuaban muy bien la profundidad y expresividad de sus ojos; el labial rojo carmín en sus carnosos labios y las sombras, para dar una impresión de adultez a su juvenil rostro, quedaban perfectos. Yuriko, se había arreglado más de lo normal. Él, como el muy observador que era, estimaba que su mejor amiga quería impresionar a alguien. Y si quizá era él, lo había logrado._

─ _Estás preciosa_ ─ _comentó mientras ella movía su cabello rosado oscuro y lo acomodaba en su oído izquierdo donde tenía un adorno de azucena._

 _La pelirosa se acomodó en la banca en la que él, la había esperado._

─ _Solo quiero impresionarlo._ ─ _Un brillo especial se instauró en sus irises azules._

 _¿Se refería a él?_

 _Sasuke observó a unos veinte metros de ella. Itachi lo miraba con una cara de total reprobación. Estaba descuidando a Sakura al estar ahí. Aun sabiendo lo de Madara, él estaba ahí, con la chica que ponía su mundo de cabeza._

─ _Pues créeme que lo harás._

─ _Me gusta un chico_ ─ _dijo mirando la gente pasar._

─ _¿En serio?_ ─ _preguntó sorprendido._

 _Yuriko, afirmo con las mejillas un tanto rojas._

─ _Me ha propuesto ser su novia. Hoy le daré el sí._

 _No se refería a él._

 _Un sentimiento no conocido se instauró en él removiendo muy dentro de su ser como el peor de los sabores._

─ _Que bueno…_ ─ _susurró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo._

─ _Deséame suerte_ ─ _dijo al pararse de la banca. Sasuke pudo notar como un muchacho humano de la edad de ella, caminaba distraído por la plaza y a Yuriko sonreír mientras lo miraba._

 _Los celos, sentimientos humanos, no tardaron en hacer presencia en él, acompañados del dolor de la impureza de sentirlos. Sacó sus blancas alas y supo que definitivamente tendría que dejar de verla. Las impurezas causadas por sentimientos humanos estaban calando dentro de su ser. Y podrían ser nefastas a futuro._

 _…_

* * *

Llegar a casa avisando casi a las diez de la noche del día anterior, ha sido un gran problema. Recibí un gran sermón de mamá y uno de mi primo como adicional, Gaara es demasiado sobreprotector aunque tengo que entenderlos, es natural que se preocupen más por mí después del accidente. Luego de haber escuchado un montón de palabras sobre los riesgos que he corrido, fui a la universidad, dónde, las clases no me distrajeron de recordar a cada instante el maravilloso día que fue ayer.

Mi cuerpo ha grabado cada milisegundo de su tiempo en los brazos de Sasuke. Me siento feliz, tanto, como no me había sentido antes. La estúpida sonrisa que traigo desde nuestra despedida, lo demuestra.

Camino rumbo a las oficinas de Izumi, quién me ha llamado justo después de salir de clases. No tengo idea de su asunto conmigo, pero no me cae mal como para hacerle un desplante.

El ruido de mi estómago mientras ingreso al ascensor me alerta que aún no he probado alimento. Lo peor, es que viene acompañado con la imagen de la imagen de una lasaña. Quiero lasaña. Ya se me dio otro de mis antojos.

Espero paciente a que la bendita puerta se abra hasta que por fin lo hace y me deja ver el piso donde se encuentra la oficina de Izumi. Camino hacia ella y toco un par de veces hasta que me abre.

Izumi con un total look informal me recibe. No hay faldas entalladas ni escotes. Parece como cualquier chico de la universidad, y no solo por la vestimenta. Ella es muy joven, esa imagen transmite.

─ Llegaste rápido ─ comenta y con una mano me hace una señal para pasar.

Yo, la saludo y ella, me devuelve el saludo. Miro adentro y paso, pero noto la presencia de alguien más, Hinata. La saludo nerviosa. Supongo que están en una sesión psicóloga –paciente.

─ Creo que estoy interrumpiendo una sesión ─ añado, avergonzada pensando que Hinata está ahí para eso.

Hinata niega inmediatamente. Izumi, por su lado se acerca a ella y le pasa un brazo por su hombro.

─ No, nada de eso Sakura. Estábamos esperándote para ir a almorzar. Los demás chicos están indispuestos.

Ahora entiendo porque Ino no me ha llamado para encontrarnos. Siempre me llama para ir con los chicos a disfrutar nuestro almuerzo.

Pero aun no entiendo porque ambas están juntas.

─Entiendo─ comento, luego las señalo ─ Ustedes, ¿Se conocen?

Hinata sonríe e Izumi, comparte su sonrisa.

─ Pues somos primas ─ dicen al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Lo que oíste Sakura ─ explica Izumi ─ Ella es mi prima.

─ No entiendo ─ comento, aún no salgo del shock. Y no entiendo porque si Izumi tenía un familiar en la Universidad, llamaron a Tayuya para ser su guía.

Hinata, toma la palabra.

─ El apellido materno de Izumi es Hyuga. ─ explica y relaciono todo. Aunque sigue siendo extraño.

─ Soy Izumi Aoyana Hyuga ─ dice. ─ Creo que solo te dije mi primer apellido cuando nos conocimos. ─ Sonríe mientras pega su rostro al de Hinata y voy viendo las semejanzas. La forma del rostro de ambas y la mirada es demasiado similar.

─ Entiendo.

─ Pero no hemos venido a hablar de apellidos ─ dice Hinata ─ Mi estómago está pidiendo alimento. Salgamos.

Digo que lo mismo pasa con el mío y salimos de la oficina.

Quién lo diría la dulce Hinata es prima de la psicóloga de la facultad.

...

─ Estuvo delicioso ─ digo y miro lo que ha quedado de mi lasaña.

Soy la única que ha pedido algo tan calórico. Los platos de ambas Hyugas son totalmente verduras. Al menos tengo la suerte de que sé que no engordaré, gracias a mi metabolismo acelerado quema grasas. Lo mismo pasa con Gaara y él come tres veces más que yo. Lo único que tiene en contra es que si come demasiado, lo llevarán al hospital por indigestión. Recibirá un sermón de mamá y me burlaré de él cuando esté estable.

─ Comes bastantes calorías ─ dice Izumi aguantando la risa.

Mis mejillas amenazan en hacerse rojas. Aunque no he comido como una cerdita para avergonzarme. Trato de calmarme antes de que me haga roja como los tomates que comieron en su ensalada, ambas primas.

─ Tenía hambre ─ me excuso.

─ Es la primera vez que te veo comer tan rápido ─ comenta Hinata.

─ No estaban los chicos, tampoco ─ me encojo de hombros. ─ Ya que ya hemos terminado. ─ Observo lo que han quedado de verduras de ambas ─ ¿Me contarán la razón porque los chicos no están aquí?

─ La razón es sencilla ─ dice Hinata. ─ Han ido a practicar patinaje.

─ Pero… ─ interrumpo ─ Pensé que solo iban en la noche.

─ Eso es cuando no hay un competencia de por medio.

Wow eso no me lo esperaba.

─ ¿Habrá una competencia de patinaje? ─ digo emocionada.

Hinata afirma.

─ Cada año, el club de patinaje se pone de acuerdo con diferentes clubes fuera Konoha y organizan una competencia de patinaje en parejas. Este año Ino, Sai y Shikamaru y Temari se han inscrito. Naruto no ha querido inscribirse ente año porque está en época de exámenes.

─ Entiendo. ─ Una idea loca se cruza por mi cabeza ─ ¿Aún siguen abiertas las inscripciones?

Hinata me mira sorprendida.

─ ¿Quieres participar? ─ pregunta.

─ Sí.

─ Pero tienes que conseguir una pareja hasta mañana que es el día del cierre de inscripciones.

La idea de decirle a Sasuke llega a mi cabeza, pero ¿Aceptará?

─ Trataré, aunque sumo de que tendré que practicar bastante ─ me río ─ No quiero protagonizar otra horrible caída.

─ ¿Has caído? ─ pregunta, Izumi.

He olvidado que ella estaba en la mesa.

Afirmo, abochornada.

─ Y fue horrible, porque no sé quién grabó y lo subieron a internet. Hasta mi ex terminó viéndolo.

─ Yo también caí las primeras veces ─ dice. ─ No era muy buena, pero mi novio me ayudó bastante.

─ Pero tu caída no fue documentada. ─ digo, apenada─ Si supieras lo raro que me vieron algunos compañeros de clase.

Izumi sonríe.

─ Es porque en ese tiempo la tecnología no estaba tan avanzada como ahora. ─ comenta ella revolviendo los vegetales que aún quedan en su plato.

Es cierto, hace diez años no era así.

─ Hasta yo he caído un par de veces patinando con Naruto, ─ intervine Hinata ─ un novio siempre te ayuda a mejorar.

Te hace falta uno, Sakura dice mi inconsciente acompañado nuevamente de la imagen de Sasuke.

Repentinamente un celular suena en la mesa. Al escuchar la melodía sé que es el mío. Lo sacó de mi pantalón y contesto inmediatamente excusándome y alejándome de la mesa.

Sasori es el que me ha llamado, tiene un tono preocupado en la voz. Dice que necesita mi ayuda y si puedo ir a la clínica, pues su hermana ha sufrido una recaída. Le digo que sí, porque en poco tiempo aquella pequeña me ha caído demasiado bien y sé lo que sufre cada vez que la intervienen.

Vuelvo a la mesa y me despido de las chicas, sabiendo que mi próximo destino es la clínica. Antes de salir de la cafetería miro a las chicas, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? La expresión en sus ojos es tan parecida que debí relacionarlas desde un principio como parientes.

…

Lo primero que me dice Sasori es que su pequeña hermana necesita dos unidades de sangre urgentemente y que él no puede donar en ese momento porque está bajo en hemoglobina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me ofrezco a ayudarlo, pese a que no sé si es lo correcto dado que no sé cómo estoy aún de sangre. Perdí mucha en el accidente, según lo que Sasuke me explicó. Pese a saberlo, tengo que hacerlo. Kaede es una niña que tiene mucho por vivir.

─ Dime donde debo hacerlo y lo haré ─ le comunico a Sasori quién me mira sorprendido.

─ Gracias, Sakura ─ me mira con una gratitud y un brillo en los ojos especial. Podrá haber sido un cerdo conmigo, pero el rencor mientras pasa el tiempo, se va diluyendo en mí. ─ Por aquí ─ toma mi mano con un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus mejillas y me guía.

Se siente extraño que tome mi mano. Ya no hay ese cosquilleo que sentía con un mínimo roce suyo.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor y vamos al piso dos de la clínica. Donde Sasori, me lleva por el pasillo y hace que gire a la izquierda en la primera intersección. En la primera puerta puedo leer en grande el cartel de donaciones de sangre.

Una señorita nos guía y me saca una muestra para analizarla a la brevedad frente a distintas enfermedades. La prueba del VIH me la sacan en instantáneo con un poco de sangre de mi dedo. Luego de esperar una hora, por los exámenes, la misma muchacha que nos atendió confirma que todo está bien y puedo donar. Trae una aguja algo grande y me hace tomar asiento, luego, procede a sacar la sangre de mi organismo. Una cosa que añade mientras realiza el procedimiento es que debo alimentarme bien y comer verduras rojas para recuperar la sangre que me están sustraendo. Le digo que sí a todas sus recomendaciones.

Sasori me da la mano para alzarme de la silla y salir. Tomo su mano y caminamos rumbo al ascensor, pero un mareo hace que se aferre a mi cintura antes de entrar al ascensor. Caminamos abrazados a la salida para no volver a perder el equilibrio.

Debo suponer que un mareo es normal luego de un proceso como este.

…

Luego de ver a Kaede, regresé a casa. Mamá me esperó sentada en un mueble de la sala. Me dio una plática de al menos de media hora sobre a las cosas que me he expuesto y que solo hace todo por mí. No quiere perderme, tiene mucho miedo de que me pase algo malo. Le dije que ya no era una niña y que sabía cuidarme, a lo que ella bajó el tono molesto de su voz y aprobó por primera vez que ya no puede tener el control de mí como lo tenía antes. Luego de aquello me trajo mi postra favorito que fue lo único que cené.

Ahora, en mi cuarto, reflexiono sobre todo lo que me ha dicho mamá. Creo que solo está preocupada y no debo darle dolores de cabeza, no se lo merece. Ya lo ha pasado muy mal con lo de mi accidente para añadir más cosas aún.

Antes de darme un baño para tomar mi siesta reparadora, le mando un mensaje a Sasuke de saludo. Entro a la ducha y para cuando regreso fresca y lista para dormir, leo su contestación y un espasmo de emoción se instaura en mi cuerpo, la razón es sencilla, quiere que mañana vayamos a cenar. Creo que será buena oportunidad para proponerle que baile conmigo. Le digo que sí y luego de darle las buenas noches quedo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Al llegar a la universidad, lo primero que siento es una incomodidad muy conocida para mí. Cuando lo constato en los baños de la universidad, sé que ha llegado y es un alivio porque solo significa que no estoy embarazada. Luego de cambiarme voy a la facultad, donde las clases pasan lentas hasta que terminan como todo miércoles solo a la una de la tarde. Hinata e Izumi me esperan frente al aula cuando salgo para ir a almorzar juntas. Esta vez también veo a Naruto quién es el que anima la mesa con sus bromas y ocurrencias.

Luego de dejar a las chicas cojo el auto y me voy a casa. Sasuke me ha dicho que a quiere verme específicamente a las cuatro. Cuando llego a mi hogar noto que no hay absolutamente nadie, mejor porque no me siento anímicamente con ganas de hablar con nadie más que con Sasuke. Subo a mi habitación y me pongo a reflexionar sobre la universidad, Sasori y la venganza que ya no me interesa ejecutar y por último y mejor pensamiento que los anteriores, me imagino a mí misma patinando con Sasuke, como aquella vez…

…

Camino nerviosa rumbo a la entrada del departamento de Sasuke. El encargado de recepción me hace pasar sin tanto ajetreo porque parece reconocer quién soy, incluso no avisa a Sasuke que ya he llegado. Siento los nervios a flor de piel, mientras los pisos van subiendo en el ascensor. Mi mente se imagina muchas cosas sobre lo que me dirá e incluso imagino un sí cuando le proponga que baile conmigo.

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose me da el aviso de que ya he llegado.

Toco la puerta de Sasuke discretamente y escucho sus pasos avanzar hasta que me abre. Luce una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en el cuello. De seguro recién ha llegado del hospital. Lo miro con una sonrisa y lo saludo antes de que el me jale y me dé un beso que me pilla por sorpresa.

─ Buenas tardes ─ saluda, despegándose de mí.

Debo tener la expresión de sonrisa más boba en mi rostro.

─ Demasiado buenas ─ comento con un sonrojo en la mejilla. Sasuke se ríe.

─ Siéntate ─ señala los muebles de aquel departamento que conozco a la perfección.

Tomo asiento ante su atenta mirada.

─ Bueno… ─ empiezo. ─ ¿Para qué me llamó señor Uchiha?

─ Me haces sentir viejo ─ dice bromeando al escuchar la palabra "señor".

─ Técnicamente, según lo que eres, podrías ser una antigüedad.

Sasuke tuerce su sonrisa.

─ No. No soy tan mayor, Sakura ─ comenta con un ligero tono sonrosado en las mejillas que le dan más expresividad a sus ojos negros.

Lo miro curiosa a lo que acaba de decir.

─ Entonces ─ indago ─ ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si es que se puede saber.

─ Veintiocho ─ dice orgulloso.

Eso no me lo esperaba, y ahora me viene una interrogante nueva a mi cabeza ¿Cómo es que nacen los demonios? O bueno, en el caso de Sasuke, los ángeles, porque el mismo me dijo que sí lo fue.

Creo que eso no me lo responderá así que decido mejor preguntarle la razón por la que me llamó.

─ ¿Y para qué me llamaste? ─ le pregunto.

Sasuke camina hacia su habitación y saca un maletín. Lo deja en la pequeña mesa de vidrio que está en medio de los muebles.

─ Ya te toca una dosis de anticonceptivo ─ murmura. ─ ¿Estás en tu periodo? ¿No?

Siento que todos los colores se muestran en mi cara.

¿Cómo rayos lo sabe?

Afirmo, muerta de vergüenza. A Sasuke parece divertirle mi expresión.

─ Estás sonrojada ─ afirma, burlón.

Yo solo quiero que un hoyo se abra bajo mí y me haga desaparecer de esa mirada tan pícara.

Me aclaro la garganta mientras trato de calmar mi notorio sonrojo.

─ Es que se siente raro que sepas eso. ─ Le respondo.

─ Soy médico ─explica─ Es más que obvio que sé el funcionamiento del cuerpo de una mujer. Y sé que hoy debo aplicarte el anticonceptivo.

─ Pero eso no quita que sea raro que sepas tanto de mí. Hasta el día de mi período…

Sasuke saca una jeringa y un frasco con un líquido.

─ Eso es una ventaja ─ comenta ─ Yo mismo te puedo inyectar el medicamento. Ahora, muéstrame tu brazo, ─ dice preparando la jeringa.

Extiendo mi brazo mientras él acerca esa horrible aguja a mí.

Odio las inyecciones.

Siento el dolor extendiéndose por mis venas. Duele horrores, pero aguanto porque tengo que hacerlo, no hay vuelta atrás. Sasuke me da un algodón con alcohol para apretarlo contra mis venas. Creo que mejor le pediré pastillas, estoy detestando el dolor de sentir un pinchazo en mi cuerpo.

─ Dolió ─ comento mientras aprieto el algodón.

─ ¡Que dramática! ─ dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo quiero matar por su comentario.

─ ¡No soy dramática! ─ alzo la voz y él sonríe aún más.

─ ¡Uy! Estás en tus días ─ sigue haciéndome enojar. ─ son los cambios de humor ─ dice riéndose ─ Mujeres ─ finaliza mirándome y meneando la cabeza negativamente.

No aguanto sus provocaciones así que me subo encima de él y empiezo a golpear su pecho. Mis débiles golpes solo hacen que se ría aún más y no lo soporto, pronto el juego de manos va por otro rumbo, pues pega sus labios a los míos empieza a besarme en el cuello. Cada caricia suya se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Lastimosamente, es un mal día para el sexo.

Mi humor cambia radicalmente cuando nos separamos.

Ya no estoy enojada solo me gusta sentir esta sensación cálida hacia él. Lo miro embelesada en sus hipnotizantes ojos negros. Su profundidad es demasiado atrayente.

─ Yo ─ digo recuperando mi compostura. Me quito de encima de Sasuke y me siento a su lado. Él paso su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y me pega a él. Mi corazón late fuerte. ─ Quiero pedirte una cosa.

─ Soy todo oídos, muñeca ─ dice el muñeca con tono insinuador.

─ ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que patinamos juntos?

─ Sí ─ afirma con un tono algo molesto en la voz.

No sé si seguir con esto, pero lo hago. Solo es una proposición, después de todo.

─ ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el concurso de patinaje?

* * *

Hola :)

Y he vuelto.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me lo digan a través de un bello comentario :3


	20. Confesiones

─ _Aléjate de ella, Sasuke. Es mi última advertencia_ ─ _amenazó Itachi mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke sabía que sus motivos eran válidos. Ella, estaba sufriendo demasiado, pero no le correspondía a él protegerla. Itachi era su ángel, él, no._

─ _Soy su mejor amigo, Itachi. Sé que la está pasando muy mal, quiero estar con ella._ ─ _dijo decidido. Aunque eso igual no haría cambiar de opinión a su hermano. Ya le había tapado muchas con padre._

─ _Tú sabes que padre se pondrá furioso si sigues con la idea de su amigo ¡Yo soy su ángel guardián, NO, tú!_

 _No era la primera vez que se lo recordaba. Aunque le dolía porqué era cierto._

 _Sasuke retrocedió una distancia de un metro de Itachi. Cuando se enojaba, su hermano era mucho más aterrorizante que padre. En esos momentos lo sentía. Su silencio consecuente a aquellas palabras, era aterrador. Parecía haber agotado toda la paciencia que tenía con él._

 _Sasuke, sabía que no debía molestarlo más. La ira era un sentimiento impuro y como toda impureza, causaba dolor a un ángel._

 _Itachi trató de relajarse y su aura cambió de un momento a otro. Calmado, se dirigió a su hermano._

─ _No lo tomes a mal, hermanito._ ─ _suavizó la expresión de su mirada_ ─ _Pero deberías sacarte la idea de ser amigo de ella. Los ángeles solo nos dedicamos a proteger a los humanos y guiarlo por el buen camino. No tenemos sentimientos como los que tú sientes por ella._ ─ _Sasuke bajó la mirada._ ─ _Deberías preocuparte más por la niña a tu cargo. Sakura necesita más tu apoyo que su hermana y es de ella de quien debes de cuidar._

 _Sasuke sabía que Itachi tenía razón, Sakura corría peligro desde que Madara se fijó en ella, él debía protegerla y solo pensar en ella. Pero aunque quisiera olvidarse de Yuriko, y hacer de menos la situación, no podía._

─ _Solo una cosa_ ─ _habló Sasuke antes de ir con Sakura._

─ _Dime, hermano_ ─ _murmuró Itachi._

─ _Haz lo que sea para que ella vuelva a sonreír._ ─ _Itachi lo miró comprendiendo a lo que se refería._ ─ _Luego de la muerte de su primer novio, ella debe estar demasiado mal. Aunque no pueda acercarme, no quiero que ella pierda su hermosa sonrisa._

─ _Está bien_ ─ _Itachi lo miró pensativo_ ─ _Trataré de que olvide el dolor que siente._

 _Sasuke miró a su hermano y partió._

 _Porque Sakura también esperaba a su mejor amigo para protegerla._

 _..._

* * *

Miro como mis pies se mueven por el hielo y siento nostalgia. Nostalgia porque él no está aquí, de que me dejó plantada hoy y aunque si vino días anteriores, esta noche, no lo hizo. Deseo que este aquí, con todo mi corazón. No siento la seguridad que me brinda su compañía.

Ino se acerca rápidamente a mí mientras trato de hacer un triple, me han salido bien los últimos días, pero hoy no parece ser así, lo único que consigo es dar contra el suelo. Ayer, que vino Sasuke me salió bien. ¿Por qué no viniste hoy, Sasuke? Mi torpeza aumenta cuando no estás aquí.

La rubia, me da la mano para levantar mi trasero del hielo y los chicos se acercan a ver como estoy, la verdad que estaría mejor si él estuviera aquí, pero les digo que bien porque ellos no tienen que enterarse como está mi yo interior. La realidad es que no siento más que un pequeño dolor en las piernas y el trasero; además del frio al caer.

─ ¿Estás muy enamorada de aquel chico, no? ─ pregunta Ino acercándome a una de las barandas que rodean y separan la pista de hielo con las tribunas.

Estoy sacándome uno de los patines para ponerme mis zapatillas cuando siento como mis mejillas frías por el ambiente, empiezan a quemar. Ino se agacha a hacer lo mismo que yo como si estuviera preguntando por el clima.

¿Si estoy enamorada de Sasuke?

Creo que negarlo sería estúpido.

Lo que siento por él, es lo más fuerte que algunas vez he sentido aunque sea un sentimiento incorrecto. Soy una estúpida que nuevamente se enamoró de la persona equivocada.

Siento como mis ojos empiezan a cristalizarse, pero no puedo ser obvia delante de Ino, quiero llorar por haberme enamorado de un ser así, pero no. Soy fuerte.

Asiento bajo la mirada de Ino quién solo atina a sonreírme.

─ Lo sabía ─ dice, escrutándome con sus ojos azules. ─ Desde el primer día en que vi como lo mirabas, supe que estás enamorada de ese chico. Tu mirada te delata, aunque no te culpo. Es muy guapo.

─ Soy muy obvia ─ sonrío. El dolor de la caída parece haber disminuido. Lo que me duele ahora es el corazón.

Ino me coge la mano para transmitirme confianza.

Miro su mano y mi vista se enfoca en la pista porque no quiero que siga leyendo mis sentimientos, se ve que es muy intuitiva. Hay una niña morena que estimo de unos diez años dando un buen espectáculo. Hace dobles, triples y unas piruetas increíbles para su edad.

─ ¿Él sabe lo que sientes? ─ pregunta Ino. Trato de volver mi atención a ella, pero mis ojos siguen a aquella chiquilla. Sus movimientos son perfectos.

Sasuke no sabe lo que siento. No creo que le importe tampoco.

─ No. ─ respondo ─ No quiero dañar la relación que llevamos.

Ino, me mira curiosa.

─ ¿Qué son exactamente? ─ pregunta.

No sé qué responderle.

No tenemos ninguna etiqueta que nos defina.

─ Él es mi amigo, respondo. Desde hace mucho tiempo ─ miento, aunque lo hago tan bien que parece natural.

─ Parece un chico bueno, aunque creo que debes saber que...

Ino deja sus palabras suspendidas en el aire, porque como yo, observa como todos se amontonan alrededor de alguien. La niña que estaba patinando tan bien ha caído, y por la sangre que hay en el hielo, nos damos cuenta que se ha hecho daño.

Corremos a verla.

El novio de Ino la carga rápidamente y se la lleva a la enfermería. Ino va tras él y yo los sigo. La herida no deja de sangrar y mientras ellos avanzan las gotas rojas caen en el piso.

Ino entra en el lugar, solo para notar que la enfermera ha dejado una nota diciendo que tuvo una urgencia y ha salido.

Sai mira a Ino y ella se le acerca. Él parece decirle algo en el oído.

─ No te preocupes amor, no hay problema, no creo que ella diga nada ─ susurra aunque logro escuchar.

¿De qué habla?

La niña grita de dolor e Ino se apura a ayudarla.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? ─ pregunta Ino para aliviar la tensión. La niña la mira enroscando su cabello negro en sus adorables rizos.

─ Yuriko ─ dice forzando una sonrisa, debe dolerle, mucho. En su canilla se ve un corte de al menos cuatro centímetros. Es un poco profundo porque distingo musculo liso.

Ino hace menos la situación haciendo en que se enfoque en ella y no el corte.

─ Es un lindo nombre ─ comenta, Ino.

Luego empieza a levantar el calentador azul que trae Yuriko. Yo solo observo porque no creo que ayude en nada. Ino sabe tratar heridas, después de todo es algo de su profesión. Yo no soy útil en este momento.

─ Esto no te dolerá ─ murmura mientras coloca sus manos cubriendo la herida. Los ojos de Ino se cierran, como si se estuviera concentrando.

¿Qué hace?

─ Clausa vulnere*. ─ murmura,

¿Qué significa eso?

¿Qué rayos hace?

Veo como un enorme signo de interrogación se forma en mi cabeza. Cuando dejo mis pensamientos veo algo que me deja sin habla. Ino saca sus manos de la canilla de la niña y ya no hay herida.

¿Qué ha hecho?

Estoy en shock.

─ Et obliviscere sal skating*.

La niña sale como si no hubiera pasado nada, luego de esas raras palabras.

─ Ino, me estás asustando ─ pienso en voz alta. Me alejo un poco de donde está. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ino me mira y sé de inmediato que algo anda mal.

Retrocedo unos pasos, pero solo doy contra la puerta.

─ Déjanos solas, Sai. ─ murmura, Ino.

Sai pasa delante de mí y me mira unos segundos como queriéndome decir algo, pero luego mira a Ino y sale del cuarto de enfermería.

─ Creo que es hora de que te cuente algo que es muy mío ─ dice la rubia.

Lo que acabo de ver solo significa algo y es algo muy serio.

─ Eres hechicera ─ concluyo aunque suene raro decirlo. Es lo más obvio y conociendo a un demonio, creo que no es loco pensar. La herida de aquella niña no ha sanado de la nada. Ser hechicera explica lo que ha hecho.

─ No exactamente ─ murmura Ino. ─ Hechicera, es un término para seres malignos.

─ ¿Tú no eres así? ─ pregunto.

Ino niega. Toma un poco de aire. La veo nerviosa.

Yo por mi lado estoy temblando. Una mezcla entre miedo y emoción de creer que la magia existe. Es real. Tan real como los poderes de Sasuke.

─ Vengo de un linaje de brujas, pero no soy mala. Al menos, no yo.

Eso no me tranquiliza. ¿Y si se enoja conmigo? ¿Me convertirá en un sapo, y no habrá sapo príncipe que me vuelva a la normalidad? Muevo la cabeza. Estoy pensando tonterías. Mi mente es un estropajo revuelto de ideas locas y pensamientos mezclados.

─ ¿Eres una bruja buena, entonces? ─ inquiero. Que diga que sí, que diga que sí. Mi paranoia llega a niveles altos ahora.

─ La verdad ─ dice y luego sonríe. ─ Solo le haría eso a las enemigas de mis amigas ─ bromea, ─ tú eres mi amiga y nunca te haría eso.

Suspiro de alivio. Su sonrisa me transmite confianza aunque su confesión haya sido tan abrupta. Creo que mi mentalidad de ver todo de un color ha cambiado desde que conocí a Sasuke. Pensar en personas con poderes, ahora no resulta tan loco como creía.

Pero... hay algo de emoción muy dentro de mis pensamientos. Mi ánimo cambia de un momento a otro y de estar muerta de miedo, tengo una curiosidad enorme y quiero que ella me responda todo. Mis mente está llena de preguntas y quiero decirlas todas, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

─ Eso me ha tomado por sorpresa ─ la miro reservada. Por dentro, me muero por empezar el interrogatorio.

─ Eres la segunda persona a la que se lo cuento. Entiendo tu shock, Sakura ─ murmura.

Mis manos se mueven ansiosas sobre mis muslos.

─ Mi shock está rodeado de muchas interrogantes ─ trato de bromear.

─ Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ─ dice Ino ─ A finales, somos amigas y es bueno que no tengamos secretos.

Entonces empiezo a preguntarle todo lo que he andado maquinando mentalmente. Ino responde cada una de mis preguntas mandándome a los años en que desarrolló sus poderes. Según ella, fue a los doce, y desde ahí es una de los prodigios de su familia. Me habla de las torpezas que cometió con sus primeros hechizos, como convertir a su primer novio en gato por una confusión de hechizos. Ella no quería gatos porque el chico era alérgico y confundió el idioma de los hechizos y terminó por convertirlo a él, luego deshizo el hechizo, pero el chico no quiso saber nada de ella. Creo que quedó traumatizado.

Entre las anécdotas, Ino me habla de algo puntual y por qué estudia medicina. Según lo que me dice, los hechizos ayudan a las personas con heridas físicas, pero una persona con algún tipo de enfermedad no puede ser salvada por la magia. Su deseo de ser médico surgió luego de que diagnosticaran a su hermano con un virus que terminó por matarlo. Nadie en la familia volvió a ser la misma después. Pronto su madre, también bruja, la abandonó.

A finales, terminamos abrazadas una en el hombro de la otra. Ino no ha tenido una vida fácil y aun así no abandona esa sonrisa y seguridad. Es una buena chica.

...

Bajo las escaleras lista para ir a la universidad cuando veo a Gaara en la puerta de la casa. Está recostado contra el marco y tiene una mano en el estómago. No parece estar bien y creo que sé que le pasa.

Creo que alguien se ha dado un atracón. Otra vez...

¿Tanta ansiedad tiene de comer?

Definitivamente, nunca entenderé su forma de pensar. Ya ha pasado varias veces, lo curioso es que por más que coma nunca engorda.

Mientras bajo siento el celular vibrando, lo saco del bolsillo del pantalón y me encuentro con un mensaje de Sasori. Quiere que nos veamos en la biblioteca. He olvidado lo que me pidió hace algunos días. Que Sasuke no haya llegado al ensayo y enterarme lo de Ino, me ha dejado en las nubes. Guardo el celular y voy hacia mi querido y bobo primo.

─ Lo mismo otra vez ¿no? ─ Lo miro como una mamá que regaña a un niño.

Gaara me mira con una sonrisa aunque su cara refleja que no se siente nada bien.

─ Perdóname, Saku─ dice. Así me solía decir cuando era niña.

─ Te llevaré al doctor ─ le comento. Mi voz interior susurra "Sasuke" y es la excusa perfecta para verlo. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Gaara se sentirá mejor y yo podré reclamarle a Sasuke por dejarme plantada.

─ Eres más mandona que mi novia ─ dice cogiéndome uno de mis cachetes. Lo ayudo a caminar porque realmente se ve mal. Al tenerlo cerca noto incluso un poco de fiebre. Sigo sin entender porque nunca se mide para comer. Desde que mi tía murió y dejó a mamá a su cuidado

Saco el auto del garaje y lo ayudo a ponerse en el asiento de copiloto. Llamo a mamá que de seguro ha ido a hacer compras y le digo lo de Gaara y que iré al hospital que le receten algo – como siempre -. Ni modo, perderé las primeras horas de la universidad.

Llegamos a la consulta de Sasuke, quien por una enfermera, sé que está y paso ayudando a caminar a Gaara.

Sasuke me mira sonriendo de lado.

─ Hola Sakura ─ dice extendiéndome la palma. Con solo un toque noto mis vellos erizándose.

─ Hola Sasuke ─ susurro nerviosa.

Miro a Gaara y aunque enfermo me mira como inspeccionando algo. Creo que cada uno de mis gestos y los de Sasuke.

Vuelvo a Sasuke y dejo de lado mis pecaminosos pensamientos hacia él y ayudo a Gaara a ponerse en uno de los asientos. Solo cuando está bien acomodado. Sasuke empieza con el interrogatorio de todo medico al que se le hace una consulta. Gaara le cuenta el atracón que se metió anoche y que tuvo algo de vómitos en la mañana. También le cuenta lo de las veces anteriores y que es algo que no puede evitar.

Sasuke lo mira inspeccionándolo detenidamente.

─ Creo que lo primero será que te internemos y te demos algo para que te estabilices. Según me cuentas eso siempre hacen, pero quiero hacerte unos análisis. Algo me parece que anda mal contigo. ─ murmura.

Sasuke llama a una enfermera y ella lo acompaña a una habitación. Yo voy con él miro como Sasuke hace su trabajo como todo un profesional. Lo veo dando órdenes a todo el personal y me parece fantástico. Es tan raro que sea un demonio y ayude a los demás.

A veces incluso parece un ángel bueno.

Sasuke sale luego de sacarle sangre y examinar sus manos y cuello como si buscara algo.

Me quedo hasta que mamá llega, para salir corriendo a la universidad, pero antes de llegar a la salida volteo al consultorio de Sasuke. Tengo que dejarle ver lo molesta que estoy por lo de ayer.

Toco apresurada y escucho como se acerca. Ya no me siento segura de lo que hago. Mis piernas tiemblan mientras lo escucho caminar a la puerta hasta que abre y luce tan guapo como siempre.

Entro dando grandes zancadas.

Maldito.

─ ¡Eres un maldito cortante! ─ le reclamo ─ Ni siquiera me diste una maldita excusa por no ir ayer ─ exclamo furiosa.

Sasuke me mira coqueto. La curvatura de su labio lo hace ver irresistible. Segundos después veo como sus ojos se vuelven rojos e hipnotizan tés.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ pregunta. Lo miro sin entender. ─ Ayer te caíste, ¿Estás bien? ─ vuelve a preguntar.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─ pregunto.

─ Eso no es lo importante ─ dice y se nota realmente preocupado. ─ Sakura ¿Estás bien?

Afirmo, confundida.

─ Solo fue un simple golpe. No te preocupes.

Sasuke, suspira aliviado y se acerca a mí. Yo sé lo que quiere hacer. Al estar al lado mío noto la gran diferencia de quince centímetros que nos separa. Se agacha un poco y recibo gustosa sus labios. Sabe a menta. El beso que me da es increíble, lento, delicado, romántico, así podría describirse. Me hace sentir lo rara que me siento cuando estoy lejos de él.

 _Sasuke, te amo._

Luego del trance en el que me sumergen sus cálidos labios, se separa de mí.

─ Tuve que hacer una cirugía. ─ comenta. ─ Pero hoy iré. ─ Sasuke me mira a los ojos y yo me pierdo en la profundidad de sus ojos negros.

─ Entiendo ─ me hinco de pies para darle un beso en los labios. Este es más corto porque él me aparta.

─ Ya tienes que irte a la universidad ─ susurra en mi oído. ─ Te paso a recoger para ir juntos. Hace un guiño.

─ Está bien ─ le digo con una sonrisa. Camino hacia la puerta, pero me detengo antes de salir.

Quiero darle un último beso hasta más tarde.

Y, lo hago.

...

Luego de almorzar con los chicos y terminar las últimas clases, me dirijo a la biblioteca. Nada parece haber cambiado en mi relación con ellos. Ino actúa normal, Hinata también y sus parejas, de igual modo. Todo es como lo era hace unas semanas. Claro, con la excepción de que ahora sé un poco más de mi amiga.

Entro a la biblioteca algo agitada, he caminado muy rápido.

En una fila veo una cabellera roja con un libro en la mano. Sasori.

Sin hacer ruido, me siento a su lado y saco lo que me ha pedido. Mil dólares.

─ Gracias ─ dice acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla. No sé aún para que quiere ese dinero. Eso corresponde a toda mi mesada del mes. Aunque no me quejo, tengo ahorros de los últimos meses.

─ Ahora, ¿Me vas a decir para que necesitas todo ese dinero? ─ pregunto.

─ Quiero hacerle un regalo a Kaede ─ murmura, ─ pero papá se ha enojado conmigo por mis notas de los últimos exámenes. ─ Sí, según lo que sé, está bajo. ─ Mañana será su cumpleaños y como está en casa quiero comprarle un pastel y un iPad que me viene pidiendo desde hace un tiempo. Papá y mamá, nunca se han preocupado realmente por ella.

Sí, aún recuerdo cuando me contó que sus padres han ocultado a Kaede por vergüenza al qué dirán. Sasori es el único que hace todo para que Kaede esté bien, a sus padres no les importa mucho el bienestar de su hija. Pobre niña.

Aunque a veces no puedo creer que siendo un patán como lo es Sasori. Se desviva por una mujer, su hermana.

─ Dale mis saludos de cumpleaños ─ le digo. Mi celular empieza a timbrar. ─ Miro la llamada entrante. Es Sasuke ─ Tengo que irme ─ comunico apresurada. Le doy un beso en la mejilla. Él entiende perfectamente. Escucho mientras me alejo un gracias, muy bajo.

Cuando estoy fuera de biblioteca contesto la llamada mientras observo el cielo. El sol ya parece querer ocultarse.

Seguro Sasuke debe querer saber dónde estoy.

─ Alo ─ contesto, entusiasmado. ─ He quedado en verme con los chicos en una hora.

─ Sakura. ─ Sasuke se ahorra el saludo. ─ Tienes que venir al hospital urgente ─ dice.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

N/A: Luego de años de tardanza por fin termine el capítulo. Lo siento chicas, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Estoy en el penúltimo ciclo de mi carrera y la tesis me absorbe el tiempo.

Este capítulo ha revelado un pequeño secreto que afectará un poco (demasiado) la vida de la protagonista. La magia será algo muy importante de ahora en adelante. Y es algo que no solo será de Ino, ¿Por qué? Muy pronto lo sabrán xD

Introduje dos palabras que al estar escritas en latín, creo que no entenderán.

*Clausa vulnere: Cierra herida.

*Et obliviscere sal skating: Olvida y sal a patinar.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos leemos :)


	21. Pasado

_La pequeña Sakura, se había quedado dormida._

 _Luego de la operación, su madre velaba por su sueño en el hospital. Aquella había sido un éxito y según el médico, su corazón, débil, se había fortalecido bastante, aunque eso no significaba una mejoría completa porque para eso necesitarían un trasplante. Uno, que ni de lejos estaba por llegar._

 _Sasuke estaba inquieto_

 _Dentro de sí, moría de ganas por decirle a Yuriko lo que pasaba con su hermana menor. Tenía la excusa perfecta para acercársele sin que Itachi lo mirara de mal gana. Pero tuvo que recurrir a una debate interno de al menos media hora antes de que le hiciera caso al corazón._

 _Movido por aquellas ganas de verla, se dirigió a su casa, en su forma humana, caminando por las inmensas calles de la ciudad. Moría por verla, aunque sea unos minutos. Sea la excusa que sea. Saber de Sakura le haría bien a Yuriko._

 _Estaba a unos veinte metros de su casa cuando miró como la puerta de la casa de Yuriko empezaba a abrirse y a ella salir seguida de un muchacho que él reconoció de inmediato, Itachi, quién curiosamente en su forma humana, se asomaba detrás de ella._

 _Sasuke movido por el impulso de ver que hacía su hermano dejó su forma humana atrás para que Yuriko no lo viera. Tenía ganas de ver que hacía su hermano mayor con ella. Si la estaba ayudando como se lo había dicho días atrás._

 _Era probable que haya hecho lo mismo que él con Sakura._

 _Itachi y Yuriko, llegaron a un parque luego de caminar unos minutos, se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a conversar. Yuriko sonreía con cada comentario que hacía su hermano, se veía totalmente feliz y miraba a Itachi de una forma especial. Quizá de la misma forma que él la miraba a ella y no se daba cuenta._

 _Sasuke sabía que algo estaba mal en aquella mirada. La reconocía perfectamente. Era la misma mirada que Yuriko tenía meses atrás._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un suceso que no olvidaría nunca, pasase. Observó cómo Yuriko, movida por lo impulsiva que él conocía que era, hiciera algo que convertiría sus sentimientos positivos en negativos. Con la sonrisa que no dejaba en ningún momento mientras charlaba con su hermano, se acercó peligrosamente a Itachi y lo besó._

 _Itachi la apartó rápidamente cuando pasó. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sasuke sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando vio la escena. No se quedó para observar lo que seguía._

 _Debía haberse quedado cuidando a Sakura._

 _…_

─ _¿Estás consciente de esto Itachi? ─ reclamó Sasuke mirando a su hermano._

─ _Lo sé._

 _Sasuke lo miró con los ojos inyectados en impureza humana. Celos ruines que lo quemaban por dentro. Itachi, lo podía notar._

 _Luego de haberse besado con Yuriko, su hermano se notaba totalmente afligido. Si padre se enteraba, estaría totalmente perdido. Probablemente, padre lo castigaría quitándole sus alas de ángel y mandándolo al mundo de los humanos a sufrir las emociones humanas que eran impuras para los ángeles y cuando muriera probablemente iría al infierno como las almas condenadas de los humanos._

 _Eso no podía pasar._

─ _Yo solo quería que ella dejara su depresión. Hice lo mismo que tú ─ miró a Sasuke. ─ Nunca pensé que empezaría a sentir cosas por mí._

 _Sasuke observó las marcas de impureza en el rostro de su hermano, pronto no quedaría nada, pero estaban ahí, referenciando lo que había hecho. Recordándole a él lo que había pasado._

─ _Yuriko es una chica sensible, buena, sabes muy bien que los ángeles no podemos estar con los humanos. ─ Sasuke empuñó las manos porque al decirlo se lo recordaba a sí mismo. Eran las mismas palabras que Itachi usaba con él. Irónica vida…_

 _Itachi le dio la razón en todo con la cabeza baja, pero él tenía una pregunta que era más importante que cualquier reclamo._

─ _¿Estás enamorado de tu protegida?_

 _Itachi se quedó callado por unos minutos, en los que él pudo suponer una respuesta afirmativa._

─ _No lo sé ─ murmuró en tono bajo._

─ _Solo eso quería saber ─ dijo saliendo de aquella habitación._

 _Mientras volvía con Sakura, sintió como su corazón se llenaba de sentimientos como la tristeza, el dolor y un vacío inexplicable. Él amaba a Yuriko y aunque tenía que lidiar con que ella nunca lo vería como más que un amigo, no soportaría la idea de que su hermano estaba enamorado de la misma persona._

 _Los sentimientos humanos, solo traían desgracias a los ángeles. Eso Sasuke pronto lo entendería en carne propia._

…

Llego al hospital apresurada. El mal presentimiento no se va. Es más, siento como cree mientras avanzo al consultorio de Sasuke. Todo esto es muy extraño. Mi inconsciente me dice que probablemente algo le haya pasado a Gaara y tengo miedo. Amo demasiado al idiota de mi primo, aunque a veces me saque de mis casillas.

La enfermera en recepción me autoriza que pase al consultorio de Sasuke y corro al mismo.

Toco una, dos veces hasta que me abre. Cuando entro, veo a mamá sentada frente al escritorio de Sasuke, ella me mira y veo sus ojos un tanto llorosos, parece que ha estado llorando.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunto acercándome a mamá. Sasuke se acomoda en su silla frente a nosotras. La seriedad de su rostro empieza a atemorizarnos.

─ Ya tengo los resultados de los análisis de Gaara. Creo que los médicos que lo han tratado han pasado mucho algunos síntomas.

Se me eriza la piel. Mi idiota favorito no puede estar mal.

─ Al grano, ─ respondo.

─ Gaara sufre de una condición hormonal llamada hipoglucemia ─ la cual presenta los síntomas con los que vino.

Mamá y yo nos quedamos en shock. Sasuke empieza a apuntar algo en su libreta. Luego lo extiende hacia mamá.

─ No es grave ─ comenta. Mamá coge el pequeño papel que resulta ser una receta y empieza a leerlo. ─ Debe tomar una de esas pastillas diarias ─ dice Sasuke. ─ Eso controlará un poco el nivel hormonal.

─ Es un alivio ─ murmura mamá ─ Ya estaba empezando a asustarme. Gaara es como un hijo para mí.

Miro a mamá y no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Es cierto. Gaara tiene el apoyo de mamá en todo, pese a que solo sea su sobrino. Desde que la mamá de Gaara murió hace ocho años, él siempre ha estado con nosotros, aunque a papá parece no agradarle en lo absoluto. Los problemas de los adultos son completamente complicados.

─ No se preocupe ─ Sasuke mira a mamá, pero su mirada cambia rápido hacia mí. La curvatura de su labio se pronuncia unos instantes y puedo ver un brillo que reconozco automáticamente en sus ojos. Mamá parece no darse cuenta de nada ─ Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles ─ comunica. ─ Vayan a la farmacia y compren la receta. Esas pastillas tendrá que tomarlas diarias por toda su vida, para mantener los niveles hormonales a raya.

Mamá y yo obedecemos y vamos inmediatamente a comprar la medicación, para luego ir a ver a Gaara, quién ya ha despertado y se encuentra dándose un beso con lengua con su enamorada. Mamá y yo entramos de improviso, interrumpiendo la escena y dejando a Matsuri sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Mi alocado primo en cambio muestra seguridad y orgullo en su mirada. Parece que está totalmente recuperado.

Mamá sale de la habitación al cabo de unos minutos en los que hablamos con la novia de Gaara quien parece tener algo de conocimiento sobre la enfermedad que padece mi primo. Matsuri habla y no parece tan serio como creí que lo era. Cuando mamá llega, le dice a Gaara que levanté el trasero. Tiene que ir a su ex universidad mañana. Según tengo entendido asesoría de tesis.

Aunque Gaara ya tiene trabajo en la compañía de papá, como administrador del sistema de la empresa, todavía le falta tener el título en ingeniero de sistemas. Debo mencionar que no entiendo para nada la carrera de mi primo, demasiado estresante.

Llevamos a Gaara a casa, lo tratamos como si fuera un pequeño paciente y eso parece enfadarle. Pone una mueca muy fea en el rostro cuando mamá lo llama para servirle una sopa de enfermo. Yo me rio en interno mientras veo como su mirada se dirige a mi comida y a la porción de pastel de chocolate con crema de chantillí que me serví. Me gustaría jugar con su paciencia, pero sé que está sufriendo.

La malvada Sakura que jugaba a molestar a su primo duerme, por ahora.

Quizá mañana juegue con su paciencia.

…

Ino está preocupada porque no llegué al ensayo. Soy fatal, lo sé, pero luego de cenar subí inmediatamente a terminar unos casos que el maestro pidió que buscáramos soluciones, tengo tarea atrasada y ya se vienen los finales; además, Sasuke no me llamó para ir, debe estar muy ocupado. Y lo entiendo.

Luego de almorzar con ellos, voy inmediatamente a biblioteca, donde concentrado y frunciendo una arruga en su frente se encuentra Sasori. Parece que la época de finales y bajas calificaciones están haciendo que se preocupe.

─ ¡Pero que concentración! ─ bromeo con voz dramática mientras me acerco a él. Sasori deja el libro y pone sus ojos en mí. Sonrío burlona al verlo así. Cuando éramos novios solíamos estudiar juntos y hacernos preguntas sobre temas. Que lejano parece ese recuerdo.

─ Pequeña palito ─ murmura.

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo. Así me molestaba antes de volvernos enamorados. Mis mejillas se vuelven rojas. Cuando ingresé a la universidad, era como un palito y aunque lo sigo siendo mi cuerpo ya se ha desarrollado un poco.

─ No me hagas recordar esos tiempos ─ digo. No es lindo recordar que era nadadora olímpica. Nada por delante y nada por detrás. Eso ha cambiado… por atrás…

─ Es que se me vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que nos hablamos ¿recuerdas?

Mi mente se transporta a hace cuatro años. Y los recuerdos vienen uno tras otro. Claro que lo recuerdo. Estaba tan contenta por mi ingreso que mi vida era prácticamente la biblioteca y no fallarles a mis padres, en especial a papá de quien quería que al menos me reconociera.

 _Aquel día tenía unas inmensas ganas de repasarme todo los temas había escogido al menos diez libros enormes de diferentes autores y los llevaba a una mesa para analizarlos y sacarles un pequeño resumen. Los libros pesaban demasiado y aun así intenté llevarlos a todos de una sola vez. Grave error._

 _En ese momento en el que estaba con todo el ajetreo, apareció él. Hojeaba una carpeta que creo que era del trabajo de la mañana y distraído como yo, no pudo evitar que chocáramos y que los gruesos libros lo apachurraran. Tuve tal sonrojo que no sabía qué hacer. Antes lo había visto, pero ver como un chinchón se formaba en su frente por culpa mía solo aumentaba mi vergüenza._

─ Eso me dolió ─ Sasori me saca de mis pensamientos.

Lo miro confundida. Él me dedica una de esas sonrisas que en algún momento me ponían idiota.

─ Estás pensando en el gran chinchón que me hiciste ¿no?

Otra vez siento como nuevamente la sangre me sube a la cara. Maldición. Soy demasiado predecible.

─ ¿Cómo sabes en lo que pensaba? ─ inquiero. Está que se ríe a cosa mía.

─ Te conozco desde hace cuatro años, Sakura. Fuimos novios y sé cómo eres.

─ ¿Y cómo soy? ─ pregunto.

─ Una chica, buena, inteligente, bonita, que se preocupa por lo demás y que tiene un buen corazón ─ al decir lo último baja el volumen de su voz.

─ Me siento halagada ─ bromeo.

─ Pero como todos también tienes cosas negativas ─ dice. Lo miro callada mientras él se muerde el labio por hablar. Espero que diga algo y el parece querer decirlo ─ Eres muy impulsiva y el perdón es algo que creo te cuesta mucho, demasiado.

Soy impulsiva, es cierto.

"Perdón" a él aún no lo he perdonado, es lo que creo.

─ Buena descripción ─ digo un poco incomoda. Me siento en la mesa y decido cambiar de tema porque me han venido recuerdos que prefiero olvidar. No quiero recordar el día de su traición. Kaede y como está es un tema más interesante del que hablar y a Sasori no parece importarle, así que mi tiempo en la biblioteca para estudiar se pasa volando hablando de la hermana de mi ex.

…

Lo veo parado esperándome en la pista. Ha llegado antes que yo. Mi corazón late descontrolado cuando lo veo. Hoy no hay nada que impida que patinemos juntos. Ino mueve su mano por mis vistas sonriente mientras lo ve a él. Luce más guapo que de costumbre y sus hermosos ojos negros brillan.

Me pongo los patines antes de llegar a donde está. Ino va con su novio y se nos adelantan en practicar. Yo me acerco a su lado y le doy un beso en los labios que él no profundiza. Hay varios ojos puestos en nosotros, sobre todo, los ojos de Hinata y su novio.

─ Pensé que no vendrías ─ murmuro mientras empezamos a movernos por el hielo. Sasuke me da la vuelta de tal manera que quedamos frente a frente.

─ Te dije que sí ─ da como respuesta. Su mano le da un apretón a mi cintura sujeta.

─ Has estado muy ocupado últimamente ─ lo miro y pongo una mueca triste. Sasuke hace que haga un giro y se pone detrás de mí.

─ Sabes como es mi trabajo ─ dice susurrando en mi oído. Sus palabras causan una sensación que provoca que mi cuerpo tiemble bajo sus manos. ─ He hecho dos intervenciones de gravedad en esta última semana.

Es un poco extraño que él siendo un ser malvado, ayude a las personas siendo médico. El recuerdo del hermano de Sasuke siendo un ángel bueno, asalta mi mente. Sasuke de seguro no todo el tiempo fue un demonio. Debió haber algo que lo hizo ser lo que es.

─ Contradices todas las teorías ─ hablo como la cerebrito que era mientras Sasuke me guía en cada paso de la coreografía que escogimos.

Sasuke hace que gire y vuelve a ponerme de frente.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ pregunta.

─ Porque salvas vidas. Según tengo entendido los demonios quitan vidas, no las salvan y tú eres médico.

Sasuke se queda mudo unos instantes.

─ Pequeña Sakura ─ murmura. Esas palabras confunden mi mente porque me hacen recordar a alguien de un pasado que ya no existe. Es como si ya las hubiera escuchado. Pero no puede ser, mi amigo nunca existió. El psicólogo así lo dijo.

─ No me digas así ─ murmuro.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Así me decía alguien que no existe.

Sasuke me mira como si me hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

─ ¿Quién?

Entonces empiezo a contarle mis vagos recuerdos de niña. Cuando creí tener un amigo, pero no era así. Mamá así me lo dijo. Y el psicólogo, solo dijo que a cierta edad, los niños inventábamos cosas que no existían. Tenía razón porque aquel amigo desapareció cuando conocí a Ino y tuve una amiga de verdad.

Sasuke escucha atento todo lo poco que recuerdo de aquel amigo. Cuando termino, su cara tiene una expresión de nostalgia. Como si se pusiera de parte de aquel amigo que alguna vez tuve.

La pista de la música termina y nosotros lo único que hicimos fue dar vueltas.

─ Tú me dijiste que alguna vez fuiste un ángel bueno ¿Cuando fue eso?─ pregunto mientras el ritmo de una nueva canción se escucha en la pista. Si lo fue es natural que quiera ayudar a los demás. Explicaría el ser médico.

Ya preguntó él, creo que sería justo si respondiera.

─ Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ─ responde. No da una fecha exacta. Que mala respuesta.

Pero como no quiero insistir, pregunto algo de lo que también muero de curiosidad por saber. El tipo de ángel que era.

─ ¿Y qué tipo de ángel eras? ─ pregunto aun sabiendo que su humor puede cambiar. Aunque también puede seguir sincerándose conmigo.

Sasuke mira al frente y parece que su vista se enfoca en Hinata, aunque deben de ser suposiciones mías. Él parece no querer socializar con el grupo.

─ Un ángel guardián ─ responde sin más. ─ Cuidaba a una niña antes de que… ─ calla y sé a lo que se refiere. Se convirtiera en demonio.

─ ¿Qué pasó con la niña? ─ pregunto cómo buena chismosa.

─ Es información clasificada señorita Haruno ─ dice con sarcasmo. No ha sido evasivo hoy. No me ha dejado con las preguntas en la boca. Es un gran avance en nuestra extraña relación.

─ Algún día me lo dirás ─ le doy un guiño y dejo a mi curiosa personalidad de lado. Menos charlas y más acción. Falta poco para el concurso. ¡A ensayar!

Sasuke pone todo de su parte en la próxima hora de ensayo. Yo le sigo la corriente porque es más que obvio que él sabe más de patinaje que yo. Terminamos sudados y cansados por el esfuerzo, pero la mejoría es notoria y eso Ino y Hinata lo aplauden. Aunque la última no deja de mirar inmunizadoramente a Sasuke.

Terminamos el día con un café en un Starbucks reunidos con todos los chicos en una charla amena a la que Sasuke no se une. Sasuke se ofrece llevarme a casa y con un beso se despide. No fue el mejor día, pero con su compañía, todo parece mejorar.

...

Me agarro de Ino mientras entramos al comedor. Me siento mareada y parecen que ni mis pies ni brazos quieren coordinar correctamente con mi cuerpo. Al fondo en una mesa, nos espera Izumi con un libro en la mano. Hinata, sonríe al ver a su prima. Nos acercamos en grupo y rápidamente llenamos los espacios desocupados de la mesa. Saludamos a la prima de Hinata y Izumi nos pasa la carta de pedidos. Una muchacha se acerca a tomarnos los pedidos mientras cada uno observa que desea. Yo deseo comer algo que encuentro atractivo en el menú. Milanesa con papas fritas y cremas. Lo sé no debo comer muchas frituras, pero se me antojó.

El resto de chicos pide comida llena de verduras yo solo sonrío en mis adentros porque hoy soy la excepción al grupo que come sano.

─ Si sigues comiendo así dañaras tu salud Sakura ─ dice Ino mientras envuelvo en mayonesa la última papa. ─ ¿Tú no tienes problemas con el corazón?

Asiento. Pero que me dé un gusto una vez a las quinientas no daña nada, creo.

─ Sí, pero la medicación que tomo a diario lo controla bastante bien ─ digo aunque esos mareos que tengo últimamente lo contradigan.

Ino no parece conforme con mi respuesta, el resto del grupo tampoco.

─ A partir de mañana el menú te lo elijo yo ─ murmura la rubia con sonrisa autosuficiente.

Pongo cara de cachorrito abandonado. Aunque sé que no cederá. Ino es de las personas más firmes en una idea que conozco. Además, en vez de darme respuesta mira a Izumi.

─ Dijiste que hoy nos enseñarías las fotos de cuando ganaste Izumi ─ murmura Ino cambiando la conversación y dándome una mirada de "Ni con esa mirada harás que cambie de opinión".

La victoria de Izumi, llama mi atención y ya que estoy a su lado no tardo en insistir.

─ Me gustaría verlas ─ hablo.

Me resigno a comer verduras desde mañana.

Izumi nos mira y luego de unos segundos busca en su bolso. Sacando de él una foto que no tarda en voltear para que no la vea primera.

─ Solo encontré una sola foto ─ dice. Los demás asienten.

─ No importa ─ digo yo movida por la gran curiosa que soy.

Izumi se la pasa a Hinata quien la ve primero y sonríe junto con su novio. La psicóloga, se apresura a decir que es ella junto con la chica que ganó el segundo puesto del concurso. Cuando la foto llega mí tardo unos minutos en reaccionar. ¡No puede ser!

Al lado de Izumi, con una sonrisa fingida se encuentra aquella mujer.

No puedo equivocarme, esa chica junto a Izumi, es Yuriko…

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y me lo dejen saber en los comentarios, saludos ❤


	22. Contradicciones

_Cada día que pasaba, Sasuke se sentía peor. La sonrisa que siempre lucía brillante y apacible en su rostro se había ido y parecía que un aura sombría lo envolvía. La tortura de saber que su hermano traía algo con Yuriko, aunque lo negara, lo consumía por dentro._

 _Lo peor de aquella cruel realidad era que él, Itachi, había logrado en cuestión de meses lo que a él le tardó años hacer. Ser su amigo y algo más en el término en el que lo nombrasen._

 _Le dolía cada vez que los veía juntos, la sonrisa de Yuriko al lado de su hermano era la burla más cruel del destino para con su no correspondido amor. Ese era su castigo por haberse enamorado de una humana, ver su felicidad en la persona que más amaba aparte de ella, su hermano mayor. La mirada de Yuriko a Itachi, lo mataba poco a poco. Ella, se veía demasiado enamorada. Lo podía notar a leguas de distancia para romper aún más su corazón._

 _…_

 _Se dirigía a cuidar de Sakura cuando vio aquella presencia siniestra mirando por la ventana de la habitación de su protegida, acechándola. Su cabello largo, negro y sus alas negras y rotas, denotaban su naturaleza y el lugar donde pertenecía, infierno._

 _Madara, el demonio siniestro, así lo llamaba toda su familia con desprecio._

 _Él ángel que fue expulsado del cielo por haber asesinado a un humano cuando su única misión había sido cuidarlo._

 _Alguien que estaba detrás de Sakura desde hacía algún tiempo atrás._

 _La alerta entró de inmediato al cuerpo de Sasuke quién al acercarse a la propiedad alertó su presencia a ese maligno ser, el cual, se apresuró en desaparecer sin dejar rastro usando alguno de sus poderes malignos. Dejando, en tanto, ver su cobardía, típico en un demonio. Sasuke, se apresuró a ingresar al cuarto de Sakura para ver si estaba bien. Afortunadamente, era así. Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, murmurando cosas inteligibles entre sueños infantiles. Se movía de un lado para otro y provocaba que las cosas, se movieran también a su alrededor. Su verdadera naturaleza había sido lo que había atraído a seres como Madara._

 _Tenía que despertarla, sino, la casa se pondría patas arriba, nuevamente._

 _Los malos sueños, en Saku nunca traían cosas buenas. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando lo lastimó sin querer y le dejó aquella marca que solo se pudo borrar luego de varias sesiones de purificación, aunque la entendía, para ella no era fácil controlar todo el poder que poseía. Saku, había nacido para ser una de las más poderosas brujas._

 _La movió un poco para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos después de un par de zarandeos y lo miró con un puchero en el rostro. Su infantil rostro de diez años mostraba una ligera molestia y un puchero de lo más adorable que lo hizo sonrojar un poco. Ella era una niña demasiado tierna._

─ _Me despertaste, Sasuke_ ─ _gruñó al reconocerlo._ ─ _Tenía un sueño muy bonito._

 _Sasuke la abrazó para disculparse._

─ _Estabas poniendo todo de cabeza_ ─ _murmuró aspirando el aroma a shampoo de manzanilla que usaba la pequeña Saku._

 _Sakura subió la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes parecían penetrar en lo profundo de su ser, analizando la tristeza que traía desde hacía algún tiempo por lo de Yuriko. Un rubor imperceptible subió por sus mejillas. La conocía tan bien que sabía que por la expresión de su mirada, iría a hacer una pregunta incómoda._

─ _¿Tú novia te hizo sufrir, Sasuke?_ ─ _dijo con la voz rasposa por el sueño._

 _Sasuke se quedó estático unos segundos. Era tan pequeña, pero parecía leerlo a la perfección._

─ _La vida de los mayores es complicada._ ─ _habló como si nada._ ─ _Pero… ¿Sabes? En mi sueño había una forma de poner a tus amigos contentos._

 _Sasuke sólo necesitaba quizá un abrazo de aquel pequeño cuerpo y si se pudiera que lo escuchara todo lo que tenía guardado, pero eso era imposible. Saku no podía saber ni si quiera el nombre de la chica a la que amaba. El problema familiar con el que día a día vivía, era suficiente._

 _No fue eso lo que hizo Sakura, en cambio, se alzó unos centímetros y puso sus cálidos y pequeños labios en la mejilla de Sasuke._

 _Sasuke percibió los labios de Sakura en su mejilla y sintió algo reconfortante en su ser, el cariño que ella le demostraba día a día era tan incondicional. La abrasó, hasta que quedó dormida bajo un silencio cómodo._

 _Aquel gesto que calmó en un pequeño instante, su acongojado corazón._

 _…_

─ ¿Cómo se llama esa chica? ─ pregunto mientras sigo con la foto en mi mano. Izumi no tarda en resolver mis dudas.

─ Yuriko ─ suelta y me quita la foto de forma un tanto brusca.

Todos en la mesa observan su acción. Parece ya no tener el mismo interés de que veamos la foto. Se nota bastante incómoda y hasta parece como si no quisiera estar en la mesa.

 _Yuriko…_

El nombre del recipiente de Sasuke. La chica a quién nombró aquella vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El enigma que me trae totalmente ofuscada. Definitivamente necesito saber más, pero antes de formular alguna pregunta, alguien en la mesa decide preguntar algo que cambia el rumbo de lo que necesito saber.

─ ¿Fue dura la competencia? ─ El novio de Hinata interviene como ángel salvador para Izumi.

Ella lo mira como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

─ Algo, pero Ita se acopló rápido a las rutinas. Es un gran patinador.

Izumi ya nos ha platicado de su novio, pero al parecer, trabaja en otro estado y no se ven tan frecuentemente como quisieran. Llevan bastante tiempo de relación, nos ha dicho. Tengo algo de envidia hacia ella, la relación que lleva Izumi es una que es todo lo contrario a la mía con Sasuke. Seria y con compromiso por parte de ambos.

─ Deberías decirle que nos enseñe sus movimientos. Ni si quiera tú siendo ya veterana, nos has enseñado alguna rutina. ─ comenta Hinata reprochándole a su prima.

Izumi la mira pensativa.

─ Ya estoy oxidada ─ sonríe. ─ Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero prometo ir el día de la competencia a hacerles barra.

─ Vamos, Izumi, enséñanos algo ─ alienta Ino, quién ha estado más callada de lo normal.

Su novio la mira con aprobación mientras engulle lo que queda de sus alimentos. Sai es el que come más lento del grupo. En mi plato ya no queda nada de mis frituras.

─ Está bien, pero hoy no puedo porque tengo algunas diligencias en la noche. Prometo que mañana iré con Hinata.

Todos nos mostramos complacidos con su respuesta.

De pronto, un celular suena en la mesa. Es el mío. Me despido de los chicos y contesto la llamada, es Sasori, de seguro quiere verme nuevamente en la biblioteca. Es tan predecible.

…

La biblioteca a las dos de la tarde es un lugar vacío. Poca gente está ahí tratando de estudiar. A mí alrededor puedo distinguir solo unas cinco personas, incluyendo al personal que se encarga de tener todo en orden. La cabellera roja de mi ex es notable desde que entro. Está con un libro en la mano y parece estar sumergido en una lectura profunda. Me acerco sigilosamente a él. Pretendo hacer lo que hacía hace algún tiempo atrás. Asustarlo, pero antes de que lleve a cabo mi cometido.

─ Sé que estás ahí, Sakura Haruno, ─ susurra volteándose a mi dirección.

Sonrío inconscientemente por haber sido descubierta. Sasori, también sonríe.

Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla como saludo y susurra un "hola" cerca de mi oído.

─ Hola ─ contesto. ─ Sabes que no me gusta ir con rodeos ─ digo mientras me siento a su lado. No tengo ni la menor idea de porque me llamó.

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ─ pregunta.

─ Sabes que hoy no tenemos clases en la tarde ─ respondo, aunque cuando entiendo hacia dónde va creo que acabo de meter la pata.

─ Kaede quería que hoy la sacara a pasear ─ dice, ─ Me dijo que quería que fueras con nosotros.

Rayos. Esto va a ser incómodo. ¿Qué le digo?

Por fin luego de unos instantes en los que mi mente se queda en blanco, decido contestar.

Todo es por Kaede, no puedo hacerle un desplante a ella, como a su hermano. Aunque siendo sincera necesito despejar mi mente. Estamos ya en finales y el semestre ha sido bastante pesado.

─ Está bien ─ respondo.

─ Gracias ─ dice silenciosamente. La mirada de la bibliotecaria ha estado muy pendiente de nosotros desde que llegué. Aunque la entiendo. En mi etapa de novia con Sasori nos pilló una vez besándonos, escondidos entre los pasillos de los estantes de libros. Su desconfianza es justificada.

─ Pero si vamos a ir, vamos ya, ─ lo apresuro. Tengo que regresar temprano para ir a entrenar. Faltan poquísimos días para competencia.

Sasori asiente en silencio y va a dejar los libros que ha estado estudiando. Caminamos hacia su auto y enrumbamos a su casa.

Tengo el mal presentimiento de que acabo de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

…

La pequeña Kaede disfruta de un delicioso helado mientras Sasori y yo compramos los tickets para subir a la rueda chicago. Es el juego que le veo más seguro para ella, ya que recién la han operado. Sasori, paga ambos tickets y nos los da para subir. Kaede, me mira unos instantes con sus ojos marrones claros y me pide que le de la mano y a su vez coge la mano de su hermano. Entramos a la canastilla.

La máquina empieza a arrancar. Detesto que Sasori haya comprado tickets para la más grande. Por Dios, sabe que le tengo pánico a las alturas. Él sonríe confiado sabiendo que estoy aterrada. Kaede lo mira con disgusto mientras se apega y me abraza. Él no tarda en pasar su brazo por ambas como chico protector de sus chicas. Irónico, cuando éramos novios, yo era la que lo abrazaba y él se sentía tan superior.

Pasado unos diez minutos, sabemos que nuestro turno terminó. Él hombre que nos embarcó nos hace salir. Mis pies no coordinan definitivamente con mi cuerpo y siento que todo me da vueltas. Como me hubiera gustado al menos tener zapatillas en vez de tacones hoy. Desafortunadamente hoy tuve exposición así que estoy con ropa un tanto formal.

Kaede me dice que quiere ir al baño, así que decido acompañarla. Sasori acuerda que nos esperará cerca de la tienda de algodones de azúcar. Kaede se acerca a su hermano y le dice algo al oído. Es una niña muy dulce.

Camino con la pequeña pelirroja y la dejo en el primer baño del pasillo mientras yo ocupo el segundo. Me duelen horrible los pies. Al sacarme los zapatos noto una enorme ampolla en mi tobillo. Es por esto que prefiero las zapatillas. Irónicamente pienso en aquella vez que vi como Ino curó a la niña. Creo que las palabras fueron:

─ Clausura vulnan ─ digo esperando algo. Estoy loca, definitivamente eso no puede funcionar conmigo.

Aunque eso no fue lo que dijo aquella vez.

Creo que fue:

─ Clausura vulnere.

Salgo del baño, pensando que me pongo a hacer tonteras cuando nadie me ve, es ilógico que la magia de resultado. Aunque al llegar a la puerta, dónde, Kaede, me espera, siento algo extraño. O más bien no siento nada. Le digo a Kaede que me espere un poco y vuelvo al baño. Al sacarme el tacón noto una cosa que realmente me deja en shock unos segundos.

La herida ya no está.

Salgo apresurada del baño con Kaede, disimulando que nada ha pasado.

Creo que estoy volviéndome loca, esto no ha pasado.

Mientras las horas pasan y nos dedicamos a ver el mini zoológico del parque, el recuerdo se esfuma por momentos de mi mente. Tengo que hablar con Ino lo más pronto posible.

…

Sasori se ofrece a llevarme a casa luego de haber ido a visitar el zoológico y los delfines del parque. Kaede se ha divertido mucho y eso es lo que realmente importa y yo sinceramente también. Al notar la hora, me doy cuenta que ya son más de las seis. Tengo que apresurarme. He quedado con Sasuke a las 7:30 para ensayar y no sé aún como lo haré. Estoy bastante cansada.

─ ¿Te has divertido? ─ pregunta Sasori mirando hacia el frente.

No puedo negar que ha sido divertido ir con él y Kaede.

─ Sí ─ acepto con una sonrisa porque el recuerdo de que resbaló con una cascara de plátano me asalta. Es un torpe que no mira por dónde anda.

─ ¿Sabes? … ─empieza con un poco de nervios. Yo lo miro curiosa, aunque su lenguaje corporal me diga que va a soltar algo fuerte.

─ Soy toda oídos ─ corto la tensión.

─ Estado pensando en nosotros ─ esto no me da buena espina. Sasori suspira audiblemente ─ ¿Por qué no damos una oportunidad a nuestra relación?

Mi corazón calmado aumenta ligeramente su latir y me hace recordar todo lo que me ha hecho. Los mujeriegos no cambian sus mañas, solo sus estrategias, leí una vez. Además, estoy enamorada de Sasuke.

─ ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

─ Eres una chica demasiado buena Saku, te amo, aunque sé que por mis acciones creas todo lo contrario. Es normal que desconfíes de mí.

No creo que algún día confiaré totalmente en él.

─ Es no lo pensaste cuando te vi con tu ex ─ le respondo no como reclamo, si no como ironía. Ni añadir lo de Sakumi, mi otro yo.

─ No voy a justificarme por eso ─ responde ─ Sé que fue una falta de mi parte, pero estas semanas me ha servido para darme cuenta de que la única chica indicada y a la que amo es a ti. ─ Su firmeza en sus palabras me hace ver que todo lo que dice es verdad.

Sasori me mira con una extrañeza, reconozco esa mirada la he visto hace tiempo atrás, en mi misma. Cada vez que me levantaba pensando en él. Mi mirada de unos meses atrás.

¿Cómo decirle lo que había guardado todo el tiempo desde que salí de la clínica y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Sasuke?

Sasori, era el chico al que tanto había amado, él que más daño me hizo cuando me traicionó, por el que renací. Y ahora estaba, sentado esperando una respuesta positiva de mis labios. Recién se había enamorado, cuando se había dignado en conocerme y no tratarme como una piedra preciosa de mostrador. Mi respuesta no podía ser positiva. Su presencia no me producía nada, ni amor, ni odio. Ya no lo amaba y tendría que decírselo. Mi corazón tenía dueño.

 _Un amor muerto, no renace, porque aquella ceniza que quedó, solo sirvió de abono para que nazca otro amor._

─ Lo siento, Sasori ─ Lo miro a los ojos. Él estaciona porque ya hemos llegado a casa. ─ Yo ya no te amo. ─ le digo firme en mis palabras.

Sasori, presiona el volante.

─ Debí hacerme una idea ─ fuerza una sonrisa ─ fui un estúpido que dejó ir a la correcta por perseguir a la equivocada.

─ Equivocadas ─ corrijo con sarcasmo.

La situación es tensa. No me gustaría perder la relación con la hermana de mi ex.

─ Eres muy buena Sakura. ─ Sus ojos marrones me miran como suplicantes a que cambie de opinión, pero en los sentimientos no se mandan y mis sentimientos le pertenecen a Sasuke.

─ Podríamos seguir siendo amigos ─ propongo, aunque sé que esto me traerá muchos dolores de cabeza.

Los ojos de Sasori me miran con esperanza.

─ Pero no confundas las cosas ─ sigo, ─ nada cambiará mi respuesta.

─ No me daré por vencido ─ responde con una sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo nos inunda y es la excusa perfecta para retirarme.

─ Ya me tengo que ir.

No me apetece quedarme en un ambiente tan incómodo.

─ Adiós Saku, ─ Sasori, se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras camino a casa, chequeo la hora en mi celular. Seis y media, tengo el tiempo exacto para ir a la pista.

…

Al llegar a mi cuarto lo primero que hago es quitarme los tacones. Nuevamente me han vuelto a salir dos horribles ampollas y eso me recuerda a lo que pasó en los baños del parque de diversiones. Vuelvo de decir las palabras, pero curiosamente no sucede nada. Creo que debo de estar volviéndome loca. En fin, dejo que todas esas ideas salgan de mi mente mientras voy a la ducha.

El jabón y el shampooh quitan todo el estrés que me cargo de la semana de exposiciones de la universidad. Masajeo mi cuero cabelludo y restriego con una esponja en mi espalda. Se siente increíble. Imágenes de hace algún tiempo de mi con Sasuke vienen a mi mente y me hacen sonrojar. Ha pasado tiempo desde que no estamos juntos y mi cuerpo lo extraña, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, lo extraño demasiado.

Mientras me envuelvo en la toalla para salir escucho que alguien toca la puerta. Al preguntar quién es escucho la voz de Gaara. Le dijo que espere que me estoy cambiando a lo que él dice gruñendo que lo hará.

Me apresuro a ponerme una de mis sudaderas, un jean y mis zapatillas.

¿Qué querrá ahora?

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ preguntó con cara de pocos amigos. Hay veces que Gaara me estresa demasiado.

Él sonríe dándome aún más cólera.

─ Estás despeinada ─ dice riéndose.

Es cierto, olvidé peinarme por salir apurada.

─ Te odio ─ murmuro entre dientes.

─ Ya no te enojes, primita.

─ ¿Para qué me necesitas? ─ trato de controlarme.

Gaara encoje los hombros.

─ Estoy buscando la caja de herramientas para reparar la moto y no la encuentro.

Lo miro confundida. Él sabe que yo de eso no sé nada.

─ ¿Sabes dónde podrá estar?

Ruedo los ojos.

─ ¿Buscaste en el garaje?

Gaara mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

─ El único lugar además de ese donde puede estar es el sótano ─ le digo y Gaara parece temblar.

¿Es en serio?

─ No me digas que tienes miedo.

─ Sabes que detesto los lugares pequeños y el polvo; además, puede que esté embrujado.

─ Alguien ha visto muchas películas de terror ─ respondo.

─ Matsuri tiene la culpa ─ Gaara es tan tierno a veces que llega a ser desesperante. Me gustaría grabarlo para molestarlo luego, pero no tengo el celular en la mano. Que mala suerte.

─ Iré contigo. ─ propongo y el me mira más alegre.

Gaara me pasa el brazo por los hombros y mira mi cabello despeinado soltando una risa por lo bajo. Debo verme terrible y lo está disfrutando en grande.

…

Mi casa es bastante grande. Tiene por lo menos unas ocho habitaciones, el sótano está en una esquina y sí, es algo aterrador, pero no como lo pinta Gaara, él sí que sabe exagerar. Caminamos hacia esa puerta azul de madera y la abro con cuidado, hay al menos unos quince escalones hasta abajo. El olor a tierra y cosas viejas me inunda la nariz. Enciendo la luz y miramos hacia abajo. El color de las paredes crema da buena iluminación. Esperamos a que el aire llene el espacio y bajamos.

Cuando llegamos al último escalón vemos la caja encima de un enorme cajón corroído por las polillas.

─ Ya lo tienes vamos de acá ─ le digo cuando retira la caja, pero en vez de salir, se sienta en aquel cajón que está a punto de romperse. Abre la tapa de la caja de herramientas y busca.

─ Solo quería una llave ─ murmura cuando la tiene en las manos.

De pronto escucho como se rompe algo. Al mirar hacia la caja de madera, noto que mi primo se para, mientras esta queda hecha un desastre. Varios libros y papeles caen de su interior. Me apresuro a recogerlos notando un montón de papeles viejos y escritos a mano, muy antiguos, supongo. Entre los papeles, algo llama mi atención un papel que está lleno de polvo, sus esquinas blancas me dicen que es una foto. Como buena curiosa, la limpio, notando un cuadro enternecedor: Una niña de no creo que más de ocho años, marcando a una bebe recién nacida. Volteo la foto porque sé que muchas veces ahí ponen la fecha de cuando fue tomada o alguna memoria.

Marcado con tinta azul y una letra inclinada y legible, leo algo que me deja en shock:

 _08- 09-1996_

 _Sakura y Yuriko._

* * *

 _N/A. Y nos vamos acercando al final..._

 _Yo sé que muchas de ustedes se preguntaran que falta mucho y es verdad. Pero la historia tendrá una secuela desde el punto de vista de Sasuke._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi novela, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que veo una nueva notificación y, discúlpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar._

 _Besos y abrazos._

 ** _CherryFlower18_**


	23. Sin revelar

_Sakura caminaba con su madre. Sasuke las observaba porque, como guardián, las seguía a todos los lugares donde iban. Además, Madara los últimos días había estado acechando con más ahínco a la pequeña Haruno._

 _La mamá de Sakura caminaba rápido y arrastraba el delgado brazo de su protegida. Sasuke sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía. Él vio la primera vez la ilusión en los ojos verdes de Sakura, por la pista de hielo que había solo a una cuadra de distancia. Una que tendrían que pasar, aunque la señora Haruno, no quisiera, ya que solo a unos metros se encontraba la tienda de mascotas donde le cumpliría el sueño a su hija de tener un perrito._

 _La pequeña pelirosa, estaba inquieta porque conocía perfectamente el lugar por donde se encontraban y él lo notó cuando se detuvo justo en el gran cristal donde traslucía la pista de hielo. Dentro los patinadores, practicaban para la competencia en unas semanas. Sasuke no pudo disimular el verla ahí. Ella no podía verlo, pero su pareja de patinaje sí. Itachi era siempre tan bueno en lo que hacía. En la pista, ambos patinaban a la perfección._

 _Sasuke quiso seguir la marcha y huir de los sentimientos humanos, tan impuros y dañinos, cuando observó a Sakura pegada al cristal, con los ojos llenos de añoranza. Sus problemas en el corazón siempre le habían impedido hacer muchas cosas. Patinar, era una de ellas._

 _Su mamá no tardó en hacerla salir del trance en el que se hallaba._

─ _¡Sakura!, muévete_ ─ _ordenó, sin recibir resultado._

 _Pronto, algo en el ambiente no empezó a ir bien. Sasuke observó cuando las luces del lugar se empezaron a encender y apagar. Afortunadamente, alguien contrarrestó la magia que estaba siendo usada desde adentro. Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo cuando vio la atención de Yuriko, en su dirección o más bien dicho, en la de Sakura. Con su magia estaba controlando la de su hermana menor._

 _Afortunadamente en pocos segundos, Sakura controló sus emociones y siguió caminando, aunque arrastrada por su madre quién miró de mala manera a Yuriko._

 _Al llegar a la tienda de mascotas, para sorpresa de su madre, Sakura dijo que ya no quería un perrito. Lo único que quería era ser una niña sana para poder algún día patinar…_

 _…_

 _Yuriko lo llamó como siempre lo hacía, aquel día, el gran día. Como siempre, él no pudo decirle que no y fue ni bien escuchó su dulce voz. Afortunadamente, Sakura se había acostado temprano y en esos momentos, descansaba plácidamente en su cama. No había complicación en que estuviera un tiempo fuera._

 _Cuando llegó y no vio a su hermano por ningún lado, supo que algo estaba mal. Yuriko se acercó a él y lo abrasó como si quisiera dejarle su tristeza._

─ _Me abandonó_ ─ _susurró en su oído. Su respiración agitada y su aliento cálido le dio un escalofrió en la piel._

 _Itachi no sería capaz de eso. Yuriko ya estaba muy dañada emocionalmente como para un desplante así. Aunque pensando el extraño comportamiento de algunos días de su hermano, tenía cierta duda. Además estaba la conversación con padre que su hermano había tenido._

 _No puede ser…_ ─ _Sus brazos envolvieron la pequeña espalda de Yuriko._

 _Patinar era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían feliz a la chica de ojos azules, ya que Sakura no entraba en la ecuación. Su protegida, no sabía ni si quiera que Yuriko existía. Ella era uno de esos secretos familiares que no deben revelarse._

─ _Confíe en él y me abandonó_ ─ _dijo con las palabras rotas._

 _No le gustaba verla así._

─ _¿En qué número sales?_ ─ _preguntó, sin saber en lo que se metería._

 _Yuriko lo miró confundida. Las lágrimas poco a poco iban secando por sus mejillas. El rímel estaba corrido y aun así ella se veía hermosa. Ella estaba totalmente lista para participar._

─ _Soy el número siete_ ─ _murmuró._

─ _¿Recuerdas aquella vez que patinamos?_

 _Yuriko lo miró con aprobación. Aquel día había sido uno de los más memorables para él._

─ _Podríamos hacer aquella rutina, no era muy complicada, pero tampoco era mala. Te ayudaré_ ─ _la miró con decisión._

 _Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Yuriko._

─ _No sé qué haría sin ti_ ─ _dijo, acercándose a Sasuke y dándole un beso en la mejilla._ ─ _Eres como mi ángel salvador._

 _Sasuke se rió por lo irónico de la frase y buscó en el camarín la ropa de vestir, la cual no se tardó en poner. Ganarían la competencia y luego le reclamaría a Itachi por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Esta vez no le importaría tener que ir al cuarto de purificación una semana. Su hermano era un idiota y pagaría por ello._

* * *

La foto cae de mis manos mientras una tos sale de mi pecho, siento que me asfixio y Gaara se da cuenta rápidamente de ello. El lugar está lleno de polvo y aquella caja rota solo ha hecho que este se expanda por el ambiente inundando mis canales respiratorios. Siento que no puedo respirar y Gaara, me ayuda a salir rápidamente del lugar, maldiciendo al recordar mi alergia al polvo y sintiéndose culpable. Cuando salimos del sótano, mi nariz está congestionada y mis ojos llorosos. Tendré que tomarme una pastilla como cuando ocurrían estos episodios. Soy una tremenda olvidadiza que se está exponiendo por un miedoso.

─ ¿Ya estás mejor?

─ Sí ─ afirmo en un hilo de voz. Sino tomo la pastilla será cuestión de minutos para tener todas las mucosas congestionadas. ─ Llévame a mi cuarto, por favor.

─ Soy un torpe.

Gaara se siente muy mal, lo noto en su mirada.

─ Siempre lo eres ─ digo sarcástica, pese a que mi voz ha cambiado y está mucho más ronca.

Gaara me mira con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tiene miedo, más si mamá me ve así y se entera el motivo por el que bajé. De todos los cuartos de la casa, tiene cierta prohibición en que baje al sótano.

─ ¿Dónde pones tus pastillas? ─ pregunta Gaara buscando en los cajones de mi ropero. Al abrir uno de los de abajo se topa con mi ropa interior y me mira sonrojado.

Lo miro de mala manera aunque la tos me está ahogando.

─ Están en el segundo cajón de mi cómoda ─ le digo gruñendo. Gaara saca las pastillas e intenta dármela, pero sin agua, es obvio que no podré pasarla. Al notar su error, se apresura en bajar a traerme el líquido.

─ Lo siento ─ dice apenado, pronto cruza la puerta corriendo y baja apresurado a traerme un vaso de agua.

No demora nada en traerlo.

Paso la pastilla, mientras me recuesto en mi cama y Gaara me observa en silencio. Poco a poco va haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo y me siento mejor. Gaara, me mira intermitente realmente penado. De pronto, recuerdo que solo tengo media hora para estar en hielo. Maldición.

Me levanto inmediatamente de la cama y cojo el peine para acomodar el desastre de mi cabello por el que Gaara se ha burlado. Mi primo, me mira confundido por mis acciones.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haces? ─ me mira molesto ─ Deberías descansar.

Sigo con lo mío.

─ Tengo un ensayo hoy ─ respondo apresurada, dándome cuenta al último de lo que he dicho. Gaara no sabe que patino y tampoco mamá. Según ellos en las noches salgo a pasear con Ino.

─ ¿De qué? ─ pregunta Gaara con mala cara. A veces es demasiado sobreprotector.

Dudo en decirlo, pero ya que, igual es probable que lo descubra.

─ Patinaje sobre hielo ─ Gaara se queda tieso. Pasado unos minutos, parece recuperarse.

─ Sabes que tu condición no es la más saludable para ese deporte ─ me regaña como niña pequeña.

Sí lo dice a mamá, adiós todo.

─ No se lo digas a mamá.

Gaara se hace el pelo para atrás mientras camina de un lado a otro como siempre lo hace cuando no sabe qué hacer.

─ Te estás exponiendo. ─ responde, pero poco a poco su mirada se suaviza.

─ Sabes que siempre lo he querido hacer.

Pongo ojos de cachorrito abandonado para salirme con la mía. No tardará en caer, como siempre lo hace.

─ Está bien Sakura, no le diré nada a tu mamá, pero no te sobre esfuerces.

Afirmo y le dedico una sonrisa. Saco de mi armario un abrigo y una chalina con la que envuelvo mi cuello. Para terminar mi look me pongo un gorro plomo en mi cabello, ya peinado y salgo de la habitación.

Esta vez, no saco el auto y pago un taxi que me lleva hasta la pista de hielo. Solo espero que Sasuke no desespere y se vaya. En el camino detallo las palabras que usaré con mamá para preguntarle sobre aquella foto. Yuriko es el misterio que debo resolver a como dé lugar.

…

Ya nos sale el darnos tres giros y el paso del ángel que consiste en sostener mi pierna izquierda con mi brazo en lo alto, pero sigue siendo una rutina pobre, frente a la del resto de chicos. Sasuke patina muy bien, soy yo la que pareciera tener dos pies izquierdos y cae de vez en cuando.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ pregunta, Sasuke porque paro un instante. El ambiente frio hace que se me escape un pequeño estornudo.

─ Sí, no te preocupes ─ respondo. Siento algo de picazón en mis manos, así que disimuladamente me saco un guante.

Algo no anda bien.

Veo como la piel de mi brazo está totalmente roja. Ya no me siento como si me quisiera ahogar, pero la alergia se ha extendido sobre mi piel.

─ Tengo que ir al baño ─ murmuro mientras patino hacia donde se encuentra Ino, quien, magníficamente patina con Sai. Parecen dos ángeles en el hielo. Al igual que, Hinata y Naruto.

Al llegar donde ella. Le pido que me acompañe al baño. Ella se muestra sorprendida, pero igual accede sin hacer muchas preguntas.

─ ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ─ pregunta al llegar al sanitario.

Saco el guante de mi mano derecha y le muestro las marcas.

─ Tengo un pequeño problemita.

Hago referencia a las marcas

─ ¡Dios! ─ Su mano derecha toma de mi muñeca y observa más de cerca la reacción alérgica. ─ allergy curatus.

Sus palabras van haciendo que poco a poco la urticaria cese y mi piel va tomando un color normal.

─ Gracias ─ le digo mientras me recuesto contra el lavadero del baño.

─ ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? ─ pregunta preocupada por mi reacción alérgica.

Pronto me encuentro contándole, todo lo que pasó en casa. Incluso aquella foto que encontré en la caja. Ino me mira sin entender a lo que me refiero, pero no le digo lo más importante, que yo conozco a esa chica y que fui ella por un tiempo.

─ Siempre he creído que he sido parte de una burbuja ─ murmuro sintiéndome cansada de ser como la muñeca de cristal de mamá. Ella me ha sobreprotegido demasiado. Muchas veces la entendí, pero otras tantas, pensé que era demasiado.

─ ¿Crees que tus padres te ocultan cosas? ─ pregunta Ino.

─ Antes pensaba que mamá y papá simplemente no se llevaban y por eso las discusiones. Tú sabes, esas parejas a las que lo único que les une es sus hijos.

Ino afirma con nostalgia.

─ Lo entiendo. Prácticamente, luego de que mamá se fue, mi tía ha sido la única que se ha preocupado por mí y me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Sí, recuerdo que Ino ha sufrido incluso más que yo.

Debato mentalmente en contarle a mi mejor amiga lo que pasó hoy, pero tengo que hacerlo. No creo que simplemente haya sido una alucinación.

─ ¿Cómo te conviertes en bruja? ─ pregunto. Ino me mira con curiosidad, ya me ha dicho que lo suyo es una herencia de sangre. ─ ¿Hay otra forma aparte del lazo sanguíneo?

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?

Encojo los hombros mientras miro a un punto en la pared.

─ ¿Podría alguien como yo serlo? Una... bruja

─ ¿Sigues mal? ─ pregunta, seguro pensando que estoy alucinando. Incluso toca mi frente para ver si no tengo fiebre. ¡Exagerada!

Entonces decido contarle lo del parque de diversiones y como curé la enorme ampolla en mi pie usando las mismas palabras que ella. Ino se muestra sorprendida, pero no refuta nada de lo que le digo. Sabe muy bien que las mentiras no van conmigo.

─ Hay dos formas para ser brujas ─ responde, para calmar mis dudas. ─ Una, es la herencia de sangre. La otra es un ritual donde alguien sacrifica a seis brujas y toma sus poderes. Ellas son las llamadas hechiceras. Son mucho más poderosas que una bruja normal. Son como entidades demoniacas que lo único que quieren es destruir a lo que se interponga en su camino. Es más que obvio que tú no eres esta última. Es más probable que, si lo fueras, sea una herencia de sangre. ─ me observa curiosa ─ Dame tu mano derecha.

Alzo mi mano derecha, mientras Ino pronuncia unas palabras y hace la cabeza para atrás. Algo en mi piel quema y siento como si algo fluyera en mí. Ino termina aquella acción y me mira sorprendida. Su mano, está roja y sus ojos azules parecieran que hubieran visto a algo terrorífico.

─ Sakura, eres una bruja ─ afirma con algo de emoción y temor.

Me miro las manos y encuentro incredulidad emoción. Soy un revoltijo de sentimientos. No sé cómo reaccionar.

─ ¿Cómo puedo serlo? ─ pregunto. Nunca sacrifiqué a ninguna bruja, e incluso, nunca supe de la existencia de ellas.

─ Es muy probable que alguien de tu familia lo sea y te lo haya ocultado. Tu poder fluye escondido dentro de ti. Es impresionante.

Ino me abraza y yo la abrazo más.

Sonrío emocionada porque sencillamente es de no creer como mi vida ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Parece como si aquel accidente solo era un inicio de una nueva etapa en mi ella.

El ambiente se vuelve silencioso porque ambas no sabemos cómo reaccionar. Estoy totalmente confundida, sorprendida y asustada.

─ Entonces… ─ debato en que decirle para calmar el ambiente de nervios en el que nos encontramos ─ ¿Me enseñarás algún truco?

─ Claro, amiga. Yo te enseñaré a controlar el poder que tienes en ti.

Ino sonríe y me contagia la sonrisa. Pronto volvemos con nuestras parejas y patinamos por media hora más mirándonos de vez en cuando como si fuéramos cómplices en un crimen. Solo falta una semana para la competencia y tenemos que ponerle ganas.

…

Sasuke conduce con la mirada fija en el volante. Dijo que me llevaría a casa, pero tengo que hacerle una pregunta. No puedo seguir con la duda. Le digo que aparque en algún lugar y no opone resistencia. Es más, cuando se detiene pone una de sus manos en mi pierna y le da un apretón. Sé lo que quiere, pero tengo que resolver aquella interrogante.

─ Sasuke ─ lo llamo cuando está a punto de besarme. ─ Me gustaría que me respondieras algo.

Él me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Sus cejas se fruncen un poco y sus ojos negros me miran de mala manera.

─ Dímela. ─ dice seco, cortante.

Vacilo mi mirada por muchas partes del auto, mientras un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Con un hilo de voz, pongo fin al silencio que nos separa y empiezo a contarle lo que pasó hoy en la casa. Sasuke detiene la conversación y prefiere leerlo de mi mente, con sus poderes, me mira con tanta atención y pareciera como si escaneara cada uno de mis recuerdos.

─ Estuviste hoy con Sasori ─ dice algo molesto.

─ Eso no es lo importante.

─ Pensé que tus sentimientos por él se habían ido.

Lo miro con atención mientras mi corazón bombea rápido. Si supiera que a quién ahora amo es a él. Pero pensar en aquella foto y como resolver la duda de Yuriko es lo más importante.

─ Sasuke. Viste lo que pasó en el sótano. Resuélveme la duda, ─ le pido con insistencia.

─ Todo lo que piensa tu cabeza, está en lo cierto. ─ afirma, pronto su voz suena como la sentencia de un juez al peor crimen ─ Yuriko y tú son hermanas.

Un sonido seco se escucha en el ambiente. Al darme cuenta de lo que he hecho veo la mejilla de Sasuke algo roja. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya hecho usar el cuerpo de mi hermana? ¿Por qué la tiene? ¡¿Por qué?!

Siento rabia, enojo, decepción. Todos los sentimientos en uno solo. No sé qué hacer. Usé el cuerpo de mi hermana.

Respiro profundo para no volver a golpear a Sasuke. Ahora las interrogantes se han multiplicado por mil.

─ ¿Mi hermana hizo un trato contigo? ─ pregunto. La decepción sigue presente en mí.

Sasuke niega inmediatamente.

─ ¿Entonces porque tienes su cuerpo? ¿Por qué está intacto?

─ Yuriko murió hace bastante tiempo. Sólo cuido que nada le pase. A finales, fue mi mejor amiga.

─ ¿Tú y ella eran amigos? ─ pregunto disminuyendo un poco mi enojo.

Sasuke se aclara la garganta mientras un leve temblor se presenta en la mano que coge el volante.

─ Creo que es hora de que olvides el recipiente que usaste fue Yuriko ─ susurra mirándome con aquellos ojos rojos e hipnotizantes.

Pronto mis ojos pesan y siento como si estuviera en un espiral. Morfeo, me llama a sus fauces. En él tengo un sueño extraño. Sueño un picnic con una chica muy bonita, quién hace todo por hacerme sonreír. Solo estamos ella y yo. A su lado, me siento totalmente protegida.

…

Lo primero que noto cuando despierto es que la habitación que ocupo no es la mía. Mi cuarto es color celeste pastel y este es verde; además la cama no es tan cómoda como la que tengo. Poco a poco voy recordando el lugar donde me encuentro y un poco de emoción se coloca en la boca de mi estómago con mariposas inquietas, es aquí donde estuve por un tiempo con Sasuke en aquel recipiente. Al tratar de recordar cómo era siento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Olvidadiza como siempre, es así como me siento.

Me levanto de la cama y busco a Sasuke en la sala. El orden inunda el lugar, tan típico de él. Hay ligero sonido de agua cayendo. No tengo que ser adivina para saber que el chico que me gusta está dándose un baño.

Lo veo saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Sus ojos negros hacen un contraste increíble con su pelo mojado. Se ve espectacular y… apetecible. Las gotas resbalando por su abdomen bien trabajado hacen que el fuego se acrecenté en mi interior.

Saco poco a poco el abrigo que llevo puesto y me acerco a él para robarle un beso. Él no se hace del rogar y coge firme mi cintura porque sabe precisamente lo que quiero. Lo que ambos queremos.

Poco a poco lo empujo contra su cuarto y el alza mis piernas en su cintura mientras no deja de besarme. Creo que es hora de que él regrese a la ducha. Y… yo tome una.

* * *

A la persona que comentó anónimamente el capítulo diez de mi historia, solo me queda decirle que todo iba bien en su comentario, es cierto que no siempre se van a recibir rosas en una historia y que las espinas siempre forman parte de ellas, pero creo que decir que una historia le da cáncer a los ojos es totalmente ofensivo. Es cierto que esta historia tiene ooc. También es cierto que Sasuke parece un adicto al sexo en los primeros capítulos, pero es porque es un demonio; además, hay una gran razón para lo apresurado de la primera vez de Sasuke y Sakura. Pienso también que un demonio sin pecados como la lujuría no lo sería ¿no?. A la misma persona le digo, que si hubiera querido una historia, todo al pie de la letra sin nada de Ooc se hubiera buscado una de universo ninja. Es más que obvio que un Au va a tener un poco de Ooc por más mínimo que parezca.

Sin más que decir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me lo dejen en los comentarios.

Saludos :)


	24. Alas de angel

_Segundo puesto, en eso se resumía el resultado final de la competencia. Yuriko revelaba en su rostro tristeza, decepción y melancolía. Bajo la sombra de sus ojos azules, estaba el enrojecimiento de unos ojos llorosos y decepcionados. Sasuke, por su lado, sabía que en ese punto, no podía hacer nada ya para ayudar a su mejor amiga. Y es que, no solo Itachi la había dejado plantada, también estaba el hecho de que el primer puesto en la competencia de patinaje se lo había llevado su hermano con aquella desconocida a la que presentó a ambos como su novia._

 _Itachi era tan estúpido que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a su propia protegida o quizá sí. Después de todo, su hermano sabía perfectamente que ella estaba malditamente enamorada de él._

 _Si su hermano había querido lastimar a Yuriko. Lo había logrado._

 _Molesto, llevó a Yuriko a casa. En todo el camino, ella no hacía más que gimotear en el asiento de copiloto. Sasuke, la tomaba de la mano cada vez que podía y le daba miradas cargadas de ternura para que hiciera el intento por sonreír._

 _Pero parecía empeorarlo más. Nada parecía funcionar._

 _No tardaron mucho en llegar a la propiedad, pues la pista de baile solo estaba a ocho cuadras de donde Yuriko vivía. Entraron con el silencio sepulcral a cada paso que daban. Las luces estaban apagadas y él sabía perfectamente la razón de que en la casa no hubiera nadie. La madre de Yuriko estaba en el hospital, recuperándose de una operación contra el cáncer de mama que le habían detectado, medio año antes._

 _Yuriko prendió las luces mientras él se dirigía a acomodarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. Los ángeles también se cansaban y más si estaban en su forma humana._

─ _Ven aquí_ ─ _le dijo para que se acercara y él la abrazara con todo el amor que sentía por ella. En sus brazos le haría sentir que no estaba sola y que él estaba ahí para ella._

 _Yuriko, hizo caso y se acurrucó tiernamente en su cuello._

─ _No sé qué haría sin ti_ ─ _murmuró cerca de su oído._

 _Sasuke acarició con su mano izquierda su brazo para reconfortarla con su calor. Yuriko parecía necesitar hablar y desahogarse. Escucharía cada una de sus palabras, hasta que se quedara dormida. Disminuiría el dolor con el amor que sentía por ella._

 _…_

 _Despertó con dolor de cabeza mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hacían visibles en su cabeza, una sonrisa soñadora se presentó en su rostro, cuando, recordó lo que había pasado. Luego de retozar largo rato en el sillón junto con Yuriko y luego de que se desahogara, ella había sacado de la nevera algo prohibido para los ángeles, pero que parecía ser necesario en ese momento, una botella de Vodka para ahogar las penas. Se la ofreció algo avergonzada y él dudó en un principio acerca de ingerir alcohol, porque sabía perfectamente las impurezas que luego su cuerpo sufriría, aun así, aceptó un poco del preparado que Yuriko le ofreció entre vodka y refresco de fruta. Pronto, un par de tragos, se convirtieron en muchos y minutos después, ambos tuvieron las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol riéndose como locos de la absurda competencia. Claro, burlándose de su hermano en el camino._

 _Iban por el décimo trago cuando Yuriko perdió la conciencia mientras la de él aun parecía consigo, fue entonces que Sasuke decidió dejar la bebida y llevarla a dormir, pues no dejaba de mencionar que su hermano era un idiota – algo con lo que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo - además de que no valía la pena sufrir por él._

 _Mientras la guiaba por las escaleras, Sasuke recordó algo que leyó hacía algún tiempo. Yuriko solo tenía diecisiete años, a esa edad, según los libros humanos, el amor que muchos piensan tener, solo es una ilusión que crea el corazón. Yuriko olvidaría a su hermano y el dolor que ahora sentía sería parte del pasado. Aquel simple concepto quizá en un futuro le ayudaría a él, presentándolo como un amor más maduro para ella. Su hermano solo era el tonto amor adolescente de la chica que le gustaba._

 _Al llegar a la habitación, procedió a tumbarla a la cama y quitarle las zapatillas. Ella parecía por ratos cuerda y por ratos, no tanto._

 _Sus oídos pronto escucharon algo que lo hizo poner atención en todos sus sentidos._

─ _Sasuke, me gustas._

 _El corazón de Sasuke se disparó por esas palabras._

 _Él también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero su cordura estaba aun con él. La de Yuriko hacia mucho la había abandonado o eso parecía._

─ _¿Qué has dicho?_ ─ _preguntó, su mente se negaba a reaccionar a aquellas palabras._

 _Yuriko, estaba ida, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en el rostro como cuando de pequeño haces una travesura y estás a punto de ser descubierto. Se sentó en la cama y pareció recobrar toda la lucidez que tenía al momento de empezar a beber._

 _Sus ojos proyectaban muchas cosas y lo intimidaron un poco._

 _Se sacó el polo a vista de él. Y sensualmente el brasier, mientras la cabeza de Sasuke se hacía un ovillo de pensamientos contrariados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué él no detenía sus acciones?_

 _No paso mucho cuando experimento un cambio en sus pantalones. Algo parecía responder dentro de él a lo que pasaba. Yuriko fijo su vista en sus pantalones para sonreír complacida y en vez de parar continuó con el juego de la seducción. Sasuke, no entendía que quería conseguir con todo eso. Ella estaba enamorada de su hermano y él no quería involucrase en algo que conocía perfectamente su significado. El clavo que sacó a otro clavo._

 _Intentó alejarse, pero Yuriko lo detuvo, besó su espalda mientras subía hacia su cuello y lo hacía sentir sensaciones indescriptibles y placenteras. Las palpitaciones en el bulto de sus pantalones se volvieron dolorosas. Si seguía en ese cuarto ardería en el infierno._

─ _Esto no está bien,_ ─ _se oyó susurrar, más para él que para ella._

 _Debido a la distancia, Yuriko escuchó perfectamente. Y dijo tres palabras suficientes para cambiar el panorama de aquella noche._

─ _Te quiero, Sasuke…_

 _Murmuró contra su cuello. Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues ella parecía firme en lo que deseaba. Sasuke, se volvió hacia ella y observó lo hermoso de un cuerpo femenino parcialmente desnudo. Lo que siguió, fue dejarse llevar por el momento, el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella. Le susurró palabras de amor, las que ella, devolvió con la misma intensidad. Le hizo el amor, con paciencia, respeto y ternura._

 _Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado. Pero aquella sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo cuando escuchó un movimiento de alas por la ventana del cuarto de al lado. Seguramente era Itachi, quién, recién recordaba que tenía a alguien a quien cuidar. Era un mal momento para encontrarlo ahí, pero no huiría, estaba firme en que afrontaría las consecuencias de aquella noche._

 _Caminó hacia el cuarto de al lado, solo con un pantalón puesto. Era probable que su hermano ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado. En las reglas de los ángeles estaba estipulado de que si un humano empieza su vida sexual, su ángel guardián deja de estar con él todo el tiempo y solo aparece cuando el humano está realmente en apuros._

 _Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, observó a su hermano parado frente a Yuriko. La miraba con asco y decepción, pese a que en su estado de ángel, ella no podía verlo._

 _Ella giró hacia él al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse._

─ _Sasuke, el consejo te está esperando._ ─ _sentenció Itachi con voz sepulcral._

 _Sasuke se acercó a Yuriko y le dio un beso en la frente, todo a vista de Itachi quien desvió la mirada. Ella parecía algo incomoda, pero inusualmente feliz. No quiso hablar de lo que había pasado frente a su hermano así que solo acotó a despedirse de ella diciéndole que no tardaría para luego desaparecer con su hermano._

 _Todo acto tenía una consecuencia. Sasuke, lo sabía perfectamente y era hora de pagar por el mejor momento hasta ese entonces de su vida…_

 _…_

Termino de cambiarme con la vista fija en el torso desnudo de Sasuke, la ronda en la ducha fue espectacular. Siento aun el maravilloso orgasmo que me causó palpitando por cada milímetro de mi piel sensible. Sasuke se pone los pantalones y se voltea hacia mí. Su cabello negro, luce más oscuro por la humedad. Sus ojos negros me dejan hipnotizada cada vez que los veo. Es tan guapo y sexy a la vez. Remojo mis labios, cuando siento como los muerdo. Su cuerpo, su aroma y su piel son mi más grande adicción. Me vuelve loca.

El juego de la seducción porque creo que es un buen día para no ir a clases y tener sexo, empieza.

Mi yo antigua está demasiado lejos de aquí. Si estuviera presente, hace rato hubiera movido los pies fuera del apartamento de mi tentación.

Camino hacia él y enrosco mis manos en su cintura, pequeña y marcada. Mis manos suben hacia sus pectorales, cuando una sonrisa coqueta sale de su garganta.

─ Sé lo que intentas, ─ dice volteándose y dejándome ver sus vivaces ojos negros. Sonrío como boba sin dejar de perderme en su mirada

Quedo hipnotizada cada vez que lo veo.

─ Es lo que provocas en mí ─ murmuro. Jalo su mano hacia mí y coloco la palma en uno de mis pechos, ya cubierto por un vestido demasiado provocativo para mi gusto.

Sasuke masajea suavemente mi pecho.

─ Tienes que ir a la universidad ─ su voz suena a advertencia.

─ Deseo quedarme aquí, tú sabes. Hacer cosas contigo. ─ Mi voz suena provocativa, seductora.

 _Deseo también decirte que te amo, Sasuke._

─ Es tan tentadora tu oferta ─ baja lentamente a mi cuello, besos suaves aplastan sobre mi piel desnuda. Su respiración es agitada en mi oreja.

─ Me encantas ─ un beso cae en mis labios.

Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello.

─ Tú me vuelves loco ─ dice su mano baja lentamente a mi trasero y lo aprieta con pasión. Estoy excitada y necesito tenerlo como lo he tenido tantas veces.

De pronto toda la magia y la pasión van interrumpidas por un teléfono. Busco donde está el aparato quita pasión y lo encuentro en la mesa de noche de Sasuke. Ese timbre, diferente al mío es de su celular.

Sasuke me suelta y va a contestar, sale del cuarto para hacerlo.

Quedo esperando a que vuelva. Todo se enfría en cuestión de instantes y es en ese momento que mi yo racional entra en acción para pasarme la factura de lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo una evaluación dentro de tres horas. No puedo quedarme y creo que Sasuke por la cara que trae al entrar tampoco puede.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

La cara de Sasuke demuestra preocupación a kilómetros de distancia.

─ Tengo que salir. Ya es muy tarde… Te dejaré en tu casa.

─ No quiero ir a casa.

Sasuke parece ni si quiera escucharme y continúa hablándome.

─ No te preocupes, dejé un mensaje desde tu celular a tu mamá. Cree que estuviste con Ino.

Miro a Sasuke sin articular palabra alguna. Está demasiado preocupado, nunca lo he visto así, sus manos parecen temblar de cada cierto tiempo. Al llegar a casa, le doy un beso mientras me acerco a él y le susurro en el oído que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, todo estará bien.

…

El examen estuvo terriblemente difícil y sé que probablemente con este examen bajare mi promedio en este curso. También es probable que mi promedio general baje en décimas. Debo ponerme a estudiar, falta aún un examen y es mi oportunidad de salvar la metida de pata de hoy.

Vuelvo a prestar atención en la lectura y dejo mis pensamientos de lado. Un libro gordo y grueso, está abierto frente a mí. Tengo que elaborar un análisis sobre él, para dentro de dos días.

Leo las siguientes páginas con suma atención y empiezo a entender el tema. Cojo un lápiz y apunto los hechos relevantes para absorberme en cada letra del libro, trata de un caso en la antigüedad. Dos hermanos enfrentados por una mujer, ella era la esposa del mayor, y fue a manos de su marido que encontró la muerte. Estaba embarazada, de muy avanzado estado y milagrosamente el bebé sobrevivió tras serle sacado por una partera en una rudimental cesárea.

El dilema del caso era precisamente ese bebé. El marido decía que era la prueba de su adulterio y si aquello era cierto, estaba en todo su derecho de haberla asesinado, después de todo, el adulterio se pagaba con la muerte en aquella época. También aquella era la prueba perfecta de que su hermano también merecía la muerte.

El hermano aceptó que estaba enamorado de ella, pues ambos se conocían desde niños, pero lo que no admitía era que aquel bebé era suyo. Si aquello era verdad, el esposo pagaría por la vida de su mujer y el intento de asesinato de su hijo.

En tiempos donde no existían las pruebas de ADN, la palabra de los testigos era lo que definía la sentencia. Mi análisis trata precisamente de esos dos testigos y si la sentencia fue correcta.

Está algo difícil, pues viendo la justicia de aquella época, aplicada en la nuestra sería asesinato de todas formas.

Dos dedos suenan delante de mí. Cuando enfoco mi vista veo a Ino frente a mí.

─ Hola, Sakura ─ dice esbozando una sonrisa.

─ Hola ─ respondo avergonzada, al momento me doy cuenta de que ando mordiendo el borrador de mi lápiz. ─ Lo siento ─ digo al momento de darme cuenta del lápiz.

─ No dejas aquellas costumbres de tu niñez ─ bromea.

Es tan cierto que siento que mis orejas queman. Recuerdo hacerlo muchas veces frente a ella cuando niña.

Aclaro mi voz para salir de la zona de la vergüenza.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino cierra el libro delicadamente.

Me quedé en la parte más interesante de los testimonios.

─ Mi profesor no vino y no tengo clases hasta mañana. Dijiste en el almuerzo que hoy tenías libre y que vendrías a la biblioteca. Podrías saltarte lo último y empezar las clases más interesantes del día ─ anima guiñándome uno de sus ojos azules.

Miro el reloj de la biblioteca, he avanzado en poco tiempo la lectura. Son dos y media de la tarde. Controlándolo hasta las siete que es el horario para patinar, hay tiempo.

─ A sus órdenes, profesora ─ digo con entusiasmo.

Salimos de la universidad y enrumbamos a la casa de Ino. Los altos edificios se pierden mientras vamos a la zona urbana. Las casas de madera, llena de jardines verdes hacen un contraste bonito en las residencias de clase media del lugar.

…

─ Sigo sin poder sentirlo ─ digo enojada derrotándome en la cama de Ino.

El techo blanco parece un espiral sobre mi cabeza.

Llevamos una hora practicando y no puedo mover ni un pequeño peluche del estante de mi amiga. Ella sin mayor esfuerzo sostiene a uno entre sus brazos, mientras ni siquiera a un pequeño pigglet puedo traer a mi lado. Esto de la magia me está costando bastante.

Mover objetos es un trabajo difícil.

─ Tienes que enfocarte en el objeto y decirle a tu mente que te lo traiga, todo está en tu concentración. Tienes gran potencial Sakura, pero esto es de lo más fácil para controlar tu magia.

Ya estoy muerta de cansancio.

─ No puedo ─ murmuro y voy a la página del libro abierto que se posa en mis rodillas. Ahí está la descripción y un dibujo raro de como la energía está fluyendo por todo el cuerpo y se acumula en un punto en el pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón. ─ Querida maestra, ─ llamo Ino quien sonríe por la forma irónica en la que lo digo. Señalo el punto donde se acumula la magia, el corazón. ─ Explícame, ¿La magia se acumula en el corazón?

─ Así es Sakura, una bruja concentra toda su energía en el órgano más importante para la vida, el corazón.

─ Ahí está el problema ─ murmuro, mientras recuerdo las etapas en mi niñez donde los hospitales se convirtieron en mi segunda casa por un tiempo─ Mi corazón no es fuerte, nunca lo ha sido.

Ino parece recordar todo lo que le he contado sobre mí. Se queda callada. Yo por mi parte, hojeo las páginas y encuentro un hechizo bastante interesante.

Borrar la memoria. Más debajo de él aparece como deshacerlo.

Lo señalo y le digo a Ino que me lo enseñe, no parece difícil.

Tardamos media hora en que ella me explique los pros y los contras de aquel hechizo, también de que me diga cómo hacerlo permanente o temporal. Al final de la clase, soy un desastre que a las justas puede borrar diez segundos de la mente de alguien, ni que decir de borrar recuerdos específicos. Ino parece cansarse de mi falta de talento pero aun así, alienta y me dice que mientras más practique, podré mejorar mi control de la magia.

Salgo de la casa de Ino a las seis de la tarde. Tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas y cambiarme para llegar a las siete y media a la pista de patinaje. Afortunadamente en la mañana no estaba nadie y no tuve que escuchar sermón alguno. Espero que a esta hora el panorama se vea similar.

…

Al entrar en mi casa algo capta mi atención. Son varias maletas puestas perfectamente en la entrada. Pasa poco tiempo aquí y parece que nuevamente viajará. Papá, no tarda en bajar. Su porte de persona de negocios lo hace resaltar hoy. No para mucho tiempo en casa y panoramas como este es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Su ausencia en mi vida siempre ha sido una constante. Pero algo no parece bien. Usualmente cuando viaja solo lleva una maleta pequeña. Pareciera como si ha sacado todo lo que tiene de ropa en la casa.

─ Buenas tardes ─ murmuro cuando sus ojos celestes me miran con preocupación desde el inicio de los escalones.

Parece sorprenderse de que esté aquí.

─ ¿Otro viaje? ─ pregunto.

Sé que esto no es de un viaje, pero necesito confirmarlo.

─ No… ─ responde serio.

Veo a mamá mirándonos desde el segundo piso.

─ Necesitamos hablar, Sakura. ─ Su tono es rudo y grueso, como cuando era niña y me regañaba. ─ Vamos al despacho.

Lo sigo y aunque esto realmente no me afecta. Es más siempre lo he esperado, necesito saber que pasará de ahora en adelante.

Papá toma su silla donde acostumbra a leer, yo me acomodo al frente de él.

Parece no saber cómo empezar.

─ No es necesario que me expliques esto. No soy tonta. Creo que te tardaste demasiado en hacerlo ─ expongo.

Papá fija su mirada en mí. La arruga en su frente que siempre ha estado presente se marca más. Sus manos se empuñan, parece como si estuviera siendo torturado mentalmente.

─ Eres una mujer adulta y hermosa ─ dice, parece nervioso ─ Sé que puedes comprender que mi lugar ya no está en esta casa.

Es tan irónico que lo digo.

─ Nunca lo ha estado. No te preocupes por nada, cuidaré a mamá como siempre lo he hecho.

Parece pasar de mi comentario.

─ Antes de que me vaya, quiero darte algo. ─ Saca de uno de los cajones de la mesa un libro grande, como un diario. ─ Creo que ya es hora de que te enteres de un secreto de tu mamá y mío.

Me extiende el diario. Al abrirlo me doy cuenta de que no es exactamente un diario sino un álbum de fotografías. La primera foto con la que me encuentro es la de un sonriente papá en la primera hoja, parece tener en esa foto unos veintitrés años. Es muy guapo. Y no hay expresión de seriedad como la de ahora, parece como si la felicidad lo inundará completamente.

La segunda foto que encuentro es la de él con una chica muy hermosa, se parece a mamá, pero es imposible porque parece de su edad y papá le lleva como diez años a mamá.

─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ La señalo.

─ Ella es Amelia ─ murmura.

Debo comprender que también fue su novia por la forma en que queda mirando la foto. Uno muy pocas veces se entera del pasado juvenil de sus padres ¿Pero porque me lo muestra ahora si siempre ha sido demasiado reservado?

Las siguientes tres páginas son de ellos juntos. Esto es incómodo ¿Por qué papá guarda esto?

Algo que me parece más incómodo es que al llegar a la quinta hoja encuentro algo que realmente no esperaba. Papá con un elegante terno y aquella misma mujer en una iglesia, es la foto de la boda de ambos.

─ ¿Estuviste casado?

Papá afirma de forma silente.

Más sorpresa me lleva el ver la foto de la página diez. Es papá con aquella mujer y una niña. ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

─ Es tu media hermana ─ sentencia papá. No me deja reaccionar cuando agrega: ─ Es hora de que veas la otra cara de la historia entre tu mamá y yo.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores.

Luego de décadas y siglos sin publicar, véanme aqui con un nuevo capitulo de este enredado fanfic. Sé que seguro hay muchos que perdieron la esperanza y pensaron que la dejaría, pero no. Aquí estoy, aun no muero en el mundo de Fanfiction.

Sobre el capítulo, sé que la primera parte quizá les cayó como balde de agua fría a muchos, pero, era necesaria ponerla porque así definí esta novela desde el principio. Es más, sucesos de más adelante la involucran en su totalidad. Ahora seguro se preguntaran sobre que siente Sasuke, porque después del capitulo anterior anda más misterioso que nunca.

Me gustaría saber mucho su opinión sobre lo que creen de los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Saludos cordiales.

Nos leemos.


End file.
